


The Longest Weeks

by Katsimsam



Series: Fairytale Life. [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Background Relationships, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, May/December Relationship, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Minor Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Minor Jon Snow/Ygritte, Minor Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Minor Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Past Incest, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 104,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsimsam/pseuds/Katsimsam
Summary: PART THREE OF THE FAIRY TALE. Won’t work as stand alone!Sansa preps for her showcase and graduation, whilst pining for Jaime and HOME.Jaime makes plans. BIG plans.Life throws a few curve balls.*****Will update tags and edit summary etc. as I progress.





	1. SANSA

She was exhausted. Completely and utterly bone weary. A fact that she could only attribute to her ‘home sickness’. She had had far busier times than the last week. Not that she hadn’t been busy of course! It was just that she was always pretty busy anyway, yet she was feeling it. Really feeling it, in a way that she never had before. She had even decided - without any real hesitation or guilt, to simply quit her part time job The Tuesday after arriving back in The Vale. She didn’t have the time to be covering other girls shifts, even as a call in casual anyway. But what time she did have, where she wasn’t working through final fittings and making final adjustments and tweaks as a result, as well as steaming and or pressing, all of the garments once that was done, and then organising the final points of her part of the overall show? Plus helping her family organise their accommodations and transport and whatever else. AND catching up with her friends and making sure they were as ready as they could be too? She was moping - or sleeping. And her girl was moping right alongside her - even more dramatically than she was.

Lady hadn’t stopped sulking from the moment Jaime shut the door behind her once she hopped into the back of her truck, until that very moment, laid out on her bed staring out the window oh so sadly - not even hugging her stuffed toys. They weren’t cuddly and warm and ALIVE like her ‘pups’. So she didn’t want them. Truthfully? She had been rather dour company the entire time. And the only time she had even shown a lick of excitement, was when Sansa walked in the door of an evening, and when Jaime was on either speaker phone, or the single video call they had shared, in a bid to perk the heartbroken wolf up. Otherwise? She was a miserable Debby Downer who missed her Daddy and her babies, and her melancholy only served to make Sansa feel even more wretched. 

Not that she could fault her at all. She was hardly the best company presently either. Even Margs ribald jokes at her expense only served to make her smile sadly and shake her head. Much to her crazy friends chagrin. Though it did amuse her a little to withhold the details that she positively KNEW Marg was thirsting for, she hadn’t actually managed to drag her out of her own sadness entirely. So she wasn’t about to expect Lady to cut it out. Not when in her wolfs mind, she was also separated from her surrogate babies/little sisters. With no apparent correction in the universes cruel shift of fate. Lady didn’t know that The Vale and their little cottage rental WAS NOT home anymore. She didn’t know that in just over two weeks time they would be heading out and not returning. 

Of course that STILL did NOT mean that they would be actually ‘going home’ permanently either. And perhaps that was contributing to Sansas exhausted state? The not knowing. She should have brought up the possibility of her staying with Jaime, on a potentially more permanent basis. At least as a ‘home base’ type situation? Where she would go back to, after the working week was done if she had an internship or potentially decided to still travel. Of course she hoped to maybe do all of it with him, and just never ‘leave’ for work. In her mind, his house was already HOME. He was home. And in Lady’s too. That was where their little family was. That’s where they both wanted to be now. But she hadn’t brought it up and nor had he. Not as an actual point of discussion. They had both HINTED at it, numerous times. But the closest they actually got to ‘stating’ it, was when she had thought to hand him the spare keys back, and he had snorted rudely, replaced them on her keychain and kissed her nose without a single word.

Being away, even for only those days through the week? Would be too hard to maintain on a regular basis. A point she had learned this week. It had only been four days - there was only the one left to go! And it was miserable. It would be all that much worse, if she didn’t have every weekend to look forward to! But that wasn’t conducive to either of them having a life outside of work and each other either. Not when she knew that they would both want to spend all of what little time they had together - with only each other and their fur babies. And as they had this last week, they would focus all energies on their work and count the days - possibly hours, until they were together again. Whereas if they were together on a more regular basis - namely, every single night potentially? Making time for others wouldn’t be such a big ask. Because they wouldn’t miss each other.

It was curious, that such a small period of time, was so much harder than their initial separation had been? Though? That had been awful enough! But their relationship had quite simply EXPLODED out from the tentative ‘long distance romance’, they had endured after their first weekend together, with their week and a half ‘honeymoon’ period together. The relationship was real now - not just a future reality that they were getting to know each other and working towards. And time apart was now more hindrance than help. Going slow was no longer necessary. They had processed and moved beyond as much as they could apart. And YES they had done that, as they had everything else - at lightning speed. But it was what it was. They were better together. And she missed him, her baby fluff balls too. So much so that she was more than willing to plan her career steps around their relationship. As crazy as THAT was. She wouldn’t give it up of course! And he would never let her either! She just wanted to have both. Him and a career built on her merit and talent. It just didn’t really matter how she got it now. So long as it was on her abilities and she had him at her side.

——————

Sansa smiled tiredly and wiggled around onto her side, where she was laying on the sofa, making herself comfortable as she hit the screen of her phone to answer his call. “Hi.” She sounded breathless and sleepy. But she didn’t care. “Hiya Baby. You sound sleepy? Did I wake you?” She hummed negatively and cuddled into the cushion more fully, holding her hand out in invitation to her girl, who had perked up at the sound of her phone. Very obviously recognising that it meant she might hear him. “I’m sleepy, but I wasn’t SLEEPING.”

“Still exhausted huh? I thought you were going to try and take it easier today, so you could get some rest?” Gods she loved him. And the way he cared for her and looked after her - even from so very far away. “I’ll take it easier tomorrow. I only need to move my gear into the prep area of the showroom tomorrow once the work is finished on it. And then I’m sleeping the rest of the day away. It’s so frustrating that I’m this worn out Jai. I have things to do!” His exasperated scoffing and muttering actually made her smile more than anything. It was clear that he thought her ridiculous for being so annoyed about feeling burnt out. But she also knew him better than he realised too. Had he not gotten up at some ungodly hour, after only a couple of hours sleep and gone back in to work, to oversee others doing the job he had help train and prepare them to do?

“See that you do have a nap at least Red. Or I’m putting you to bed TO SLEEP the second I get there tomorrow night! AND I’m telling your mother and father and MY FATHER, that you’re overdoing it.” She pouted, but he couldn’t see it anyway, and she couldn’t exactly maintain it for any length of time around her giggling at his threats to dob her in! It was more than a little bit hilarious that he would threaten to dob her into BOTH of their parents. Especially when she was just a bit more tired than normal! She was hardly over doing anything. But he was too adorable in his ridiculousness to take to task for it. “On my honour as a Stark, Ser Jaime, I vow to nap the day away so that I am bright eyed and bushy tailed for when my sexy man gets here.” She grinned at his snort of laughter. “I shall hold you to it My Lady! And how is our big girl tonight Mama?” She smiled softly and patted her slighter happier looking girl gently, where her head now rested on the cushion of the sofa before her. “Happier now she’s heard her Daddy’s voice. She misses you Jai.”

“I think she misses the devil twins actually. They miss her too - though not nearly as much as me! They’ve discovered the way into our bedroom Baby. I woke up with Grace the shithead purring where she wrapped herself around my neck! She was like a tiny scarf. I need her to come home, so they can sleep with her instead!”

She couldn’t help but laugh at how put out he had sounded. His relationships with the kittens was still VERY MUCH an amusing little thing for her. He cared so much, making sure he fed them the correct amounts and only things suitable to kittens, cleaning the litter daily without too much complaining, he even double checked their appointments with the vet for all their shots and organised for Tommen and Myrcella to take them along with their kittens because he’d be at work. And she knew full well he was affectionate with them. Yet he still maintained his stance on NOT actually CARING for them. Pretending that they were a pain he endured for love of her and his niece and nephew. “Maybe She should come home with you when you go back? I’ll be busy packing up and getting ready for graduation and stuff? And you run most mornings anyway?” She bit her lip nervously. There were heavy implications there. Plus it just kind of slipped out. Even if it did make sense? Although she would miss her company herself - her Mother had stated her intention to stay and help her sort her life out, so that once the Graduation ceremony and following dinner party was done, she could move on to ‘wherever’ without needing to finish everything up after everyone left again. It would be the best thing for Lady too. At least that way she would only be missing her?

“You won’t be lonely by yourself? I don’t mind at all, if you think she’d be happier at home with you being busy Baby. But I don’t want you being lonely by yourself either?” She smiled widely at her girls curiously cocked head and sighed. No. That was absolutely what was best. At the very least it gave her just another excuse to ‘go home’ herself once this next few weeks were up. “Mama will be here Baby. She’s staying to help me get everything sorted so once I graduate, I’ll be done here in The Vale. You don’t mind?” He let out the most curious and adorable, excitement laced and very poorly concealed purr of contentment. And it had her heart racing in anticipation. Now would be the perfect time to broach the subject she was desperate to talk about. But that she was so damned tired and she really didn’t think it a good idea to discuss such important things when she was so, because her mind was already so overwhelmed. “Of course I don’t mind Sweetheart. This is her home too and if you honestly believe it would be better for her to come home? I’ll take her back with me. It’s not like it’ll be forever anyway! You are done and dusted in two weeks or there abouts anyway. Hey? I was thinking? Did you want to maybe take a few days when you do finish up? And we will go to Ruby Fort? Just us?”

And there she went. Falling headlong, hard and fast, in love with this foolishly perfect man all over again! Gods! Whatever she did to deserve someone so wonderful? She would never know. But she would absolutely do it all over again if she did and had to, to have him. “Can you take the time? Graduation is on the Friday and the dinner that night? If you are coming? So we could go Saturday if you are? Or I can meet you there if not maybe? I would just have to make sure EVERYTHING is done beforehand? But if you wanted more than one night there, you’d need to take more time off work?”

“I’ll be at your graduation Red. It seems like a pretty important event in My GIRLFRIENDS life doesn’t it?” She flushed awfully and beamed at her girl, suppressing her squeaks of excitement as best she could. But she could almost hear his cocky, arrogant lions smile. So she knew he had heard her anyway. “It does. I WAS actually working up to asking you to come... I have been so excited for you to see my dress! So YES. Please come and please take me to Ruby Fort for the weekend or whatever after it? Maybe it’s ME that should be inviting YOU to Ruby Fort?” Her cheeks hurt from smiling! And considering how down she had been these last days, even when talking to her love, smiling so freely felt so good. “It SHOULD be I suppose? I am not REALLY in a position to invite you to your families holiday home! So let me rephrase hmm? My darling, beautiful, incredible, sweet Baby girl? After I watch you Graduate, will you take me to YOUR favourite place in the world for a romantic weekend of MY suggestion? To celebrate, before we go home and have to go back to reality a bit?”

Gods! How she loved her man! “Yes! Absolutely! Oh! Now I’m all excited!” He laughed, and it was the best sound in the world. “Alright. I’ll organise time off. If you can work on sorting everything out beforehand, I’ll even call Tully and get him to stock the kitchen for us if you want?” She giggled and shook her head. So much for her sleepy, exhausted state! Now she was full of beans and just wanted it all done so she could be back in her tower with her incredible fairy tale knight. It was going to be the longest of long weeks because of it. But she was SO excited. “I can call him. And I promise I will be all done. I might even try to have it done beforehand and we can just stay in a hotel that night and head straight out after breakfast with my family maybe?”

“Whatever you want Baby.”

“I just want you Jaime.” She smiled sheepishly at his soft, breathy laugh. “And I just want you too Sansa. Always. Forever.” She hummed happily and let herself melt back into the sofa again. She was happy. This was what true happiness felt like. HE made her happy. Even when she missed him like crazy and had had a miserable and exhaustingly busy week and when she felt just a little bit crappy? He made her happy. 

“You need to get that beautiful ass in bed and get some rest Red. Firstly, because I am worried about you. And secondly, because I will be there tomorrow, and I would very much like to not have to turn my insatiable girl down because she’s too tired to engage in copious amounts of rigorous sex that will leave one or both of us incredibly sore by the end of the weekend! I say it with as much love as possible Sans? Shower wanks just don’t cut it like they used to after I’ve been so spoiled.” She shrieked with laughter and covered her face - even though he couldn’t see her. Gods! He was ALWAYS so damned incorrigible. And she LOVED him for it! “Did I not leave you with enough memories in that shower Daddy?”

“Mmm. You absolutely did my beautiful girl. But in no possible world, is my hand going to feel anywhere near as good as your sweet cunt, or that hot, hungry little mouth of yours.” She whined pathetically and sighed. “Now you are being mean Daddy! I’m too tired to play tonight.” He hummed arrogantly. “My point exactly Red. SLEEP. I am genuinely worried about how tired you’ve been. So let Lady out for a bit, and then lock up and get into bed and get some rest. Please Baby?” 

“I will. I am. I just wanted to talk to you before I did. Otherwise I’d have been in bed already.”

“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Let me know where you are and what time you head off and stuff?”

“As you wish. I love you.”

“I love you Jai.”

“Night Baby.”

“Good night. I can’t wait to see you.”

“Me either beautiful.”


	2. JAIME.

He missed her. There wasn’t any real question in that. He had been missing her, since before she even left. He had spent a good bit of down time sulking over her leaving, from the moment he waved her off yet again. And yes, it was utterly ridiculous to carry on quite so dramatically over saying goodbye to his girlfriend, when he would be seeing her again the following weekend - and as they had agreed - EVERY weekend that they could for the time being. Plus hopefully she would come ‘HOME’ for a longer period of time after graduation at least, too.

And it was actually a good thing too, to be forced to appreciate the time that he could spend with her, and also to give his mind time and space to process and catch up with all of the very real, very dramatic changes being with Sansa had made in his life. And the speed with which it was happening too. A month ago his whole life consisted of throwing everything he had into his work, the occasional catch up and touching base with his brother, niece and nephew, avoiding his demented sister/ex like the soul sucking plague she was. And dodging his Father and his disappointment over his failure to settle down. A month ago, he didn’t even know any of his neighbours names, because he really didn’t care to know them. He’d acknowledge them with a nod and wave their kids in to collect their lost balls or whatever. And curse whoever it was that let the devil feline roam the neighbourhood freely so it could taunt him. But that was his limit. A month ago, finding his Father and brother on his sofa without invitation, would have severely pissed him off. Finding cats in his house would have had him near apoplectic.

Yet in the last days, since waving his girl off again? He had found himself with a phone that rarely stopped, between her, his brother, niece and nephew and YES, even his Father. But also any number of others who also felt some sort of familial or friendly caring need to check on him. His neighbours actually spoke, asking after Sansa and Lady both. He had a pair of demon fluff balls who damned near tore his hardwood floors and carpets up trying to get to him when he walked in the door of an evening. AND felt the need to tangle around his legs whining for attention, or lay all over him, near constantly. Or attack him depending on Princess Assholes mood. He had even had his ‘mother in law’ call him to double check his plans for the weekend - like it was entirely normal that Catelyn Tully-Stark go to the effort to ensure he was appropriately organised and didn’t need her assistance in some way. But quite possibly the most curious thing ever, was ACTUALLY finding his Father and brother in his house when he finally made it home, rather later than he would have liked on the Tuesday.

Finding Tywin Lannister standing before the framed photo of his girl staring out the windows of her tower in only her blanket, that he absolutely had gone ahead and hung on the wall of the living room, despite her blushing protests - thank you very much! All whilst PATTING THE KITTEN IN HIS ARMS was an image that even the best, most expensive, decades aged whiskey could never hope to erase. It made him look even more like some evil mastermind slash over lord than he normally did, with his sweet little Gracie shithead in his arms. It was a ridiculously strange moment, that led to a strangely enjoyable evening, for just the three of them. And he had her to thank for it. Her and the fact that the truth was out and processed and set aside as history, right along with his sisters presence in his life. - And he suspected, potentially his Fathers also. But that wasn’t something he would be bringing into conversation with the old man.

Such was the effect Lady Sansa had had on his life. A month in - or close enough to, and his sweet girl, whom he honestly didn’t believe would ever give him the time of day to become friendly with, let alone actually return his feelings! Had completely turned his life on it’s head. Not so long ago, he felt like a lecherous, dirty old, creepy stalker man. For how often he found himself thinking on the sweet little ONCE FORGETTABLE thing, who had somehow morphed into the siren of his dirtiest fantasies and his actual dreams too. And now he had a life so full he hardly had time to acknowledge just how much he missed her, and he was trying to convince himself that proposing to her after only that world altering month, was NOT the most brilliant and obvious thing in the world to do.

For the Gods sake! His mother’s ring was packed into a hidden pocket inside of the suitcase that he had packed on Monday night! He had packed the same day she left! And he had bought a travel carrier thing for the bleeding cats that were apparently THEIR BABIES. And worked through getting his laundry and the few chores that would normally be done on weekends out of the way through the week, so that he wouldn’t need to do it all once he was home again! He was packed and ready to go. All he needed to do was swing by his house once he finished up work, and throw his bags and his cats into his truck, lock up and hit the road.

The ring would be staying there until the moment was right of course! But just in case he screwed himself over so colossally again? And fumbled asking her to marry him as he had fumbled telling her he loved her? He’d have it on hand at least. He really, desperately hoped that he didn’t though. Not only because his baby girl deserved the most ridiculous, over the top, romantic cliche of a proposal possible? That included his actually asking her Father, much to his chagrin - for numerous, very real reasons. But he knew she would want it, so he would ask Ned first no matter his discomfort. THAT was what she deserved. And not JUST because it was still a little bit TOO SOON in his mind yet. But also because she had been so run off of her feet, between driving back to The Vale, and getting into the last minute whatever’s she had to do to be ready for her show - and if she was anything like him, struggling a little to actually let sleep take her once she was laid in bed ALONE? That she was exhausted beyond belief when he spoke to her of an evening. And he really didn’t want to pressure her whilst she was feeling less than herself, or put yet another rather serious, life altering decision on her already heavily weighted shoulders.

No. He WOULD wait. And it would be all the better for it. Just as his WAITING to spend time with her again would also be all the better for it. Despite his honest to Gods wish that he didn’t have to be parted from her. And despite the fact that his spending time with her over the coming weekend would also involve his sharing her with everyone else. Hopefully there wouldn’t be too many others staying at the cottage with them, and hopefully they would have at least some time just for them too.

—————

“You getting ready to head?” He hummed in affirmation, but didn’t bother to look up from where he was sorting his files. “I am, the sooner I sort this and pack up my laptop, the sooner I can get home and then on the road. What about you?” He hadn’t actually thought to check when everyone else was getting there, most - his family that he knew of for certain, he assumed would be flying in in the morning. And staying in hotels! Which was probably something he should have thought to check? He didn’t imagine it would be terribly comfortable to arrive and find Ned and Cat there already, and intent on sleeping down the hall from his girls room? That would make things incredibly awkward. He was all for a bit of risqué sex as a general rule. The idea of getting caught was actually incredibly hot. But NOT by her parents who had only in recent years, come around to not hating him and vice versa. “Yg and I will get up in the wee hours and drive. Everyone else will probably get there late tonight, or do the same thing. Elbert will open Eyrie Manor up for us - a few will probably stay with Mr. Royce too, Arya and Gen at least. Don’t worry Lannister. You’ll have her to yourself at her place. Aunt Cat will stay will her once everyone else leaves, but Mum told me that they are staying with the rest of us so you two can have your privacy. More likely Aunt Cat just doesn’t want to put more pressure on Sans by having guests besides you but.”

He should probably feel guilty for it. But he didn’t. He sure as shit would NOT want to be within hearing distance of Myrcella with ANYONE. Let alone a much older man, whom he knew had SORT OF watched her grow up. And TECHNICALLY she was not his daughter. He certainly didn’t think Ned would be terribly comfortable with his obviously coming and going from Sansas bedroom. Even if they had accepted their relationship, and even encouraged it. “I wouldn’t want to put them out? But I’d also like the be able to face Ned too. Knowing I’m sleeping with his daughter is one thing. Knowing I’m doing so with only a wall or maybe a hallway between us, is another entirely.” He looked up at the younger, almost carbon copy of the man in question and grinned at the huffing laugh he let out as he leaned his weight into the doorframe of his office lazily. He really SHOULDN’T let him get away with such familiarity where those higher up could see. But he was one of his field commanders to start with, and he was also, clearly on his lunch break - as were most in the offices around his own too. So it wasn’t exactly a big to do at the moment. “Aye. Don’t imagine that’d be comfortable for anyone involved. Except for maybe Aunt Cat, who I am fairly certain is seeing tiny green eyed grand babies in her near future.” Jaime snorted rudely and shook his head. “So she’s as bad as my Father then? Thanks for the heads up there. But I think they’ll be waiting awhile. Besides? Why is it US that gets that pressure? Robbs married - you aren’t so far off yourself and though technically NOT hers? You are. Plus there’s the Squirt and Bull? Red and I have only been together a month Jon boy.”

“Would you wish a tiny Theon on this world? No matter how they decide to get around to having kids together? Theon would be a Father if Robb becomes one and THAT is terrifying! Actually either them pair or Arya and Gen having a kid is frankly terrifying! And I’m good! I’ve got Ghost! And Targaryen crazy genes that I’m not sure need to be forced on an innocent child. So you’re up champ! Sannie was born to be a Mama.” He couldn’t actually help but laugh at that. Jon didn’t even know HALF of the crazy that his genes had the potential to carry! Jaime did. All TOO well. But he was not about to bring that particular TRUTH up either. He had offered once and once only, and the boy had told him he would ask if he ever wanted to know anything more than he either already knew from experience with the rare and very stilted contact with his father, or had been told by his mother or stepmother or ANY of their rather angry brothers. But he was also conveniently forgetting recent exposures to crazy too. “I’d say it’s more nurture over nature there brother. But my TWIN SISTER is a fairly big argument against my beliefs isn’t she? You should be good though, between you and Yg? All those strong Northern genes should wash it out some hmm? As for me and Sans? I may be an old man, but I’m in no real rush to be risking those EXACT SAME THINGS, with my very young, and very NEW girlfriend. Whether she was born to be a mother or not. Plus? THREE furry ones are more than enough for now I think.”

“Aye. Fair enough. Most people would balk over how fast you two are moving as it is.” He snorted a laugh and turned to lean his weight into his desk. He wasn’t paying a lick of attention to what he was doing now anyway. But he and Jon hadn’t really actually ‘talked’ as such, about his relationship with the Lady wolf. Not in any way that was more than an acknowledgement of it. He WAS his boss, and he knew full well that he had taken more than a few of his men to task over their discussing his relationship within Jon’s hearing. “They would, Yes.” Jon smiled knowingly and nodded. “Aye. But you aren’t most men are ya?No one in our WORLD here is what the world outside would consider normal, Lannister. Yg said to me... Gods? We’d been together for maybe a week or two? We were on recon for that retrieval mission up Far North remember? On the way back to our meet up point? She said to me? You are mine and I am yours Jon. And if we die? We die. But first we’ll live. Then she told me we were moving in together when we got back to home base. Haven’t looked back since. She claimed me and that was that.” Jaime leaned back slowly and blinked in surprise and in understanding. 

He hadn’t actually known that. He had known about their getting together on that mission, of course, because they had to report it to him as their direct superior AND he had actually been there with them on mission. But he didn’t know that they had thrown cautious timing to the wind either. He also didn’t really take any notice of their moving in together so quickly after after being back, likely as soon as something come up in off base housing. But it was rather obvious what he was getting at too. Arya had warned him - though he knew it well enough himself too. Jon Targaryen was an observant man. But he was a lot like his uncle too, in that he didn’t speak unless he had something to SAY. “Smart woman.”

“Aye. Those Northern girls? They know what they want Lannister. All ya got to do is hear em.”

“You’re more subtle than The Runt. At least you didn’t punch me. Though I do have to point out that MY Northern girl has been rather skittish at times too. Which she actually advised me on. So she has you there.” The man laughed quietly and nodded. “Aye. Sounds about right.” He sighed softly. 

“Listen harder brother. Sans is different, in that she’s had a shit run with unworthy bastards until now. YOU are making her confident enough to be that Northern girl again. So I’ll thank ya for that. And I’ll get out of ya hair. She’ll kill me if you’re late getting to her because I kept ya talking. Here’s hoping this shindig has a decent bar!”

He chuckled softly and bowed his head in both thanks and farewell. AND acknowledgement. Because his girl would not be happy if he got a later start than planned because he had been standing around talking. Not that she knew what time to expect him yet, because he hadn’t known how long he would have to work for to get to a point where he could head out either. But still and all. He didn’t want to ‘waste travel time’ chatting, when they could talk at any time too. Though he was grateful. Most of their family and friends had offered similar bits of advice. His Father and brother included. But hearing it from Jon, that he didn’t necessarily need to WAIT so much, as take her cues, was actually far more helpful. Just as Arya had been far more helpful at Ruby Fort, than anyone else - except for when Ned and Catelyn cornered him on the dock of course! But the difference was, that Jon knew them BOTH - likely more than any of the others did. He had grown with Sansa - an honorary sibling, and they had worked together - served missions together, for years. PLUS he was the sort of person who - unless his temper got the better of him, weighed all, before making a decision. He said quite a bit, without actual words. And it definitely made him feel less uncomfortable about his ALREADY planning his hopefully not stuffed up proposal. It felt good to hear that he was actually worthy, and even good for her too. And now he was looking forward to seeing her - even more than he had been already - if it were possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reunion coming! 
> 
> Also? This doesn’t seem to be flowing nearly as easily for me as the first two parts did. So there may be delays in posting that is out of character for me with this series. But hopefully I’ll find my groove with it soon.


	3. JAIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion! Again! A little bit of pet humour. A LOT of fluff.

Over seven hours in a car with a pair of evil, little, fluff ball, feline-devils had been a mistake. A big mistake. One he would have to clean up. AGAIN! Even in their blasted carrier thing, they had managed to drive him utterly mad - initially with their fretting mewls, until they gave in a fell asleep at one point, for a blissfully silent hour or so. But then they woke again, and he realised he had made an even bigger mistake. Seven hours was FAR TOO LONG to contain what were effectively - babies. Babies with only very recent knowledge of bladder and bowel control. So he’d had to pull over and set them loose in his truck, after wiping them as best he could with a rag, whilst he emptied and attempted to ‘wash’ out the MESS they had managed to make - a mess that was actually far WORSE than normal. It wasn’t uncommon for people to suffer differences in bowel movements due to anxiety - he supposed it was a fairly normal thing for kittens who were unused to travel, that they might suffer such things? It was just pure luck that he was close enough to a truck stop, that he actually COULD deal with it quickly. Rather than suffer the smell to drive for any longer until he had to, to pull up.

But then of course, he had to catch them again, and get them a drink, because honestly! It was a long way and they had to be thirsty. The asshole was something alright. But thirsty was NOT her greatest need apparently. Her greatest need was revenge, and she had the perfect hiding spot under his seat. He couldn’t get her out and he couldn’t leave her there until she calmed down again either. Even His little shithead wasn’t having a bar of him! So he’d had to feed them too, to get them where he could actually wrestle them back into their little temporary travelling pod. Except that feeding them, with their little bellies already churning was an even WORSE idea. Needless to say? He had learned a valuable pet ownership lesson. A valuable LIFE lesson. And he was even more grateful to pull up before the tiny, sweet looking cottage, that was his destination, beside his baby girls truck. Needless to say? He was EVEN MORE grateful to have finally made it, not just because it meant he got to see his love. But also because he could hand over custody of the poor little, EXHAUSTING critters to THEIR Mama Wolf too!

He groaned and turned himself side ways in his seat, and tugged her into him, dramatically ‘leaning on her’, as she opened his door to greet him, making her laugh, until she gagged. “What is THAT?” He huffed a dark, rueful laugh and pulled back to push the hair off her face with his hands and cup her cheeks gently as he grimaced sheepishly. “The twins don’t travel well apparently Mama.” He couldn’t help the blush that stole over his face as she bit her lips together to keep from laughing, and LOST the battle entirely when they made their displeasure with STILL being confined, known. “Oh Jai! They were sick?” He grunted in affirmation and pushed her back so he could get out, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead before letting her go so she could investigate the back seat. “Something like that. Its been a rather traumatic experience for all three of us. And it’s possible that they will want to legally emancipate now too. I caged them, locked them in a car, bribed them with food to stop attacking me and caged them again. There was vomit and shit involved - it was awful. Terrible parenting really. They’ll be happy to see you and Lady that’s for sure.” He barely finished speaking before she was losing all colour too and turning abruptly to vomit just to the side of him.

He stepped back a touch so she didn’t freak out about getting his boots, and leaned over to rub her back. Utterly dumbfounded. YES! It smelled. But surely it wasn’t THAT bad? She wasn’t exactly a weak stomached person? He’d known her to handle worse! Gods! He had seen her down near a full bottle of very good whiskey and not suffer too harshly? Yet cat vomit - potentially more shit, did her in? He had the windows down? He kind of felt like a right bastard too, so he was letting his mind make excuses too. Which was a shit thing to do. “You alright Baby?” She groaned pathetically and wiped at her face delicately, Cleary not wanting to clean herself with her sleeve. He reached into the truck and snagged a handful of napkins that he had thought to grab ‘just in case’ at the truck stop and handed them to her with a sheepish smile. “Sorry! Gods! I didn’t think it was THAT bad! Into the mud room with them maybe? We will have to bath them Jai?” He huffed a tired, thoroughly exasperated laugh - more at himself and his idiocy than anything else. This was most certainly NOT! How he wanted to greet her. “Head back in and lay on the sofa Baby. I’ll bring them in and deal with it all alright? Gods I’m so sorry sweetheart!”

She fell into him in a fit of giggles and shook her head, waving at an overwhelmingly excited Lady to go ahead and jump in to find her pups. And to be honest? He was fucking grateful when the big girl dropped back down from his backseat with the carrier handle in her maw and trotted off towards the front door happily. He had NOT been expecting such a trip. Nor could he have predicted that his girl would vomit like that either. “I’m not going to ask how the trip was alright? But let’s get your bags and go deal with THAT! Is that? There’s no mess in the truck itself?” He snorted lightly and hugged her to his chest, kissing her temple softly, partly in actual greeting, partly in apology. “The trucks fine. It was a contained mess. It was contained the first time too thank every bloody deity the world over! You’re alright now?” She hummed softly and cuddled herself into him. “I have no idea what that was about in all honesty. But I’m fine. I must have choked on spit or air or something trying to not breathe in too much. I’ll go and... You can grab your bags and bring them in and I’ll see to our babies. The carrier is on you though handsome. And I might suggest that you speak the a vet or something before travelling home with them again? Maybe you can get something to keep them calm or whatever?” He hummed in affirmation. He would DEFINITELY have to do something. Because he was NOT putting himself through THAT again! Maybe he’d send them on the jet with Cella and Tom instead? It would be less travel time, and they could probably get away with letting them sleep on their laps too? His father might kill him, but it was better than dealing with THAT again!

——————

He groaned happily as he flopped into the sofa beside her, finally having dealt with the mess that was the kittens carrier. Thankfully his girl had a small yard with an actual garden hose, so he could do it outside and not risk making her sick again. Whilst she scrubbed their grumpy little demon babies with warm, wet towels to clean off anything stuck to their fur. And now they were happily taking their frustrations out on Lady, who was more than excitedly happy to LET THEM. Which meant he was left in peace to actually greet his girl. Which he did, by wiggling around and dropping his exhausted head into her lap and cuddling in close to her. “I missed you. Laying on the sofa is just NOT the same without my favourite pillow.” He sighed and let himself relax completely at the feel of her wonderful, knowing fingers carding into his hair and rubbing gently at his scalp. He was expecting a similar HEATED like reunion, to their last one. But he was absolutely agreeable to the lazy, domestic one they were getting instead. And he was just going to pretend that the vomit and shit and SMELLS that actually occurred, just did not happen at all. “And I missed you. Sitting on the sofa is just not the same without your head in my lap. How is everything at home?” 

He smiled lightly at her wording and leaned his head to the side to cuddle into her belly a touch. Breathing her in as he went. Thankfully getting the scent that was all her and NOT vomit, because she had gotten changed apparently. “Fine. Lonely. The neighbours ALL asked after you and Lady this week. I think it might have been the old cat woman who stopped me at the little market down the road to ask too? How is it, that you managed to win the neighbourhood over in about a weeks time? I’ve lived there for years and never knew any of their names until this week!” He watched her as she tipped her head back and laughed happily, and he was struck once more, by how utterly captivating she was. And how surreal it was for him, to find himself in the position he was in. Somehow she was his and the very domestic moment he was experiencing was REAL. “Mrs Valeryon? She’s a sweet thing Jai. Really short? Valyrian features? She’d have to be in her eighties at least? She’s a doll. And I just like to talk to people. A lot of them stopped to ask about Lady if I was out the front for any reason. They all know you by name - even if you are a rude person and haven’t made the effort to talk to them! Mrs Valeryon thinks it’s sweet that her fluffy is so smitten with you.” He scoffed rudely and rolled his eyes at the idea that that devil incarnate actually LIKED him at all! That stinking little beast was the reason he now had cat children that shit and spew all through his truck! “That would have been her then. I was recruited to carry her things! She didn’t even ask Sansa! She was just chatting away at me about how lovely a girl YOU are and started loading me up with her paper bags! She’s not sweet! She’s a tyrant!”

He grinned as his faux petulance hit its mark and she positively collapsed into a giggling mess, tipping over him and hiding them in a makeshift fort behind a curtain of shiny red curls. Truthfully he had been rather amused by the presumptuous old lady cornering him when he ducked in a few last minute things before hitting the road properly, earlier in the day. He had actually had to guess at who she was, but it was an educated one he supposed, when she spoke of his LOVELY GIRL and his sweet children too, he hadn’t corrected her. It was safer to just let her go. But as far as he knew, she was the one they had visited so her stinking cat wasn’t OFFENDED or UPSET by his own. IN HIS YARD! He wasn’t going to tell her that she gave cheek about how YOUNG his girl was either! It had been uncomfortable enough for him. It would mortify his girl! “Be nice! You might need her to baby sit these pair next time you try to go away anywhere! Or check in on them at home so they can maybe stay there instead! Plus she’s old and so NICE!” He scowled at her playfully and tugged at her beautiful hair. “I’m not giving that woman keys to our house Sansa! She lets her horrible little fuzz ball have free reign over my yard already! Access to our home means inviting the enemy into our home! I’ll just talk to a vet about how to train them to travel with us like Lady does. They’ll get used to it eventually I hope - actually I hope it’s by the time I go home!” She was blushing adorably. He wasn’t really sure why, but something he said had caused a curious reaction anyway. But he shrugged it off when she smiled and leaned down low enough that he could reach up and meet her half way for a soft kiss.

“Gods I missed you beautiful.” She hummed happily and pressed down again, just like he knew she would. “I missed you too Jai. I can’t WAIT for these next weeks to be done, so we can go to Ruby Fort.” He hummed in affirmation and pushed a few strands of hair away so he could meet her eyes more clearly. “Yes. A weekend for just us in your tower My Love. And then HOME! At least until you figure out what’s next? Unless you have plans to go back to Winterfell instead for a bit?”

“HOME?” He rolled his eyes at her curious look and at her question. They had called it her home since she had first arrived on his driveway basically. Yet they still hadn’t really stated in words what that meant. He hadn’t actually ASKED HER to move in with him. He had just kind of... Continually hinted at it, because he was a bit of a coward when it came to actually TALKING about their relationship progressing. Which was exactly what got them into so very much drama at Ruby Fort initially and it’s how he ended up accidentally telling her he loved her whilst cursing her. So it was time to actually LEARN from his mistakes and TALK to her! “Come HOME with me? Once you graduate and we are done with our romantic weekend at Ruby Fort? Make my home, your home base Baby, please? You can have your stuff shipped there from here, and take over however you want. Work away during the week if that’s how it works out with your internships, but... You agreed to spend weekends with me already? There - or I would come to you? We can do that, and you can come and go as you need to? You have keys, the furry lot are all comfortable with each other and THERE. My bed isn’t the same without you. So just... Make that home... Properly. With me?”

“And if... If I was to work somewhere in Kings Landing or go a different direction altogether with my career path and I was NOT going away all week for work?” He blinked at her blushing face and her sweet little, excited smile in confusion. Surely she didn’t think he only? But of course she did. He smiled softly and run his finger down over her straight nose softly. “All the better sweetheart. BUT! Only if that is the BEST thing for your career Sans. I don’t want you giving up on having the absolute BEST opportunities available to you, just to keep you closer to me for more of the week. You’ve worked too hard to let ME change your course projection now Baby. If living with me full time means putting a stop or a go slow sign up on your career? I’ll be calling in the big guns to get you moving forward with it. Genna and My Father will put that crown on your head and you know it. But by all means? If you can build that and live with me all the time? I couldn’t think of anything I would want more than that.” He tried to be stern about it, because he was absolutely serious. She was NOT giving up just to keep him happy. He was NOT going to be that guy. But her sweet smile and sparkling, gorgeous eyes did him in. Fuck she was stunning! “I want that too. I WON’T be taking a hand out from your family Baby. That’s NOT happening. But if I can.... I was thinking I can just maybe look at building from the ground up. I haven’t been concerned about internships at all. Gods! You know it yourself! I was thinking about travelling for a while before I settled on anything anyway. I mean - I wouldn’t have if I got one of the placements I WANTED. But I’m not actually sure I want to do it that way now anyway. I have my trust fund, and access to some of the most brilliant business minds in Westeros? One in the actual field I want in on too? I was thinking of maybe working part time somewhere and starting small in my spare time - eventually work on.... A boutique with my own designs maybe? I don’t know... I haven’t... it’s just an idea. I thought ASKING ADVICE from Genna might be... I could concede THAT without damaging my pride too much.”

His heart swelled up enough to block his throat up. He was so proud of her. Proud to call her his. He had only ever seen ONE of her designs and yet he KNEW. Without knowing a damned thing about it! That she’d be a success. “I will support whatever you want Sansa. EXCEPT giving up. I won’t allow it. Not if it’s because of me and our relationship... But by all means Baby girl! If you want to start like that? I’m all for it. I’ll pay contractors to build you a studio or whatever if I have to. Convert one of the rooms in OUR HOME even? Whatever you need. If you WANT to work with my Aunt for a year or two until you are ready to take it on yourself? I’ll wait and live all week looking forward to the weekends when you can come home to me too. If you still want to travel and you don’t want me under your feet? I’ll keep our girls with me and we will wait to hear from you and welcome you back when you are ready. WHATEVER you need Sansa.”

“I just want YOU. I want my career and I want to travel too Jaime. But I need them to make me happy and they won’t if I can’t share it with the man I love. SO! I won’t give it up, but... I don’t want to be away from you either.” He let out a slow shuddering breath and studied her face, searched for any concerns. And found nothing but the Gods honest truth bleeding from her beautiful face. “So you will move in with me? And build your career in a way that suits you, so that you can do that?” She hummed in affirmation and smiled again. “I fucking LOVE YOU! So much. And I’m sorry that I fucked up and dragged our girls up here and that you were sick everywhere because of my stupidity. But YES! I WANT THAT TOO. If I still haven’t managed to scare you off with my crazy, disturbing past and my apparent lack of pet ownership skills? And my insanely fast neediness? Or muffing up telling you how I felt the first time? I’ll never, ever be worthy of you. But I promise to try and keep trying anyway?”

He groaned softly as she combed through his hair gently and studied his face silently. He loved her. How in all the seven hells he hadn’t lost her yet - how in all the seven hells he had won her heart to begin with was an utter mystery. But she was his now and he was keeping her and that blasted ring was taunting him from his suitcase in her bedroom too. But it absolutely was NOT time for that yet. She would strangle him - surely? If he proposed after she almost threw up on him! “I love you so much Jaime. My KNIGHT! My lover. You are everything I have ever wanted. Come on. Let’s get this lot sorted, take Lady out and set up some litter for the kittens and get to bed. So I can show you just how much alright? Welcome you ‘home’ properly.”

“You aren’t too tired? Or sick?”

“I’m fine. I napped today AND being sick was a freak thing. But I have needs that YOU need to see to for me Ser!”

“Do you just?” He grinned at her waggling her eyebrows at him playfully and pushed himself up to plant a needy, passionate kiss on her perfect lips. “I’m at your service My Lady.” He snickered at her giggling against her lips and then pulled himself up pointedly, holding his hand out to her and lifting her straight into his arms and against his chest to kiss her properly. Pouring everything he had into showing her just how much he loved her and just how much he had missed and just how fucking happy she made him by just being HER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY one ‘conversation’ has FINALLY been had! Think I have a thing for spontaneous, spur of the moment ‘talks’ with these two. 
> 
> I am STRUGGLING a little to find the balance again for this third part. I’ve been going back and re-reading original interactions and I’ll get it there.


	4. SANSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit clunky. Sexy time warning. Not sorry!

She didn’t know if she wanted to laugh, or cry. Of all of the possible ways she could have greeted her love? Very nearly vomiting all over his boots was not at all, an option she could have comprehended, as a possibility. Yet that is exactly what happened. None of it was actually funny, and yet it WAS. Their poor babies had been so sick and stressed out, all because Jaime had been trying to be sweet and thoughtful by bringing them along. It was definitely a comedy of errors, that could only actually be considered funny - because it was Jaime. And he had been so very put out, and contrite, quickly followed by concerned and then highly amused when he realised that she was fine. None of her past boyfriends would have been so wonderful in the face of such a mortifying act of bodily function, on her part. In fact the best potential scenario with both of them, would have been a look of utter disgust and orders to clean both it and the mess the kittens made while she was going. Yet Jaime had all but ordered her in and to rest whilst he did it himself. And then he hadn’t at all, held back on his regular affections - without even KNOWING she had brushed her teeth! Of course, he very likely assumed it. - But he hadn’t been inside when she cleaned herself up to KNOW either? And then he backed that up by asking her to actually MOVE IN WITH HIM! 

She was partly shocked, partly mortified, and utterly, unequivocally in love with her stupid, handsome, perfect boyfriend. They had been moving at lightning speed, and she had HOPED that he had been having those exact thoughts, because she had been too? But they still had only been together for a month, even if it felt like forever already? And even if they had come to decide that they were sharing their ‘fur children’? And even if they both already refer to his house as HOME for her too. And even if they had both come to realise they they were each other’s forever? She certainly hadn’t expected him to just ASK. BEG almost. JUST YET. But he had. After they shared the responsibility of cleaning up after their poor, traumatised fluff twins! He begged her to make his home her home base, regardless of where or how she was building the career that he refused to allow her to jeopardise for him, after she almost vomited all over him. It was surreal. But it also fit them too she supposed. Their fairytale, where the most monumental moments were punctuated with life’s funny little quirky moments.

——————

“I love you Jai.” She laughed softly at the grunt of acknowledgement pressed to the small of her back. She loved it when he turned into a bit of a cave man. So focused on his NEED for her that he lost all composure. Lady had barely made it through the back door before he was tugging it closed again and locking it. And hauling her up in his arms, apparently completely uncaring that they hadn’t turned any of the lights off or even showered. He had simply carried her into her bedroom, kicked the door closed, tossed her onto the bed and proceeded to unwrap her like some prized gift. And then his hands and mouth were on her, and she LOVED IT.

She groaned as he bit her ass, bruising it with his mark all over again, and then slapping it for good measure, before bringing his mouth back down on it for lazy, wet kisses to soothe the smarting flesh. She reached around and pulled his hair and looked over her shoulder at his flashing, arousal blown, wildfire eyes. She redirected him, ignoring the pounding of her blood at what she was doing, and lifting her hips in the air in rather pointed invitation. He shot her the cockiest of smirks and tugged her hand away from his hair to lay a smacking kiss to her knuckles. “Demanding Little Wolf. Behave.” He pushed her hand up and under, to grope at her breast, with a silent instruction to leave it there and continue to fondle herself. And then his tongue was IN her ass and he was groaning right along with her. 

His fingers slipped between her folds and circled and rubbed at her clit roughly, as he kissed his way back up over her cheeks and hips and all the way up her spine until he was on his hands and knees over top of her. His teeth grazing the shell of her ear, his panting breaths washing over her and sending delightful shivers down her every nerve. “Much as I LOVE that you want me to play with your ass My Love? I need you. I’m impatient, I know. How do you want me Beautiful?”

“Like this? Just... Please Baby?” He hummed happily at her breathy whine, but she didn’t care. Her mind was far to focused on his hard length nudging at her entrance, and his fingers rubbing at her roughly. She let go of her breast and pushed her hand down to push him into place and surged back, sinking on to him and humming in appreciation. “Needy girl. Fuck me, you feel so good Baby. I missed you.” She could feel him everywhere, so deep inside of her, and over and behind her, his fingers still rubbing insistently at her - her own reaching past his to cup and stroke at his balls as he thrust harder and harder into her. His mouth seeking anywhere and everywhere it could reach. And it was ecstasy. Pure. Unadulterated. Bliss. “Harder. Harder Baby please - I’m so close.” She was desperate. She was always desperate for him to take her there. Only him. 

He pressed his lips to her ear and grunted harshly. “Come on Red. Let go love. Let me feel my Baby girls tight cunt fluttering. Tell me who’s perfect little cunt it is Sansa. Who’s cock does it fit?” She whimpered and squealed low in her throat. “Yours Jai. Only ever yours.”

“Who’s?” She screamed as he left a stinging slap against her sensitive folds and rubbed harshly again to prolong the sensation ripping through her and making her shudder over and around him as he drove into her. “Daddy. It’s Daddy’s. PLEASE JAI!” She cried out again as he bit down on her shoulder and filled her harshly, pushing deep as he emptied himself inside of her in heavy spurts.

“I love you.” She huffed a tired laugh at his finally getting around to actually SAYING it back, and flopped down, tugging at his hand in not so subtle instruction, to follow. “I love you too.” He lowered himself down, half behind her, half over her, his arm making its way around her, up over her breasts to bury itself under her neck, to hold her tight. His legs following the lines of hers to lay flush against her. And it was the best feeling in the world. She was safe, and warm and all floaty from her talented mans hunger for her. It felt like home. And never mind that it had only been - not even a full week? She had missed him enough for a lifetime. HE felt like home. “Are you sleeping Red?” She hummed negatively and snuggled in. And ignored his soft, breathy laugh. “My sleepy baby. Get some rest, I’ll wiggle free and finish locking up for the night and shower once your asleep.” She whined in sleepy protest and clung to his arm petulantly. Not wanting her blanket leaving her at all, thank you very much. “Mmm. Needy and sleepy. You’re adorable. Go to sleep, My Love.”

“Love you.”

—————

She woke feeling utter wretched. She didn’t remember falling asleep at all, and it had been the sleep of the dead too! Unlike the last near week? She apparently had had issue falling asleep and staying that way. She didn’t even wake her lover for ungodly hour sex! Nor did he wake her apparently? Yet she felt ten times worse than she had, waking up all week? Perhaps she had OVER SLEPT this time? Being that she had napped the day before, and she and Jaime had headed for bed far earlier than she or even THEY normally would too? “You okay?” The raspy, sleepy mumble against her shoulder made her smile. She didn’t need to look to know he hadn’t bothered opening his eyes. “Just really tired still.” She sighed heavily and soaked up the feeling of his arms tightening just a fraction around her. Gods! But did she love those arms. “Go back to sleep sweetheart. The suns barely up. I’ll take Lady out in a bit.” Pathetic as it was, she wanted nothing more than to turn and bury herself in his arms and chest and sulk until she did exactly that. But she couldn’t. She sighed sadly again and rubbed her hand over his arm affectionately. “I can’t Baby. I need to get up and shower and get moving. Today is going to be busy enough without my making it worse for myself.”

“What do you need me to do?” Her heart melted in her chest at his words, and at the fact that he automatically started ‘waking up’, clearing his throat and pulling his hand away from her to rub at his eyes. “I’ll have to head out around lunchtime to make sure everything is set and ready for tonight. I think Arya said she was swinging by this morning too. So you can keep her company until your family gets here or whatever, if you want? My mother has probably organised lunch for everyone or has plans to anyway.” She hadn’t really thought too much on what everyone else would be doing, mostly because she knew she would be kept on her toes and wouldn’t be available to necessarily play ‘host’ to them. “Well? If you are all set with everything for that? I’ll make us some coffee and breakfast, and let Lady out, and feed them all, while you shower. And I’ll text Tyrion to double check when they will be landing.” She smiled bashfully snd wiggled around to cuddle into him anyway. Because honestly? He was just too perfect sometimes. “Mmm. Good morning.” She giggled quietly and pressed a kiss to him chin happily. “Good morning.”

“And now I’m getting mixed signals Red. Are we getting up, or are we going to have morning sex, or are we going back to sleep? - I’m just going to go ahead and say it? I vote for the second option?” She couldn’t do anything but laugh at him quietly as he nuzzled at her jaw and neck, to nip and lick at her in obvious invitation. She definitely wanted to want to. Gods, did she! Except that she wasn’t really ‘in the mood’ at all. And she really did need to get up before she gave in and went back to sleep. He groaned dramatically and squeezed her hard in his arms, very clearly understanding without her needing to say it. “Alright! No sex. FINE!” She grinned and stole a quick kiss, as he pulled back to pout at her slightly. “I could maybe swing a hand job in the shower? If you want to join me? But you still have to make me breakfast?” He snorted a laugh and rolled over on top of her to pepper kisses all over her face. “I’m sure I’ll survive Baby. Will I at least get to see you again before this shindig tonight?” She hummed in affirmation and nudged his nose with her own as her arms wrapped around his neck to hold him close. “I will be wearing one of my show pieces, so I’ll be getting ready down there, with my models and the others. But I will likely be back and forth if I need anything anyway. And I’ll want to shower again beforehand I’d say?” He hummed softly in understanding and kissed her nose.

“Alright? Well? Besides dealing with those three out there and meeting up with everyone and such? I will be around if you need an errand boy. NOW! Let me up Beautiful! Breakfast won’t make itself. I don’t need you fainting because you are hungry ON TOP of being so exhausted. You know? It’s lucky Mama Wolf is hanging about for the next few  weeks! At least I can trust she will force you to relax in between your organising. Or simply do it for you!” She scowled up at him petulantly, she absolutely HATED that she was so tired. But she hated it even more because it made her seem weak, because it made no sense! She was hardly THAT busy! Maybe she just needed more vitamins in her system? She hadn’t changed anything that she could think of? She was just tired. “I’m fine.” He snorted rudely and brushed her hair back off her forehead gently. And it COULD have been an almost condescending gesture - except that she knew it wasn’t. Not from Jaime. But it annoyed her a little anyway. “You are EXHAUSTED Red. I’ve never known you to sleep as heavily as you did last night - and trust me? I’ve MADE you sleep soundly a time or two before. Plus you...” She cocked a brow as he paused awkwardly and frowned slightly in thought and then seemingly shook whatever he was thinking away quickly. “I’m just worried about you My Love. That’s all. I think you are over doing it. And a little bird told me once thatdon’t you tend to worry ENOUGH about yourself. So I’m just doing it for you alright?”

“And I distinctly remember YOU telling that same little bird that I am a big girl and can look after myself.” He kissed her quickly, completely ignoring her annoyance with his stupid handsome head and his stupid reasonable care. “You are, Red. And you can. But I WANT to be able to CARE and be CONCERNED if I think my Ba-.” She cocked another brow at his even more concerned frown. “WHY do you keep doing that? Pausing mid sentence and frowning at me?”

“Hmm? What?”

“JAIME! I’M FINE! But YOU are being weird! YES you are allowed to worry! But I’m really alright and I promise to tell you if I can’t shake it after this weekend, ALRIGHT?”

“Or if ANYTHING else happens that seems odd okay?” She rolled her eyes and pulled him down to her properly for a cuddle. Breathing a whole lot easier and relaxing her irritation as he gave in and let his weight drop on to her a bit. “I promise. But I’m fine alright? Now! I LOVE YOU Jaime Lannister! But you need to get your sexy ass off me and go cook my breakfast. I’ll have coffee and a shower and I’ll be my usual self I promise.”

“Do you have decaf?”

“I’m just going to pretend you didn’t say that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure how I feel about this one? It’s very clunky. But it certainly got the flow moving again! So YAY!


	5. JAIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaimes thoughts. A little surprise. And a little light hearted hilarity to break it up.

A month. They’d only been together for FOUR WEEKS. It was actually four weeks to the day that he had woken to her wanting to show him the sunrise from the window wall of her tower. So even if? No it wasn’t possible. She was just tired and the smell of his truck after his trip through the seventh hell, was just too much for her. Truthfully? It had been too much for him too - it would be too much for anyone. Sure! The risk was there - it’s not like he ever wore condoms? But he was absolutely positive he had asked her that first night? They were both clean and she was on the pill? He wouldn’t have risked either her health or a potentially unplanned SITUATION recklessly. Despite already knowing he was in love with her - it wasn’t some backwards old fashioned drama saga where either of them would trick the other into marriage in such a fashion! He was just panicking. And it was in the forefront of his mind because of his Father and her mother’s HOPES. - And because of his own plans to ask her to spend her life with him. It would be way to soon for any sort of.... SIGNS. She was just run down and HE was just seeing things that were NOT there.

Not that he would mind if that WAS the case? It would be a bit bloody fast for his comfort! But... Gods! She was beautiful enough - she made him enough of a blithering idiot, WITHOUT having a belly full of his babies. He scrubbed at his face harshly and leaned his weight back into the counter, staring unseeing, out the back window. She couldn’t be! YES! He knew that it only took ONE time, and they were rather a bit like a pair of jack rabbits. But they were NOT completely unprotected, because he KNEW she was on the pill. Not ONLY because he had been responsible enough to ask, but because he had seen the packet in their en-suite when she was there the week before. Plus it was ONLY four weeks at most - and to his - admittedly VERY limited knowledge? Signs didn’t start anywhere near so early. AND! She would have noticed if she had missed her period in that time too. - NOT that he would know? How would he know? He’d never had to suffer through that? But surely one would notice it NOT arriving when it seemed like such a terrifyingly horrendous thing to endure and live through? Gods! His mind was such a fucking mess! His girlfriends EXHAUSTED STATE was rubbing off on him. Because that is ALL that was going on with her! And he was just being a paranoid- hopeful? FOOL. NOT HOPEFUL! THAT was NOT the word he wanted for NOW! Not for another year or so surely? At least a few months. WHAT THE FUCK WAS WRONG WITH HIM?!

“Look like you’ve seen a ghost there, Lannister?” He nearly hit the fucking roof, and then slipped on his ass for good measure, he jumped so high and swung around so hard at the stray voice beside him! He blinked up at Arya Starks doubled over and choking form rapidly, trying to get his head around the fact that the little bitch had managed to pull up, let herself in and sneak up to stand beside him - ALL without his notice. And now she was howling with laughter because he had so gracefully landed on his ass. He reached out and snagged her knee, turfing the sneaky shithead down onto the tiled floor beside him. “OUCH! Fuck! That hurt!” He snorted rudely and scooted back away from her flying foot just in time. “Tell me about it Squirt! Where the fuck did you come from?” She snorted between laughs and kicked at him again. “Not MY fault you weren’t paying attention LORD COMMANDER! Since when can ANYONE sneak up on you? My ass hurts now you jackass! WHAT IS? Oh! Hello fluff ball.” He groaned softly and pushed himself up, and then just because he was simply the BETTER PERSON and absolutely did NOT want to explain where his head had floated off to and why? He held his hand out and reefed the tiny She wolf and his little Shithead, whom had decided to investigate the new comer, up with him.

“I walked in the front door. Even called out - gave Lady a pat before she and Nymeria took off around the back too. You were in a world of your own, old man. Where’s Sans?” He groaned loudly and turned away to flick the coffee maker back on and search out a third cup, and it had absolutely nothing to do with how hot his face was feeling in that moment! Good Gods! “Shower. She will be out shortly I’d say. And I’m glad now that I didn’t take her up on her offer to join her. Although maybe I would have preferred to horrify you in such a fashion rather than land on my ass too?” She snickered behind him and he shook his head, chasing the last of THOSE thoughts off for now. He certainly didn’t need her weighing in on THAT train of thought yet! And she had already proven FAR TOO astute when it came to his feelings for her sister. “Hearing you two at it in the shower would hardly bother me Lannister? But my sister would blush as red as that pretty hair of hers, if she found me laughing in her house afterwards. Besides! Shower sex is AWKWARD!” Jaime scoffed rudely and turned, his embarrassment chased away with the need to tease her some. He leaned back into the counter and crossed his arms over his bare chest with a cocky grin. “Only if it’s a small shower and you aren’t sure footed Squirt. Plus Sansa is almost as tall as me? I don’t need to contort myself to line up properly.” 

“JAIME!” He lost it. AND he was in SO much trouble! His poor girl had no context, and he and Arya were both roaring with laughter because of it. She had walked in at the worst possible moment there! “Good morning Arya.- Are you two SERIOUSLY talking about SHOWER SEX RIGHT NOW? And YOU? Why are you here so early? Give me my baby before you crush her!” She stole the mewling little one off of her sister and gave them BOTH the stink eye. Apparently not nearly as amused by any of it, as he and Arya both were. “OH! Oh! That’s the best! Ahhh!” He rolled his eyes at the little Stark trying to catch her breath and wrapped an arm around his - VERY reluctant to receive his affection - girlfriend, and pressing a kiss to her jaw quickly in apology. “We were! But there was context you missed too. I was just getting my pay back Baby! She snuck up on me and attempted to give me a heart attack! I actually landed on my ass on the floor! She deserved it!” She sighed dramatically and then grinned, ever so slightly. Apparently softening a little, but not enough to laugh like she clearly wanted to! “This is THE best morning EVER! I can not WAIT to tell everyone about it!”

“You WILL NOT be telling anyone what he said about shower sex ARYA!”

The Runt rolled her eyes and pushed past them to get to the coffee machine. “But I WILL be telling them about me getting the drop on his Lord Commanderness there. COUNTRY’S TOP NOTCH ELITE SOLDIER SCREAMS LIKE A LITTLE GIRL WHEN LITTLE SISTER SNEAKS UP BEHIND HIM! Fantastic.” He snorted rudely and narrowed his eyes in outright challenge. Not that he particularly cared, she would tell their ‘families’ regardless, but for the very fact that he just loved getting the upper hand? “Hey Baby? How do you think your Mama will react when I tell her that Arya was cradling our little Grace there like an actual BABY this morning. Looking all cute and clucky over a BABY cat?” 

“YOU WOULDN’T! Thems fighting words BROTHER!” He laughed uproariously at the horror on her face - and the snickering of his girlfriend beside him. DEFLECTION! That’s what it was! He was just going to steer his NON suspicions elsewhere, and when his girl proved him correct in being paranoid and NOT HOPEFUL? All would be right with the world, and he could stop being crazy and thinking about babies. He leaned in close, almost nose to nose with the littlest She wolf. “I’m rather good at picking fights AND winning them Runt. Been doing it and getting paid for it for decades in fact.” She grinned wickedly. “That’s alright Lannister. I’ve got an ace up my sleeve.... I DO wonder how Dad will feel about not being his little girls only DADDY!” He lost it. Absolutely lost it! Poor Sansa was shrieking in utter mortification and he couldn’t breathe he was laughing so fucking hard! And then she was hitting HIM! And Arya was doubled over on the floor, her face as red as his girls hair. 

“Stop hitting me woman! Did you REALLY tell her that Baby?” He couldn’t help it. He was still shuddering with laughter, even with his horrified and angry and absolutely upset girlfriend trying to hide herself in his neck and chest and hit him with equal measure. “NO! I DID NOT! SHE’S MAKING ASSUMPTIONS! She called you my sugar Daddy the other day.” He hummed in understanding and pulled her bright red, almost sad looking face out of its hiding place and brushed her damp hair away gently. She was beautiful. Even angry and upset at him AND her sister. “Speaking of? I got that quote for your elevator - only the basics of the mechanisms and stuff, of course? It would be dependent on WHERE and measurements and such? Walls and floors needing removed and added. But the actual equipment wasn’t nearly as high as you might think it! OH! And the mirrors will go in, in about a month? They had to order it in because I wanted just ONE piece.” He snickered at her confused and shocked face and then he had to dodge blows again. “I. WAS. ALREADY. ANGRY. AT. YOU. YOU. STUPID. ASS. OF. A. MAN!” 

“You were Sweetheart! OUCH! Don’t pinch! BUT! In for a penny - In for a pound Red! Have I told you how fucking sexy it is when you growl and snarl at me?”

He pinned her in his arms and pushed a hard, passionate kiss to her lips, grunting and then laughing softly when she bit him hard enough to draw blood, before she caved and licked back into his mouth and melted against him. Fuck! He LOVED riling her up! His little wolf had teeth and claws and she was so fucking sexy. “You know? You shouldn’t do THAT in front of Margaery. There’s every chance she will actually orgasm just from watching.” He choked slightly and pulled back to blink at his girls nonchalant sister in confusion. She wasn’t WATCHING them thank the Gods! Her attention being drawn by the she wolves wanting in the back door, and the bigger of them staring incredulously down at the kittens sniffing at her paws. But he had no clue how to interpret her words either? “Pups Nym. You can’t eat them. They are Lady’s.” He shook his head and looked back at his girl, smiling softly at her exasperated sigh and the sweet smile she gave over the demon twins and their apparent new big sister? Aunt maybe? “I love you Baby. And I’m sorry. I was only playing. - Not about the mirror - or the quote either actually. I did that too - but only as a joke. Unless you do want it.” He nudged at her ear with his nose and hummed happily at the feel of her now much less violent hands as they stroked up his arms and around his shoulders to thread those long fingers into his hair. She

Shook her head at him gently and met his eyes. “I love you. Even when you’re an idiot. NO ELEVATOR! But you DID promise me breakfast too? And SOMEONE else still hasn’t explained her early visit. And she WILL NOT BE TELLING ANYONE ANYTHING ABOUT OUR SEX LIFE! NOT EVEN HER CRAZY ASSUMPTIONS!”

He hummed in affirmation and bit down on the rather amused smile that twitched at her ‘crazy assumptions’ statement, and then stole another soft kiss before twirling her and pushing her towards the stool on the far side of the counter island. He had pushed her buttons enough to get her moving beyond her exhaustion - and for the risks to his safety for one morning too! “Sit. I’ll do it now - and our unexpectedly early arrival can assist me.” She scoffed lightly and sat with an arrogant little look. Apparently rather amused by his recruiting her sisters help. The same sister who was blinking at him like he had a second head. But he didn’t care. Sansa was NOT cooking for them, whilst she was... TIRED! Not if she didn’t have to. And The Runt was as guilty as he was for stirring her up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is just EXHAUSTION right Jaime?


	6. ARYA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun, quick little chapter to write! AN ACTUAL ARYA POV!

“What is up with you?” She waited only long enough to watch her sister back out of her driveway, with a tiny wave at them, before jumping on him. Literally and figuratively. She jumped on his back. She wasn’t one for too much affection, and she’d sure as shit, never shared THAT level of bonding with Lannister. But he WAS her newest brother too, and he deserved some sort of welcome hug. Especially after the way he had doted on her sister. Personally? He’d have annoyed the pants off of her for such invasive neediness. But it was perfect for Sans. So she appreciated it too. Plus! He was being super weird. And she wanted to know why. She wasn’t above ‘beating it’ out of him. Not that she’d ever admit to it, but there was no way in all seven hells, that she would ever get the upper hand with him anyway. Old as dirt or not. He was simply? Too good at hand to hand combat. But it was worth the effort to ‘threaten it’.

“What is this? Get off me.” She cackled happily and wrapped her arms around his neck in a loose choke hold, which only served to make him snort and push her hand away lazily. “I don’t hug. I wrestle. And you, my DEAR BROTHER. Have earned it, with such pathetic, sappy antics. Now tell me why you are jumpier than a junky waiting for his dealer. And I’m not getting off so you may as well just start walking.” He snorted rudely and grabbed her knee to haul her up and distribute her weight more comfortably as he turned to stalk back in the front door. “Nice comparison Squirt. But I’m not doing a thing.” 

“Of course not. Fine. Don’t tell me! I’ll figure it out on my own. BUT! Now that our Lady has headed out! WE CAN TALK.” She fluffed his hair for good measure and laughed at his indignant huff, and his ducking away. The vane bastard. “Talk? Fine! Weather sucks here! Too windy and cold. Not a fan - it’s pretty country though I suppose.” Arya cackled quite a bit at his dry words, and then again when he took advantage of her distraction and moved her weight around again to throw her off of him and onto the sofa. And then he actually wailed her with a pillow! Which was the icing on the cake. She was definitely keeping him around. And he could be on hers and Jon’s teams during Family ‘battles’! 

“Weather? Pretty country? I feel like you don’t even KNOW me Lannister! Of all the things you and I could find to talk about? You pick WEATHER? Anyway! Off topic! SIT!” She pulled at his hand and made room, and then wailed him back with the same pillow to the face, once he gave in and actually sat down, groaning at her like an idiot. “You know? I actually do have a REALLY interesting thing to share with you! But it has to wait for now! When are you going to propose to my sister and HOW? Have you planned it yet?” Jaime blinked at her slowly, like an idiot, for a few minutes. She rolled her eyes and jumped up to make more coffee. Truthfully? She didn’t really need it. Despite driving down during perfectly good sleeping hours. She was already buzzing quite a bit. But if she crashed for a few hours in the afternoon before her Lady wolfs show? That’d be fine. And more coffee would hardly make THAT much difference to her now.

“Why... Arya? We’ve only been together a month.” She scoffed lightly and rolled her eyes to herself, not bothering to turn around and meet his eyes. The idiot. “Yet, I’m thinking you ARE already planning it in your head, anyway. You love her, she loves you, you’ve openly admitted it, you pair of idiots have a whole family of fury critters together already, she’ll probably have her stuff shipped to your house when she finishes up here anyway, so even if she is working away from Kings Landing? Technically, she will LIVE with you. And you are both ridiculous and super romantic and pathetic and all of that. So don’t bullshit me. I’m asking, because I want to HELP.” She snickered to herself at the sound of him grumbling about infernal, irritating, interfering family members. If only he KNEW the true extent of their interference! It was fun to shit stir him. It would be even more fun, when she could decide between what was ‘shareable’ and what wasn’t, for the chat group later! And the possibilities of hilarious reactions to those shareable things. She wouldn’t share things like the actual shower comments - even if it was funny. It would hurt Sansas feelings to know that they were laughing at them for that, when she had specifically asked her not to tell anyone. That’s why she never shared the information about the mirrors OR her apparently now CONFIRMED Daddy kink theory. She did have SOME respectful boundaries!

“I was thinking about maybe asking her at Ruby Fort. Probably the weekend after she graduates. It’s fast... I KNOW. I haven’t planned anything more really, because I was a bit concerned it was TOO fast. Even for us.” She swung around and grinned widely and pumped the air! She fucking KNEW IT! Seriously? Her face hurt from the size of her smile. And she couldn’t help herself. She launched over the back of the lounge and actually hugged him properly! Laying her head on his shoulder and all! But he grunted in surprise and maybe a bit of pain too, before he hugged her back. So it was still worth it. “YES! Perfect! Not too soon. Don’t be an idiot. You could drive down to her show thing right now and ask her and she’d say yes idiot! Can I tell you my idea? I won’t... If you have something you want to do or whatever.” She pulled back and fidgeted a bit. She actually was a bit embarrassed that she had thought so much on it. But... It was her sister! And she was special. And she deserved something REALLY special, for an event that has been like an elusive dream for her. Plus she had been so disappointed with her first proposal - not that she actually SAID it. But Harry had been so fucking unoriginal, and barely touched on actual romance, when he had asked. She wanted to help Jaime get it right. Mainly because she actually WANTED him to marry her sister too.

He laughed softly at her, making her scowl, and then he patted her hand gently, before standing up to stroll through to the kitchen and finish what she had started. “Sit Runt. Tell me your plans? Because I got as far as Ruby Fort. AND hoping to all the seven hells I didn’t fuck it up, like I did with telling her I loved her for the first time. Actually? My biggest fear is babbling it at her while we are fucking. It has been a very real, genuine concern.” Now there was a sure fire way of getting knocked back! And ruining the mood! She laughed darkly and shook her head. Sansa would kill him! Actually strangle him! What a laugh! She dropped onto the stool at the counter lazily. “Yeah... Don’t do that. I think I’d even kill Gen for that! And I’ve got NO interest in that shit! Not for a while yet anyway. If ever!” He grinned at her over his shoulder and nodded in very obviously, amused agreement. “Funny. I never meant to marry either, not really, and then Sansa up and re-entered my life, like some magical being straight out of my imagination! And a month later I’m all knotted up, trying to not screw up a propose during sex.” She smiled genuinely at him as he handed her the cup of steaming deliciousness that she had started making. She COULD take the piss out of him. But it was pretty clear that he was already pretty edgy over just PLANNING it. And she DID mean to help.

“Anyway. Your idea?” She blushed heavily and flicked her phone open and scrolled through her images until she found the latest ‘progress’ picture she had received. It was a ways off yet, but it was obvious what it was that was being made too. She spun it around and handed it to him and bit her lip. She was super excited about it, but she was also very nervous for his reaction too. And he was studying it SO intently. “A sword? It’s incredible, from what I can see already? But I don’t get it.” She smiled sheepishly and nodded to it. “It’s yours.” His eyebrows damned near touched his hairline - it was fascinating that he could make them go that high. And distracting. She had confused him. She toyed with the cup in her hands and stared at her phone instead. “Okay? So I MAY have got it in my head that it would be cool - not ME COOL, but SANSA cool, if you actually did offer up a sword, like a real knight? AND I mentioned it as a bit of a joke sort of thing, to Tyrion? Next thing I know? Your Dad is giving me access to Lannister money - whatever I needed to design one I thought would be fitting for you. No matter the cost. AND I figured if you didn’t actually WANT to do that? You could just have it anyway as a gift because you gave Sansa your Mamas necklace. Which is priceless and all. That’s just a sword. An expensive one that I designed for YOU specifically. But still nothing... You know? Sentimental or whatever.” 

She fidgeted uncomfortably and stared resolutely at her coffee. He hadn’t said anything at all and now she was extremely itchy in her skin. He could just speak already and let her off the hook! The asshole. He cleared his throat and actually tipped her chin up to make her look at him. Which kind of bugged her - but he was staring at her like she was crazy, and smiling, so... That was a good sign. “You designed this? FOR ME? So that I could lay it at your sisters feet and feed into her love of fairy tales, when I do propose to her, because you knew I would?” She nodded deftly. Just the one tip of her head and bit her lip. When he said it like that? It was a weird thing to do. “You DESIGNED THIS?” Again she nodded, and blushed at his return to studying it. “We can come back to that. I have heaps more photos. THAT is what I was talking about wanting to tell you all about! But... You don’t have to do that if you don’t want. Obviously.” He let out a rumbling laugh and stalked around to her side, making her narrow her eyes suspiciously at him. And then the stupid bastard was hauling her up into a crushing hug, and she couldn’t get away. She patted him awkwardly on the head and waited for him to stop it. “Thank you Squirt. It’s perfect. And you knew it would be. I can’t believe you THOUGHT of this! As for THAT not being sentimental? That’s horse shit! Can I have copies of all the photos of the process when it’s done too?”

She shoved him off of her and made him put her back on her stool. And then she smiled impishly. Because he didn’t just like the idea. He was so fucking excited! And she was so excited to show him everything! “Grab my backpack there? It’s got everything in a proper file and all! The original drawings and the quotes and prints of the progress pictures. It won’t be READY for another few days at the earliest. I only spoke to the guy making it about a week ago. Even Lannister money can’t speed up the forging process I’m afraid. I wanted it to be ready for this weekend.” She shrugged sheepishly and blushed again at his amused grin, and at the way he was leaning into the bench beside her and studying EVERYTHING, after he searched the file out as she had said. He really was interested and even excited by it. “Arya? This is amazing. I’d object to you spending so much money and offer to PAY YOU for it - but my Father apparently already has? So I’m just going to say thank you. My Gods! This is... YOU have a real talent for this, you know that? You NEED to show my Father too. One look at these and he’ll have you designing all sorts of things for the Lannister properties, as decorative pieces.” She let out a small laugh and shook her head. She was embarrassed. But so happy that he liked the idea. 

“The weekend after Graduation? At Ruby Fort? And lay my SWORD at her feet huh?”

“YEP! Perfect. IN THE TOWER Jaime.” He grinned and almost BLUSHED! Which she was absolutely going to remember, so she could laugh at him for it later - when they weren’t sharing an actual special moment. “At Sunrise! Arya Stark! You closet romantic, you! Does Gen know?”

“Shut up!” How rude! She was being nice and he insults her like that! And then laughs! “Thank you, Arya. Seriously. I actually COULD NOT have found a way more perfect for her, than what you’ve done for me.” 

She bowed a nod and snickered in delight, at the one little dig she could get away with making, without taking away from the important stuff they had shared. “You still have to ask Neddy yet. Maybe don’t mention the mirrors, or the shower, or her calling you DADDY, though? Alright champ?” And finally! The itching stopped as she roared with laughter at the way he grimaced and then laugh and slapped her around the ears playfully. 

That was enough SAP for her. She was more than happy to get back to their usual bantering ways, whilst they knocked over their coffees, and got organised to head out and meet up with the others, plus pick his family up and stuff. She was happy to tag along with him. Gen was sleeping from doing all the driving and then organising Sans old car for her to sell, anyway, and Mya would be working until they had to get ready for the show anyway! So it wasn’t a big deal to keep her BIG BROTHER company. Especially when Nym got to hangout with Lady while they were together too. The little ones had to be locked away in the cottage, so they didn’t get themselves lost or something. But the she wolves were happy to follow them too. There were worse ways she could spend a few hours!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How cute and hilarious is their ‘sibling’ bond? Also? PLANS!!! (Shh! He’s still in denial! There’s no PROOF of any need to RUSH it yet!)


	7. THE FAIRY GOD FAMILY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAAADAAA! I was having withdrawals! So I GIVE YOU THE FAIRY GOD FAMILY!
> 
> All text warning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual? I am NOT sorry!

_ Group Chat: Fairy God Family _

ARYA: I know something you lot don’t know!

ROBB: If this is a detailed account of how one carves a body into pie size pieces? I’m glad I don’t know.

TYRION: Is it PI to one hundred decimal places? Because I DO know that I’m afraid. Also? You do realise that the vast majority of us in the chat will be in the same place in a handful of moments? You and I are IN THE SAME CAR!

BRAN: Doesn’t everybody know that Ty?

THEON THE CLOWN: No they do not BRAINY SMURF! What ya got for us Runt? You went to Sannies early didn’t ya? Did you walk in on them going at it on the kitchen counter?

ROBB: Seven Hells Babe! You need to warn me when you plan to say shit like that!

THE PUP: OH! FOR THOSE OF YOU JUST TUNING IN? Robb fucking spat coffee ALLLLLLLOVER DAD! LOL! Catwolf is having a conniption and trying not to laugh at the same time! Neddy just looks incredibly amused.

TYRION: GOD DAMN THESE CRAZY WINDING STREETS AND ‘TRAFFIC’! We were SO close to seeing that Arya!

ARYA: LOL! I can’t breathe!

TYRION: She really can’t. By the way? That’s not LAUGHING out loud - THAT my dear girl, is a maniacal CACKLE. Poor Jaime is so confused!

THEON THE CLOWN: Funny as it is - and thank you very much for throwing me to the Catwolf there MY LOVING HUSBAND! I am yet to get an answer? Did he have her bent over the counter?

THE PUP: Excuse you Theon! Our Sansie is a LADY! Any and all ACTIVITIES are restricted to a bed! With candles and music and smelly burny stick things and fucking rose petals! She’s CLASSY!

TYRION: OH MY SWEET SUMMER CHILD. I think you killed your sister. Jaime actually asked if he should pull over or something!

LYA: Oh Puppy! Such a sissy’s boy aren’t you?

THE PUP: WHAT. OF. IT?

YGRITTE: Anyone ever notice that it’s always poor Ned in these situations? Reckon he’s just got bad luck yeh? Maybe he needs to stop letting snuggles sit beside him? Rick-Rock! Kid - the sticks are called incense, flower petals go places that flowers have no right goin! And getting it DONE on the counter can be both romantic and classy if effort is put in! ALSO? Remember how Sannie likes to BITE? Girl might be a Stark in the streets, but she’s a WILDLING in the sheets!

TYRION: JAIME PULLED OVER! AND ARYA IS LAUGHING TOO HARD TO TELL HIM THAT SHES NOT DYING! 

THEON THE CLOWN: YGRITTE COMES OUT OF NOWHERE FOR THE WIN!!!! AND NOW THE ADULTS KNOW WE ARE ‘CHATTING’ in some form because I’ve never seen so many Starks react at once like that! Lya is dying too Ty! BEST DAY EVER!

LYA: STARK IN THE STREETS - WILDLING IN THE SHEETS? I’m so using that! Hello by the way, daughter in law!

YGRITTE: Hello, and you are welcome Mother in law - just don’t say it in front of Jon. He will know I told ya that and will panic that I’m tellin ya bout our ‘bedroom’ antics. Take a bow for me Gayjoy!

RENLY: I hate to nitpick, because that was utter brilliance? But FLOWERS AND THEIR PETALS AND STEMS are very RIGHT in most places Yg!

ROBB: Is Arya breathing yet? I’m ignoring the rest of you - yes even you Baratheon.

BRAN: Clever Renly. I see what you did there.

ARYA: OOOOHHHHH! One day you assholes are actually going to give me a hernia! We ALL see what Ren did there Branny! STEM is a euphemism for Little Loras. Actually ALL of that is? Isn’t it? ANYWHO! No to the counter sex! Sorry. Not sorry to burst that bubble on you again too Rick! Sannie is a Lady, but sexy time makes a beast out of even the best of us if it’s good sex. BUT! I’ll fix your feelings of being betrayed, by telling you that J was so lost in his head this morning that I managed to walk right to his side and speak before he noticed me! He SCREAMED and fell on his ass and it was the greatest moment of my life.

ROBB: LOL! He screamed?

TYRION: He maintains that it was a manly yell. And apparently he pulled her down with him to get payback! 

THE PUP: YES! YES! Did you take photos?

ARYA: Wish I had thought of it! But no, he was pretty quick to react but! I was laughing and the giant shit knocked my knee out so I landed on my ass too! I’m still taking it as a win but! I snuck up on ‘Westeros’ most deadly’ LOL!

BRAN: You made that title up! But I’ll still pay it! High five little sister!

RENLY: SO FUNNY! And just for clarification? Aren’t you OLDER than Bran and Rick both LITTLE Starkling?

ARYA: I am. They just think they are funny and they aren’t. And YES I did - but statistically speaking? I don’t imagine it’s necessarily UNTRUE? Although we aren’t ALLOWED to know for sure.

YGRITTE: Jon and I absolutely do not acknowledge what you say as truth. Statistically speaking - if those stats speak to specific situations. All untrue. Nothing to see here folks.

THE PUP: The stat is ‘hits’ with his sniper rifle isn’t it?

BRAN: I don’t think they call them ‘hits’ Pup.

THE PUP: I meant hit as in hit or miss?

YGRITTE: No comment.

TYRION: Distance and success rate. And that’s only pertaining to his Sniping records. Close combat is a different beast, AND comparing his approximate SAVE count? It far outweighs the kill count.

THEON THE CLOWN: So he NEVER misses with his RIFLE? He can HIT IT even at a distance? I KNEW HE WAS A GOOD ONE FOR OUR SANNIE! How long till he knocks her up if he’s a sure thing with targets?

ROBB: And this is precisely WHY Mama is not so secretly sweating on little lion/wolf hybrid cubs Theon! I’m the married child - but asking me for Grandpups means exposing a child to my immature Husband as a Father!

THEON THE CLOWN: Don’t lie Babe! It’s because she knows Lannister is a SURE FIRE THING - and she won’t have to suffer through the emotional turmoil of adoption for them like she will US? I’m right aren’t I?

ARYA: AND! We are back to what I KNOW THAT YOU ALL DON’T

TYRION: I feel like I actually DO. Or I can hazard an educated guess? Speak little one?

THE PUP: DID THAT SHIT GET MY SANNIE PREGNANT ALREADY? IMMA KILL HIM! LYA!!! BACK! ME! UP! 

LYA: WHHHHHAAAAAAT?! He did not? DID HE?

ARYA: WHAT? NO! Hells! They’ve only been together a month idiots! Even if he is a ‘sure fire thing’? Not even Sansa would KNOW THAT yet!

TYRION: And whilst its still possible? Unlikely. BUT! Rickon? I WILL PAY YOU A THOUSAND DOLLARS TO ASK HIM IN FRONT OF YOUR PARENTS WHEN WE WALK IN THE CAFE!

THE PUP: Seriously? FUCKING DONE! Bring my money with you! I’ll even raise from that Ty - for hilarity purposes! WATCH THIS SPACE EVERYONE WHO WONT BE HERE!

BRAN: You are talking about him proposing aren’t you Arya? Also? I’m recording THAT!

ARYA: MAYBE? All I’m giving up, is that Tywin Lannister will be the proud new owner of my soul soon. AND as payment for THAT? I get to monopolise the rights to having my shiny new brother on MY team for ALL sibling battles! Paintball, backyard football, all mock ‘fights’ - YES even pillow fights! AND SNOWBALL BATTLES!

THE PUP: I OBJECT! You fuckers go in pairs! LANNISTER IS SANNIES PAIR! Which makes him MINE! Because she is ALWAYS team Rickon!

ROBB: You can’t have them BOTH Rick! Unfair advantage! Lannister is a ‘sharp shooter’ and likely ten thousand times stronger than everyone - but for maybe Jon! (Yes I say this knowing I’m completely comfortable with my masculinity!) And Sansa somehow always comes out on top, even though she can’t SHOOT!

BRAN: That is because she has a brilliant mind and uses it Robb. And you can’t talk! You always take Jon and Yg! And you yourself can be ALMOST as sneaky as Sansa!

ROBB: Fair point. FINE! Runt? If you want Lannister? You get Sansa and her little BABY RICK too. Anyway? He’s proposing is he?

ARYA: I’m good with that! And he IS yes. Soonish. All I’m giving you. Trying Catwolfs ‘boundaries and respect’ thing out.

LYA: I’m giving him the talk.

RENLY: THE TALK? I think we can assume he knows about the birds and the bees Lya!

LYA: Don’t think I won’t smack that bottom for your cheek Little Ren! 

THEON THE CLOWN: YES! Point to Baratheon! Are you going to threaten him Lya?

LYA: I don’t make threats. Lannister and I will just have a very civil chat about making sure my sweet girls NEEDS are met, if he thinks he is keeping her. And promise to geld him if they aren’t. THAT TALK. 

BRAN: Let me know when, so I can record that too Lya! Now! Radio silence so you don’t interrupt my ensuring perfect clarity in this video - Rick give me the nod and a few second window, when you are ready!

THE PUP: Can do!

YGRITTE: UPLOAD HERE ASAP BRANDON STARK! JON AND I WILL MISS IT! 

RENLY: US TOO!

BRAN: That’s the plan! Watch this space! But don’t interrupt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how I missed my dirtbags! it MIGHT be a bit rusty! But I needed inspiration for this piece and TAADAA here is my inspiration!


	8. JAIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jaime. That’s all I’ve got.

_ “Lannister? Did you knock my sister up?” _

He’d never had coffee come out of his nose before? He wasn’t even really sure it had... Because THIS moment HAD to be some sort of crazy brain farting delusion, that wasn’t really happening. Truly! He was sitting at the table, in the patio courtyard, surrounded by clusters of Lannister’s and Starks at numerous tables, staring into space like some head case. Maybe he had more in common with his sister than even he realised? That was an even more terrifying thought, than the potential ‘reality’ of his subconscious mind giving Rickon Stark the nod to voice his paranoia IN FRONT OF ALL OF THEIR FAMILIES! It wasn’t real though? No matter the stinging in his nasal passage and the burning of his throat from choking on his sip of coffee and ultimately spraying it all over Ned Stark - who had already weathered one coffee shower as it was? He wasn’t really listening to the white noise that was everyone - EVEN HIS FATHER! Laughing uncontrollably. Or Catelyn reprimanding the cheeky little shit around her own laughter, whilst he bent over in a bid to not get spit or coffee or worse still - vomit! On himself or anyone else, whilst he tried to BREATHE and not die!

“Might I advise, that you react rather differently when the time eventually does come, that Sansa informs you of such things Son? I don’t imagine she would be nearly as amused as her Father here is, over wearing your thoughts on it?” And, if his Father was JOKING at him over it? In front of everyone else? It HAD to be some horrid, vivid nightmare. Except that he could feel his heavy hand patting his shoulder awkwardly. He groaned in utter humiliation and grabbed the handkerchief dangling before his face, from his Fathers long fingers, and scrubbed at his mouth AND NOSE! Before sitting up slowly. “Something tells me, that Sans might just be a touch more delicate in such things - ONE DAY IN THE DISTANT FUTURE! DID YOU REALLY ask me that Pup?” The little shit shot him a wicked grin and nodded, rather clearly pleased with himself. “I did! Got paid handsomely for it too champ! But you didn’t actually ANSWER me you know?”

“Oh I don’t know? I think that was QUITE the answer Rick!” He sighed heavily and eyed BOTH of his girlfriends little brothers in exasperation, as they chuckled darkly and crossed their arms over their chests in a manner that SCREAMED expectation of actual answers. Answers that he was NOT about to voice in any way, shape or form. Answers that he wasn’t even bloody sure of himself! The absolute LAST THING he needed, was to have their collective families SPECULATING on things that he was SURE weren’t really real! But simply a figment of his paranoid mind! 

“I’m fairly sure your Mother and I had a talk with you lads about how such things work? Of course? You keep it up - we could rehash that? Together.... In great detail.”

“YUCK! What?!” He half laughed, half groaned, burying his face in his hand for a moment before scrubbing at it in outright disbelief. This was NOT happening. HE didn’t want to be privy to the current conversation! Let alone a birds and bees talk, by his ‘parents in law’ in front of everyone. He was going to fucking KILL Rickon! “You did, and you could Dad? But that still doesn’t actually tell us if Lannister here has gone ahead and put a teeny tiny lion in Sansas belly, now does it? I distinctly remember being told that it ‘ONLY TAKES ONE TIME’!” And now he was going to kill Bran too! He was always the nice one too! “Brandon Stark! Don’t encourage your brother! Even IF Jaime HAS done something so fantastic, so very QUICKLY - and gifted me my first grand baby? He wouldn’t KNOW it yet! Not for sure and certain anyway! They’ve only been together a month? So he actually CANNOT answer with absolute clarity! Now you leave him be and stop trying to scare him off! With your ill conceived jokes!”

“Ha! CONCEIVED!”

“THEON!” 

He couldn’t believe that THIS was happening. He COULD BELIEVE that Cat actually boxed Theons ears along with BOTH her youngest sons for good measure, but ONLY because everyone present in the courtyard was given special dispensation for being FAMILY, and a very polite, but stern talking to, just wasn’t going to cut it. But he did NOT believe the whole situation was happening. Especially given his trip into crazed lunacy just that morning. His girlfriend was NOT pregnant, he was NOT even minutely curious over that NON IDEA, and this whole thing was a giant piss take, that was just coincidentally timed. He sighed heavily and shook his head, partly to ‘shake’ off such thoughts, partly because he was genuinely baffled by how ‘alright’ and amused everyone was by such a prospect AND by how lightheaded it was all making him. Surely he was dreaming this whole thing? SURELY?

He eyed the far too amused man beside him and almost snickered to himself. Only Ned Stark could wear not one, but TWO coffee showers in quick succession and not be utterly murderous over it. He reached out and clapped his shoulder. “I’d apologise for the coffee? But you enjoyed THIS WHOLE... Whatever the hells this is - far too much, so I’m not even a little bit sorry that I spat all over you. Come on. I’ve got clean shirts in my training bag in that back of my truck. At least you won’t be sticky.” He didn’t bother waiting for the man, he simply stood and sauntered around the table with as much arrogance as he could muster, given the burning blush on his face. And clipped his HILARIOUS brother around the ears as he went. He didn’t bother explaining it either. He didn’t need to, the idiot roared with laughter again and proceeded to announce his intention to PAY the youngest wolf pup for his services, right then and there, from his phone. Jaime just needed to GET AWAY and BREATHE for a moment! Lest he actually strangle SOMEONE. Or say something he REALLY shouldn’t. YES! He was an asshole, but he hadn’t thought even his horrendous mistakes would warrant this sort of torture? The Gods, if they were real? - ALL of the bastards, were laughing at him right now! Just as uproariously as his LOVING, CARING, SUPPORTIVE Family were!

“You know Lannister? You went a rather curious shade of white back there - once you stopped being red from choking that is? And you didn’t actually answer my son either? Something you want to tell me?” He groaned dramatically and actually shoved the man walking at his side, which only made the idiot chuckle softly. And here he was thinking Ned would be a SAFE one to maintain contact with after THAT! “Still no answer huh?” Jaime sighed heavily and shook his head. Apparently, he wasn’t getting out of having this chat. Even if it made him distinctly uncomfortable! “Because I don’t KNOW Ned. Obviously the answer isn’t YES. But nor can I definitively say that NO I haven’t gone and done exactly that, because it does only take ONE TIME - even with protection in place, there no way to KNOW for certain. As Cat said. And I REALLY DON’T want to talk about it being a possibility with anyone, least of all YOU.” His girlfriends Father turned and studied him curiously as they pulled up their steps at the back of his truck, and opened the drop door. Lady and Nymeria both popping their heads up from their spots in the shade, under their feet, where they were ‘tethered’ to his tow bar. 

“And yet, if it hadn’t crossed your mind already? You would have laughed it off as the joke it was meant to be - in poor taste I will grant - but a joke, all the same. You KNOW none of them would have said anything even remotely like THAT, if it was something they actually believed a possibility.” He dug into his training bag, refusing to meet his eyes and risk having him see the truth of what he had already apparently given away. Ned’s words had been quiet, thoughtfully curious, and without judgement, and that just somehow, made the swirling in his stomach so much worse. “Cat was sick... I think it was Arya? Her or Bran Maybe? No! Arya! Anyway! She was sick - before ANY OTHER signs hit? She wasn’t even LATE. Turned out she was only THREE WEEKS along at the time! We didn’t work it out for another week or so? Figured she was just sick. Turned out that it was just a precursor for a LONG, HARD pregnancy. Completely blew my mind. I assumed it wasn’t possible to know before they were LATE at the very least! It IS the most common sign apparently? Just not the ONLY way women figure it out. Sometimes the other signs just... Pop up faster than you think they should.” He closed his eyes in defeat. His heart racing like a damned cornered rabbits, as he held the shirt out without a single word. That was the LAST thing he needed to hear. That her MOTHER had been one to notice things very early on! Of course it DIDN’T mean anything! It was just another overwhelmingly coincidental point.

He did register the sounds of Ned Stark stripping his own shirt right there in the carpark beside him, to change into the one he gave him, and the knocking and snuffling of the wolves taking note of the soiled shirt on the tailgate behind and above them. Otherwise his mind was not there. He didn’t know what to say or do or THINK. But he couldn’t possibly leave the man thinking that he had gotten his daughter pregnant within the first MONTH of their relationship. He couldn’t let himself run mad with it being an actual possibility either. Not if he wanted to maintain his own sanity! “She’s just run down from getting ready for tonight Ned. I couldn’t say if she’s late because we haven’t been together for the entirety of our SHORT time of actually being together and I don’t know when to EXPECT such things. It DID cross my mind this morning, but only because of how exhausted she seemed. And because she vomited over the mess the kittens made in their travel crate. But it WAS a mess. So? No need to shoot me! AND as for potentially demanding I do the HONOURABLE THING?” He snorted a laugh at the idea of his asking THAT in that exact moment? It was ridiculous and not exactly well planned and thought out. But it made him itch to think about HAVING to ask NED when it was SANSA he wanted to marry anyway - not her bloody Father! Plus that just bloody fit didn’t it? He and his Baby did NOT do things in the normal or EXPECTED order anyway? So why fucking NOT! “I planned on advising you of my intentions there anyway. - Maybe if she asks? You can do me a solid and tell her I actually asked properly - WE BOTH know I’m not going to do that though.”

He looked up at the feel of weight being leant into the truck, and at the quiet chuckle beside him. And BY THE GODS! Wasn’t he uncomfortable and a little angry too actually? Not necessarily at Ned Stark - just at the universe in general. He and Ned weren’t ‘friends’ - they weren’t anywhere near as UNFRIENDLY as they once had been? And there was genuine enough regard for one another these days he supposed? They weren’t FRIENDS. But there was no ‘limited grudging tolerances’ either. They were comfortable enough to be considered amicable these days - maybe even stretch it to ‘friendly’. But not friends. “Figured that was coming at some point. Cat even predicted this weekend - she thinks you’ll ask Sans this weekend too, by the way. But for the sake of the ‘RUSE’? You’ve my permission to ASK her. The rest is up to her. - AND for the record? I wouldn’t push it, even if you weren’t in ‘potential’ denial.” He huffed a laugh and scrubbed at his face in disbelief. They expected it, and were apparently, still encouraging. And he was going to marry his girl. IF she said yes! It was surreal. He smiled lightly and nodded in thanks. 

“I’m that obvious am I? You know? I never had trouble hiding things before that weekend. Now I can’t hide a fucking thing apparently!” 

“Ehh. Probably just because you and Sannie have been on display a bit of late. Speaking of? You are still invading my bedroom, so here’s the deal? I’ll tell Sansa you ACTUALLY asked me - and you tell me at least an approximation of your plans, so I can lord it over my wife as pay back? I won’t mention your non suspicions or denial at all. To ANYONE. IF it’s a reality? It should be something just for you two for the first weeks anyway. But Cat will see it on her own over the next weeks, again - IF there is any possibility of it. AND I’ll offer ONE piece of advice, from a man who has known a pregnant wife? Maybe don’t wait till she tells you - IF SHE IS PREGNANT - she will take it the wrong way if you do. Hormones make them crazy.”

Jaime scoffed in a bid to hide the awkward flush he could feel creeping up his neck and cheeks once more. It wasn’t at all how he imagined his day going - this wasn’t a conversation he expected to be privy to - EVER. And yet, there he stood, against his truck, with Ned Stark and a couple of wolves under foot, looking up at the mountains out in front of him, in The Vale. Discussing his proposing to the mans daughter and possibly having ‘knocked her up’ already. He rubbed his hands together in a bit of a nervous gesture and cleared his throat. “Arya knows I mean to ask her - I don’t know HOW? But that girl just seems to KNOW EVERYTHING?” Ned snorted a laugh and grinned at him in definite amusement. “Observant, that one is. And subtle as a sledgehammer too. But NOT everything apparently hmm?” He nodded in agreement and sighed, forcing himself to actually share eye contact with the guy for more than a split second. “We are going straight to Ruby Fort after she Graduates. I’ll ask her there. Arya? Have you SEEN the sword she designed? It’s incredible! - Anyway? I’ll come back to it! She Uhh... She had a sword made for me to LAY AT HER SISTERS FEET! And she has the hide to deny she’s a sucker for romance herself! It’s all her idea - all I had was that I wanted to ask her in her TOWER.” He blushed. And in fairness? He was a cocky man. Usually rather more confident too. But by the Gods, had he been through the emotional wringer! He felt a little bit like a fool. He was CONFIDING in NED STARK! Somewhere along the way? The whole fucking world had gone mad on him! Not just his sister!

Ned smiled quite a bit bigger than he usually saw him do too, and clapped him on the shoulder. “Aye. That’ll do it. Two weeks? If that’s the case? Might be best if I DO advise Cat of certain suspicions so she can deflect Sannies attention from working it out, so you can ask her before she works it out for herself hmm? If it’s only a couple of weeks? No guarantees she’d figure it out by then anyway?” Jaime rolled his eyes and stood properly, from his lazed leaning and rubbed at the She wolves ears quickly before lifting and shutting the back up once Stark moved his ass too. “You KEEP implying such things are a foregone conclusion, rather than a mild suspicion that CAN be explained away by other very real points Stark.”

“Mmm. Forget I’m a Father of five, did ya Lannister?”

“You haven’t even SEEN Sansa since Ruby Fort Ned.”

“True enough. But my gut is rarely wrong. Never was with her mother. Besides? I KNOW my Sansa - she doesn’t EXHAUST so easily, and she has an iron stomach. She might scrunch her nose up in disgust, but a bit of mess, contained to a crate, isn’t usually something that would make her physically sick Lannister. AND you can make all the arguments you want Lad, it keeps coming back round in your head, even if you’ve ruled it out. And it will - until you have proof otherwise. But don’t worry. No one else will work it out yet - but for Cat, and maybe your own Father, they all saw a hilarious - if ill timed JOKE in there earlier. Even Arya. If anyone was noticing? It was her or Jon - who isn’t here yet, and maybe Tyrion. Who was too busy laughing. Your secrets are safe for now. So? Welcome to the family I guess huh?” He groaned in annoyance, but nodded again in thanks, on a heavy sigh. He had already decided to push that paranoia aside until she proved him crazy? Now he would just have to let Neds join it there until she did. Because she was JUST TIRED! Even if his heart was racing a bit more than normal. THAT was just because he was keyed up about asking her to be his girl forever! AND THAT was MORE than enough to be EXCITED and NERVOUS about for now!

“Don’t tell Cat. Just... Maybe hint at how such things SHOULD be left alone to be figured out organically or some such shit? IN THE UNLIKELY EVENT THAT I AM ACTUALLY IN DENIAL?”

“You scared of my wife Lannister?”

“Honestly? She terrifies me! That? And I wouldn’t want to disappoint her when this is all smoke and mirrors like I KNOW it is.”

“Aye. We will see. But I can do that. I’ll even try to deflect her own possible suspicions for ya. It’s a bit of a heavy thing to discover, especially the first time.”

“No shit! Just the idea of it MAYBE being possible, is enough to scare a man into grey hair! I’ll require assistance once things settle down too by the way.”

“For?”

“I owe a few siblings a rather hefty debt Stark! Being the hot head I am? My revenge will be much sweeter once I get my head clear.” 

The dark laugh that came from the usually quiet, infinitely, and almost irritatingly GOOD man beside him, was actually rather frightening! Though perhaps that could also be attributed to his fried brain and still firing nerves too? Ned clapped his shoulder hard and leaned in close, and honestly? He’d never actually feared the man. He didn’t tend to fear many, and Stark was too NICE to be scary - despite his knowing that he wasn’t a man to cross, well enough! But in that moment? He could see the WOLF under the surface, that he’d only EVER seen when he and Robert squared off after the Joffrey incident. “Aye. I can help ya there SON! Ever seen videos of home births?” He snorted rudely - firstly at the fact that NED FUCKING STARK JUST CALLED HIM SON! And secondly over his horrendously wonderful STARTING point! Whether he was serious or not? A second, more in depth, birds and bees education - including graphic videos and images of the outcomes - was good. “I haven’t, but I can imagine that they are CONFRONTING. And utterly horrific to the eyes and minds of green boys!” Stark grinned rather wolfishly and bowed a single, deft nod. “Aye. They are.” He laughed darkly himself, and shot the man a cocky grin, finally finding some equilibrium again, with where such a suggestion led him. “This mean I’m supposed to call you Dad, Stark?”

“Do so and I’ll shoot ya for real... SON.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: only NED worked out that maybe there was something to actually QUESTION, and ONLY because of Jaimes continued discomfort, and the fact that he was sitting right beside him. Truthfully? He was the only SAFE one (besides MAYBE Arya? Because she respects SOME BOUNDARIES NOW - even Tyrion would probably tell Tywin if he suspected something.) to have SUSPECT THE POSSIBILITY before Sansa figures it out herself. Even Cat and Tywin might think to share thoughts on it with each other. But we all KNOW Ned isn’t telling anyone a thing! And there IS a reason for SOMEONE figuring out that he had those concerns too. To everyone else at lunch - it was just the JOKE it was intended as being.
> 
> PLUS! I thought it was a bit cute to throw back to that ‘support’ we saw in Rock Bottom.
> 
> AND FINALLY! I have to advise? That it WON’T be coming OUT to the surface for quite some time. It’s called ‘The Longest Weeks’ for a reason guys! 
> 
> Hope you love it! I LOVED writing it - even if I’m torturing my darling boy too much here!


	9. TYWIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great Lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to offer a warning, well in advance! I know JACK SHIT about fashion. So please bare with me as I struggle through this ‘world’ I created here, in regards to Sansas showcase. Forgive my ignorance, I’m making this shit up as I go along LOL.
> 
> I have also struggled to get into the right frame of mind to continue with my works the past days, because I got caught up with RL stuff. (And backed THAT up with a Doctor Who binge marathon with my children. So my head was definitely not on GOT or my little tales.) 
> 
> I hope it WORKS.

He had been perplexed all afternoon, over his son’s reaction at lunch. Not to mention his own. But something about it had twigged as curious. And it wasn’t until they were rubbing shoulders with some of Arryns professors, alongside his sister, that it clicked into place properly. PRIDE. Probably more rightly DESIRE, and longing. But the Pride was there and prominent. He had laughed, despite the crude joke at his sons expense, before so very many people, not being the least bit funny. - His reaction had been quite comical. And despite his own distaste for such inappropriate behaviours being considered moments of ‘bonding’? He recognised the fact that, to a point, it was the younger wolves way of showing that they were accepting Jaime into their fold, as Sansas mate. He also understood from past exposure to the younger members of their strange familial collective, that his sons were both accepting and encouraging of such familiarities. So he had simply enjoyed what he could of the moment, alongside everyone else. 

And what he found to enjoy, was that light in his sons eyes. At first he had thought it fear, or trepidation perhaps? He had blinked and there was ALMOST a glimmer of guilt, and then he had blinked again and it was gone, and he was spraying the contents of his mouth all over Ned Stark. THAT had also been amusing for him - only Ned Stark could accept such a thing not only once, but twice, in one sitting, and not promise death and destruction for such an insult. But that LOOK, had lingered in Tywins mind. At first he had been curious as to whether it WAS a possibility, that his son had, in fact, impregnated his lovely young Lady. But Catelyn had stayed his emerging pleasure with her logic. It WAS possible, it was also rather unlikely. They had been together only a short window of time, and though he did not doubt their... Affections? Sansa would not know yet herself if they needed to take anything into consideration. And if she didn’t? Jaime certainly wouldn’t. His son was not nearly as ignorant as he pretended to be, but he hardly had any knowledge of such intimacies, as understanding his ladies body as much as she did. And if he DID, by chance understand? He did NOT want to and WOULD NOT, acknowledge that fact. Not given who his son had ‘dated’ previously. And though he technically MAY have planted a seed that sprouted a child before? He hardly played ‘husband and father’, to develop comprehension of the finer points of such roles, enough to recognise early signs of impending parenthood.

So he had ruled that out. His son had NOT put the proverbial horse before the cart, much as it both disappointed and pleased with equal, contradictory measure. What he had done, is felt the pangs of want, without meaning or wanting to do so yet. His disappearance moments later with Ned, serving as confirmation. He was uncomfortable with being the butt of the joke, unwilling to show anything that might give away his desire for EXACTLY that, and he had the prime opportunity to get his girlfriends Father alone to ask permission for a different step forward, in offering to lend the man a clean shirt.

He had wasted an entire afternoon, dissecting the nuances of his sons face, rather than focusing his mind on far more productive things! And it was as clear as calm shallow waters, and presented openly for the whole world to see, as he engaged with Sansas mentors, whilst they positively gushed over her talents to he and his Aunt. He was PROUD to claim the girl his. He was DESIROUS of her continued success, because it would be a welcomed part of his own future happiness. Sansa Stark was his future, and the prospect of her having his child inside of her - no matter it being daunting enough to have him choking and near spitting up in public, and effectively ‘running away’ without giving answers, was also a dream he hadn’t yet had, and was not yet ready to acknowledge. And the idiot was likely terrified of it. Given things with Myrcella and Tommen and EVERYTHING behind closed doors? It wasn’t such a great stretch of the imagination, to see it. Not now that he had, at any rate. His son wanted children with his soon to be fiancé, and it scared him that he was already thinking on it.

Thankfully, his son had managed to calm himself, focusing his attention on Sansas showcase, and acting the foolishly proud peacock of a ‘boyfriend’. Tywin himself had little interest in the show itself. He was here for the sole purpose of supporting the young woman he had come to admire so very much. Of course he WOULD pay attention, he wasn’t unaware of how to behave appropriately at such functions. His lack of interest was of no consequence. He never cared much for attending such events for his sister either, but he did so all the same. He would never let it be said that he held little regard for his family. Because it was simply untrue. And Sansa was as much family already, as any other Lannister, she merely lacked the name, for the time being. 

That wasn’t to say that he wasn’t curious over Sansas talents, because he was. He was also curious over his sisters thoughts on it - and the overall response she would receive for all her hard work. But as a general rule, women’s fashions were not of interest to him. Not beyond his ability to get a read on someone upon initial interaction, and his appreciation for those with a style he felt visually appealing. He wasn’t so proud that he couldn’t admit that he much preferred women’s apparel to reflect a certain level of higher CLASS. But he was also aware that in the modern world, it was not acceptable to necessarily VOICE disapproval of that he found distasteful, aloud either, not unless his opinion was asked. He was free to think as he liked though.

Which is exactly what he did, with more than a few of the soon to be lioness’s classmates designs. Some were outright gaudy, some lacked class entirely, and some just simply did not ‘work’ in his mind. And he found it somewhat amusing that his sister felt no qualms about mumbling her judgements, with a series of sighs and bitten off scoffs, and the quietest verbalisations he had ever heard her voice. He also found it curious that his thoughts were along a similar vein to hers on the matter. And perhaps what was most curious of all, was that he found himself enjoying seeing her reactions, taking note of their agreements and the odd disagreement too. By the time Sansas girls started coming out, he was actually almost smiling, both in delight at having discovered that he was, in fact, enjoying himself, and in anticipation.

She needed no introduction. It was obvious from the very first, even to someone as normally disinterested in such things, as himself, that they were her works. There was just something that seemed to say elegance, charm, class. NORTH. And he had shared a look of utter pride with his younger son as all of those around them fell from hushed quiet, to complete silence. His elder son and sister leaning in ever so slightly to take the pieces in. His sister, with a critical eye, Jaime - with more pride than even he thought possible from his son. She was in a class all of her own, in his limited opinion on the matter. But what he lacked in knowledge about women’s fashion, he picked up in knowing and understanding the idiosyncrasies of human behaviour. Sansa Stark, had stolen the show, and he could have almost pitied whomever it was, that was set to follow her. Except that he didn’t at all. Everyone else paling in comparison was a point of pride for them all.

——————

“That girl does not need me. But I may just NEED her.” He hummed with just a touch of smug pride and met his sisters rather amused, but still contemplative gaze. The show had come to a close, with each designer stepping onto the catwalk themselves, in their final design of the evening. And he would NEVER admit it, but the raucous crowing of the obnoxious idiots that were the younger generations of their collective families, when Sansa stepped out? - And again when Margaery Tyrell had done the same - though of far less interest to him, of course! Filled him with a comfortable amount of satisfaction and pleasure. They had made a scene, and embarrassed their Lady Wolf quite a bit too! But she had smiled happily at them, even let out a small laugh and then curtsied to them at the end of the catwalk, setting the idiots off again! He would also never give voice to just how much he had enjoyed himself either. But he had every intention of telling his daughter in law of his pride in her. “She is quite talented. Perhaps working for another designer is an unnecessary step for her.”

“There’s no perhaps about it Ty. She could open up shop tomorrow, after a show like that, and she’d have people lined up around the block wanting to have her design something for them. And I mean to tell her exactly that.” He cocked a brow at her curiously. He knew his sister. She was a true Lion at heart. Pushing someone so talented into direct competition with herself, rather than luring them into her den so she might profit from such talent, went against her very nature. Except that Sansa Stark was an exception. Because one day, she would be Sansa Lannister and his sister knew that as well as he did. If she hadn’t already, her physically pushing his sons jaw closed moments after he laid eyes on his little wolf, would have told her. “I think it might just be best, if we - yes Ty, we - you and I both! Speak to her about the merits of starting from the ground and building her own empire, from the get go. I am more than happy to help her, but I genuinely do not believe she will need me, beyond helping to guide her initial steps. I have NEVER seen anyone so talented come out of here - and I attend this show nearly every year. If she wants to work with me? I’ll take her without hesitation, and I’ll be offering for the Tyrell girl too. But did you notice that Sansa was the ONLY one, to incorporate all four seasons, as well as pieces that could easily transition from such simple, yet exquisite, casual styles, into elegant business apparel? A simple blazer? And at least two of those pieces could give their wearer the confidence to command boardrooms. ON TOP of the high end formal gowns? She is in a whole world of her own, talent wise. And she should be pushed and supported as being something entirely different and new.”

Tywin huffed a small, infinitely pleased sigh and let a small smile grace his lips as he met the astonished eyes of Catelyn Stark, who had apparently heard at least a good portion of his sisters obvious praise. He didn’t for a moment doubt that the woman was very well aware of her daughters capabilities. Yet it was clear, that she hadn’t expected such high opinions from her normally obnoxious, no nonsense attitude. Like himself, his sister did not say things that she did not mean and could not back up. If Catelyn wasn’t already aware of that fact, and the overall awe inspiring captivation that her daughter had achieved moments ago? She certainly was now. He nodded slightly in understanding and gestured at his sister with a graceful flick of his wrist. “Perhaps it might be acceptable that you ask Catelyn to accompany you backstage? I doubt very much that anyone will stop you of all people, and I imagine Sansa is feeling rather overwhelmed with adrenaline and emotion as we speak. She would likely appreciate supportive hands back there to help her finish up, so she might turn her attention to celebrating her success sooner?”

“Help her finish up? Make her sit down and breathe and process, more like! Gen, Cat, Dad. She’s something else isn’t she, our Lady!” His son was almost fit to burst with pride, which of course, he should be! Even if the idiot thought it appropriate to try to crush both his Aunt and his future Mother in law with startling, unexpected hugs, due to his own overwhelmed state. He was grateful that he kept it to a rough clap on the shoulder for himself at least. “She always has been Jaime. But you can continue to crow with pride out here I think! If you join your Aunt and I to find Sansa, she will be no good to anyone because we won’t get her out of your arms.” 

His son let out a loud, boisterous laugh and nodded in agreement. “That’s fair. She’d slap me silly if I crushed that stunning dress too. It’s probably best that everyone get their congratulations out of the way before I get to her side, for exactly that reason. I won’t be sharing her once I have her.” Tywin snorted rudely and shook his head at the idiots besotted and cocky smirk, only serving to set both women off laughing a touch more. Jaime was not usually the animated one out of his sons. He also hadn’t been the demonstrative one out of them, before setting his sights on Sansa Stark either. The darling girls pull on his son, the resulting changes in his entire demeanour, were startling, but not at all unwelcome. She had unlocked something inside of him that lay dormant for far too long in his opinion. Never mind that she also made him into a blithering idiot. It pleased him to see his son so happy, after decades of waiting. He was unworthy of her - given what she had accepted as part of his past, because she wanted him too much to let it consume her as it would a far lesser woman. But he was doing everything he could to earn the regard she had for him too. Which perhaps, pleased him even more.

“You don’t share at the best of times Jaime. Why start now?” He met his sons amused eyes with sheer prideful challenge, making the idiot smile even wider. “I don’t intend on doing so ever, actually.”

“Mmm. Until my sons horrendously ill mannered joking becomes a reality you mean? You may only be a month into your forever with my daughter Jaime. But one day, she will have that promised Grandchild of mine inside of her - and then you will have no choice, but to share her willingly.” His son coughed slightly and actually blushed, amusing him immensely. “I should probably marry her first hmm? And maybe we can leave the speak of little people for a good year or so at least? My girl has a career to build first I believe.” He snorted again. “Considering the speed at which you are currently moving with that girl, Jaime? You’ll be wed within months and likely well on your way to Fatherhood, and that girl could STILL take over the world before any child arrived if she set her mind to doing so.”

“I don’t deny that she could and likely will. But no need to rush us, we are doing that well enough on our own.” Indeed they were. But a push in the direction that he clearly desired to be heading would not hurt. He understood that, and it was rather obvious that Catelyn Stark did also. If he wasn’t aware of his sons ridiculous attempts to ‘slow’ them down somewhat? He’d willingly offer prediction that he would propose this very weekend. But for the fact that he was so painfully like himself, in not seeing that Sansa was already right there with him in it. Just as his Joanna had been with him so long ago. 


	10. SANSA

“Oh My Gods! That was INCREDIBLE! I don’t even care that I had to follow your clear domination My Darling girl! I am just too keyed up! Oh! I’m just going to say it! THAT was better than sex!” She couldn’t help but laugh at her best friends excited babbling and she had no choice but to accept the exuberant hugging and excited kisses being smacked to her cheeks too. She would hardly compare the feeling pumping through her presently, to SEX? But it certainly was like some sort of surreal, world altering drug. She supposed the euphoria was somewhat similar. But to claim it better? It was rather obvious that her friend had never been desperately in love with any of her lovers, as she was her Jaime. Had she made such a claim a month ago? She’d have agreed wholeheartedly, that it was better than such a disappointing experience as sex. She knew better now though. The most prominent difference was that in that moment? She wanted to sit and reflect, absorb, and breathe, before sharing her excitement and happiness with the whole damned lot of those she loved beyond the curtained walls separating the backstage, and those with her behind them also. Where as post sex feelings were to be savoured and shared in the comfort of ONLY a certain set of arms.

“Your own reception was as loud and proud as mine Marg.” The crazy woman pulled back to smile coyly up at her, laughter and excitement and overwhelming pride writ all over her pretty face. “It was, but it was also giving by those same proud peacocks that make up both of our families darling! And Rickon did NOT wolf whistle for me or anyone else but for you darling! Have I told you how much I LOVE his adoration for his SANNIE! That boy makes Loras look like an aloof brother, and he is FAR from it!” Had she not already been flushed from the adrenaline pumping around her quickly cooling, and draining, system? She’d have blushed heavily. As it was she couldn’t stop the breathy, exasperated laugh. Her friend DID have a point. Rickon, her wild little pup, was and always had been, her greatest fan. “Loras is possibly the furthest thing from ALOOF when it comes to HIS sister! And itwasn’t JUST Rickon whistling like uncouth an beast, set on embarrassing me! Theon and Arya were whistling and WHOOPING! Thankfully the rest of them stuck to standing and clapping.” Margs tinkling laughter was infectious. “I LOVE those crazy shits!”

“Me too.”

And she did. There was just something so primal, and freeing for her, to stand at the end of that catwalk, and have those she loves so very much, shout and holler their support of and pride in HER. In that moment? She had been on top of the world. And it had been an incredibly heady, intoxicating moment, that she would carry with her for the rest of her days. Yes, they were embarrassing. But they were her family.

———————

It was over. Just like that, she blinked, and it was done. All of it, the whole day, was a blur. Like how she assumed an out of body experience might be - except that she knew well she was actually IN her body, because her stomach had rolled nervously the entire time, leading up to the moment that the lights dimmed everywhere, but for the illuminated catwalk and staging area that the stage designers had created, for those taking the roles of models for the evening, would walk. At that point, her adrenaline had kicked in, and set her conscious mind into the backseat, so it could drive. Graduation may be the final point for them all, fashion, accessories, costume, stage, interior and ALL of the rest too! But The Showcase was a culmination of it all, for all of them, every year - but most notably for the graduating classes of each year. It was weeks - MONTHS of preparations and planning. It was the coming together of all departments for a single night - between the set up and decorations of the entire, normally open space, to the main stage and runway, to the alcove displays along the outer edges, and everything in between. It was sweat, blood and tears by the bucketloads. It was long days and aching backs and raw fingers. It was frayed nerves and minor breakdowns and sleepless nights. It was excitement and PRIDE and relief too. And it was over in what felt like moments.

And she had been grateful for her meticulous planning and advanced prep work, because without it, she’d have been utterly overwhelmed. As it was, she hadn’t slowed down at all, let alone stopped. Not from the moment she had set foot into the building that morning. Not even when she had raced back to her place to dive through a second shower, with barely enough time to get back to ready herself, unfortunately missing her lover entirely as he was out at the time too, not even really as she had sat before the hordes of hair and makeup crews to be ‘pampered’. Not even once she had walked back off the stage herself once she was ‘done’. Because she wasn’t ‘done’. Though thankfully she could leave her works on their racks until after the remainder of the weekend, and the cleanup ensued. But even once her models had changed out of the pieces they had worn, and her station tidied and packed away until then, with the most unbelievable helper in the whole damned world at that! She would have to mingle. 

For as embarrassing as she may find it come morning, and her mind was a touch clearer, apparently her boyfriends rather well known Aunt, had been happy to engage her as simply THAT, alongside her Mother, as they helped her finish up, so she might socialise. Genna Lannister, had congratulated her, complimented her work and then acted as an AUNT might - as her own Mother did. She had hugged her almost proudly - never mind that they’d only met a few times previously through Myrcella! Then she had stepped back, clapped her hands and rather boisterously asked where she wanted her, so she might deliver her to her ‘ridiculous nephew’ before he come out of his skin. As though it would be completely acceptable to have someone of such standing in the industry she and everyone around her backstage, had dreamed of being a part of for so very long, act as a chatty assistant to her. It was frankly unbelievable. Her Mother, she had expected to attempt to take control and help her in such a fashion, perhaps even recruiting her sister or Ygritte or Aunt Lyanna, but not Genna Lannister. Having her join her Mother and do the same was ludicrous! Even if she found herself chatting and laughing and winding down a touch with both her and her Mother, and Marg too, at her station beside her own. Still, she would likely feel a little embarrassed about it when she did have a chance to think on it, because her mind had been almost completely blank when it come to engaging her ABOUT HER WORK!

Thankfully though, once they were done and she had run the gauntlet of her well meaning, excitable, proud and extremely overwhelming family and friends and professors? She had Jaime at her side, ready and willing to let her all but collapse into him, AND hold her up and together so she might maintain some level of decorum. Even if the obnoxiously handsome-in -a-perfectly-tailored-tuxedo ASS had pointed out that anything much more than a few sips - a single glass at most, of the very good, very necessary champagne in her hand, would see her on her ass and he’d be forced to carry her out of there, thanks to her exhaustion. Something that she might have been uncomfortable about, were he anyone other than her Jaime. Because she KNEW that he would never seek to control her behaviour as others had before him. She also knew that he spoke with both truth, and logic. A month ago, she had put away over half a bottle of expensive whiskey, and YES, she had been inebriated enough to flirt obnoxiously, speak openly, boldly ask him if she could call him Daddy AND let go of all control to embrace the arousal he had spike in her. But she hadn’t been struggling with energy in any way, shape or form then either, nor had her adrenaline levels and anxiety put her through the proverbial wringer as they had all day, plus they had hardly been in a public setting at the time. She knew he spoke only out of concern, because he was right. Given her overwhelmed state, half a glass of champagne had her leaning heavily into his side. It also had him smirking down at her like the cocky, smug shithead that he was.

She was hardly about to complain too much anyway. He was her rock. Her sinfully handsome, endearingly proud, incredibly sweet, rock solid boyfriend. Who was as equally happy to keep her afloat as she flagged more and more as the evening wore on. - As he was to engage those around them with enough charm to have every single woman within a hundred mile radius - and every gay, bi or simply curious man also, but for those related to them, creating oceans of drool to wade through. Which was endearing, AND amusing. She had never seen him turn on the charm quite so very much before. She KNEW he tended to hide behind his rather extortionate amount of arrogance to avoid the types of interactions such an event would expose him to. Remaining aloof and only engaging those he either couldn’t avoid, or he genuinely liked the company of. But for her sake? He was the very epitome of social grace. And it was just a little bit adorable that he would go to such lengths to hide the fact that she WAS drooping more than she appreciated. And she loved him just a little bit more, each time he was forced to cough or clear his throat to keep from snorting or groaning or cursing, or conversely pulling her into his side just a little more, when some got a little TOO friendly back at him, as though she wasn’t standing RIGHT THERE. 

His antics had even allowed her to ignore just how worn out she was, and just focus on enjoying her night, and his company. As well as that of her crazy collection of family members, who were very obviously enjoying the open bar. The whole thing would be, and already was, a blur. But it was also one of the best nights of her life too. Made all that much more incredible, by having the love of her life right there beside her the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh? Not super happy? But here it is anyway.


	11. THE FAIRY GOD FAMILY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All text chapter.

_ Group Chat: Fairy God Family _

ARYA: LETS TAKE THIS SHOW ALL THE WAY TO THE CLUBS KIDS? WHO. IS. IN! 

LORAS: ME! LICK ME!

GENDRY: See? That’s an invitation I’m not sure you meant to make UNCLE LORAS!

LORAS: HUH? Why?

LORAS: OH! LOL! I meant PICK ME! But... You may lick me if you want little wildling. I am not some sleazy guy who would take it as an invitation. And don’t you worry NEPHEW, as lovely as your love is? Not really my type.

BRAN: You know? I really do think that this particular group chat has some real potential. IMAGINE how we could screw with an anthropology student or a psychology one? Everyone is related in SOME way. Blood or marriage or some life long pseudo family deal - and there is so much oversharing! It’s fascinating really! TY! Tell me you see the potential here!

GENDRY: Is it because MY biological uncles husband, asked my girlfriend to lick him?

BRAN: Well? YES. That is just one of many interesting points here.

THEON: Snuggles and I are in Runt! And Brandon! My little nerd! THANK YOU! For FINALLY putting my name back! Also? I have another point for you to study! Because TYRION can’t come to the phone right now! Did NO ONE NOTICE that he and the delectable Margaery have already made a ‘discreet’ exit, after eye fucking all night?

ARYA: WHHHHAAAAAT?! DID THEY REALLY? Also? Maybe later L! We can do BODY SHOTS! Analyse THAT Bran! But do so with first hand experience and COME RUN AMOK WITH US!

RICKON: ASSHOLES! Can’t we take the party to Sansas?!

RENLY: Oh Pup! Somehow I don’t think any of us would be welcome at Lady Sansas tonight. Lannister might just pull our limbs off and beat us with them if we try it! And I’ll assume that the party is already in FULL SWING (and is NOT the sort of party that we can morally or potentially legally, take an underage lad to) at Margie’s place. You can come with! If Cat says it’s cool? Send her my way for a chat, I’ll be your ‘responsible adult chaperone’ - but you are wearing one of those underage wristbands! I promise to look the other way when Arya shuffles her drinks too close to you though.

MYRCELLA: Doe and I are in. Which I guess means that Rick IS coming too - if it’s alright with Mrs Stark LOL! Mya too, whether she likes it or not! We are working on convincing her now!

TOMMEN: Oh I’m coming! I have to purge my mind! I was just having a very NICE moment with a pretty little Brunette? Had real potential! Until she told me I was just so much like Uncle Jaime! And sighed as she looked at he and my fabulous AUNT! WTF IS THAT?! Put THAT in your study pipe of human behaviour and smoke it Bran! 

THEON: HA! LOL! Damn Tommy! THAT smarts!

LORAS: OH GODS! WHAT DID YOU SAY? I’m sorry, but that shit is FUNNY!

BRAN: ERSATZ - inferior substitute, or imitation. OUCH!

TOMMEN: Yes. Thanks for that. LOL! Actually I laughed it off, and pointed out that it comes as no great shock to me that I might resemble my mother’s TWIN BROTHER. And in fact, have done so my entire life. I may have spoken to a desire to be lucky enough to find a woman as stunningly beautiful as he has one day too, but that I wouldn’t hold my breath on awaiting another Sansa Stark existing - not until I have an adorable little cousin who would be MY COUSIN and thus not an option!

RICKON: LOL! BRUTAL! I’m coming by the way. Who else is going to keep the lecherous bastards of the world away from Shireens skirts!

ARYA: Um? Shireen? Something tells me she, like all the rest of us girls, has dealt with drunken idiots with grabby hands pup. But whatever gets you there to party and be merry and absolutely NOT continue sneaking drinks when no one is looking.

MYRCELLA: OH TOM! I only laughed a little bit! I promise! That’s actually really despicable of that girl! She doesn’t deserve your attention anyway! And Rickon? JUST what are your intentions with my sweet blushing Doe here?

RICKON: That’s pretty simple Cell. I’m going to marry her one day. I just have to convince her to love me first. (It’s in the bag). Shireen? I love you.

THEON: Don’t think she was planning on DESERVING him Cell. Not sure Tommychops was planning on keepin her around long enough for it to matter?

MYRCELLA: Robb? Theon is misbehaving again. And Rick? You’re cute.

GENDRY: Hey Uncle Ren? Just wanted to say, that I appreciate that you’re gay! Never had to compete with MY doppelgänger for a woman!

RENLY: NO! You just have to deal with your doppelgängers husband wanting your girlfriend to lick him. Ahhhh! I see it Bran. We COULD screw with someone’s expectations for normal human behaviours and interactions! 

TOMMEN: Hey Gen? You’re a dick! Lol! In all fairness? I’ve never been in a situation to deal with being compared to Uncle Jaime in such a setting, so it was an interesting experience, if nothing else. 

ARYA: Do you WANT to compete with him for a woman Bull? I can dance with him all night if you like? To give you that experience?

LORAS: AFTER BODY SHOTS MY FELLOW BARATHEON LOVER!

ARYA: You’re on! JON! YG! LYA! WHO ELSE IS COMING! I’m not even going to bother asking Sansa and Jaime. They are giving each other kinky sex smiles, AS WELL as those ‘I could drown in your eyes, I love you and need you like flowers need the sunshine and rain’ or some such poetic bullshit, eyes! 

LYA: Much as I would enjoy that niece? I have plans of my own. Have an extra drink for me - all of you, and carry this great night on for us oldies hmm?

YGRITTE: We are coming. Jon is also pretending that by that you mean you haven’t made ‘arrangements’ of your own Mother in law!

LYA: Thats probably for the best Daughter in law. He gets all prudish about his old Mum being an adult with needs.

BRAN: AND we have yet another point of curiosity! Ha! And on that note? Are we going? Sansa and Jaime just said their good nights to the olds? Think we are free and clear?

ARYA: YES! MUSH! MUSH! MEET OUT THE FRONT! YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES GUYS! OR I AM COMING LOOKING AND I AM NOT ABOVE USING FORCE TO GET YOU ALL MOVING! I ADVISE HAVING ONE LAST FREE DRINK AND MAKING IT SNAPPY!

MYRCELLA: WAIT? We are going CLUBBING in our formal wear?

ARYA: YES! Don’t worry! You are smoking hot in your very own, one off SANSA STARK! It shows contrast with MY one off SANSA STARK!

YGRITTE: Mine too. Kinda wish I had followed your lead though Underfoot! Combat boots would be more comfortable than these strappy death traps I’m wearin! Mighta looked weird with my dress though. Remind me to speak to our Lady about making me one I CAN wear boots with next time! You know? When she isn’t overwhelmed with orders! How incredible was she tonight? Marg was amazing too.

ARYA: Meh! I’ve been complimented heaps for being ‘edgy’ and SOOOO original, all night. It’s driving me a bit nuts actually. BUT! So many people gushed about Sans when I said she made my dress! So - worth it I guess. Now drink up! We are going! And yes Cell - we are doing it with superior style! 

MYRCELLA: Alright! We are headed out the door now. It’ll make for some fun social media posts too I guess! And Sansas work is ALWAYS amazing. But she really out did herself for this. And YES so did our Margy! I WISH I had the legs to pull off that one Sansa was wearing! 

LORAS: Honey? Everyone wishes they had legs like our Sansa! Even some of us men! She was all class, as always! Funny that she and Marg are as close as they are when their styles are SO DIFFERENT! They were great though and we should be proud of them. NOW WHO SAID BODY SHOTS!

GENDRY: *sigh* we are carrying them out again Uncle Renly!

RENLY: Apparently so My nephew. Apparently so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these chats! It’s like therapy for the heavy stuff in POV chapters!! ESPECIALLY when I’m not super happy with how something has come out! 
> 
> My favourite part out of ALL of it, was poor Tommen thinking he had ‘made a friend’ only to discover it was because he looks like Jaime! That was MEAN of me! But so funny in my head.


	12. JAIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE WAIT GUYS! My head has been in my other work!
> 
> I ALMOST didn’t give into the draw of fluffy smut with this one! ALMOST! Who am I kidding? We all knew it was coming back around to THAT soon for these two!

“Mmm. What are you after Red?” The question was pretty redundant, her hands were working towards a rather obvious goal. He just couldn’t help himself but to tease her a little bit. Less than an hour ago, she had been dead on her feet, behind that perfectly poised Lady Sansa mask. He knew it, and so did she. He HAD been used as a very expensively dressed and perfectly polished crutch, after all! And yet now? Now her sneaky little hands were burrowing their way under his waistcoat and shirt, and “HELLO THERE!” Yep! Into his pants to claw at his ass too. Sneaky, needy little things they were. “I’d have thought it rather obvious what I’m after. I want My Daddy, naked, between my long legs, pumping that big, beautiful cock into my body, making me beg and squirm and scream for him. That’s what I’m after.” He grinned wickedly against her hungry lips and nipped playfully. Gods he fucking loved his Baby Girl. She was his everything. “And here I was thinking my sweet girl was too tired to play with Daddy tonight hmm?” She bit his lip and almost growled at him, her nails biting into his ass cheeks at the same time and sending even more blood into his already aching cock. 

He had been half hard all night. She was glorious in her dress, walking on that stage so confident and proud. And then charming dozens of people, his family? Hers? Their friends and any number of random others who wanted to talk to HER? He had been so fucking proud of what she had done. And of her keeping her composure despite feeling a bit off kilter. And he had been proud to be the one standing beside her. He had also resolved himself to the fact that he very likely would NOT be getting to have her tonight. Not soft and sweet and loving like he had been wanting to all day because of his... Concerns. Not playfully, like it looked like he might just be getting now? And not rough and dominating like he maybe could get if he were to say just the RIGHT thing yet? He hadn’t expected it, and he was more than alright with just sleeping beside his girl, having her weight against him where she belonged. But he wasn’t a stupid man. No matter how he had worried for her all damned day? If she wanted him between her legs and pumping into that perfect, soft, wet haven that just seemed to fit his cock so damned perfectly? She would get that. 

“I was. But you go home tomorrow Daddy! And I’ll be so lonely without you to keep me company.”

“Mmm. And what does my pretty girl need hmm? To make her less lonely during our time apart? What can Daddy do so that his sweet baby isn’t so sad without him?”

The wicked grin she shot him sent a frisson of fear down his spine. Maybe excitement? Or maybe it was actually fear? She looked like a beautiful, untouchable predator as she pushed him back slightly and looked him over licking her lips. He had to look a treat, he was sure of it. Half untucked, half unbuttoned, one shoulder had managed to be pulled free of all material but for the white singlet that was snug against his body. His trousers had somehow made it to his ankles without his notice, and he just KNEW his hair was sticking up at all sorts of funny angles. Plus he was fairly certain that his dry cleaner was going to have his head for the lipstick stains on his shirt collar and he had no clue where his bow tie had disappeared to. Whilst his stunning girl looked almost as if she’d stepped from the pages of a magazine still. The beautiful dress that he just knew she had spent hours and hours painstakingly working to get it just right? It still fell in a soft, flowing silk wave around her body, accentuating her every magnificent curve just enough to be tantalising and not indecent in anyway. And her river of rioting curls hadn’t budged to have a single lock out of place over her left shoulder. The only indication that she wasn’t as composed as she had been, stepping onto that stage just hours ago? Was the lack of shoes, that she had kicked off as they came in the front door of her cottage, and the smeared lipstick at the corners of her mouth.

“Help me with my dress and hair? And then I want my Daddy to strip for me. And then make love to me like our first ever night together.” He groaned harshly and nodded, waving her to turn so he might reach the zipper and claps that he knew were hidden down her side because he had felt them under his hand all night. He wasn’t really comfortable with being the one to do it, not only because he didn’t trust his hand to function well enough to be gentle with something that would need a delicate touch to not tear. But also because he was ready and raring to go after her hungry perusal, and as it had been all evening? The fact that nearly the whole of her back was on display was absolutely going to do him in with her close enough to feel the warmth of, touch and smell again. And apparently she wanted to slow things down to torture him, not speed things up. He wasn’t even sure WHY such a gown needed a zipper? Surely she could just wiggle free through that opened back? He wouldn’t argue and he wouldn’t ask though! He was too far gone from HER hunger to care. Despite his initial concerns, he was happy enough to nuzzle at her hip and side and even her belly, maybe especially THAT! As he worked the ridiculously small zip down, parting the fabric as gently as he could, whilst her fingers tunnelled into his hair to mess it some more.

And despite her asking for his help, she actually managed to loosen off and pull whatever was pinning her hair in place, out without any help at all from him, which was probably wise, because she had already kicked off the strange seamless nude coloured panties when she started working on it. He groaned and groped at himself for some much needed relief as she tipped her head back and shook her fiery mane out with her fingers. She was naked and utterly delectable and she damned well knew what she was doing to him, as evidenced by the coy grin she shot over her shoulder, as she sauntered towards the bed and sat to laze back and watch him. “Strip for me, My Love.” He snorted a slightly embarrassed laugh and shook his head at her, letting his left hand search out his right cuff link as he watched her in turn. “Am I expected to dance Baby? Because I have got to advise? That there’s a very good chance I will look utterly ridiculous doing so?” Her tinkling laughter made his serious concerns over her asking him to actually do that worth it. And if he breathed a sigh of relief at her shaking her head and sending her curls to dancing themselves? He wasn’t at all ashamed of it!

He could pull off arrogant and cocky without even trying! He knew he was a good looking man, and he knew she loved every single inch of his body too. Unwrapping it slowly, taunting her with a cocky wink or purposely flexing and turning in a way that would show his body in a good light for her was child’s play. Using his belt to wrap around her and pull her in for a sneaky kiss and rubbing against her as he did was downright fun! Especially when she giggled and slapped his ass for it. But actually attempting to put that to music just seemed utterly ridiculous to him. He would have if she asked, there wasn’t a terrible lot of things that he wouldn’t give his girl. But he was kind of glad she didn’t. 

Once his clothes were gone, and laid neatly over the back of her dressing tables chair, with her lovely gown? He was on her. Kissing his way up her soft body like a man starved. She wanted to make love like their first time together and he would give her that very gladly. But he was going to savour her first too. “That was hot Jai! But next time I think you should dance for me too.” He snorted against her thigh and bit down on the silky flesh in reprimand, making her yelp and laugh as he turned his attention to sucking a dark mark there as well, before releasing it with a pop. “Should I get all waxed and oiled up and invest in tear away clothes too?” He didn’t wait for her to stop laughing long enough to reply, he pushed his face into her folds and licked and sucked at lapped and drank her down, thoroughly distracting her and himself both, until she screamed and bucked and rubbed at him, making him groan desperately as he attempted to follow her out of control searching and clean up everything he could so as to not waste any of her essence.

And if he took full advantage of his proximity to her belly to press a few soft kisses there, and maybe even whisper a raspy, harsh ‘I love you’ into the soft smooth flatness, before moving up her body, as she was coming down from the heights he pushed her into? He didn’t have to explain that to anyone. Not even himself, because he refused to acknowledge the warmth and the tingling that rolled over him as he did it. And not Sansa, because she hadn’t thought anything of it, even going so far as to hum happily and offer words of love back, because he WAS talking to her when he said it. Certainly not anyone else, and it was certainly not anyone’s else’s business, and the only one who suspected those same things he refused to truly admit that HE suspected, was Ned. Who would never say anything because he was respectful of people’s privacy unlike nearly everyone else they knew.

But in light of that, and of how tired his girl was looking once again? He wasted no time propping himself up against the headboard and lifting her into his lap to straddle him and cuddle into him, just as she had done that night. And just as he had done that night, he held her eyes deeply, as he notch himself in place as slipped inside of her wonderful heat with a slow push. Savouring every fluttering fraction of her slick cunt taking his whole length inside. “I love you. I love you so much Sansa, and I’ve got you Baby.” He pulled her in close and held her tight, kissing her, holding her eyes, LOVING her with every single thing he had to do so, all while staying deep and rocking up into her with sharp rolls of his hips, and hers over and around him, grinding themselves together without his ever truly pulling away. “I loved you even then. You know that don’t you? That was the best night of my life and I didn’t ever want it to stop.” He groaned and slipped his tongue back against hers as she whined into his mouth and pushed his hand down over the perfect curve of her ass in desperate instruction. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yes. Please Jai? We need to work up to it if we ever want to try having sex that way? I want you to. Please?” He groaned again at the excited twitching of his cock deep inside of her, and palmed at the soft globe quickly before slipping his hand lower - a little awkwardly, to gather enough of her moisture so he didn’t risk hurting her, and then he pushed into her sweet, puckering hole gently, cursing softly at just how tight she was there.

He was lost, so completely enslaved to the sea of sensation that was his beautiful, hopefully soon to be wife’s magnificent body, owning his own in every possible way. He wanted to kiss her deeply, drink from her soft lips, and he wanted to taste her sweat slicked skin and watch the desire and love morph in her eyes. And he wanted to trace and stroke every inch of her delicate skin, all whilst holding her tight, trapping her softness against him. And he wanted to thrust himself inside of her like a desperate rutting fool in search of those final few seconds of pure unadulterated bliss, and he wanted to grind himself inside of her and stay forever on the brink of that bliss. He wanted his finger in her ass, and then fingers, and then maybe his mouth and tongue too, and finally his cock. All whilst wanting that exactly where it was. He wanted to smell the sweat on her skin and the arousal in the air between them and the soft fruity perfume of her hair and perfume too. And then she was crying out his name, chanting it on strangled breaths as she pulled his hair and tipped her stunning face to the sky and erupted around him in shuddering, stuttering waves that sucked him even deeper still and drew him into following with a almost painfully explosive spurts deep inside of her.

—————

“I don’t want you to go home without me.” He nearly missed it, she had offered it up so quietly into the skin of his shoulder as he wiggled until he was laying down properly, with her draped over him all languid and soft and spent. Jaime turned and pressed his lips to herhead hard and held tight again, letting her know that he had heard her. “I know that, Baby. BUT! It is only for a few weeks. And much as I’m loathe to do so? I do have to share you sometimes.” She smiled sleepily against him and turn her face to snuggle into his jaw and cheek, making him sigh in utter contentment and settle into a comfortable spot. Whether she realised it or not yet? They weren’t moving - not even to wash up. Their girls were settled for the night, and the cottage was locked up. There was no need for them to interrupt the peace they had in that moment. “I know. I just hate saying goodbye to you. I’ve done so twice now, in the one month we have been together and it broke my heart both times.”

“It broke mine too My Love. Soon enough, all of our goodbyes will really just be ‘see you tonight’s’ though.” She hummed happily and traced his collarbone with lazily fingers. “I can’t wait.” He couldn’t either. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to tease her some while she was all soft and adorable. “Really?”

“Mmhmm. Why do you sound like you doubt my words?” Jaime sighed dramatically and rubbed her back. “Well? Because we’ve been together for a month, and we’ve never lived together. I’VE never lived with a lover before - not like... You know what I mean... I MIGHT annoy the hells out of you yet Baby.” He grinned wickedly at her indignant little scoff and laughed at her nipping at him for his cheek. “You WILL annoy me. Probably DAILY! But I will love you anyway and I won’t want to be anywhere else but with you, my annoying, arrogant ass of a man.”

“My Gods I love you woman! Still have no idea how I managed to make you mine? Or what I did to deserve you? But I’m glad you are.”

“I’m glad I am yours too, Jaime. I thought that I had known what it was to LOVE someone before. But I know I didn’t now. I didn’t know what it was to love someone until I realised that I loved you.”

“I know how that feels too. And I’m pretty grateful that it’s me you feel that way for. I love you Red. Get some sleep. You need it, you’ve been so busy, and exhausted and you were just incredible tonight. You have earned a decent rest I think. I’ll be right here all night and when you wake.”

“I love you, with everything inside I have to give Jaime Lannister. Don’t you ever doubt that. Sleep with me?” 

“I will. I just want to enjoying just holding you for a bit first alright?”

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He’s so fucking cute! Stripping? Telling HIS girl and absolutely, not at all any other ‘possible’ living organisms that he loves them? Yeh. You’re welcome guys LOL.


	13. JAIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for what I’m about to do. Please note, that it has always been a plot point that was in the works - LOL it isn’t one of my crazy sidesteps that happen at random. And I toyed with how to introduce it quite a bit. I even toyed with abandoning it. Clearly I decided against that, and went for crazy random deep end diving.

His blood run cold at the name that flashed on his screen. He had been in the process of making himself coffee and breakfast, having woken up at Lady’s insistent nudging to be let out. Sansa had still been completely unconscious on top on his chest where she had all but passed out the night before, not having stirred even once throughout the night. And as they had been forced to actually lock Lady’s pet door so that the kittens couldn’t get out on them, he had had little choice but to shuffle her off and onto the pillow beside him so he could actually get up, intending on letting her sleep for as long as he could before they were dragged into some sort of family gathering again, and dealing with their fluffy children himself so that she could. He was wide awake himself, but that didn’t mean he had been exactly expecting any calls so early in the morning, when he knew well that the majority of people who might seek him out were very likely still drunk, sleeping it off, or struggling to recover. With the exception of his Father of course. Meaning that initially he had been surprised and curious over his phone ringing on the counter beside him. He wasn’t curious anymore. Resolved and pained about whatever was about to be reported to him however? He was definitely that.

“General? What can I do for you? I’m going to assume you aren’t calling just after oh seven hundred on a Sunday to CHAT.” He closed his eyes and waited, tucking the phone between his ear and shoulder and rubbing at his aching hand in an almost nervous gesture, he could hear the man shuffling about on the other end, clearly on the move. Which boded poorly for it maybe being good news and he knew it. “Lannister? I need you at Home Base as soon as you can get here, and I need you to rally whatever teams you have stationed here and available to be ready to ship out ASAP.” Jaime cursed softly under his breath, not loud enough for his superior officer to hear him however, he cleared his throat softly and licked his lips. All teams to ship out. The sinking feeling he had at having the General calling him directly on his private number only increased. His anxiety was kicking into overdrive. That was the sort of phrase that, as Lord Commander? He dreaded most. 

“Report?” 

“The news isn’t good. Looks like we’ve lost at least one entire SF team, they were set on detail around The Dragons sister. The convoy was attacked on return to the embassy from some charity function she was attending for the influx of refugees into Meereen. She has yet to be located. We don’t have exacting numbers yet. I just got the call, you’ve been specifically requested to oversee what could potentially be a civilian rescue mission, directly from the Westerosi Embassy in Meereen. Get your teams together and get here.”

Jaime froze for a moment. Not entirely sure he had heard that correctly. He was reeling, he had lost an entire team at least? And the sister of the Westerosi Ambassador to Slavers Bay - Rhaegar Targaryens sister. Jon Targaryens Aunt. Had potentially been taken hostage. That was worse case scenario of course, but The General wouldn’t have implied it, he would not be being sent, if that wasn’t what they believed happened. He knew exactly who it was that had specifically requested him. But the question he wanted answered? ONE of the questions that NEEDED answers, was WHO ELSE had the man specifically requested. He banged his fist on the counter top and leaned his head into the cabinet above it for a moment, in a half assed bid to get his bearings. It wouldn’t do him any good, already he was listing off what needed to be done in his head. Even if it hadn’t been ordered, he very likely would have requested permission to physically go himself, under such circumstances. He just didn’t believe that they were truly sending him. He was the fucking Lord Commander! Trust that arrogant bastard to think he could ‘request’ the head of the entire fucking special forces devision like that! Although? He knew full well, his own weight would be thrown around if it were his sister - family member might be more apt given everything. He couldn’t REALLY fault the man under those circumstances. Even if he hated him for it. For what he would be asking of his own fucking son.

The soft hand being pushed around his belly, and the even softer lips being pressed to his shoulder grounded him. More than anything else possibly could have and he wasn’t at all too proud to cling to her hand and pull her against him tighter, he was safer in her arms. More aware. More at ease. “I’m in The Vale. I’ll get my teams mobilised from here, My Fathers jet is at the Eyrie City airport. Best I can do is MAYBE eleven hundred for landing? Can you get me landing clearance at home base? Or a pick up from KLA?” He let himself relax back into her gentle hold and waited. “It’ll have to be KLA, we’ll have the carriers on the tarmac here. Send me the flight plans and I’ll have someone sent to get you from there.” He swallowed hard and nodded to himself. “Did he ask for Targaryens team specifically too?”

“You know he did. He’s with you I assume? If you being in The Vale, was for some do for the girlfriend? She’s his sister or something isn’t she?”

“Cousin, but he calls her his sister. And yes, He is. He and Wyld both. They can fly back with me I guess. Has the team been identified at all?” He didn’t actually WANT to know for certain. But he already knew who he had stationed around and in service to the embassy. And not that it truly mattered, because it would fucking hurt to know for certain anyway, but there was quite a bit of fear over potentially having lost men he personally served beside when he was still active.

The Generals sigh was all he needed to hear to know. “No formal identifications have been made yet, as I said, we don’t even have the numbers yet. But I can tell you that it was Tarlys team that were put on the girl. Dayne was going to call you directly, but you know how it works, the request for you personally overseeing things from there had to go through the right channels. I’ve Ahh.... I’ve had limited field clearance sorted for you. You CAN’T go in on foot yourself Jaime, but you will need it to be deployed.” He sighed heavily and nodded to himself. Of course he couldn’t. He was the Lord Commander, actually stepping into the field himself? It would be like putting a damned target on the team he was with. Not to mention the added liability of his now limited abilities. 

He didn’t expect to ever be deployed again. And now he had so many fucking reasons to NOT WANT to be. Of course, it wouldn’t stop him, he wasn’t the only fucking soldier with a girl who would have to wait at home for him. A girl with maybe, possibly, the smallest chance of having his baby inside of her. A girl he had plans to propose to very fucking soon. He had just never dealt with that added fear himself. “Understood. I’ll get back to you on flight details, and get my troops moving now. Do I have permission to contact the security team over there myself?” He SHOULDN’T necessarily worry about it until he had landed over there, he would have enough to do, simply getting himself and his men moving. But a good portion of the men he had served with directly in his first years of service, made up some of that security team. It’s why they wouldn’t have objected to Rhaegar pulling the strings he had to get him there. It’s why he would have requested permission to go. Even if he and Rhaegar weren’t particularly fond of each other anymore. Certainly not like they had been once upon a time. Not after he was the one to put a bullet in his Fathers head for being a fucking traitor. He understood, he had been special forces himself. He knew his Father was a traitor to their country, and that someone had to put him down. He understood that he was only following orders. That didn’t mean it hadn’t fractured their brotherhood irreparably, all the same. It was why Rhaegar had retired his own post and stepped into politics after all, to get away from those responsible for killing his Father, and in a bid to undo the damage his Father had done to his families reputation. “I told Dayne you would be in touch. I’m sorry to do this to you Lannister. But I knew you’d WANT to go. It’s why I allowed it. I’ll be personally overseeing whatever is needed from Home Base for you in the interim. I’ll leave you to get organised and say your farewells son.”

“Thank you Sir. I’ll keep you posted.”

He tossed his phone onto the counter top with a weary sigh and turned to wrap his arms around her tight. Holding on for dear life, in a bid to ground himself some, and to memorise the feel of her softness and her smell. Her warmth. Much as he wanted to sink into his pain, over the men he apparently lost. Men that he couldn’t even give names or faces to fully yet? He knew he couldn’t. He had a fucking job to do, one that was going to take him from her for a time. Further than just the other side of the country as it should have. Likely for longer than the two weeks they had expected. He’d probably miss her graduation now. And their weekend away - what it had entailed. What he had hoped would come of it. THAT would still happen of course, just not as soon as he had been planning. Not WHEN he had been planning. And if his paranoia proved true? She’d very likely KNOW long before he’d get to see her again too. But he still wanted it to be perfect for her - he wanted to do it right. He couldn’t ask her on the spur of the moment, and then ship out to hostile territories, just because he wanted to ask her BEFORE she told him, if she had something to tell him. 

“You have to get back.” He huffed almost ruefully and pressed his mouth hard to her soft hair. He had never had to tell the woman he loved that he was effectively going to war. Not like this. He had had to tell Cersei when he was flying out - usually with far more notice and also with far less plans that would have to be set aside, because they never made any sort of future plans, but he told her more as his sister, than his lover too, that had been bad enough. He had also come to realise that he never felt for her what he did Sansa. It was different. Harder. 

He wasn’t technically ‘going to war’ in the traditional sense either he supposed, it wouldn’t be him, in what promised to be incredibly dangerous pursuits. Which actually made it all the harder for him personally. But that might make it easier on her at least. 

“Actually Baby, um... I’m being deployed. Immediately. And so are Jon and Yg. All teams available.” His heart almost ripped out of his damned chest as she pulled back enough to blink up at him with those massive blue eyes. He could see that she was trying to hide it, schooling her features as best she could, but the shock and fear and confusion in her eyes gave her away. He smiled sadly and pressed a desperate kiss to her forehead. “You don’t have field clearance anymore. Your hand. You said you can’t hold your rifle with it anymore Jai. And you’re the Lord Commander, you are supposed to oversee everything from Home Base aren’t you?”

He cleared his throat and nodded against her head. The waver in her soft voice, that sad little crack, broke his heart. He used to wish for exactly this type of opportunity. He wasn’t a warmonger, he didn’t want there to be a need for it! But he hated sending others in his stead, because he wasn’t the man he used to be. His hand didn’t allow for him to be field active anymore. But being over there, being the one calling the shots and physically being present for his teams to SEE and know he had their backs because he was close enough to do so? He had wanted exactly that for so long. And now he didn’t want it at all. Anymore than he wanted to receive a phone call telling him that at least half a dozen of the soldiers he was directly responsible for, were dead. That that many men were dead at all! “Not this time, My Love. I’ve been specifically requested, and so has Jon’s team. What I can say, that I hope will ease some of your fears?” He pulled back again and cupped her beautiful face in his hands, tracing her cheek bones softly with his rough thumbs, and studying her glassy eyes. “I will not be in the field. My clearance has been restored ONLY because I am being deployed to be on hand where I’m needed. I’ll be working out of the Embassy in Meereen, and I imagine Jon’s team will be EXPECTED to act in security capacity there only. Of course? They are MY MEN, and I will send them where I need them, no matter what some bastard politician thinks. But it’s... The situation is bad Baby.”

“Rhaegar Targaryen asked for you. And he asked for his own son.” He hummed in affirmation and pulled her in to rest her face against his own, needing her gentle affections, as her eyes closed in sad understanding. 

“What’s this about? What happened - can you tell me? Or am I not allowed to know? How many men did you lose Jai?”

“Too many. I don’t know for certain yet. But a single one is too many too. A whole team at least. And... I can’t really say. Not in detail yet, but I will tell you. As soon as I can.”

“Oh Baby! I’m so sorry.” He nodded against her face, unable to speak to that. The devastation of losing any of them, of losing SO MANY of them, the understanding and sympathy and even pain in her voice. The reality that he’d be bringing more brothers and sister in arms home in boxes. The guilt at it not being himself instead, and at the fact that he was hurting over having to say farewell to his girlfriend, when those soldiers wives and husbands and maybe even children wouldn’t get to say farewell again. Only that final time, that they’d never hear it. He couldn’t afford to break, he didn’t have time. And yet he couldn’t fucking help it either. “Go Baby. Get your teams moving, call your Dad to sort out his jet and call Jon too. I’ll assume that you need to actually talk to him face to face rather than whatever standard notification you’ll send out to the rest of your teams. If it has to do with his Dad?” He breathed a sigh of relief at her pragmatism and straightened, kissing her nose and then her forehead in a silent thank you, gathering himself again in the face of her strength.

“Lannister? Sans? You guys up?” He smiled ruefully and let out a heavy sigh as his girl jumped at the banging on her front door. “Looks like Rhaegar has decided to shit all over protocol a second time today hmm? Not sure I can blame him with what’s happened... Doesn’t mean I don’t want to break his nose for it... Can you make more coffee? I imagine, that I’ve a couple of soldiers that need settling a bit before we can do anything more?” His girl smiled gently and nodded, stroking her hands over his shoulders softly, oh so affectionately. He missed her already, and he wasn’t even close to being gone yet. “WE ARE COMING JON... Coffee. I’ll call Mama and get her to pick up some breakfast for everyone, and get them here to see you all off. And I guess I’ll be playing full time Mama while you’re gone too huh? At least you don’t have to stress about travelling home with the demon twins.” He chuckled darkly and nodded. “Guess not.” She smiled sadly and stole a soft kiss before shoving at him to answer the door. Very clearly lost in her own distress, she hadn’t even realised, or perhaps she just didn’t care, but he doubted it. She was only in his shirt and MAYBE a pair of panties at most. He was only in his boxer briefs after all! Neither of them had bothered to say it. But only the Gods knew how long he’d have to be gone for. How many of their plans had just been ripped out from under them. He didn’t want to acknowledge just how fucking poorly timed it was for him either, not as more than a passing thought of acknowledgement. If he did? He’d do something stupid. It was best that he simply focus on what he had to do and tune everything else out for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hate me! I promise I will bring it around. It may seem completely out of place, but that’s kind of the point. Life fucking with the Best laid plans and all that.


	14. SANSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s tears. Maybe even some snot on a certain Lions nice shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes blow!

She hadn’t been expecting it, and in truth she didn’t know what to think. All she did know, was that if she stopped - she’d break. And she didn’t want to do that to him. It’s why she had pushed him into getting himself moving like she did. He was on the brink of letting the news of the team he had lost overwhelm him, and she knew he couldn’t afford to do that. Not if he was going to pull himself together enough to do what he needed to. So she had forced it down, the fear and anxiety and shock and confusion. She had reached deep into the stocks of her own stubbornness and pulled on her lady’s mask and got to it. And unsurprisingly, her mother had rallied all Starks and Lannister’s, a few Baratheons and the odd Tyrell too, enough to have them all crowding her tiny cottage, some even lingering on the front porch and lawn, breakfast pastries and cups of coffee in hand, to see their soldiers off. Which might have been a little dramatic for them, but they were all present because of hers and Margs showcase anyway, so they would have been meeting up at some point that day regardless. Why not to farewell the three of them.

Jaime had barely pulled up the breathe. She knew he couldn’t of course, but in the time she had made he, Jon and Yg coffee, he had managed to pull clothes on and appear almost as if he hadn’t just gotten out of bed only to immediately receive orders to ship out. Even his long hair was tied back with what she assumed was one of her hair ties. She had NEVER seen him do it, and it did things to her that she really didn’t have time to focus on. She hadn’t even realised it was long enough for it! But it had given her the nudge to go and find something slightly more presentable than his shirt - and ONLY his shirt, herself. All the while he was explaining things to Jon, making sure he was alright - evidenced by the firm hand on his shoulder, AND sending out the alert message to his field commanders to rally at Home Base, plus calling his Father to ask for his jet. He had even managed to throw his things together in his bag on her bed, and close it up. Which she took as an invitation to keep the shirt she had been wearing too. Though she did slip the panties she had been wearing the night before into it. Lady’s sent their Knights off to battle wearing their favours after all. He would understand and appreciate it. Hopefully he would actually find them before he left for Essos, as he’d have to repack when he got back to The City. He would have no need of a tuxedo there she didn’t imagine.

And whilst he was making calls and rearranging his weapons crates with Jon and Ygritte both, seeing all of the gear that was regularly stored in both his and Jon’s personal trucks - sans weapons of course, which were locked up in their homes or on base, packed neatly into the two crates that were Jaimes for ease of shipping and space on Tywins plane. She was doing the only things she actually could, helping the hungover members of their families with vitamin infused drinks, and putting together a care package of fresh fruits and sandwiches and snacks for them. She didn’t even know if they would need them, or if it was necessary. But she didn’t know what else she could do. Besides maybe contain her Aunt Lyanna, but she had been on the phone - to whom she suspected was Elia Martell since Jaime gave Jon a small nod to tell her that it involved his Father somehow. And her anxiety was making her feel sick enough without her giving in to it.

Before she knew it, he was behind her, hands on her hips, gripping tight and mouth pressed to the slope of her neck, just resting there, taking her in for a few lingering moments. “Time to go Red.” She sucked in a harsh breath and nodded, forcing a smile onto her face as she turned to him, waving at the heavy, perhaps a little over the top, containers piled on the counter. Before she slipped her hands up to rest on the joins of his neck and shoulders. He didn’t need to thank her, his astonishment and the little squeeze of his hands were enough. Clearly he hadn’t expected her to pack him breakfast, or perhaps more, lunch. And she simply refused to feel silly for having done so. “You’ve said good bye to everyone?” He smiled sadly and slipped his hands over her lower back to pull her a little closer. She hoped he was memorising her. It was stupid. He would have been leaving later in the day for at least two weeks anyway, probably. It wasn’t like he wouldn’t be in range enough to call when he could. But it was the fact that she knew he was going further, very likely for quite a bit longer - though she didn’t KNOW that either? He could be done in a fortnight? She hoped and prayed he would be, she just didn’t exactly believe it. He was going into danger, even if he down played it and said he’d only be at The Embassy himself. None of Slavers Bay was especially SAFE at the moment. Clearly.

“Actually I’m fairly sure we are expected to run a bloody gauntlet of people just to get in the truck! Your Mother has moved everyone outside to see us off. Your Dad is driving us over to the airport, and I’d ask you to come that far, but I won’t get on the plane if you do. Lady might need you anyway. She’s following me like a bad smell.” She huffed a small laugh and nodded in understanding. She was glad he had said that. She didn’t want to see him step onto the plane herself. Which, again? Was stupid. But she couldn’t help how she felt either, and she would have gone if he asked, but she was grateful that he didn’t want that. He leaned in and kissed her softly, lazily exploring her lips and tongue and her whole mouth. And she couldn’t help but cling for a few moments. She had woken so happy. So excited to spend the day with him and with their crazy, intrusive, overbearing family and friends. Relaxed and relieved that her showcase was now done, proud of her achievements and how the night before had gone, and only mildly annoyed that he had not been beside her to snuggle into and draw back into a lazy sleep in. And now she was numb. Because if she was anything else, she’d be sick. “Let’s get you through that gauntlet than, My Love. The sooner you’re away? The sooner you can save the world and come home to me.”

“You are my home Baby. And don’t fret that pretty head so much for me, I’m away to work, not war.” She snorted a sad laugh and nuzzled her face against his stubbled jaw like a needy cat, desperate for attention. Something she would know very well for coming weeks apparently. “Your work IS WAR, My Knight. I’m just so glad that you are also very good at your job. You’ll look after them right? Bring them home too? All of them if you can? But those two in particular?” He hummed in affirmation and pressed a long kiss to her forehead. She loved that he did that. It always felt just that little bit more than a passionate kiss to her lips ever could. “I am good at my job, and so are they Red. It’s normal to worry, but trust that we know what we are doing too.” She smiled softly and nodded. Her chest hurt, and her eyes burned, but she was not going to fall apart on him. It was easy to see that her strength was his and vice versa, in that moment. 

“Do me a favour sweetheart?” She hummed in question and pushed herself into his arms more fully, pushing her face into his neck and holding tight. “My Family. Cell and Tom, Ty... Dad too. With Cers? It’s only been a month since all of that.” He sighed so heavily, clearly pained by the idea that he felt the need to ask.

“I’ll keep an eye on them all. I promise. Maybe if you aren’t home before I finish up here? Maybe I will go and stay with your Dad for a bit, instead of either going home to Winterfell or staying in our home by myself.” The sound of his startled laughter actually helped. Not much, but a little bit. She was serious of course, she couldn’t imagine how much pain the man was in, because he’d never ever let on. But she knew her lover would find her words to be utterly ridiculous. It’s why she had said it. “Don’t do that. He will never give you back to me.”

“Of course he will. He wants HIS future Lannister grandchildren too much not to.” She blinked at the incredibly strange look he pulled back and gave her, and smiled in mild confusion as he actually pushed his hand over her belly and stroked at it gently. “He does. Presumptuous bastard that he is. Luckily for him, I WANT THAT one day too. When you are ready and we are in that place too, I guess. I shouldn’t say it RIGHT IN THIS MOMENT. But please know that I am ready whenever you are Sansa. When I get back, or in ten years? Whatever you want.” She blushed heavily and GODS! What the man could do to her with a few words! A soft look! And gentle touch! Her heart was breaking and melting all at the same time! “You will have to marry me first, thank you very much!” She smiled against his grinning lips and accepted his needy kiss happily. Ordinarily she would have been too scared to tease him with that. Fearing that she was pushing just a touch too far, in the direction of things they weren’t ready for yet. But he had started it, and she was too worked up to care. “I plan on it Love. Just have to - how did you say it? SAVE THE WORLD first.”

“Yeah. Just save the world first, Lord Commander.”

“You telling me that if I asked, you say yes?” His bashfully child like look was so very adorable, and it reminded her of that first morning that she woke him on the dock too. Who’d have thought that Jaime Lannister had an excitable little boy inside? “You really need to ask?”

“I fucking love you, Sansa Stark.”

“Good. Because I love you too, Jaime Lannister. Come back to me please. We have a forever to see to.”

“Always Baby. I’ll always come back to you, because I can’t wait to do exactly that.”

She held herself together well enough, as if by force alone, ignoring the ache in her chest and that tell tale prickling in her eyes, the swirling of her stomach, and that almost desperate desire to hide in her bed, go back to sleep and wake to find it was all some horrible dream. Whilst he, and her BROTHER and his girlfriend were swarmed by everyone, she herself, had clung to both Jon and Ygritte like a child not wanting her parents to leave her for a much needed getaway. And she had ALMOST sobbed at them both promising to keep him safe for her. But she had stayed strong long enough to tell them to look after each other and themselves too, and in Jon’s case, hold himself together when faced with whatever his Father had in store for him. She watched, her heart breaking in her chest as Myrcella sobbed into her UNCLES chest, clearly breaking his heart too. Maybe normally it wouldn’t have been SO hard? But he was right, after everything with Cersei? It was just one more blow, one more cause for upset and worry, for The Lannister’s to have to send him off. Especially for her sweet friend, who hadn’t handled that well either. Nor did Tommen of course, but Tommen was as stubborn as Jaime and Tywin both, he didn’t smile, but he didn’t let himself break either. He simply hugged Jaime a little tighter than he might have normally, and stepped back beside his uncles. And then she had forced herself to breathe deeply, and smile at him, as he pulled her in for one last hug, one last - a FEW last minute, desperate and infinitely soft kisses and the dozen mumbled ‘I love yous’ and ‘I’ll miss yous’. And then he was waving and climbing in beside her Dad. And she stood tall, right up until the truck turned out of her leafy, quiet little street. 

Then she broke, closing her eyes and giving in to the pain that was ripping into her, and collapsing into the strong arms, and hard wall of chest that magically appeared beside her. At any other point, it might have been incredibly amusing and terribly awkward to her, to make Tywin Lannister hug her. It definitely had been the first and only time that she had actually given in to the desire. But there was nothing funny about it now. In fact, she could imagine very well, that she would be mortified by her weakly sullying and soaking his oddly casual, yet undoubtedly expensive shirt, with tears and maybe even a bit worse, as she burrowed into her lovers Father and forced him to hold her together. 

He had surprised her, when he determined that he himself would drive Jaimes truck back to the city, with Tyrion, Myrcella and Tommen in tow. Rather than having his plane brought back again, or getting on with them. And when he tasked his brother Kevan with doing the same with Jons, her cousin had been surprised, but so very grateful. That would be one less thing to worry over. Especially with her offering to keep Ghost with Lady and the kittens. Though Lyanna would have taken him anyway. She kind of wanted any extras she could claim, to keep her busy and distracted. But it honestly shouldn’t have surprised her either, he was a family man under it all. She had come to understand that well. Even if it wasn’t particularly obvious to the world at large.

“Come, My Dear. Let’s get you inside. I think, if you are agreeable? That we might be best served seeing to a list of tasks that need seeing to for the next few weeks hmm? And in Jaimes absence. He mentioned last night that you are moving in to his house when you are done here? We can’t have that, if we don’t get organised, can we?” She pulled back on a surprised laugh. The sly old shit! He knew exactly how to pull her out of her head, even if she did want to just wallow for a bit. He was even smiling sadly at her and patting and gripping her upper arms still. Albeit awkwardly. “I know what you are doing.”

“Do you? Good. You’ve had that moment of weakness, time to put it away again and straighten that back up. Are you, or are you not, a She Wolf, set to become a Lioness hmm?” She grinned slightly and shook her head, going so far as to ignore all thoughts of self preservation and cup his jaw - Jaimes jaw. “You seem rather determined that I will be I suppose. Perhaps even more so than your son. Very well. Duties to see to Mr. Lannister.” He scoffed lightly and turned to offer his arm, cocking a brow in absolute, definite challenge. “And how often do you suppose it is, that I do not get what I want Miss Stark?” She actually giggled, feeling herself relax somewhat. Perhaps Jaime was right, she shouldn’t go and stay with him until he got home if he was longer than the two weeks she HOPED he’d be gone at MOST. They’d give him a heart attack if he found them being so very friendly. “Doesn’t a Lannister always get what they want?”

“Indeed we do, My Dear. Best you get used to that now hmm?”

“Anyone ever tell you that you are utterly incorrigible?”

“Most wouldn’t have the spine to say it. But then most wouldn’t be cut out to be the Lannister family matriarch one day, as you are, either.”

Had she looked, she might have noticed that everyone around them was frozen in place, shocked into silence - even Myrcella, who had still been sobbing between her brothers, and clinging to a thunderstruck Tyrion’s Hand on top of that. Has she bothered to look, she might have noted that it was only her Mother, Genna Lannister and her Aunt Lyanna who wore smug, all knowing but still melancholy smiles. She didn’t look and she didn’t notice, because the Great Lion was pushing her into putting herself back together, at least whilst there were eyes still on her. And she couldn’t have been more grateful to him for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papa Tywin - the closet softy!
> 
> How long will they be gone? Are they ALL going to be ‘safe’? What’s going on in Meereen? How angry is Jon? IS Sansa pregnant or are both Jaime and Ned paranoid? And if she is? Will she figure it out soon for herself? All very valid questions. But I think the most pressing is : WILL SANSA MOVE INTO CASTERLY MANOR WITH TYWIN UNTIL JAIME GETS HOME???


	15. THE FAIRY GOD FAMILY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All text chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit tame from the FGF but they are a bit emotional too.

_Group Chat: Fairy God Family_

ARYA: How is everyone? Home alright? Anyone heard if they’ve made it to Meereen yet?

ROBB: We are Home Runt. Was a quiet trip. How is Sannie?

ARYA: Ever the Lady. She’s pretty quiet, and a bit pale too actually? But I fell asleep on the sofa this arv and woke up in her bed somehow? I’m assuming Bull moved me before he headed back to Yohns. There was aspirin and water ready for me, and a pair of tiny fluffy demon babies purring on top of me, when I opened my eyes. Typical Sansa style.

ROBB: Uncle Ben said Lya was pretending she was fine all the way back too. And I get it, it’s not the first time they’ve had to go, but this just feels different doesn’t it? No warning, no preparing. And for Lannister to be going too? Something serious happened.

BRAN: News just broke, Daenerys Targaryens convoy was attacked on return to the Embassy from some charity function she had set up for the refugee influx into Meereen. All of her escort was gunned down and she was taken they think. Her escort was Westerosi Special Forces. Jump online or turn the news on. They’ve landed, there’s video footage of Jaime getting out of the truck inside the gates of The Embassy.

GENDRY: Just spotted it here too. Lannister isn’t fucking around is he? Full tac gear? Including rifle slung over the shoulder! He’s sending a bloody loud message I’d say. Hope they find the chick too. Scary stuff. And yes, I moved you babe. At Sansas instruction. Had to get back to sort the car out so I can head back in the morning. The old boy said he’s happy to whack a for sale sign in the window and sort that out for her too. You coming? Or you want me to drop your stuff off to you at Sansas?

ARYA: I’ll Stay with her and Mama. I’ll need someone to check in on the sword for me but? Everything else can wait. And of course he is! The fuckers killed how many of his men? Seven hells! The worlds a shit place isn’t it?

BRAN: Send me the details - where and when and stuff. And Rick and I will go this week. I’ll even take photos for your scrapbook. The men are still being identified, and obviously, families are being notified. They won’t release their names until that’s done. They won’t even say how many people were killed.

ARYA: Thank you. I’m going to pretend you didn’t call it that though. I don’t have ‘cheek dealing’ in me this afternoon. Too fucking crook. And sad, and angry.

TYRION: Hey guys. All quiet here too. We made it back, and we are all staying at My Fathers tonight. Robert isn’t back yet from visiting Cers, and Cell and Tom need family around for tonight at least, I think.

SHIREEN: Is there anything I can do? For any of you? I know it’s their job and it’s not unexpected that they be sent away, even on short notice, even for Lord Commander Lannister, especially under such circumstances. But that doesn’t make it any easier I am sure?

TYRION: Thank you Sweetheart. But we are alright here for now. I’ll keep it in mind if I think of anything though. Alright? 

ROBB: Us too, let us know if we can help anyone in any way. And if we need anything this way, we will let you all know too? Not much we can do but wait for news, so the least we can do is hold each other up right?

MARGAERY: Exactly right. That’s what family is for guys. Do you still want me to call tonight Ty?

TYRION: Tomorrow? Might be better. I’m not the best of company tonight. Wasn’t expecting to have to send Jai off again. Not with his hand, and certainly not just after everything with Cers. 

MARGAERY: Tomorrow it is. But I’m here if you need me?

ARYA: So you two had a good night huh? That’s nice. I’m happy for you. Even if I’m not going to take the teasing bate you are opening up for.

MARGAERY: Caught that did you? Of course you did darling. 

YGRITTE: Hey guys. We are here. I can’t say anything about what we are looking at, but we are settling in at the barracks they’ve set up on The Embassy grounds for now. Jon’s back meeting with the asshole. And The LC is meeting the security team here for details. Was just about to call Winterfell to let everyone know. They’ll call or text when they can. Flight was pretty uneventful, we landed in KL and were taken back to our places to grab our gear, and were back in the air in under an hour. Boss was pretty quiet, when he wasn’t pow wowing with the General, or giving orders - or going over stuff coming through on his tablet once we lifted off, kept toying with something in his pocket too. Pretty weird, just smiled sadly and shook his head when we asked what he was doing. So maybe some Lady Sansie lacy under garments or something. Jon didn’t say much. Not surprising. Everyone knows he and Sperm doner aren’t exactly friendly. If ya didn’t know it? Ya do now. Thanks for thinking of us, but we will be alright. We got a job to do, that’s all. Will keep yas posted when we can. We have service plenty in Meereen itself, so it will hopefully be daily check ins. Might only be a single group text or something though. Keep the jokes up for us but. Think we might need the boost of a few good laughs and news from home on this mission. So in light of that - congrats on the fluid sharing Ty and Margy. Love yas.

SHIREEN: Well? It IS expected that a Lady might gift her Knight a favour on the eve of Battle? I love that you called them UNDER GARMENTS. I giggled. I’m so happy to hear you are there and together and safe for now Ygritte. 

ARYA: SHIREEN BARATHEON! Did you just make a DIRTY JOKE? One directly at another’s expense? Or in a weird roundabout alluding way? I’m so proud of you DOE! Thanks for the heads up Yg! Want me to let Mama know? I figure you’ll still call Lya yes? It’ll save her calling us here too but? Hug my brothers for me or you know? Punch them? They might think there’s something wrong with me if I was to send them hugs through you? High fives! Punches don’t really fit the moment either huh? Be super careful and you know... Do your thing like the badass you are k! Be safe too.

ARYA: I love you. Just so ya know.

BRAN: Lya has seen this, she said she will wait for your call Yg. She’s not in a ‘chat’ mood, but she wants to talk to you when and if you can. And? What Arya said, except without the crazy babble of course. Also? HIGH FIVE SHIREEN! For now I’m pretending it’s not my sister who potentially sent ‘under garments’ as a favour for her knight. You know... Gross. Is PANTY GIVING A THING? And ONLY clean right?

ROBB: I’m choosing to ignore THAT! If she sent something? It was less *vomit* sexy *gag* and more sweet. This is LADY SANSA people! Thanks for lightening the mood though Doe, and Yg. Marg, Ty? Did you two really hook up? Just a yes or no will do. The Hub is determined you did, at least if I can tell him for certain? He might be quiet about it that - or conversely he might start joking again instead of the weird introspective quiet he’s got going on this evening.

MARGAERY: LOL. Yes Robb. If you want to get him out of his silence? Tell him there were models involved - THERE WAS NOT but - you know? For the sake of saving our poor Theon from growing up? Let him have that. I’m sending my love Yg. For all of you. Say the word and I’ll have the most ridiculous care packages sent.

TYRION: EXCUSE YOU DARLING! Why not let ME have that? LOL. Kidding. Thank you for letting us know Ygritte. I’ve informed my family and they are all breathing easier - even if they are too proud to say so. Let Jai know that Dad is actually waiting to hear from him, if he wouldn’t mind giving him a quick call when he can just to set him at ease, and remind him that The Great Lion can And will object vehemently if he calls him BEFORE calling Sansa. I’m still reeling from those two this afternoon. Lion tamer Indeed. And YES Bran. Panties are gifted and no, not necessarily CLEAN. Though as a general rule? You only WANT them after CERTAIN physiological reactions. Thanks for lightening the mood. I don’t have much more in me. But it was good to smile for a minute.

ARYA: HA! Getting an education there Branny! I will cut a bitch for gifting you panties though! You’re still a baby. Doe? Take note sweet girl? Rickon MUST BE TWENTY, before you can sneak panties in his pockets and I NEVER need to hear of it mmmkay! AND YES! How hilarious were Sansa and Tywin?

GENDRY: I’m inventing a snort emoji. Big love Yg.

SHIREEN: OH MY GODS! What did I START! I’m so embarrassed! 

BRAN: I second the motion for a snort emoji. Step into my office Gen, we have things to discuss. NOT THE AGE AT WHICH MY SISTER STARTING LEAVING YOU ICKY SURPRISES! Just so that’s made abundantly clear! It was a really sweet moment between them yes, Tywin knows how to bring Lady Sansa back, it was curious to see that.

YGRITTE: You got everyone out of their melancholy love. Great job! Alright? I best away to call the mother in law. Will pass on ya messages and such. Snuggles? Hug the hub for us yeah? Runt? Hug Cat and Sannie too. All of ya give hugs. Life’s too short to hold back. Gotta love while you’re alive huh? In light of that? I love all of you hilarious bastards. And I’m out. Carry on with the teasing. I’ll ask Lya about Sansa and the old man yeah? Sounds amusing.

ROBB: I’ve already hugged everyone at least once Yg. But I can do that. Stay safe. I’m out guys. Shout if yas need me.

ARYA: Of course you have SNUGGLES! I can’t hug Sans. I do that? She breaks. Not worth it after all The Greta Lions hard work to bring her back around huh? Anyway! Glad everyone’s all good, and home safe or whatever. I can smell my mothers cooking, so I’m out too, for now. I’ll call tomorrow Marg? We should girls night this week. I’ll tell Mya.

MARGAERY: Call tomorrow little one. We will talk. Love you guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meereen next up (hopefully!) and more answers (again hopefully) LOL.
> 
> How cute is Shireen?!


	16. JAIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little intro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A LITTLE bit of ‘back story’ character building? Reputation building maybe? Without being BACK STORY at all.
> 
> A little bit of brotherhood and just a sneaky little touch of bromancing for Jaime and Jon.

“So. You lads AND LADIES! Your lot are like legends round here. Heard loads of tales. Half of it we are pretty sure is bullshit. Typical boasting around the campfire type stuff? You know? Not just from your own brothers in arms either. When we were told that we’d be seeing big numbers of your lot coming? Some of us got curious over which legends, or MYTHS we’d be meeting.” Jaime snorted rudely at the idiot driving the truck beside him. He hadn’t been impressed at all when he was informed, upon landing, that their escorts would actually be made up from some elite force from Tyrosh, rather than his own men. Though he did not and would not take his commanders to task for relieving their men from duty for the night, to allow them a small window to mourn in either he supposed. The downside to that, was that he had to deal with whoever in the seven hells the cocky, arrogant shit of fan boy beside him was. He had introduced himself as a Captain, but that’s pretty much all he had registered. Frankly? He was too fucking tired to care what the idiots name and rank were. He talked to much. And he wasn’t in the mood. 

“Ya wouldn’t know anyway Tyrosh. Those MYTHS and LEGENDS woulda been code names. We leave our Family names aside when we step in the field. And we leave our code names in the field when we are done.” Apparently Jon hadn’t caught the friendly chaps name either, or possibly he simply didn’t care at the moment. Just as Jaime didn’t. Truthfully? He was probably a nice guy, wasn’t his fault he had been given orders to pick up the guys that would effectively be coming in fix the mistakes that lead to so many good men killed, and clean up the mess those mistakes made too. He didn’t imagine it was terribly easy to be faced with the leader of said men, and those who were considered the best of his commanders, at the best of times. But especially when ensconced in one truck, after the news they had received. “You operate a bit like black ops teams in that no? Nobody truly knows who is who for certain? Nobody knows just how many situations you have individually or as a team, worked? Besides yourselves that is? It is curious. There is one name in particular? Gets whispered around here. That’s what I mean by MYTH. Some speak it like they might be a God. And others speak it like they might just be the devil themselves.”

“Kingslayer.” Jaime snorted rudely at the idiot behind him popping his FAR TOO amused head between the two front seats, whispering it dramatically, like he was a child telling a ghost story, eyeing him like he’d just heard the greatest of jokes. He was never hearing the end of this. 

“That’s it! KINGSLAYER! They say that he’s called that because he’s the one brought in, when you want to take down the KING of whatever group of insurgents you are dealing with hmm? The big wig? At least that is what we’ve been hearing around here? He is the man that can kill those who have been impossible for any other to track down, or pin down. Heard said that it doesn’t matter if his target is supposedly protected and surrounded by whole armies, blindly loyal to his rule. If they bring This Kingslayer in? His days become numbered.” He coughed to cover his own laugh at the poor fools clear curiosity, and the confusion between hero worship and disbelief. Bronn didn’t bother, the bloody idiot had fallen back into the rear seat, positively howling with laughter. The others were laughing too, but at least they didn’t look like they might either bust something, or piss themselves. “So tell me? This Kingslayer? Man or Myth?” He snorted a laugh and shook his head at the poor fool looking over at him in question. It was rather amusing, he did have to grant that! Even if he wasn’t in the mood to be particularly friendly. To be asked whether or not he was actually real, to his face like that - was really, very funny. “Man, last I checked. It’s the tales that have been somewhat embellished, I imagine.”

“Hang on there Lord Commander? Our friend here isn’t actually all that far off the money? You think about it? He IS the one with the most notorious kills in his file jacket. Most kills full stop I think? Highest success rate? And I’m pretty sure his estimated SAVES, though not necessarily all documented, more so speculated, are higher than any other active soldier in the world too. Sounds to me like a bit of a Myth. Maybe hero? Legend?”

“Aye! He’s got ya there Lord Commander. What’s that saying Marbrand? Heroes get remembered? Legends never die. He’s a legend. Though I DO like the sound of calling him a MYTH too! Very mysterious!” Jaime sighed tiredly and shook his head at his BROTHERS over his shoulder, glad that they had found something to relax their moods with a bit, even if it was at his expense for the moment. He could let them have that for now he supposed. Besides, if he argued it would only make it worse, and he’d been forced to be THAT boss and order them to settle down. He didn’t want to do that. It had been a hard day. Taking it out on his commanders, a good portion of them at least, and the portion that he trusted to hear his thoughts as well as have his back, at that! Was just poor form on his behalf. “Tell me, what other LEGENDS have been spoken of around here?” He shuffled slightly, readjusting the rifle in his lap, and flexing his hand gently in a bid to relieve the ache from holding it clenched around his weapon. “Ahh well? There was something about a WOLF. Lot of your lads look at him as the NEXT BIG THING. There was even a debate the other day over whether he’d outshine some of the ‘greats’ in the history of your devision, once he’s got a bit more experience up in international conflict or something. Seems to be a bit of a prodigy by the way they speak. Couple of other CODE NAMES come up too? THE MAID, and REDBEAR or something like that? That one is supposedly a mad man. And HOUND, - that gets thrown around a bit too. He scares the shit out of even his own men.”

Jaime smiled widely and cocked a brow in challenge over his shoulder at his laughing brothers, and the sister sitting there, trying desperately not to meet his eye, despite the small grin on her face. He had a sneaking suspicion that his troops would be having quite the bit of fun laughing at the stories about themselves, in coming weeks. A few in particular, would enjoy it more than the others. Even he likely would, the moment his mood turned around completely. For the moment though, he was happy to let the conversation carry on around him, and focus his mind on the task at hand, that was navigating the streets of Meereen and reaching The Embassy without issue.

——————

They arrived at the gates of the Embassy just on sunset. Unsurprisingly the drive was swarmed by armed forces holding the media and the masses at bay. What he did find curiously unexpected however, was that the masses appeared to be in mourning. Laying wreathes and lighting candles and cheering for them as they arrived. He had expected resolved and perhaps curious people. Or maybe protestors. It was par for the course in his book, and he could respect that stand to a point too. In his experience, people didn’t tend to appreciate foreign forces turning their cities and towns and their homes into military outposts or worse, war zones. Even if they were there to help protect and even liberate them from tyranny or oppression or in this case, terrorism. At least until they had done what they had been sent to do and peacekeepers were deployed to help them rebuild from the rubble. 

But these people seemed to be genuinely happy to see them, relieved. And almost apologetic and empathetic for their losses. They wouldn’t know exactly who they were, but clearly they understood that they were here to answer the violence delivered. They likely assumed, - correctly so, that they were there to find the girl who had welcomed them. Daenerys Targaryen had apparently been welcoming refugees after all. These people would respect her for that at least, and perhaps would feel emotionally connected enough to want her found safely. It was a humbling experience. One that also told him just how fearful they had become, even in the heart of the city, where attacks were few and far between. One that had his girlfriends words resonating inside of him quite a bit. She told him to go and save the world, so that he could come home to her. She was being dramatic in saying it of course. But now facing what he was, as he climbed free of the truck and looked upon those people, heard their emotional cries? Those words didn’t seem so dramatic after all. That was why they did what they did. True soldiers don’t sign up for the notoriety of it. They do it to make the world a better place. It was a powerful reminder.

“Orders Lord Commander?” Jaime was pulled from his reveries and back reality at the sound of his once lovers quiet voice beside him. “Right. Marbrand and Targaryen will be with me. We’ll have to meet with The Ambassador and his security team ASAP. Tarth, Blackwater. I want you getting our troops settled into our barracks, looks like Clegane and his lads are here to escort you that far. Full roll call, make sure everyone is accounted for, and permissions are to be given to notify everyone’s families that we’ve arrived. Remind them all that they may not announce anything beyond their arrival to The Embassy, of course. We will go over the standard protocols and expectations and discuss what it is we are looking at, when I can do so personally. Likely at first light. And Brie? If you can personally see my gear to wherever they’ve got me? I’d appreciate it.” He clapped the woman on the shoulder in thanks at her nod and watched quietly as his troops disembarked and got themselves straight to work. Like a well oiled machine. They weren’t children who needed coddling after all. 

And then he sighed heavily at the figures standing tall and watching them unload, from the wide steps at the edge of the simply massive covered veranda, already beyond exhausted without adding what was coming! “Come on then Boss. Time to greet Daddio.” He snorted a small, rueful laugh and clamped a hand to his ‘brother in laws’ nape as he pulled a very obviously unimpressed, and utterly weary face at him. “You know? I just realised something Jon Boy?”

“Aye? What’s that?” He grinned wickedly and took in the regal figure awaiting them with a side eye. “As his biological son? It COULD be argued, that you have a little something called DIPLOMATIC IMMUNITY. You might even get away with decking him! Just don’t do it in front of me hmm? I’ll need plausible deniability just in case.” He grinned as the younger man tipped his head back and laughed really quite loudly, for such a quiet wolf. “Maybe I could argue that I’m entitled to it, but I don’t think it’ll cut it if I shove my rifle up his ass and pull the trigger will it?” Jaime snorted a dark laugh and shrugged. “That might get us in some hot water brother. Come on. Let’s get this over with, so we can get some idea of what’s happening here. You want me to call Yg over and give the nod for her to join us?”

“Nah. She’s met him, tomorrow or later tonight will be soon enough for FAMILY catch ups. We are here for work first. I mean? Getting Dany back safe is... Personal too, I guess. But getting to work will get that done quicker than coddling that asshole and playing happy families will. Besides? She’ll be making sure to let our lot know we are here and safe, in case we don’t get a chance to tonight.”

“You good?”

“As good as can be for a man called in to a war zone by his mostly estranged Father, to find the Aunt he has met less than a half dozen times in person. I guess?”

“You said you DO know her a bit?”

“Aye. A bit. In a ‘text for significant dates’ type of way. She’s still my blood though I guess - and I’m not... I’m not really GOOD necessarily. Just need to focus on the mission LC.” He bowed a nod in understanding and slung his rifle around against his back and side more comfortably and waved the two he had chosen to join him on, as they stepped towards those awaiting them. This was bound to be a rather awkward and uncomfortable catch up. But the sooner it was done and out of the way, the sooner they could be informed of all details available presently. And the sooner that he could retire to start processing and not at all wallow in thoughts of what he would be doing at home, even if he knew he’d only be wallowing at home alone anyway. Or wondering what she was doing more like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not SUPER happy with it? But I wanted to give the impression of Jaime sort of switching off for the most part, before delving into things too heavily. And I’m hoping it comes across.


	17. JON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy issues.

To say he actually KNEW his Father, or his Fathers Family would be a rather generous leap. He knew OF his Father and his family. The man himself? He’d seen maybe a dozen times all up in his entire life, and that again? Was generous. The man had taken a mild interest when he had been small. Small and shy and completely confused over who the hell the man with shocking silver white hair was, that he was told to call Father. He called him Dad, because that’s what Robb and Sansa and everyone else he knew called their Father. But that mild interest dropped more and more the older he got, and as a result, so did his own. Until he had worked through angsty, angry teen and into uninterested adult. Far as he was concerned, he had traded an uncaring Father, for his siblings and their whole OTHER family, because the less they saw him, the more their mothers encouraged connections between them. Daenerys was a different story. He still wouldn’t say that he KNEW her overly well, of course, but she had sort of followed his Grandmothers example and reached out every birthday at least. But still, the last time he had seen either his Father or his Aunt in person, had actually been for the woman’s funeral. In truth, Rhaellas funeral was the only occasion that he could remember even HUGGING his Father. 

So being called in, as he had been, to help find the Aunt he barely knew, by the Father who wasn’t really that at all? - Not the most comfortable of situations. He was afraid for her, and it WAS guaranteed to affect him differently than it would his team mates. But he honestly had to wonder if that came more from the sense of duty he felt, that almost ingrained sense of FAMILY that he did NOT learn from that side of his family at all. Truthfully? He wasn’t there because Rhaegar had asked for he and his team and Jaime Lannister specifically - though he did have quite a few thoughts on that sense of entitlement that shone through in his having done so too! He was there, because he had his orders, and he was there because his Lord Commander didn’t need to ask, anymore than The General had had to ask Jaime Lannister. They were both there, out of loyalty - with or without it being returned. And they were there out of duty, because it was their job, and because they had been asked, even if they hadn’t needed to be. And they were there because someone had to find his biological Aunt, and answer the violence delivered to THEIR brothers in arms, for having the hide to be doing their jobs.

The downside for him, was that he was faced with his FATHER, when the man had asked him to step into a war zone, for the girl who he actually had been a ‘FATHER figure’ for. Not that he begrudged Daenerys that connection, any more than Aegon and Rhaenys did. Unlike them, she didn’t have anyone else after Rhaella died, and they had learned to accept that whilst he was their Father, he wasn’t at all. He was Daenerys’ father, without actually being so, though. There was another brother when she was little, but he couldn’t say where in the world he was or what had happened to him either. He barely remembered him, having only met him once or twice when he was really young. 

Perhaps the part that actually hurt, was that by asking him to put his life on the line for her, his Father was also, inadvertently asking his girlfriend to do the same. And another he saw as family, in asking Jaime to also. Not to mention his brothers in arms and his personal team too. But it was their job. And they would do the same for those they had absolutely no connection too also, he supposed. And he even WANTED to. It’s what he’d been trained for, what they all had dedicated their lives to train for. It wasn’t his fault, and it wasn’t really his Fathers either, that this felt more personal. It kind of was more personal. He wouldn’t blink before diving in head first, weapons raised, for anyone sporting the names Stark or Martell. He would tear the world apart for Sansa or Arya or Rhaenys, any and all of his brothers. It shouldn’t be any different for Daenerys. And he wasn’t truly hesitating now either. Just thinking FAR TOO MUCH.

Perhaps what hit him the hardest was the hug. “Jon. I’m glad you are here.” He had never known him to be anything other than composed. Aloof and distant and yes, negligent. The waver in his quiet voice was as hard to hear as it was uncomfortable. And the way his tall, lithe frame shook enough to be felt through the hard, heavy, thick barrier of his tac gear, gave him pause. The man wasn’t his Father, not really. And yet in that moment? It was exactly as he imagined it would feel if he actually were. His uncles would hug him and say those same words were it them in the same situation. It would be understandable to him. It SHOULD be for his actual Father too he supposed. “Aye. I’m here. You wanted, maybe needed the best there is, to find Dany? I tend to go where he does. But I’d have come without being asked too ya know? So would he.” He pulled back enough to clap the mans shoulder and actually look at him. He looked old. Of course, he hadn’t seen him in years? But still, he looked frail and a bit lost too. And that was a confronting realisation. “I’ve heard you are a Field Commander yourself now?” He bowed a respectful nod. He wanted to scoff in truth, he was rather offended by that. He had held the position for a long time. That’s something a Father SHOULD know, and maybe should have made comment on a long time beforehand. But he held his tongue. There was a lot to be respected about being polite, even if it wasn’t necessarily returned.

“Aye. Took over from Lannister, when they pushed him up into the Lord Commanders seat.”

“Hand picked him myself, right from sign up, no pun intended. Rhaegar.” He actually did snort a small laugh at his idiot ‘brothers’, thankfully well timed interruption, and stepped back completely to allow the two of them to greet one another. “Jaime. Suppose I should call you Lord Commander these days. Thank you for coming.” It was uncomfortable, made even more so by the awkward handshake. A less observant person might have missed it, but the tightness of his jaw and the almost non existent twitch, as well as the less than strong gripped hold on his Fathers hand, told him well, that Jaimes Hand was bothering him. Which maybe shouldn’t be such a big surprise he supposed. He had it on his weapon for most of the day now. “Think we can do away with the formalities Ambassador. We all know that this isn’t exactly a normal mission. You remember Addam Marbrand, my second in command.”

“I do. Thank you for coming Addam. We should take this inside. I’m sure you mean to turn your attention to getting your troops settled soon, so we can go over what we know now, and go from there. Jon? Where is Ygritte? I saw her get out of the truck?” It surprised him slightly that he even remembered her name, let alone what she looked like. They had met only the once before, and he certainly hadn’t seemed terribly interested in her then? 

“She’ll be helping settle my team, and then calling home to let them know we are here.”

“If she manages to get either Lya or Cat to let her go in under an hour? I’ll be surprised. Might even nominate her for a medal of valour for it! The Gods know I wouldn’t want to be dealing with those two again today!”

“Ahh! But see? Ygs had a bit more practice navigating Stark Mother in laws than you Lannister! She’ll task Mum with letting everyone at Winterfell know, and with calling Aunt Cat and Aunt El. We’ve probably all got emails from Aunt Cat already, reminding us to wear clean underwear or something but! Otherwise she’d be too busy smothering Sannie. They are probably all well into the whiskey now too.”

He could almost feel himself relaxing slightly as he shared a laugh with Jaime and Addam at least. They SHOULD be focusing on the matter at hand, but easing the tension first, would go a long way towards making it more comfortable for them all, and thus allow for them to focus on the mission away from said tension. 

“I had heard you were dating someone now Lannister? For some reason it didn’t register that she was a Stark? Although I’m sure I did read that online? You mean to say you are seeing one of Ned’s girls? It’s Ned that married Catelyn Tully isn’t it?” He chuckled darkly at the amused light in the mans eyes as he shot him a look, before turning back to his old mentor. “Sansa, and yes she is Ned and Cats eldest daughter. Stunningly beautiful, incredibly intelligent and talented, and just a little bit scary, and YES, young enough to be my own child. But for all that she is lightyears out of my league? She seems rather fond of me too, for the life of me? I have no idea why. But you won’t hear me complaining. Now? Can we get clearance to NOT part with our weapons inside The Embassy here?” Rhaegar didn’t even hesitate to wave them past the security check and effectively allow them entrance carrying loaded weapons, as though they weren’t a very real potential threat. 

Of course he wasn’t about to kill his own Father, even if he did joke about it. That just wasn’t who he was, nor would the men beside him, unless under orders from higher up to take him out as a threat to Westeros. But the man was blindly trusting that, from what he thought he knew of them. He was blindly trusting the man he KNEW killed his own crazy Father. And it was confronting, for he and Jaime both. “Oh please. If you wanted to kill me Jaime? I’d not even know it until I felt the sting of the bullet. And you, my son? If you didn’t kill me as an angry teenager? You aren’t likely to do so now, even if I might deserve it. Besides, I trust your weapons being in YOUR hands, more than I trust them being held FOR YOU. At least I’ll know that if one of your bullets takes my life, I’ll have earned it, and it’s not void because someone else wants to FRAME any of you.”

“Well. That was ominous.”

“I was going to say paranoid. But ominous works too. That’s why we are here Dad? Why you asked for us specifically? Besides finding Dany?” His Father sighed heavily and rubbed at his eyebrow as he opened a door, that he could only assume was his office, and waved them in. “Daenerys was taken in the middle of the a busy street, surrounded by Westerosi Special Forces. Your own men. All of those men are accounted for, so for the moment? Besides a select few of my own security detail? The only ones I KNOW I can trust, are Westerosi Special Forces devision. Even I’m armed, and technically? This is my own blasted house. I’ve had to send Whent radio silent to move Viserys from the facility he’s in just in case, and I’ve had to advise Home Base, should my children and exes be in danger. They aren’t. Don’t worry. Vis COULD potentially be, because he’s in Essos.”

“This is about you? What has intelligence said? And where do we stand with identifying the men I lost and locating where they’ve got Daenerys?” Rhaegar took up post behind his desk, overlooking the wide lawns that were littered with a whole city of military tents, trucks and people armed to the damned teeth. Jon leaned his weight into the wall a few feet away and watched the man who had given him his life’s blood. While Jaime and Addam both made themselves at home with Arthur, perusing files and a whole cache of crime scene photos.

“I don’t think it is, Jaime. No. Dany was easier to get to than me, but it’s about foreigners. The Harpies want to return the whole of Slavers Bay to the OLD WAYS - and further afield when they have succeeded with it here. Westerosi and all over WORLD influence has encouraged the governments here to fight that. As you know. So? What’s the best way to force their hand?”

“Take away the influence by removing the protection of foreign allies. To take one of ours, kill our men? We pull back to get her home safe? That’s the angle?” His Father blinked over at him sadly and nodded. “That’s the angle intelligence is assuming. Yes.”

“If that’s the case? Than the Harpies are only actually a PART of the problem. They are mercenaries. Radicalised, yes. But someone put the idea in their heads and influenced them to do the ‘hard work’. There’s someone or someone’s, with a controlling interest.”

“Exactly.” Rhaegar Targaryen turned slowly and met his once friend, his Fathers executioners eyes slowly. “I don’t NEED the Lord Commander Of Special Forces on Hand to organise the men he could have just as easily organised from Home Base.” Jon blew out a weary breath as understanding dawned. “You need The Legendary Kingslayer, to cut the head off the true leader, while his men are securing your sisters safety?” Again his Father nodded, and looked to him. “And whilst MY SON, who happens to be Westerosi Special Forces, and at risk of being deployed in the field amongst this threat, and those he trusts with his life, are here to protect and be protected by, and act in an advisory capacity to, those I trust with mine.”

“Well now. That certainly explains the clearances to do as I felt necessary, being given. I’m not here to simply get your sister back, but to put a definitive end to The Harpies terrorist plots, as they currently stand, altogether?” His Father hummed quietly in affirmation at Jaimes weary statement. “Guess I’m missing graduation.” Jon met his eyes sadly and nodded in understanding of what he WASN’T saying. Arya had said that he had implied he’d be proposing soon enough. She didn’t specifically say WHEN, but she didn’t need to. Jon knew. “Guess so brother. Guess we both are now. Sansa will understand.” The fool let out a small, rueful laugh and scrubbed at his face. “I know. Myrcella told me that day at Ruby Fort, that she was the QUEEN OF FORGIVENESS AND UNDERSTANDING. She wasn’t wrong. - Even if she was being a catty little bitch about me not being able to keep it in my pants around her pretty friends.” Jon snorted a laugh and then shuddered. “Still my sister you’re talking about there Lord Commander. I don’t need the reminder of your chew toy status... But yes. She is.” He smiled sadly and ignored the confused looks he was getting over calling his cousin, his sister. She may as well be, they all always had been his siblings as far as he was concerned. Even his actual siblings knew that. And he really didn’t fucking care if he offended his Father. He was being as lenient as he was capable of being as it was. 

“You’re not truly worried about her not forgiving you though. She doesn’t need to. She knew who ya were when she dragged you up into her tower, Lannister.”

“Chew toy? Seriously? JUST WHAT DO YOU LOT talk about, about us? Don’t think I haven’t worked out you all gossip like teenagers.”

“Hey! You want to keep displaying your bite marks for the world to see? That’s on you. I’ve just been unfortunate enough to bare witness to them!” He grinned wickedly as the man coughed and then choked on a surprised laugh and attempted to scrub at his face to hide his blush, whilst still looking exactly like a cocky, proud lion. “Yes well. My girl might be the Lady Jon Boy, but she’s still a wolf underneath. ANYWAY! Do we have any leads, has there been any indication of ransom or anything along those lines Rhaegar? Art?”

Jaime was absolutely ignoring the looks of baffled amusement impinging on the pained expressions that had been lingering on his old brothers in arms faces, both of them clearly wanted to laugh at him, as he and Addam were doing openly. And probably ask a LOT of questions too. Except that it wasn’t actually the time, and they all knew it. “Everything we have up until an hour before you got here, is in those files.” And then it was clear, that his Lord Commander was back, and his brother put away again for now. “Right. My men? Are all identified? Families have been notified?” Arthur nodded sadly. “I sent the details to Home Base the moment they came in Jaime.” 

“Good. Thank you. Marbrand, get on the phone to Home Base and make sure the families know before I announce it to the troops out there. Jon? You can comb over these files with your Father, see if you can spot anything that might have been missed. Art can show me where intelligence is set up, so we can see if there’s anything new. We just need a bit of an idea of where we are at before I speak to the men. Real quick? You said you needed The Kingslayer? Jon? Did that trigger anything for you? Addam?” Jon blinked in surprised thought and then sneered at the ice cold feeling that washed over him. 

“The Tyroshi Lads? You trust them Dad?” His Father blinked in confusion and darted a look of question to his closest confidant and dearest friend. “Naharis was the one who got out of the truck with them? HIM I trust. His fellow captains and men? Less so. Why?”

“Because our driver - the captain, whoever he is, annoyingly chatty fellow. He made a point of talking about our code names. Mine and Jon’s in particular. But he also mentioned Tarth, Giantsbane and Clegane.”

“You think he was testing the waters to see if we had, in fact, called in The Kingslayer?”

“Aye. Awful convenient. I’d say.” He growled it more so than spoke, but he was just a little bit angry now too. So he didn’t care.

Arthur straightened slowly and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’d wager that he’s thinking that OTHERS may have twigged to it. You’re notorious Jaime, and Jon has come up a bit around the military camps, because of who he is. Your men wouldn’t have connected code names, to real names obviously. And NAHARIS can be trusted. I’ve been watching him closely because he and Dany are FRIENDLY. But maybe he’s got suspicions of others paying particular attention to the story being bandied about, that we need to be aware of.”

“Get him in here. I want to talk to him. Marbrand on the phone, Jon on the files. It’s going to be a long couple of hours gentlemen, so settle in.”

“Aye Lord Commander.” He stepped up and took the files being held out to him and lifted his rifle off his shoulder slowly to rest against his Father wide desk within reach, as he sat. He knew that tone well, and besides him understanding that it was an order, he personally didn’t need to piss the man off. Though he might just enjoy watching him make the talkative Tyroshi captain squirm. It was weird that his ‘FRIEND’ had been kidnapped and he seemed to be more than happy acting their chauffeur? Of course, they hadn’t been so melancholy as to not be able to joke either, but every one of them showed at least SOME signs of it. Even those of them that didn’t know his Aunt personally in anyway, or any of the men at risk of being those identified as those gunned down. But not him? His Father and Arthur Dayne might trust the man. He didn’t, and nor did Addam Marbrand, if his hard look was any indication. Nor did The Kingslayer himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay details! We all love details! Now the question is - have I managed to make you all hate Rhaegar more, or perhaps given him microscopic points of redemption?


	18. SANSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick check in, and a little time jump.

She stared at the screen in front of her wide eyed. She should be happy, and she was. She should be ecstatic and even shocked into disbelief. And she kind of was that too. She had worked hard, for MONTHS and even YEARS. She had all but sweated blood into achieving what she had. Yet seeing it, before her eyes? Having exceeded her own hopes and dreams and apparently, modest expectations? It was surreal. And yet even it couldn’t take that sick feeling that had been lingering away. If anything? Her nerves, her shock, and the desire to share such exciting news? Was actually compounding the swirling inside of her belly. Not enough to make her physically sick as it had done earlier in the morning, after she had woken up crying with a nightmare brought on by her fears for Jaime, and Jon and Yg too of course. But enough that she felt a little light headed as a result of it. 

And she was grateful that her Mother wasn’t presently at ‘home’ to notice, having gone to do a bit of shopping with Arya, as she had. Just as she had been grateful that she had managed to hide that she had been sick that morning, from her mother. Else she’d have been even more suffocating than she had been already. Not that she wasn’t grateful, of course she was! But she was emotional enough under the surface, without making her Mother worry too much. It wouldn’t take much for her to no longer be competent in holding herself together. Added coddling would have her caving quicker than anything else. Hopefully it settled quickly, because she was really excited to show her that her results were not only in, but were even better than she could have dreamed. Just as she had been, to show her all of those positive emails she had received from so very many designers, that had been shocking and exciting and unexpectedly encouraging.

She hadn’t actually heard anything definitive about the internships she had applied for yet, but it wasn’t at all something she was worrying over. She had sort of come to a different place in her mind with how she wanted to approach it. A place that Genna Lannister had apparently noted herself, and advised that she call her over once graduation was out of the way and she had time to really talk about her next steps, without worrying over anything else. But that did NOT mean that she wasn’t utterly, exhaustingly busy all the same.

Tywin had had a point when he told her that she would be best served by keeping herself distracted with the mountains of tasks that she would need to see to. And she had taken that advice and held tight. Allowing herself time to feel her fears and upset, and let her tears fall, when she was alone in bed, but pushing it aside at all other times. And the only time she struggled with doing so, was the few times she had had a chance to talk to her love since then. In light of the weary and almost sad voice on the other end of the line. Otherwise, she had been the very epitome of strength, at least to her mind.

It had been five days. Five days where she had weathered the presence of both her mother and sister, one of which had always intended on staying to help her get her life sorted and packed up, and the other who had done so purely to show her support, and help distract her. Which had been sweet. They had both been really helpful too. As had her crazy best friend who had hilariously been blushing at any mention of her ‘new’ brother in law. Much to her immense amusement. She didn’t even know Margaery Tyrell actually COULD blush. But whatever Tyrion had done to her, had her doing exactly that, just at the mere mention of him. She had also been forced to politely accept everyone else’s concern via the excessive amounts of contact. And of course, push her own, as Jaime had asked her to keep her eyes on his family too. Poor Myrcella was struggling with her fears likely even more than she was. Which was expected, given her already taxed emotional state thanks to Cersei’s situation. Though Tommen was handling it better from what she could gather. As were Tywin and Tyrion for the most part.

But that was on top of her packing and sorting out the last of her tasks for school. Cleaning up and sorting everything from the showcase, collecting up all of her varying works. Finding appropriate thank you gifts for all of those who assisted her with her show, and helped mentor her over the years too. Awaiting her final results, which were now, thankfully in and frankly astonishing! Her graduation also. Plus dealing with the car, though Gendry had been the utter Godsend that she had always known him to be, and had not only fixed it, but organised with Mr Royce to have it advertised for sale for her. Which meant she would also need to talk to Tywin about maybe buying the one he hired for her at some point too, but there was no real rush there, he didn’t seem overly concerned with paying the lease. And now wasn’t exactly the time for any DISCUSSIONS over that! Though she would be paying it back somehow, eventually. There was also the actual packing, and cleaning and sorting of her little rental cottage, and organising the movers too. What was going home to Winterfell for storage, and what would go to Jaimes place, or conversely be donated to charity or thrown out. And then she had her girls on top of it all. Plus Ghost and Nymeria who had also stayed because Arya had. There was also the odd get togethers that her friends had had, or had organised and had yet to have. Those final HURRAHS with her friends, plus her sister. Not that she had really been in the mood, but she had allowed it, because she knew she would regret not having enjoyed those moments later. She just avoided drinking too heavily, because she just knew it wouldn’t sit well with how she was feeling.

To claim that she wasn’t busy, would be an understatement of the colossal variety. Though she had not and would not be telling her lover just how busy, nor would she be telling him how utterly wrung out she felt. He had enough on his plate, with the frustrations of waiting around for news and leads and intel and whatever else he was stuck waiting on, and the pressures of doing all of those things that he had been sent to do. She knew he wasn’t making it home for her graduation and their weekend now. He had tried to be optimistic, perhaps a little wishful, and maintain that it COULD still happen. She knew it wouldn’t. And that was alright too. She knew who he was, and what being with him could mean. 

Even if it was a shock that he might be sent away after his being injured and also promoted to Lord Commander. It was just confronting to actually live it. She was graduating and getting her affairs in order, and her boyfriend was on deployment in hostile territories rife with threats from actual murderous, heartless, terrorists who had apparently kidnapped her big cousins biological aunt! Of course her own concerns, and even happy moments were punctuated by that. Of course she was understanding of his inability to be at her side when he was so desperately needed elsewhere. She had understood what it was to love a soldier in theory, and she understood it in practice now fully too. 

And she understood what it meant for Jaime personally, to be able to be there himself for the first time in the longest time. How important it was that he be given the opportunity to answer the blow of having so many of his men’s life just thrown away because they were in someone else’s way. That he feel useful and available to protect the rest in a way too. To prove to himself that he was still the man, the force, that he had always been. Injury or no. And being that there was an innocent young woman involved? It was important for him to play the hero there too.

Just as it was important for her, to lift his spirits when they were down in whatever way she could, and share her own moments to make him smile some. He didn’t need her bringing him down and making him worry over her when he should be focusing more on his mission. So much as she missed him even more desperately than normal, and was struggling with feeling a bit off from her anxieties? She was charging on and even enjoying those happy moments, and then sharing it all with him when she could, because apparently he even wanted to hear the most mundane of things too.

It had been a LONG couple of days. But that’s all it was in truth. A couple of days - not even a full week yet. It could be months yet, before she saw him again, so she just needed to keep on keeping on. Even if it was hard, and she wanted to cry as much as she wanted to be sick. AND as much as she wanted to get the call to say that he had in fact, saved the girl and destroyed those awful Harpy bastards too, and was on his way home to her. She realised that it may not end with the happy, sunshine and rainbows ending she wanted it either m. Just as she realised that she would be waiting some time yet. But it was good to have hope.

TEXT TO J:

FILE ATTACHED

Hey Baby, I know you are probably busy, and might not see this for a while yet. But I wanted to make you smile, and I thought this might make that happen. My results are in, My Love. I hope you’ve had some good news at your end today too. I love you. Give my love to Jon and Yg too, if they are still on hand. Be safe.

TEXT FROM J:

BABY! You are incredible and much as I freely admit that I know Jack shit about it? I KNEW you would do well! I’m so proud of you. Thank you for telling me. I was actually woken by some promising news here too, moments before your text. I can’t disclose anything obviously. But it’s a good day My Love. Even if I may not get the chance to actually hear your voice today. I’ll call IF I can, but no promises. For now I do actually have to go. I love you, my incredible, magnificent girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry - I’ll cover what’s happening and NOT happening in Meereen in that same little time skip.


	19. JAIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE GO! JAIME.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright first up? TRIGGER WARNINGS! LOTS OF THEM! THIS SHIT IS MESSED UP! - it IS possible you have read worse, I KNOW I have - but to date, I’m fairly confident that I have not WRITTEN and POSTED something this potentially confronting. (I don’t think?) 
> 
> ALSO! Allowances for dramatic embellishment. I’m not basing this on ANY real life type of assaults/battles/scenarios at all.

At twenty four hours in, he had been ready to fucking shoot someone. Anyone really? He wasn’t picky. He understood losing Daenerys’ trail in the ensuing chaos, just as he had understood that he hadn’t been able to organise for his men to be shipped home to their families immediately either. And as he had already been aware that their recent raid on what they had hoped was a Harpies Base was a bust as it had ended up being abandoned, he hadn’t been worried at all. Because it hadn’t long been abandoned, and they had been hot on the trail. BUT THEY FUCKING LOST IT! Somehow in recent days, somewhere between his leaving Kings Landing on Friday, and landing in Meereen Sunday, they had gone from what he had confidently felt was a good position, to having absolutely fucking nothing. On top of the added insult of the attack on, and slaughter of his men and the loss of Daenerys Targaryen! 

Of course, he lit a fire under their asses the size of the great grass sea? AND kept his cool enough to not shoot anyone. But it was a close call. The upside was that as the highest ranking Westerosi Officer available? He had rather arrogantly assumed command. Something none of his fellow Westerosi military commanders took issue with. Though none of them barring the Special Forces would ordinarily answer to him directly, they also weren’t stupid enough to challenge his authority. And none of the other heads of the allied forces had been game to argue that he’d be heading up all major operations as well as leading the entirety of The Westerosi Forces himself, either when faced with the blind approval of their ambassador, whom they wrongfully assumed held sway. Not that he was going to correct them, it had the result he desired ultimately. So he didn’t care. He still had to play nice with said heads, and work with them? But he was hardly going to be concerned about stepping on any of their toes. Westerosi presence was far greater than any other force, and they had proven to be about as useful as a set of tits on a bull might be. Except for maybe those Tyroshi forces - the same ones he wasn’t entirely sure he trusted, and the small lot of Braavosi. He had worked with Braavosi soldiers before, and he had a LOT of respect for them because of past experiences. But he had had no qualms about telling the rest of them what he thought either.

At around fourty eight hours in, he was fairly confident that he had managed to make a good few men actually piss themselves, enough so that they were actually amping up their efforts. But it paid off, when word come through some twelve or so hours later, that some of their own had come up against enemy forces just outside of some tiny village half way to Yunkai. And not only had they taken the village back, and managed to keep almost the entire population of it, clear with only minimal losses? Keeping the fighting to the outskirts at the absolute closest points. They had dealt a bloody big blow to those forces, capturing all surviving enemy troops, of which, there were not very many. They had lost a few more because of it themselves, but no where near the numbers their enemies had. It had been quick, and it had been brutal. And it didn’t make a lick of fucking difference that they had come upon it purely by chance! It was the incentive that their allies needed to get their asses moving. A bit of healthy competition never hurt anyone, and his arrogant dismissal of them, along with the army lads proving their worth, and their ability to heed his words, was apparently the challenge they needed. It was also apparently an invitation to The Braavosi lads to want to join ranks. Which he was more than agreeable too.

And the chatter started flying in from troops in the field, and from their intelligence units, and also those they had captured who were quite simply, too arrogant to think anyone would see through their little tricks and games in interrogations. It had taken them days to find anything truly useful, but he had sent out enough of his own troops, to work beside the other Westerosi boots on the ground, to look for a way behind any bloody line they might stumble upon. And during the wait, he had personally seen his men and those few lost in that village battle, off on their final return home, once they had been released. With a full honour guard made up of those in and around The City and Embassy. Alongside the other Westerosi Commanders available. It had been a risk to do so. As he had come to understand through the Tyroshi Captain that somehow had been cleared of suspicion in his once brothers eyes? It was only a matter of time before The Harpies were informed that The Kingslayer, the LEGEND of a man that had somehow become a bit of an extravagant and frankly ridiculous angel of vengeance to the idiots around him, was on hand to take them down. He wasn’t naive enough to think that they would never work out that the high handed Westerosi Officer stirring everyone into action was more than likely, the threat that had been painted so vividly for them. He was banking on them thinking it was all horse shit actually. As elaborately embellished as it truly WAS! BUT He also didn’t care if they didn’t. He wasn’t going to himself away as a ‘just in case’ measure. If he couldn’t be on hand to welcome his men home that final time, he was sure as shit going to be the one to see them off. And IF he happened to draw attention in doing so? Well at least they might have a hotter trail to follow.

Nothing had come of it though. What had come up, was whispers of a girl fitting Daenerys Targaryens description, being spotted, bound and gagged and carted into a building, in some little mountainous backwater village, around a hundred kilometres due east of Astapor. Which fit with their intelligence theories that The Harpies main bases were hidden along the edge of The Red Waste, in the mountains, somewhere in the Southern part of country. That she would likely be moved there, as quickly and quietly as possible. And that no ransom or threats would be delivered until she was safely ensconced within their strongholds. The downside to that being that said Mountain Range was fucking massive, and The Red Waste itself was even more so. Even just the Southernmost portions of them both were too large to cover without more information. But they had a potential trail for the girl, and an approximate direction for the blasted Harpies because of it. It was more than they did have. Even if he was sceptical enough about the ‘siting’ to send two of his own teams to sneak in unseen and get confirmation using thermal imaging drones. AFTER having intelligence check satellite imaging. He wasn’t stupid enough to send in more than that and risk being spotted and caught in a damned trap, on unconfirmed reports. 

Their enemies weren’t idiots, but he didn’t exactly credit them with enough intelligence to use a decoy to draw them out either? He wouldn’t rule it out, of course, because whilst it was a rather crude and basic tactic, if executed well? It was a good one. Or it HAD THE POTENTIAL to be a good one, when faced with someone unwise enough to put all of his eggs in one basket. Jaime wasn’t that stupid. Whilst he was moving those in towards that possibility, he had others pointed and moving in other directions, he had ears to the ground. Even inside of The Embassy. He hadn’t just kept Jon Targaryen and his team on hand to appease the mans Father, with the possible threat of traitors among them right there. And he hadn’t kept Addam Marbrand there to fluff up his own self importance in adding a second team to Jon’s for better protections. He had them watching EVERYTHING and EVERYONE he couldn’t, with his eyes on the live feeds from his field teams, and his ears ringing with their hushed words. Or when he was bogged down in meetings or conferences with either the locals or Home Base. Or studying reports of any and all conflicts involving any Westerosi teams. Because although he didn’t doubt there was traitors there, he didn’t necessarily think they were there for an attack of sorts. They were there to gather what intel they could and pass it on to those outside. And it was only a matter of time before they slipped up enough to have a loaded rifle pointed at their heads. He just knew that they wouldn’t risk being caught BY HIM. Hence his focus being elsewhere, whilst his most trusted were focused on that exact threat.

He hadn’t exactly been completely honest and forthcoming with his girlfriend either. And he felt like a bit of a fucking asshole because of it. But she didn’t need to stress herself over what he suspected were far more dangers than originally implied, to their safety inside of The City of Meereen. She also didn’t need to be losing sleep worrying about attacks that she COULDN’T actually be aware of. She understood he couldn’t tell her most things, but he didn’t necessarily need to hide it from her that they had received ‘good news’ and that his frustrations weren’t purely the result of playing the waiting game there. His baby was such an optimistic and pure soul, despite the horrid things she had come to learn herself. If he were to give her false hope by implying that they had a strong lead, before they were ready to move on it? She would be praying that it meant they’d find her ‘big brothers’ aunt, alive and well and untouched by the horrors of war in anyway more despicable than her being kidnapped, and taken on a scary, but not necessarily brutalising jaunt. She wasn’t an idiot, far from it. But he’d protect her from what realities he could anyway. 

Especially given the condition he suspected he may have actually TRULY left her in. Because he knew that she was protecting him just as much as he was her. Every time he spoke to her, she was as bright as she could be given their separation and the concerns that they COULD acknowledge to one another. But she didn’t speak to being as worn out as she had been, or as ill in the stomach as he suspected she might be beginning to feel even a smallest bit more regularly. Yet she also never told him that she was feeling better either, and he HAD spoken to Ned. Quickly at one point when he had accidentally interrupted Jon on the phone to the man. He hadn’t ripped him like he had been concerned he might, for not having talked to her before he left, over his concerns that he still hoped at least a little, and rather stupidly, were just paranoia on his part - even though he KNEW it wasn’t. He had only said that Cat had attributed her being ‘under the weather’ to the stress and upset of his being sent away. So he KNEW she was feeling poorly still. She just didn’t want him to know and worry about her. And he really did love her for it, and for all the ways she looked for, in a bid to make him smile and laugh and relax when he did get to speak to her.

The point was, that the possible good news he had alluded to in the text he had sent to her that morning, was confirmation that there was indeed a girl in that building, one bound and gagged and very poorly treated. There was also confirmation of enemy forces holding the whole tiny place at figurative gun point, which meant they were taking it, regardless of if the poor thing being so ill treated was Daenerys Targaryen or not. They would also be holding it quietly, with the small force they had waiting back aways, in the hopes that it wouldn’t be discovered until they had yet another trail to follow towards bigger holdings. Their very own trap of sorts. 

Truth be told, if numbers were onside - maybe even if they weren’t? Nothing short of a full fledged army, would have kept Brienne from taking the place and getting the girl out regardless of it being a strategic move on their part. She was called The Maid for a reason. She was the knight of every old fairy tale come to life. A saviour and an incredibly strong icon for women the world over. If she could ride in and save them, she wouldn’t hesitate. It’s why he had sent her, she was a LOT like him in that. He had also sent Bronn for this particular mission. She would secure the girl, and Bronn would unleash the seven hells on the enemy whilst she did. The Tyroshi captain didn’t know the half of CRAZY, if he thought REDBEAR and HOUND were the only crazies he had in his arsenal. It just happened that they were the sort of crazy that could handle drawing excessive attention to themselves, if the need called for it, and the need called for it when he wanted eyes off what he was actually doing. So sending them off to stir shit up and kill as many enemies as they could lay hands on, in the opposite direction would work a treat.

He hadn’t lied about needing to go, because he was presently ensconced in a secured room that he had commandeered specifically for the covert missions that he didn’t want everyone privy to, with only Addam, Arthur and a few of the intelligence guys who had set up live feeds of audio and visual linking them directly to his men. He had refused admittance to both Jon and Rhaegar, for fear of how they would react to the girls condition and treatment, Daenerys or not. And he had set them up to do the same with visual only from, Clegane and Giantsbane instead, so it looked convincing that they were the ‘main event’ for any traitor bastards among them. He’d have to check in at a couple of points to really sell that. But he could manage it. He hadn’t lied about not knowing if he’d be able to call her either, not only because he couldn’t be sure of how long the tasks at hand would take, but also because he wasn’t sure what the outcome would be. Even on the less active days he was only slowing down for a handful of hours at a time. It was barely sunrise when she had texted him after all, though it was much later there, and he was already up and ready to give the nod to his teams to get in there.

———————

“You got a copy LC?” He sighed softly in anticipation at the sound of Briennes voice, he could see she was crouched close, with eyes on the building in question, as she had pointed to it for him. This was it. “Copy Maid. When you are ready and clear. Sellsword?”

“Aye. Copy LC, Maid, you’re clear on the South side. Move on my signal.”

“Blackbird, you’ve got eyes in the nest?” He flicked to the live feed from the snipers nest and waited. “Copy LC. I’ve got her. Two in the front of the building Maid, two in the back I think also. All inside. Let me hit them first, copy?”

“Copy. Take the shots if you’ve got them, once she moves up on the back of the building Black Bird. Give her a chance to get close in case you raise an alarm.”

“Move Maid. You’re clear. Low and slow though, no need to risk it.”

“Copy.” He waited on tenterhooks, as he always did, his fingers itching and his eyes scanning and zoning in, and his blood thrumming. Whilst remaining outwardly Calm. All physical reaction to the memory of it. He could even smell the gun in his hand and the material of his tac gear, even his hands, and the small trickle of sweat, his own breath. As though it her him lying in wait. Brienne was on the move, her whole team at her back, barring her sniper in the nest, leaving Bronns at his disposal for the added number in what would be close combat, hopefully. “Secure. We clear Sellsword?”

“Clear Maid. What say you LC? Should Black bird light em up?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely. Light em ALL up lads. Maid, get our package secure, and get out. Sellsword? Make a fucking mess! And Black bird? Have at it. Those in the building and any surrounding first, then cover Sellsword.”

He held his breath and waited, remaining silent and trusting that his men knew what to do and were better served without him barking orders in their ears further, unless asked. Black bird missed a single target in the building, only accounting for four and having missed a fifth, but it didn’t matter, Brienne took care of it quickly, with a blade rather than the gun in her hand, to keep their movements quiet. Whilst Bronns team did what Bronns team does best and drew all of the attention their way and carved a bloody swath through those coming at them. 

“Copy LC?”

“Copy Maid?” It was unusual for any of them to engage for anything outside of the task at hand, and it had his blood turning to ice in his veins. “Permission to carve this whole fucking place apart?” And that didn’t help, at all.

“Report?”

“Alive, it’s her - I’m sure, permission LC?” 

“Granted. I want details ASAP. Get her clear and rip the place apart if you deem it necessary.”

“No innocents here LC, whole place is theirs, by the looks. It’s a fucking shit show here. We need backup.”

“Done. Give the green light for back up Right Hand. Hold tight Sellsword, back up is coming. Maid, you’ve permission to hand her off and get back in their if you want it.”

“Oh I fucking want it. She’s secure, Black Bird? I’m clear to come in?”

“Give me a minute? .... Clear, but three coming in hot from the West, they’ll come out the side street there, I’ll leave em for ya?”

“Yes, do. I’ve non SF at my back. I’ve ordered half to hold the building she was in. And half to follow me to meet up with Sellsword in the middle. Everyone got a copy.”

“Copy. Make it quick Maid, fuckers are coming at us hard.”

“Copy. Get it done.” 

What followed was nothing short of utter destructive annihilation. Even Brienne, who as a general rule, was slightly more controlled and CLEAN about her kills, let herself go. Which he knew meant that what she had seen, that he had apparently missed on her cam, was nothing good. It also meant he would be forced to bench her for a time, until she got her bearings back. Though he wouldn’t have to report her as having necessarily broken rules or stepped out of line, it was simply that he was intimately aware of the vast majority of his field commanders tells. Especially those he had served beside himself. She wasn’t handling things with her usual control. She wouldn’t go too far, if she had been at risk of it, he would have ordered her to stay with the girl. Bronn and his men, were in their element with free range to take down every one and everything in sight. And for as much as it was a win. It really wasn’t. They would take what was looking like being a small Harpy outpost, for their own, giving them a big advantage and a wonderful opportunity, and they had the girl, which had been the aim. But he had to wonder what the fucking cost would be.

“That’s silence?”

“Aye LC. Send the lads on a sweep to be sure?”

“Yes. Teams of four at a minimum, just in case.” 

Jaime scrubbed at his face and waited, breathing harshly at the sight of so many dead underage boys and girls - TEENAGERS, children all the same. Women and men who were clearly NOT soldiers, too. Only SOME of the men had any sort of protective gear on, yet they were ALL armed heavily, and had raced in without a lick of fear, or hesitation. He had assumed them all soldiers. But it was becoming abundantly clear that weapons were handed to any who had asked for them, or possibly any capable of holding them and pulling the trigger. These people were SLAVES, radicalised and impressed into service, clearly. But SLAVES all the same. Some further along in their radicalisation and time in service, than the others, evidenced by the protective gear. And he had thought he had seen the most despicable of things already. He hadn’t been prepared for something like that.

“Maid? Copy?”

“Copy LC.” He swallowed harshly at the waver in her voice. “The building?” She cleared her throat softly and swallowed over and over. It was clear that she was not alright. “Cages LC. At a guess? This outpost is a holding port of sorts. For human trafficking or SOMETHING. They are moving slaves through here. These SOLDIERS? They weren’t... But the didn’t try to surrender?” He hadn’t been prepared to hear THAT either. But it fit with the rest of his deductions too he supposed. Likely those better prepared were stationed there, and the rest HAD probably been in the cages at some point. Likely they wouldn’t need to wait too long for their opportunity, because the ones they had taken out were apparently close to being ready to move out elsewhere, so they could maybe filled the cages anew. It was pure speculation of course. But the theory fit with what he was seeing and hearing too. It also made his blood run hot with pure rage and disgust.

“I know. I saw. Get back to the girl Maid. Confirm her identity and get me a condition report ASAP. Sellsword? You’ve command, make sure it’s secure, and clean it up, I want it looking as undisturbed as possible, by nightfall. We are using this advantage lads. We won’t get another opportunity like it.”

“Copy LC.”

“Copy.” 

He felt sick. Beyond sick. And yet he had never been more happy to have the clearance to act as he saw fit, than he did in that moment. He’d break later, for now he had men who needed him.

“Black bird? Once the place is cleared completely I want eyes on surrounding vantage points. Make sure no one sneaks up on them.”

“Copy LC.”

“I know it doesn’t feel like it, given what we are looking at, but that was a win guys. A big one. Breathe out, and keep moving. I’m proud of all of you. I’ll be here if you have need of me, Maid, I’ll await your word.”

“Copy That LC. You got someone on hand who KNOWS without a shadow of a doubt? Who can see my cam footage?”

“I do?”

“Very well, this is the girl. I’m only showing her face.” He swallowed hard at the look of the battered girl who looked to be sleeping, he hoped she was simply exhausted. He wouldn’t hold his breath on it though. “That’s her. That’s Dany. She’s alive?” Arthur could hear his team, but couldn’t engage. Which was helpful given the emotion in his tone. Brienne didn’t need to hear it when fighting her own.

“That’s her Maid. Status?”

“Alive. Not well. Battered, malnourished by the looks too, and that’s the least of it I think. I won’t let her out of my sight. I swear it.” He swallowed hard and nodded. “Full round the clock detail Maid, not even a medic is to see her alone. Organise whatever you need to to get her home.” 

He was going to kill them all. He didn’t care, if they were radicalised and old enough to understand right from wrong, they were a target. He didn’t need his own trigger finger to do it. He had dozens at his disposal. Thousands if he included all Westerosi forces in that count. He did what he THOUGHT he was called there for, in record time. But he wasn’t leaving until it was over. And he knew without a doubt that his girl would understand. So far luck and time and momentum were on their side, and he’d ride it until the wheels fell off it, if he could. He told her he was saving the world and then going home to marry her when he did. She might have been playing and joking around. He wasn’t. That’s exactly what he was going to do. And hopefully he’d get it done before she made him a Father in the true sense of the word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry, internal monologuing Jaime, I’m comfortable here! LOL!
> 
> Jaime barking orders I am also comfortable with (I just prefer it in the bedroom people!)
> 
> The ‘action’? I hope i did it justice. It hit me hard to write - for all the obvious reasons. I also hope it’s not TOO MUCH. And I hope the communications were clear enough.
> 
> For reference: LC is obviously Jaime, because they can’t use Kingslayer given their suspicions (that’s assumed - not stated obviously.) Maid is of course Brienne, Sellsword-Bronn, Black Bird is unnamed, and RIGHT HAND is Addam. Which I’m sure is the only one that’s unclear. (Because He’s Jaimes right hand man.)
> 
> But he succeeded getting Daenerys back. Though not without issue.
> 
> BE KIND! I’m sad. Lol. Also? I’m sure there are probably a few spelling mistakes, (more so than normal) I’m posting while waiting up for my Husband to get home from a ‘bro day’. I am pretty tired LOL.


	20. SANSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All text chapter.

TEXT FROM J:

Are you sleeping?

TEXT TO J:

Usually when you wake me at such ungodly hours, it’s for sex. Lovely, sleepy, affectionate ungodly hour sex, that involves a lot of cuddling. Sexting or potentially phone sex seems like a lot of physical effort when I don’t get to be in your arms or fall asleep cuddling you for a second time in a single night. (please note we have yet to actually try video calls for that? Why is that again? - a conversation for normal waking hours!) Are you alright?

TEXT FROM J:

Much as I would LOVE TO have any kind of sex with you that I possibly could? There’s not a lot of privacy around here, and for your sake? I don’t want my men hearing us. So I’ll just have to make do with the very unsatisfying shower wanks for a little longer yet. I woke you? I’m sorry. I was just laying in bed, lonely. Missing my girl. I had a busy day and I should be out like the dead. As should you, I imagine. But here we are.

TEXT TO J:

But here we are. And don’t tell fibs, Good Ser! I know you love a good shower wank! Some of your favourite fantasies take place there, as do some of your fondest memories. I miss you Jai. You didn’t necessarily WAKE me. I sometimes half wake, looking for you beside me in bed. Is that weird?

TEXT FROM J:

Not weird at all Baby Girl. I do the same. Have done since Ruby Fort and I learned the merits of waking to you in my arms. And it’s not nice to tease Daddy! Naughty girl! I should start marking down such transgressions, so I can answer them when I get home! I like the shower, and you LOVE ungodly hour sex. I miss you so much. It’s harder because neither of us can just jump in the truck or on a flight to each other. And because we don’t know when we will get to be together again. The upside I guess? Is that we have our FORCED distance again?

TEXT TO J:

I like the sound of that Daddy! The tally keeping that is! I stopped WANTING and NEEDING that distance when I showed up on your driveway. BUT! Being that we are both semi conscious and lonely and absolutely NOT about to either TEASE each other or engage in long distance sex of any kind? Let’s play a bit of a get to know you game? Tell me your favourite memory?

TEXT FROM J:

With you or all up? Scrap that? Doesn’t matter. You already KNOW. Sunrise, Ruby Fort. Our first morning. BEFORE we agreed that we couldn’t be more. And you are already well aware of that, my cheeky girl. Your turn?

TEXT TO J:

Our perfect moment in time. That would have to be mine too. Or maybe when you pulled me up to dance on the balcony of The Blackwater. Maybe when you grumbled that I was lucky that you loved me so damned much? I have a lot. I’m also quite fond of the morning I found you asleep on the dock. You were so cute. And so kind to me. Do you remember telling me that you must have died in your sleep and woken up in some heaven like place, because I was some magical wood nymph?

TEXT FROM J:

Did I really say that? My Gods! I may as well have told you you were pretty and I wanted to hump your leg. Seven Hells Red! Did I have cartoon hearts for eyes too?

TEXT TO J:

Oh stop it! You were adorable! Especially with your hair sticking up everywhere and blinking at me with so much sleepy confusion! But you can have some of your pride back My Love! I didn’t KNOW you had a crush on me for one thing, and for another - I actually NOTICED then, that you weren’t JUST obnoxiously handsome, but obnoxiously handsome and ATTRACTIVE to me.

TEXT FROM J:

Did you? Are you saying you always found me handsome? 

TEXT TO J:

Fishing for compliments now are we? You KNOW you are handsome Jaime Lannister. It is like saying the sky is blue. It’s just fact.

TEXT FROM J:

Carry on?

TEXT TO J:

You’re an obnoxious, arrogant, ass of a man, Jaime Lannister. But you are my man, and I love you anyway.

TEXT FROM J:

Ahh Red! From anyone else it would be an insult to be called such! And that’s two? Three maybe? I’m rounding up when I lose count, by the way.

TEXT TO J:

You are incredible. How’s that?

TEXT FROM J:

YOU are incredible Baby. And I will never know better or deserve you.

TEXT TO J:

I still have that note you know! And the one from when you left me in bed and went to work, to tell me you love me.

TEXT FROM J:

Do you? That’s very sweet Baby. Tell me true My Love, how are you? 

TEXT TO J:

Sleepy? Lonely despite all the overwhelmingly PRESENT family and friends around me? Despite the extra fur babies that aren’t ours, on top of our girls? Lady has been moping too, when she isn’t distracted by her babies and Ghost and Nymeria.

TEXT FROM J:

You are still exhausted from over doing it too but you don’t want me to know, so I don’t worry?

TEXT TO J:

Because you don’t need to worry about me feeling a bit off from my anxieties, busy schedule and lack of decent sleep! You need to focus and let ME worry about YOU. I’ll be fine. I thought I’d maybe still go to Ruby Fort after graduation and just BE for a bit? 

TEXT FROM J:

I do need to worry for you Sansa. I DO worry about you. I just can’t let it distract me so completely as I might normally. I fucking wish I was going to be home in time to come. To watch you graduate like I said i would. Spend the weekend with just you, and the furry ones.

TEXT TO J:

I know you do Jai. But I don’t want to have to add to your burdens. I really am alright. Nothing I can’t handle. I wish you could be here too, but I understand that you can’t. And that it’s not because you don’t want to be.

TEXT FROM J:

Just promise me that you are looking after yourself? Or letting Cat do so? And that there will be lots of photos and videos of both graduation and your time away at Ruby Fort?

TEXT TO J:

I’m a big girl remember? Capable of looking after myself. There will be plenty, I promise.

TEXT FROM J:

Of course you are. You also tend to not worry ENOUGH for yourself if I remember correctly? I haven’t been gone so long that I might have forgotten or so that you might have changed in that.

TEXT TO J:

I am fine Jai. I should let you get some sleep, My Knight. You must have so much on your plate, not getting a decent sleep could put you at greater risk because you aren’t as alert when you need to be.

TEXT FROM J:

I love that you understand that sweetheart, but after years of practice? I know I can run on little sleep in situations like this. I’ll be fine. I’m as stubborn as you are, you know? 

TEXT TO J:

I don’t doubt your ability in anyway Baby. I have faith that you are the incredible force that you are lauded as being. Sleep deprived or not. You don’t make LC at such a young age without being brilliant at what you do - with or without injury forcing you out of the field. As for your being as stubborn as me? We are going to have the most pig headed children one day.

TEXT FROM J:

I know you have faith in me Baby. I’ll be fine, seriously. Gods! Won’t we! They’ll be beautiful and proud and arrogant and strong willed. And I hope they are kind and sweet like their Mama too. Hells! I shouldn’t be thinking about THAT yet! What are you doing to me woman!

TEXT TO J:

Now who is teasing whom! Do you have any idea how sexy the thought of you being such a proud, loving Daddy is? I have this image of you letting a tiny baby of OURS fall asleep on your chest now! What am I doing to you? What are you doing to me! Maybe we can agree that we are both giving hope? Something to come to WANT in time. But remember I said you have to marry me first. And you have to do so because you want ME to be yours forever and not because you feel like you have to.

TEXT FROM J:

My very own tiny Red lioness. Now there’s a beautiful thought. I remember that I told you I plan on doing exactly that woman! And you KNOW it won’t be for any reason other than my wanting forever with YOU. I just have to save the world first hmm?

TEXT TO J:

Yes.

TEXT FROM J:

YES? What are you agreeing to here, My Love?

TEXT TO J:

Everything. All of it. Not that I think you are actually ASKING ANYTHING! Just... You know? Place holding for later, when we are in that place with each other.

TEXT FROM J:

I LOVE YOU SANSA STARK! And there’s that hope you speak of. I should let you get back to sleep.

TEXT TO J:

Whatever it was that had you needing me tonight? Know that you CAN handle it, because I am always right here. Even with oceans between us. Because I LOVE YOU, JAIME LANNISTER. I CHOSE YOU - and everything that comes with.

TEXT FROM J:

I still don’t know why you did, but I’m grateful. More than you can know. Thank you for keeping me out of my head.

TEXT TO J:

You’re welcome. But it is a handsome, big head. It’s not so big an ask to help you keep it together. You alright?

TEXT FROM J:

Better now. That’s another for my tally though! BIG HEAD she says!

TEXT TO J:

Promises! Delicious, naughty promises, Daddy! Get some sleep, My Love.

TEXT FROM J:

We both KNOW I’m collecting on that debt Red. You get some sleep too. Please. 

TEXT TO J:

I will. I love you.

TEXT FROM J:

I love you too my beautiful, sweet girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing a bit of fluff back.


	21. JON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! Implied physical and sexual abuses mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Jon.

His Aunt was alive. Alive, but not well. She had been held captive for the better part of six days when they managed to get her back. Six days of barely being fed or offered water. Likely only enough to keep her from dying of thirst. Six days of being beaten and broken down and dehumanised. Six days without access to a bathroom, let alone being able to partake in any basic hygiene practices, if the reports on the condition she arrived at the hospital in held even a smidgen of truth, which he knew they did, from Briennes reaction. Six days of being USED, by only the Gods know how many soulless bastards. She was alive, she would recover physically - for the most part. But he had a sneaking suspicion that she’d never ever recover in truth. He had always thought that where there was life, there was hope. And that WAS true, in the most general sense of the words. He doubted very much that his Aunt felt that such a sentiment held any merit at all, after what she had suffered. Because whilst she was ALIVE, she had awoken in a hospital, with hoses and leads hanging off of her and screaming in sheer terror, because of what she had lived. She had awoken to find that that nightmare had been her reality. She had also awoken to news that she had been so extensively and violently hurt and traumatised, that she would never be able to have children as a result. Having been unconscious through both her extraction, and subsequent escort to the hospital, where she was sent for surgery almost immediately, she had had absolutely no control, no say, over that. Any more than she had when she was being so callously hurt. Even if the surgeries she had been forced to have, saved her life? Someone else had made that choice for her. So he didn’t suspect that she felt that there was hope that her life was worth something, he didn’t suspect that she was glad to be alive at all.

He didn’t know what he felt. Part of him was as devastated as he was angry. And he WAS angry. He felt like it SHOULDN’T hurt him to the degree it did. It would hurt him to be exposed to such things for any woman of course, let alone his Aunt. Nobody should be treated that way. Nobody should have their freedoms and rights and future lives so callously torn from them. It made NO SENSE for them to be so very brutal to a hostage of such importance to their enemies either, yet they were, because she was of NO IMPORTANCE to them. She had served her purpose and their message had been received. Foreigners to Slavers Bay weren’t safe, not even those with extensive protections. That was the confronting reality of it. They never meant for her to be released, so they went ahead and had their fun with her anyway. The fucking bastards. 

She WAS his family, no matter that he felt it was distant because of the years of negligence from his Father, and the whole of the Targaryen side of his family, with the exception of his siblings, in actuality. He was in agony for her, for himself, for his siblings, for his Father too. And he was sick to his stomach and full to the brim and overflowing with rage. And he couldn’t explain it, he couldn’t talk about it and get it off his chest. Ygritte was the only one besides himself, that had been given ALL of the details of both her trauma and of her resultant surgeries and treatments. Her likely and even expected future struggles. Because his Father claimed that as family, they had a right to know it. And because he needed to lean on them a bit, even if he didn’t actually say it - ask for it. Whether it was arrogance, or fear that they wouldn’t give him that support because he didn’t think he deserved it. He didn’t deserve it. But they would and had given it anyway. Because despite all of the bad blood there, they were family. And he was in pain, and they - he and his girl? Were BETTER than that.

Brienne ‘knew’ most of it, because as she had sworn, she hadn’t left her side, but to be relieved for a few hours by one of her team, so she might sleep. Which was a good thing for her too, because Jaime had intended on pulling her back, removing her from the likelihood of being exposed to direct conflict again, after how hard that village had affected her. Her being with Dany let her keep working the mission, whilst keeping her away from the potential conflicts for the most part. And she took her task VERY seriously. The wonderful, incredible woman had even gone so far as to threaten the surgical team for asking her to stay in the waiting area while they saw to her charge. In the end they were forced to concede allowing her to watch from the window of the sterile wash room, lest they wanted to take on the entirety of the Westerosi Special Forces, with permissions from The Ambassador, to act with impunity. He didn’t think he’d have risked arguing with her either. So she KNEW, yet she hadn’t SHARED what she knew, and she was happy enough to pretend she didn’t know it too. 

Even Jaime hadn’t been told everything, though he wasn’t stupid, he knew enough, he just respected that it was not really his business, and held his tongue on the matter. Even if Jon himself might have wanted him to know it all, so he could lean on him some. He could do so without his having all of the facts he supposed. It was not his story to tell at all, let alone for the purposes of making himself feel better. And Jaime would have his back regardless. He always did.

He hadn’t seen her himself yet, but not even Rhaegar had risked it, until it became less of a concern that her being rescued would become public knowledge. And then he was with her as much as he possibly could be, but he took his own security with him when he went, and Jaime had organised an armed escort for BETWEEN the excessively well guarded points, each time too. But he wasn’t part of any of the teams.

He wasn’t even sure he wanted to see her himself, not because he didn’t care about her, but because he wasn’t sure he would handle being confronted with the evidence of her trials in truth. Plus it had been hard enough for him to be exposed to and almost pushed into playing the role of beloved son, which he had not been since he was tiny. Back when his father at least attempted to be a true Father. It was selfish of him, he knew it. But he felt like they were pretending to be more than they were, because of the horrors Daenerys had been forced to endure. When really? He had a fucking job to do. Not that he wasn’t doing that every damned moment he was at his Fathers back or side anyway? Every moment he was there full stop. But he was confused and angry and hurting and he had to put that away because it wasn’t fair of him to let long since accepted and resolved feelings, bubble up to the surface, given current circumstances. He WOULD see her, soon too, if she wanted it. Because he WAS that better person. And because she WAS FAMILY. He would just lean on the FAMILY that he knew would be there for HIM, to get through it.

——————

“Hey.” He smiled almost sadly in apology as his BROTHER blinked up at him in surprise from his perch on the edge of his bed. Apparently he hadn’t heard his approach. Likely lost in his own head, if the posture and blank look, and the hand gripping whatever he was holding and studying so intently as he stepped into his private barracks was any indication. “That what you’ve been toying with in your pocket so much?” He nodded at what was clearly a ring box, now that he looked closely. Jaime cleared his throat almost sheepishly and held it out to him as he dropped into the chair against the collapsible wall across from where he was seated. “My Mother’s engagement ring. Hopefully Sansas soon. And NO. THAT.” He nodded at the now opened box in Jon’s hands. “Is NOT what I’ve had in my pocket. Assume you don’t want to know about or see what THAT is. The ring has been locked up with my personal gear in the corner of my weapons crate.” It was a beautiful piece of horrendously expensive extravagance. Clearly worth an absolute fortune, priceless in truth, if it had been his mothers. But it would suit Lady Sansas long, delicate fingers, and the sentiment behind the giant diamond and smaller rubies and intricately designed gold piece, would mean more to her than the elaborate bauble, itself would. He wasn’t going to acknowledge or comment on what else the fool had said. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew what he was implying he had. His girlfriend had even joked over it maybe being that. It was disturbing for him, but he was not about to judge, or let the man see him squirm.

“It’s beautiful.” His brother smirked lightly and took it back as he held it out to him. “Mmm. So is she. And don’t pretend you didn’t know it was coming Jon. I know you idiots all talk, if Arya knows? You all do. And that’s fine, as long as Sansa doesn’t get wind of it until I can actually ask.”

“Aye. I know. We all do. But then? We all knew it would be coming at some point, before we even left Ruby Fort Lannister. Except for maybe Tommen! And likely Cella too. She was pretty pissed initially. Too pissed to see what we all did at any rate. When were you thinking?”

Jaime blew out a long, weary breath and reached over to slip the thing back into the open crate, alongside some fancy looking notebook, his wallet, a set of keys, and his phone and charger. “Oh trust me, I know EXACTLY how pissed off Myrcella was. Kind of glad she got past THAT, even more so now! As for when? We were going to Ruby Fort together the morning after graduation.” Jon sighed sadly and nodded. He had suspected that. He had also kind of hoped he was wrong, and the man hadn’t yet made plans that had been blown to shit. “I’m sorry that you have to wait now.”

“Me too. But? I guess the longer I am forced to wait? The more socially acceptable my timing, huh? We’d have been together six weeks, and I know that’s crazy. But she’s it. You know? You had a point in my office that day.” He snickered lightly and bowed a nod. Of course he did. “You’re not the only one who’s more than a pretty face Lannister. Six weeks huh? Guess it would be that, she graduates on Friday. Feels like you pair have just always been together. Which is kind of weird isn’t it? My Mum thinks you are soulmates though? Maybe she’s got a bit of a point.” Lannister smiled softly to himself and sighed. “Feels like it too. So it’s not weird at all.”

“You alright?” He hadn’t even realised that he had gone quiet, nor that Jaime had been studying him silently. He was far from alright, and he knew it well, he didn’t need to tell him. But they both knew that he didn’t have time to wallow, they barely had time to wind down for a small pow wow as they were doing. 

They had been there nine days in total, and in that time they had created utter chaos for the enemy. Pissing them off and boxing them in at every turn, because the man beside him was rather adept at pushing people into action. And rather bloody brilliant at his job. They had found Daenerys four days ago, and secreted her into a private wing of the hospital to keep news of her being found quiet. Whilst Bronn and his men and a force of Westerosi Soldiers and humanitarian aid workers held down the village in wait. It had paid off already, and they had managed to not only free truck loads of ‘new recruits’, but also take down big numbers of enemy soldiers as they did. Of course news of Danys rescue had potentially blown their cover there, of secretly having control of that little deserted village, but still, they held it anyway. HOPING for an attack. HOPING that the idiots would underestimate them and continue to use their creepy little outpost, and walk right into Bronns line of sight.

It had been utter pandemonium since. Jaime had combined their forces with the regular army forces and the Braavosi who had wanted in on the action, and set up recon and strike teams looking into every single possible whisper, drawing attention left and right in not only Meereen, but Yunkai and Astapor too, where they had organised small command posts be set up, around the military presence stationed the already. And it appeared to be having the desired affect already. He was distracting them from the rather large presence they had on hand in and around that small ‘port’ village, and further east, towards the mountains, where they suspected that the main Harpies bases were. He was also pissing them off, which meant they were making mistakes, which in turn, led to more leads. He was using Special Forces tactics for everything, putting their own in command or at the disposal of those who were, to make more headway in a handful of days, than had been made during the entire campaign just about.

They hadn’t really stopped. Even when they slept, Jaime had Addam and his team relieving him and Jon’s team too, so they could, all while keeping a steady eye on everything and everyone. They had managed to rule out the Tyroshi captain of any potential suspicions, much to his displeasure. He really didn’t like the guy who was supposedly sleeping with his Aunt. He didn’t seem to be as cut up as a man should be, at the reality of someone he cared for suffering so. But then? He didn’t know him either. Perhaps he was more upset than he let on, but knew better than to show it. His own suspicions had been what triggered theirs after all, he hadn’t given them anything much, only that he suspected that there were traitors close at hand. He still didn’t have to like him but. 

They were working their way through everyone who came up on their radar for that too. Though it was slow going there, in comparison to everything else. 

No. He wasn’t alright, but they hadn’t and would continue to not have the time, for him to be anything else. He knew it and so did Jaime. “I’m fine.” His Lord Commander snorted rudely and cocked a brow that said clearly said he didn’t believe that for a single second. He also nodded in understanding. That was the great thing about his Lord Commander, his brother both in arms and one day via marriage too. He UNDERSTOOD. They were a lot alike in truth. Neither of them really showed the world all that they were carrying around, both knowing that the burdens they bore were better kept close to the chest. In his case, hidden behind his quiet, mostly serious nature - like his Uncle Ned, and unfortunately for him? His Father also. In Jaimes? It was well hidden under that arrogant, cocky and carefree facade. “I won’t let this take us long Jon Boy. The sooner we save the world? The sooner we can get back to our personal slice of it, and these people can rebuild. Hopefully with a bit of peace and freedom to boot. Any news on Daenerys?” Jon sighed heavily and scrubbed at his face in utter exhaustion. He liked the sound of that. And he liked that he was actively doing as much as he could to see his words through too. He wasn’t naive enough to think they could do it in days, but it WAS happening at an accelerated rate, so he wouldn’t complain at all, and he wouldn’t doubt Jaimes commitment to seeing it done as quickly as possible.

“Aye. The doctor has agreed to discharge her into Rhaegars care, providing he can and will put her into the care of a qualified and suitable private physician here at The Embassy. He and Arthur are searching for one as we speak, and running checks on them of course. He’s hoping that he can get her here tomorrow. S’part of why I come looking for ya. We will need to work with Arthur’s Lads to set up a plan to get her here safely, without it getting out that she’s being moved. Arthur and I both suggested we have her escorted to Westeros, Dorne more rightly. Rhaenys and Aegon would stay with her so she has FAMILY around. But he doesn’t want to do that.” He picked at the callous running along his index finger. It was a nervous gesture, it always had been. But he couldn’t shake it at the moment apparently. And Jaime would hardly use it against him. “Because he wants to keep her close, or because he doesn’t want to ask that of your siblings? What’s his reasoning? She’d be much safer there. Even if a bit uncomfortable?” He shrugged lightly and met the mans baffled eyes sadly. “Don’t know. Probably both. Maybe just wants her to be in her own space too? He’s been... Strangely OPEN with me. Maybe he doesn’t want to push his luck just yet with my siblings? I couldn’t say. But I did say I’d talk to you about assigning some of our lady warriors around her, here. Brie already is, and Yg will agree too. We might just have to shuffle a few of the teams around to accommodate it if you agree? She isn’t handling male presences too much at the moment.”

“THAT is understandable, and not at all a problem. Sort it out and let me know who’s been moved where. Brie can have command over her security for now.” He nodded in thanks and groaned as he stood, stretching and popping his aching limbs as he did. And then laughing as the older man did the same. “Come on than. Let’s get to organising a covert, armed escort shall we? All this chatting and sitting around isn’t killing terrorist scumbags either. I’ll assume it was a quiet few hours if no one has reported anything to me yet.” He snorted a laugh and clapped his shoulder in manly affection. “As quiet as lying in wait for the next opportunity can be I guess. You know you’ve got some sort of ridiculous saviour status round here now don’t ya? Pretty sure Tyrosh, at least, has added it up that you are THE KINGSLAYER.”

“Good. If they are scared of that reputation? They might be stupid enough to try to come after me directly. You know? Perhaps I AM a reckless bastard?” 

“Ya think?” He couldn’t help but laugh at the cocky, leonine grin on the idiots face. He knew he wasn’t in any real ‘DANGER’ - he could damned well look after himself. He was also ensconced in The Embassy and surrounded by some of the best soldiers in the world. That wasn’t pride talking, it was simple fact. None of them would let anyone get close enough to be a threat to their Lord Commander, so it wasn’t an entirely insane game he was playing. Even if it was. Even if Jon knew he had done it on purpose. He wouldn’t say anything, because if such tactics got back to his sister? She’d skin him and her love alive for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucked to write. For obvious reasons.
> 
> BUT they are making headway, and the sooner they do, the sooner they get home again.
> 
> For reference, they are nine days in so it is the Tuesday before Sansas graduation at this point.


	22. TYRION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIONS!! YAY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what can’t might be coming?

His Father had up and gone mad on him. Of course, he had plenty of reason in recent weeks to suffer some sort of break? But the man wasn’t like other people. He was a God amongst them and always had been. He was apart from the world, above it. He never fell prey to the failings of average men. And yet, for some unexplained reason, a reason he could ONLY equate to utter madness - he had just been informed that he was given the day off for Friday, AND told to enjoy his time with his GIRLFRIEND! What the ever loving fuck that was about, he had NO IDEA! But his Father was the only person in the company, besides himself, with enough authority to have his assistant set up time off for him and have it covered by his team. He was the only one that his assistant wouldn’t have chased off for suggesting she make such plans for him, without his personal input. He was also the only one with gall enough to make such claims! 

Girlfriend? Pah! He didn’t have a fucking girlfriend! He had a sort of semi agreed upon arrangement with a beautiful and wildly free loving girl, who was miles out of his league. An arrangement that suited them both well. They would be friends, confidants and lovers, but they would also maintain their personal lives as separate to one another, so they might continue their mutually shared appreciation for the pleasures of the flesh with multiple partners. Margaery Tyrell was a lovely girl. Beautiful and funny and talented. She was also free loving and wild. And although he knew he wasn’t without merit himself? He was quite a bit older than her, which when compared to his brothers love life, was actually little more than a drop in the bucket. But for all that he was rich as any Lannister, occasionally charming and was in possession of a rather impressive wit and exceptional intelligence both? And he did also have to acknowledge that he was both well endowed and talented in the arts and intricacies of those pleasures of the flesh? Ultimately? He was still a dwarf, and an unattractive one at that. He was also a cynical bastard, who was occasionally prone to self deprecation and general assholery. He knew his negative attributes far outweighed his positive ones, and a beauty like the vivacious Margaery Tyrell, not only deserved better, but was well equipped to FIND better. And more to the point? Neither of them were the settling kind! They would be fuck buddies and possibly even really great friends. But they weren’t exactly DATING!

He KNEW what Friday was, of course he did. Not just because of Margy either, he knew because it was also SANSAS graduation. The one who WAS actually dating a Lannister man far older than her and also rather unworthy of her devotion. And what devotion it had proven to be, not only in accepting all of Jaimes VAST past mistakes, but more recently her almost motherly propensity to check on all of them and offer support blindly, since Jaimes shock deployment to Meereen, and the war on terror occurring there. She had always been a sweet thing, a sweet STRONG woman who somehow always managed to pick herself up, dust herself off and carry on, with a smile on her face and a kind word to anyone and everyone, even in the face of her own severe pains and heartbreaks. And he was lucky enough to call her little sister now - or SOON probably more rightly. But he was claiming her as his sister. He liked her far better than the one his parents had actually given him anyway! 

He KNEW what Friday was, but he hadn’t had any intention of going himself, figuring that if either of them had wanted him there, they’d have asked. But seating for both the ceremony and the accompanying dinner was limited, so he hadn’t banked on it and hadn’t been offended by the lack of invitation. The showcase had been the big to do for them, and he suspected that the school did it that way on purpose. Hosting such a big event to show off all that hard work to all family and friends wanting to show their support, and also allowing for a more intimate affair for graduation. And yet somehow, for some reason, he was apparently being ordered to attend?

He would have to talk to the strange being inhabiting his Fathers body, to get to the bottom of whatever scheme he was working on now. Except that he was even more concerned about doing so, than he normally would be. Because of THAT WORD! Girlfriend. His assistant had called his occasional lover his GIRLFRIEND! She wasn’t even really his OCCASIONAL LOVER yet! They had had ONE night together. One night of admittedly, mind boggling, and slightly filthy, and definitely wonderful sex. He hadn’t even KNOWN it was possible to bend the way that girl did! And he had had sex with some truly talented people. But still! No matter if she could contort herself - bend herself so completely in half, so that she could lick at his balls and thighs while he was as deep as could be inside her? He wasn’t one for settling. Not really. Even if deep down there was a part of him that was curious at the idea of it, thanks to his desire to be LOVED for who he was, flaws and all. He had come to the conclusion that even the kindest of souls would not look past those things enough, and he was alright with it. Happy even, with how his life was panning out, without that soul stealing type of love. After seeing his brother fall so hard and fast? He almost questioned sanity of it anyway!

——————

“So? Apparently I have plans I did not know of on Friday?” He didn’t bother to stand on ceremony, more and more his Father was seemingly relaxing his normally unapproachable stance, and opening up. And he meant to take full advantage of his strange behaviour of recent times, to get his own answers. His Fathers lack of reaction to his rudely waltzing into his office, his personal space was just another in a long list of curious new quirks. “You do.” He huffed slightly and waddled in to take up post in the seat opposite his Fathers desk. Apparently he would need to weasel it out of the man, bit by bit. He seemed entirely engrossed in whatever he was currently working on on his laptop, and uninterested in explaining himself. That, at least, was NORMAL! 

“Do I? Would you mind sharing the plans you have apparently made for me?” His Father scoffed lightly and then almost smiled - almost! At the screen before him. He didn’t know what he was up to? But he was up to something. “Both of my son’s girlfriends are graduating, conveniently from the same University’s design institute, this Friday. With Jaime unable to attend, I intended to do so in his stead. In organising my plans, I stumbled across the delightful news that you have been building a relationship with a dear girl yourself, without having informed me. A girl of good standing, from a decent family at that. Though if I recall? She’s quite a.... LIVELY girl? I’m willing to be open minded and accepting of the fact that though she may not be the sort of girl I would appreciate the company of for any extended period, she seems to be rather well suited to YOU. Which is the important part. So YOU will be joining me, in attendance. As you should, regardless of where the two of you stand in your developing relationship. Being present for such important moments in your future spouses life, are necessary steps in basic courtesy.”

Tyrion actually CHOKED on the discomforting feeling of dread washing over him. He was going to strangle Jaime when he got his damned hands on him! AND very likely Catelyn Stark too, because he knew exactly whom it was his Father had been playing manipulative chess with everyone’s lives with! Funny? He had been completely agreeable and highly amused by THAT curious friendships development. UNTIL the bastards turned their eyes too him! Out of all of their options? They chose he and MARGAERY as their next targets, now that they need not work on Sansa and Jaime? If it hadn’t been for his brothers fall into happy, loving relationship territory? He’d still be blissfully flying under that radar! “Sorry to disappoint you Father, but Margaery Tyrell and I are not actually DATING. Our relationship consists of rather wonderful sex when we are in each other’s company, and a healthy friendship and little else.” His Father scoffed rudely and levelled him with a rather uncomfortable amount of smug arrogance. “For now, perhaps it does. And if you would prefer to see it as a chance to engage in a weekend of... WONDERFUL SEX and little else? Than so be it. Either way? You and I are flying to The Vale on Friday morning. And returning Saturday, with Jaimes cats in tow. Apparently they don’t travel well, and Sansa has asked that I take them on the jet, having organised some sedatives for them with the vet she frequents for Lady, so they can be moved without incident.”

“I am so VERY confused right now?” He was sure he didn’t actually need to SAY IT.But he did all the same, he was sure his utter bafflement was showing in every inch of his small frame. Which was apparently rather amusing for the alien life form in control of his Father. “So I can see. But do get to the point of asking what you really want to know Tyrion, because believe it or not? I am actually rather busy, and I’ve dallied enough already, wasting precious working hours on buying cars and closing up leases and what have you.”

“AND THAT ONLY MAKES IT WORSE! So let me see if I have at least some understanding of your trip into utter madness hmm?” He was itchy. His Father was clearly off his fucking rocker! And it was making him so damned uncomfortable that his skin was actually starting to itch! Not only did he not react in any way that could be considered derisive or irritated at him in anyway? He had actually nodded and waved for him to go ahead! It was the biscuit stealing incident all over again! He cleared his throat awkwardly and eyed the smirk on The Great Lions face suspiciously as he straightened as best he could. He would definitely be talking to his Uncle Kevan about having his Father seen to by a doctor!

“Right. The car I assume you speak of, is the one you hired for Sansa, and received what I assume was a polite reprimand for, yes?” His Father bowed a nod in affirmation. “I see. Now you’ve stepped up your high handed behaviour and simply BOUGHT the thing for her outright.”

“A graduation gift. Is this going to take long Tyrion? What else do you require clarification on?” EVERYTHING! He didn’t say it, but it was a close call. What he did do, was shake his head at the old bastards cunning. Sansa would never knock back a gift, it would be the heights of rudeness. She would be forced to concede defeat to his Father there. Even if she would still take him to task for his extravagance. He actually almost let an impressed laugh fall, except that he was still so very confused. “Right. That explains that. Now I’d like clarification on you apparently taking custody of Princess Asshole and Grace the Shithead? Why exactly have you been tasked with cat sitting, and why have you AGREED? Especially if they don’t tend to travel well? We all know what happened to Jaime during his trip from hell? We had a good old laugh at his expense! Why would you risk THAT if you didn’t have to?”

“Because Sansa asked and organised for them to be sedated for the duration of the flight. They are too small to be put out for too long, and as Sansa will be driving over two days, allowing for a small stop at Ruby Fort for some much needed privacy? She didn’t want to risk dealing with them being sick all through her car.” Nope. He still didn’t have the critical points there. “She’s coming South despite Jaime not being home?” His Father bowed yet another nod and laced his fingers together in front of himself, looking for all the worlds like an evil genius about to drop a world changing truth bomb. He wanted to squirm, as much as he wanted to know what it was he was missing. “She is. As you know, she is moving in with Jaime, but she didn’t want to move into his house until he got home to share that with her. She also does not want to go home to Winterfell as she has felt somewhat smothered by the caring presence of her mother and sister since her showcase, without adding to it with the presence of the rest of her family. She asked if I would mind her coming to stay at the manor with me instead, until Jaime returns. Something she can justify without hurting her mothers feelings apparently, by stating that she wished to afford her support to me, given the numerous pressures on our family of late. It’s unnecessary of course, but as she is to be my daughter in law, I am more than agreeable to opening my home to her so she might be left in peace to focus on mapping out her career path anew, following her graduation and taking into account the other notable aspects of her future that will have an impact. I am even agreeable to allowing her that small concession, in claiming it to be for MY benefit, so she may be at ease over potentially hurting her mothers feelings.”

He had nothing. Surely he hadn’t heard that correctly? Surely... Oh but it DID make sense didn’t it? Sansa and his Father had some sort of weird bond. And she had made him semi human, LION TAMER that she is! But still? She ASKED to LIVE with him? Jaime could be gone for MONTHS! Oh this was just TOO MUCH! His brother would shit himself when he found out! He didn’t know if he was impressed, terrified or mildly jealous that his brothers girlfriend had managed to make his Father act rather more Father like, than he ever had! It was discombobulating. He was in shock, and he was so hilariously amused by and excited for the fun reactions to the latest shocking development in their strange companionship. 

“Right. And the PETS are welcome also?”

“They are her responsibility Son, I wouldn’t expect any different.” Nope. He definitely had nothing. Thank the Gods he had another solid day before they headed back to The Vale, to process. Which brought it back around. He had his answers. And he had some to give too. “Right. Well? For the sake of ensuring there’s no miscommunication? Margaery and I aren’t TOGETHER. Though I’d appreciate you extending her the courtesy she deserves as the daughter of The Tyrell Family, and as a genuinely kind girl. She has a good heart, and a brilliantly cunning mind. Do not let the LIVELY exterior detract from the opportunity to know the girl underneath. But also appreciate the truth of our relationship. Focus your marital plans on the other brother. You’ll find success there enough to satisfy for some time yet.”

“I have success there already Tyrion. Those plans have become self sufficient and thus, no longer require MY firm guiding hand. You may continue to believe as you will, My Boy. But remember that it’s not very often that I do not get what I want. I look forward doing battle with you.”

“WHO ARE YOU! AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FATHER YOU MONSTER!”

“Don’t be so dramatic Tyrion. Your desire for answers has been satisfied. Get out. We have work to see to, so we might afford that day out of the office I have organised for us. I’ll have a car sent for you Friday morning. I’m advising you now for your convenience, should we lack opportunity to speak between now and then.”

He wasn’t going to strangle his brother or Catelyn Stark, not really, no matter how tempting. But he might just strangle Sansa! Or maybe he’d settle for asking her to put his Father back the way he was before she found him! He did like his little sister! Even if she was a bloody witch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! I always have the BEST TIME with this pair! THE BEST! I hope you enjoyed it! A bit of a bow back to TFGF type interaction!
> 
> A break from the ‘heavy’ - that I promise is coming to a head, a point and a conclusion VERY soon. And a quick dive back into the humorous side of this little old series!
> 
> A few notes: T&M really are JUST sexcapade pals.
> 
> And Sansa Followed through with her plans to move in with Papa Tywin for the duration! 
> 
> Poor Tyrion is still not handling his personality transplant!


	23. THE FAIRY GOD FAMILY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All text chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE more step into crazy - wildly inappropriate hilarity, before I get serious again.

_ Group Chat: Fairy God Family _

BRAN: Jon? Yg? Either of you guys around?

YGRITTE: Aye? I’m here, Jon’s busy and doesn’t have his phone on him for the moment. What’s up little wolf pup?

BRAN: Alright! I wanted to ask - I know you obviously can’t disclose plans or details or anything? But is it possible that you guys and Lannister will be available tomorrow afternoon and evening, to take a video call at all?

YGRITTE: Depends on plans? Maybe? Why? OH! You mean to set it up so we can see her graduate? Or talk to her at least?

BRAN: That was the idea yes. I’m heading down there this afternoon with Dad and Rick, Robb, Theon and Gendry are coming after they finish work, with the rest of the family. But I wanted to check if it could be a possibility, I’ve packed my equipment to record it all anyway, but Arry says she’s pretending to be fine, when she really isn’t actually fine. Thought it’d be a nice graduation present to have you guys ‘sort of’ there? I’ve got my good camera too, to get some decent photos too.

MARGAERY: I’ve said it before? But I’m saying it again! I fucking love you crazy shits! BRAN! Darling! You are such a sweetheart! Please tell me he can do this Yg? Also? How are you?

YGRITTE: Aye! Little buddy companion of mine said we’d make sure it can be done. I’m alright Margy, busy, but I’ve got a pretty sweet gig for the minute. Which is WHY I can have my phone in duty for the minute. So it’s all good. You just let me know what time Branny! I’ll make sure I’ve got my laptop - might talk to the lads about setting it up on a projector screen yeh? I can do that can’t I?

BRAN: Easy done Yg, just need the projector and screen and a cord to plug into your laptop. We won’t be interrupting operations in any way?

YGRITTE: Nah, me and my sneaky friends here will set it up so that if ops need covering, we’ve got someone else on it, to give The LC a chance to be there. Might have to invite Old Man if we want Jon Boy there. Poor Lad is on Daddy duty still.

ARYA: YES! Bran you magnificent genius you! She’s been pretending she isn’t sulking over you all not being here, because she’s so stupidly sweet and kind and doesn’t want to be selfish by being visibly upset by it! Lannister would be feeling it to Yg! So have a care. He was going to propose this weekend at Ruby Fort. Be gentle with him yeh? OH AND BRANDON! The sword?

RICKON:  THAT was THIS magnificent geniuses doing little sister! Sword is done, and packed in the truck, along with printouts for your scrap book! The guy said he had already been paid? So I’m guessing that you spoke to The Great Lion about it already? Anywho! Neddy is making a detour on our way up to drop it off into Uncle Fishes hands for safe keeping, unless you want to see it first? Then we can see if he’ll meet up with us on the way home or something instead I guess?

ARYA: YES! YES! YES! Bring it! I need to see it and put my PORTFOLIO together for it! I forwarded the invoice when it came in, straight to The Great Lions email. I just forgot to check if it had been picked up yet, until now! We will work out how to stash it at Ruby Fort later! Sans is stopping there for a night on her way to the old mans place anyway, so we can’t risk her finding it! 

LORAS: What do you mean by that? ‘On her way to the old mans place?’ Isn’t Jaimes place HER PLACE now? Or starting this weekend? I thought she’d go back to Winterfell for now? Until she was ready to move and set up wherever the internship she takes is? Hello Yg! Hope all is well! I’m so excited that you guys will get to ‘sort of’ be there now! Great job Bran! Perfect gift giving! I’ll pretend my brotherly prowess is not being put to shame shall I? 

TYRION: Hello Yg! Glad to hear all is well there! BRANDON STARK YOU WONDERFUL BOY! Points to you for stealing the show on gift giving this time! I need to up my game with such stiff competition around here! Arya? I look forward to seeing this fabulous sword! NOW! As to that statement Loras? I believe I can shine a light on it for you! Sansa is going to stay with my Father, until Jaime gets back - PETS INCLUDED. - Yg? PLEASE RECORD MY BROTHERS REACTION WHEN YOU TELL HIM OF THIS! If he isn’t perpetually frowning in confusion? Sansa hasn’t mentioned it yet.

ROBB: High five Bran! Good job pup! That’s wonderful thinking! I can’t wait to ‘see you guys’! Mama said she’s going to stay with Tywin because she’s worried about him with everything sort of hitting your family all at once Ty? Typical Sansa. Always worrying about everyone else ahead of herself! How’s Daenerys Yg? Can you say or?

LORAS: Sansa is moving in with TYWIN - LANNISTER? Until her boyfriend comes home from deployment? Seriously? Good Gods! That girl is too sweet and perfect for this world isn’t she? No offence Ty!

TYRION: Hey! None taken brother! She’s responsible for breaking my Father, and making him ‘personable’! Plus I think she’s the favourite child now? So? I’ll be pleased to have the help keeping eyes on him! Even if I am still in shock over being informed of that curious development!

YGRITTE: Our Lady! She’s a gem that girl! Those with me are laughing too. Except Brie - she’s kind of staring at me like I’ve gone mad LOL! And Aye Snuggles, you can ask. She’s home, and recovering. And I think it makes her happy when I tell her about you crazy shits and your antics so. She smiled a couple of time in the last few minutes. Which is a pretty incredible feat. So keep it up guys.

ARYA: Did she get the care package we organised?

YGRITTE: What care package?

ARYA: Sans And Margy talked to Mama and And Lya about putting something together for her. Everyone chipped in and suggested different gifts? Lya even called Elia to ask if they wanted to add to it. Has no one mentioned it? There’s stuff coming for you and Jon and Lannister too. We sent it all at the start of the week, after we heard you guys got her back, express post? Cost Sans a fortune to send it all like that! Because as Loras said, she’s just too nice and good and perfect for this shit world.

YGRITTE: Did you guys really do that? Shit! Ya know I love ya all right? Fuckers! That’s! That’s something. Truly.

MARGAERY: Care packages are easy love. Physically being there to protect and serve and SAVE? That’s something only you guys can do.

ROBB: And you guys are OURS to protect and support. That’s all we are doing. No matter any life long dramas? She’s still Jon’s Aunt. 

RICKON: Wait a minute? Someone? Yg? You mentioned maybe having to ‘invite’ Jon’s old man? That mean we will get to lay eyes on the guy? He’s REAL?

LYA: I assure you Pup? My son was not an immaculate conception, like Jesus supposedly was. He has a Father and yes he is a real man. For reference he looks like a combination of Aegon and Jon. Aegs colouring, Jon’s features. Hello Daughter in law! I miss your head! Kiss my son for me.

YGRITTE: OH MY GODS! I’m laughing so hard! Even Daenerys laughed a tiny bit before she got offended and then embarrassed, and quiet again. Miss your head too Mother in law! 

RICKON: In my defence? I’ve never laid eyes on big brothers supposed Father. My curiosity is reasonable. 

ARYA: Ha! You keep it up Rick? And Neddy is going to give you another birds and bees talk, in graphic *GAAAAAAG* detail!

ROBB: LOL! See? That actually wouldn’t surprise me! He and Lannister are both side tracked with current circumstances? But revenge WILL come for the CAFE incident! Something tells me Lannister will be even more brutal than Dad could ever dream of being, and his punishments can be rather inventive at times too!

RICKON: HEY! I was acting on ALL of our behalf’s there! IF I GO DOWN? WE ALL GO DOWN!

LYA: NOT ALL OF US! I had no prior warning! Which only made that moment all the funnier for me! Gods! How far that coffee sprayed out of his nose! Poor Ned! Twice in one sitting he wears someone’s sprayed coffee spit! LOL. That was wonderful.

MARGAERY:  YG! Show Daenerys THAT video! Maybe you and WE can actually get her laughing a bit? Does SANSA know about that yet? I wasn’t exposed to her angry she wolf routine because of it? AND I AM WITH LYA! I WAS IN NO WAY INVOLVED WITH THAT! I didn’t even KNOW until the next day, and Loras showed me! So I AM NOT taking punishment from either of Sannies DADDYS for it!

ARYA: Actually? I don’t think she does know? Now that you mention it? Unless Lannister told her? She has been distracted enough to have forgotten to have stern words with us over it? I’m so showing her the video! AND SHIT MARG! Now it’s me snorting the coffee out my nose! LOL!

MARGAERY: WAIT TILL I AM THERE PLEASE! And YOU are welcome darling!

ROBB: NO! Seven fucking hells Marg! Tyrion! Control your lover!

TYRION: Like you control your husband Stark?

ROBB: FUCK! TOUCHÉ ASSHOLE!

ARYA: LOL! YES! Point to Ty! FINE MARG! I’ll wait, but come around soon so we can show her BEFORE Rick gets here?

RICKON: Oh I see how it is? Assholes! It’ll be fine! SANNIE LOVES ME BEST!

BRAN: It’s nice that you have dreams Rick. But outside of the Lannister she has taken up with? I believe the role of FAVOURITE is actually MINE. High five for the smooth dismissal of the Daddy topic too!

ARYA: THE FUCK IT IS!

MARGAERY: What Arya said!

LORAS: OH HOW I LOVE YOU GUYS!

TYRION: Actually I think you might ALL be wrong. I think our Lady’s favourite - outside of my brother? Might just be The Great Lion himself. THIS ONE IS DADDY IN LAW? 

ARYA: YOU! TAKE! THAT! BACK! He doesn’t get my soul AND my sisters favouritism! Props for the additional Daddy joke though! LOL!

YGRITTE: I MISS YOU SHITHEADS! Thanks for the laughs today! Reckon she really calls Lannister Daddy? He’s pretty well versed in giving orders and expecting to be obeyed?

LORAS: I’d obey him if he gave me orders - IF I wasn’t a happily married man of course!

ROBB: How did we get here again? Hells you lot are assholes!

MARGAERY: Actually? That fits? But it’s the OTHER LANNISTER BROTHER that likes THOSE Robby! And don’t pretend you and a few others present aren’t also fond of bums!

TYRION: MARG! Fuck! I’m dying here! Making up for the absence of Theon, my love?

LORAS: LOL! I like bums. Not my sisters, because that fucked up and all! But you know? In general.

BRAN: SHIT! That took a turn! You dead Underfoot?

ARYA: Yes! That’s me cooked you hilarious bastards!

ROBB: Fucking hell!

MARGAERY: Someone’s got to carry the inappropriate team Lover!

YGRITTE: LOL! THIS IS THE BEST! I LOVE YOU CRAZY SHITS! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not stated, but assume that none of our wild and wonderful nutbags have any idea of the severity of Daenerys’s treatment. They are working with what they’ve got.
> 
> Also? How awesome of a genius little brother is Bran?


	24. JAIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in my usual crazy upload non schedule! I was actually away for a few days! But this is something I worked on a bit slower than is normal for me! In those in between that I did have spare! Hopefully it reads as well as I want it to!

_ Sansa, My Love, _

_How to begin? I feel a little ridiculous, I guess. BUT! When I was first recovering from all of the drama with my hand, the physical therapists and doctors and everyone really, they advised that writing would actually be a good way to rebuild my strength and control. Personally? I thought it was horse shit! If I was unlikely to be able to handle a gun with any sort of actual control with that hand? How in the hells was I supposed to handle a pen? Not only because they are smaller and my hand would need to not only hold it but work it also. But because I’ve never been a reader or writer really. It was something that I struggled to pick up as a kid, and even still as a man grown, I dislike doing more than I feel necessary, of either. Partly because I was a bit of a slow learner and genuinely found little interest or pleasure in it, and partly because of the dozens of tutors and teachers who failed to engage my interest, forcing my Father to teach me himself. _

_I was good with my hands, less so with academics, but I’m sure you realise my Fathers thoughts on my determination to just not bother, without my needing to say it. Anyway, obviously I learned eventually. But that did not mean I was particularly impressed by the idea of WRITING a journal or otherwise, when the prospect of being able to hold and effectively use a weapon was almost non existent. Clearly I just needed incentive, I guess. I learned to control my left enough to get by, as a bit of a stubborn protest and because I did actually NEED to be able to write for work if for nothing else. Yet here I am. JOURNALING. Because I am an utterly ridiculous fool in love._

_So here is the deal.... I hate that the universe or the Gods or something - someone, is playing tricks on me! I’ve wanted so badly, to be the one sent, for so long now and obviously I believed I never would be again, so it was a bit of an unattainable wish. And finally I come to a point where something else has taken precedence in my life, and here I am. I come to accept that it won’t ever be me, leading men from the front, and I find a reason to be happy to be the one calling the shots from the safety of Home Base? And less than two months later, I’m called to war effectively. _

_Anyway, I’ve never had cause to write home in such a fashion. My family never expected more than the odd email or text, and the occasional call if I could manage it. And I know you don’t expect any of it at all, and that you would appreciate any and all attempts I can make at communicating with you from here. But you are a romantic soul, my beautiful girl. An old soul. One who I imagine can understand the meaning behind such gestures, as hand written letters. Which is what this is - or what I hope this to be. A journal of letters for you, every day that I am away from your side. Now, I have to advise, that not only do I dislike writing AND exposing myself so obviously? There will likely be days where I just won’t have the chance. And days where I am capable of only acknowledging that I miss you and that I love you, because it’s been a hard day that I can’t tell you about, or because I am genuinely exhausted and can only think of those things. But it is my hope and intention, to do so._

_I may not even give it to you yet, because I may be utterly mortified by it. I probably will anyway - at the end of the day, if I am so desperately gone for you, that I want to write you of my thoughts? Than I am obviously gone enough to give it to you. Call me a fool for you, all you like, because I am. Obviously this isn’t meant for all of the things I hope to speak about when we actually talk or text or whatever. This is an attempt at letting you in my head a bit I guess. Scary, haunted mess that it is._

_Anyway. It is clearly day one here now - technically I suppose it’s day two. It was a LONG day. After leaving you, I flew back to the city and fairly well climbed aboard the next flight. I DID find your sneaky gift. I am certain I didn’t pack any sexy panties myself this time! AND I recognised them as having been on the floor where I left them last night! Thank you sweetheart. They won’t leave my pocket, they haven’t yet! Not for the flights, not for any meetings and not for the hours I have spent being given a full picture of what I’m dealing with. Not now that I’m laid out in a lonely bed that doesn’t contain my favourite thing. They aren’t much of a substitute for you, but I’m glad to have them all the same._

_Then of course we landed, and were driven straight to The Embassy - ask me, when I get there about the ridiculous fan-girling Tyroshi Captain! If Lady had been with me, I may very well have given her permission to bite the idiot. - Maybe The Asshole would bea more sure bet on attacking someone for me? Anyway! He was a chatty little shit and I wasn’t in the mood - but he lifted my FC’s moods I guess._

_Greetings at The Embassy were pretty awkward, as I’m sure you can imagine. Not only for Jon - who kind of looked like he wanted to stick his rifle up someone’s ass and pull the trigger when his Father hugged him! But I personally haven’t seen these men in years. Once I served beside them, but none of us are those same people anymore. Anyway. We spent hours going over everything then. And as much as some of it might be interesting enough to you - I can’t actually tell you._

_That’s probably all I’ve got for tonight, I need sleep. It has been a LONG day. I woke up with you using me as your own personal mattress, and I’m going to sleep in what is effectively, a war camp. And that is a pretty shitty reality. I love you, my wonderful, incredible, beautiful, brilliant she wolf. And I miss you more with every damned breath._

_———————_

_Red, Gods! I fucking love you. And I miss you. So much I actually now understand that adage that it actually hurts physically sometimes! It’s been a long day, and I promise I will write more tomorrow or the next day. But it’s all I’ve got today My Love. I love you, and Lady and yes maybe even the demon twins too. _

_———————_

_Gods! I’m pretty terrible at this aren’t I? It was a shit day today, full of things I can’t actually tell you about. So? I love you is really all I’ve got again today. I’m sorry._

_———————_

_My Red, _

_I watched the sunrise this morning - from the other side, but it still counts. I’ve barely stopped until this moment, which is exhaustingly, long after that same sun set. I don’t even know exactly how many hours I’ve been awake at this point - or if I’m perhaps asleep on my feet. My ass now, I guess? Chances are that I could be delirious. I’m not, but? Jokes always seem to help._

_Anyway, it was a rough day, night and possibly even another day and night in there too. We found her today - ALIVE, thank the Gods or whoever! We both know I can’t really say more than that, what I can, I likely will tell you in person. But it was a hard one, and when I noticed the sun rising through the windows, walking from some important point to another - bare with my inability to remember exactly what I was doing at that point, I genuinely haven’t the slightest notion! - I thought of you. _

_I think of you all the time in truth, it’s like you are always with me. Which sounds a little like lyrical waxing - I am well aware! But it’s true. I feel you, even from hundreds - thousands of miles away. And I needed you in that moment. Watching that sunrise was a reminder that was sorely needed. There are good things in this world and that’s why we fight. _

_I guess I could probably find some roundabout way of making every single thing remind me of you. My hand hurts - Sansa rubs it in the mornings without even noticing she does it. I see a lemon or anything lemon flavoured - Sansa loves the taste of just about anything with lemons. I see anything even close to the colour red - My Red has fire in her hair. I feel a little lost - She wouldn’t let me wallow alone._

_That’s probably pretty ridiculous of me. But I was reminded that the world is a dark place, and my mind can be just as dark sometimes. But I’ve a pretty bright beacon to drag me back into the light, even when she isn’t around me physically._

_I’m rambling and I need sleep. I love you. _

_———————_

_I said I was shit at this! It’s been days! But in my defence? What time I’ve had, I’ve either slept or texted or called you instead. It has been utter chaos, granted most of that chaos was my own doing - but that’s kind of my job too, well it’s NOT - but under the circumstances? It most definitely is._

_I am missing your soothing presence though. Very much so! And I’m coming to regret us taking that high road, and not giving in to the draw of long distance sex. I miss your touch, your hands on my body. Mine on yours. That hungry little mouth that seemingly only salivates for... ME. I won’t write it - just in case there comes a time when you want to share with our future children, or something. I won’t horrify them QUITE SO MUCH, years and years before they would be old enough to understand. Would they ever understand that you call me certain things - do you think?_

_Trust me? My desires are getting to be uncomfortable - not distracting, because I refuse to let them manifest in my mind when I’m not alone! But, here I was thinking I was being a good brother - a cool boss maybe (yes I snorted at my own wording there!) - by looking the other way and giving access to my personal accommodations, when I’m not using them, for my brothers and sisters in arms to afford themselves some more privacy, than they have access to in the open barracks?_

_So long as they leave some sort of indication at the entryway, and don’t make a mess in my bunk. AND that I won’t be coming back anytime soon to see or smell any evidence of anything. - Might seem like a strange thing to do - but it’s not like there is a line up of them wanting to fuck in my bed. I’d just prefer that someone is getting some, and they are doing so in more private settings, meaning I don’t get to fill out reports because of inappropriate public behaviours, should they do it in a LESS private setting._

_Anyway! Here I was thinking that certain people with certain privileges INSIDE The Embassy, like a bedroom for their own personal use for example - not naming any names of course! Would have no need for my unspoken invitation. I was wrong and now I’ve SEEN things I can’t UNSEE! And though it technically IS NOT the first time I’ve been exposed to THEM in compromising potions? Apparently it a little different when they are FAMILY, I guess. I didn’t actually tell them. And as far as I know they didn’t notice me - I’m not sure they COULD see my stunned and terribly amused self, with the ANGLES AND.... Shit! HE would be horrified - and only mildly amused - eventually! Maybe I could make him blush as much as his sweet Lady Wolf cousin does? SHE would howl with laughter forever over it, and I feel like it would be me that would never live it down! _

_So there it is! I’m a dirty old creepy accidental voyeur! And I realise that that reads like I’m struggling with arousal because I accidentally saw family members doing things that, frankly? I kind of want to try! BUT! That’s not what I meant! I just mean that - my body misses the perfect feel and fit of yours my insatiable little sex fiend. And it is going to be a long haul, waiting to get back to you!_

_Side note - if you ever wanted to venture into THAT? A conversation could be had. Watching that is? So much for me not horrifying our future children hmm? Hells! I’m a bit mad today apparently Baby. I’m away to shower and get some sleep. In my bed - where people other than I, are thoroughly enjoying themselves in a way I am not. Love you Baby Girl. So much._

_———————_

_Don’t ever tell a soul, alright? But I think this writing thing has some merit. I haven’t gone into anything truly ‘deep’, or unloaded some of my darker thoughts and fears and upsets or anything - I know that. But I did harbour concerns that exposure to certain things, circumstances, people, noises, smells... All of that. I feared it may trigger the types of reactions that I can’t control. _

_And there have been a few moments here and there that might have had the potential to lead me to those places. I’ve thought on you, and our future, and I’ve read these letters again at those times. I’m writing now because of it. I still am not writing my thoughts and feeling on those things I’m dwelling on to have that small possible reaction? But I think it might just be working anyway. Insane isn’t it? Apparently you can teach old lions new tricks._

_So! Don’t ever tell anyone that I was apparently wrong about the merits of using writing as a therapeutic tool! Maybe I might give scribbling with my right a genuine try after all? I probably won’t. It’s bad enough that I write like a child with my left! _

_I love you._

_———————_

_So, today is your Graduation. And I’m going to miss it. Chances are, you are having breakfast with your family as I write this. Getting ready for the day ahead. And I know you understand, you understand everything without even needing to be asked to do so. That doesn’t mean I don’t hate that I’m not there, or that you don’t hate that I’m not either. But it’s just one more way that proves you are simply the most amazing person I’ve ever met. I want to be there, more than anything. Because not only are you graduating, but today also marks six weeks of our being together. Yes, I realise that I’m counting from our first night. But as far as I’m concerned? We were together then, we just didn’t know it ourselves. It also marks the shift in things for us. _

_This whole weekend? Well? Let’s just say I had plans. And as I don’t intend for you to see this until AFTER I have seen to my plans? It won’t hurt if I actually write it down will it? Today you graduate from school and start towards the next steps in your life, which have incredibly, come to involve me. Tomorrow we were leaving The Vale together, stopping off for a weekend for just us, before you moved in with me. I need you to know, that my plans had been in my head for far longer than you might think. My reasons are simple? I was going to ask you to spend your whole life forgetting that I’m not worthy of you. Everyday, making me earn the right to call you my wife. I want to spend mine making you understand just how incredible you truly are. And I will do so. I will ask. I WILL have done so before you read this. I just needed you to know that I wanted it here at this point in time._

_Will you have reason to question this? My REASONS? Maybe you will. Maybe my determination that I’m just being paranoid will prove true, or maybe you’ll think I’m utterly mad for having such thoughts, not only so soon, but with little evidence to back up what’s been on my mind. And maybe I’ll piss my wolf off royally for not having just asked and maybe brought it to your attention too. Truth is? I think I left a little of me behind IN YOU. A little of both of us. And the more exhausted you hide from me that you are, the way you feel just a bit off? That first morning in The Vale? I asked if you had decaf coffee... I panicked a little. I freely admit that! We’d been together a month and I was freaking myself out thinking I’d left you a present WAY before you - or I, were ready for it. I felt like an asshole, but the truth is, My Love? You have only felt worse, and while there ARE other reasons that could be? My conviction grows stronger every day. My excitement does too. I told you I’d be ready whenever you are. And if this is our reality? I can’t wait. If it’s not? Then one day it will be and know that I am ready for that, if and when you are._

_Furthering on from that though? I said that I wanted to ask you NOT because of the potential for THAT! Know that I had the ring then, in my suitcase, BEFORE my suspicions were even hinted at being raised. Mainly because I was paranoid I was going to fuck that up too and ask in the middle of sex or something equally as tasteless. So I needed to be prepared to undo the damage my unfiltered mouth caused._

_That’s it. That’s all I’ve got. You graduate today, and I wanted to propose in the days following, and then move you into our home with OUR girls properly. Maybe even with my baby in your belly - NOTE THE MAYBE! I don’t know and I won’t until you confirm or deny it for me! Instead, I’m writing in this rather ridiculous attempt at a romantic gesture, of a journal of letters. Lying alone in my barracks, and contemplating why it is, I have time, when someone surely has an update on our overnight efforts, here in the war zone I’ve been sent away from your side into. That’s dramatic isn’t it? I’m in a tent behind the Embassy in Meereen, I’ve had it much worse! And I chose to have it much worse too! This is my career. It WAS my LIFE before I fell in love with you. Now it’s secondary to you, and yet somehow? It’s coming first for now?_

_But that’s what it means to be a soldier, and in your case, to love one, I guess. Plans on hold, because the world is a shitty place sometimes, and someone’s got to fight for it. Seven Hells! I’m just getting more dramatic!_

_I love you, Red. And I’ll hope that I haven’t stuffed everything up, when the time does come. And it will come, even if it’s not now like I wanted it to be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty self explanatory, but just in case - the letters span from day one on Jaime deployment until what would be the morning of graduation. 
> 
> He is such a ridiculous sap and I LOVE him! 
> 
> Graduation should hopefully be up next.


	25. SANSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation day part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady Sansa is being a bit naive.
> 
> NOTE: I may or may not end up going on a bit of a roll again, after being so absent in recent days! But no promises! (I may also be feeling the stirrings if inspiration for bad whiskey again finally too! We shall see!)

She was sick! AGAIN! And it probably should worry her, maybe imply that she was coming down with something? But it was so very random that it simply made no sense. Sure! She had FELT a little off colour at a near constant rate of late, but usually not enough for it to be a concern, and coupled with her being a bit tired and anxious with Jaime away? She didn’t think much of it. It was the vomit that was starting to get to her. Every so often, she would expel all contents - whether there was actual contents or not! - of her stomach, without any real indication as to why. It was far too often to be normal, and yet not often enough for her to come to a conclusive understanding of WHY. It couldn’t be a stomach bug, because it wasn’t regular in anyway, and once she was sick, she felt better not worse. There was also no increase in temperature or any other sign that she was coming down with something. And it couldn’t be some specific food that she was reacting to, because there weren’t any obvious connections between incidents. She had put it down to the stress she had felt under, and the weight of her constant and almost companionable anxiety. Which it very likely was, maybe a combination of that and pushing herself so much every day so that she didn’t fall into any selfish, self pitying, moping.

But it was getting harder to HIDE her propensity to randomly vomit. Feeling unwell and excessively tired, was easy enough to hide from her Mother and sister, when they were all so busy packing up her life. But being physically ill? Not so much. Her Mother would have her laid up in bed until an appointment with a doctor could be made and then she would force her way into said appointment, because a Mama Wolf took on the care of her pups herself, thank you very much! Sansa didn’t want to worry her unduly, over what she knew wasn’t anything serious, and she didn’t want her worrying because she kind of felt like it was basically just her being homesick or maybe heartsick for Jaime - literally and figuratively. She hated that she couldn’t be more supportive, which was the other half of the reason that she didn’t tell him about it. She felt a little pathetic and needy and clingy, for being physically sick with worry. He didn’t need that added concern, and he didn’t need to know that she was struggling to handle something that all of his soldiers partners dealt with regularly. It was something that she needed to learn to accept and handle. She knew soldiers, had done her whole life, yet nothing could have prepared her for the way she was reacting to the man she loved actually doing his job.

The real issue with being sick this latest time, was that she was graduating today, and there was more than just her mother and sister to account for. Her Dad and brothers, quickly followed by the rest of the family had arrived, meaning that there were more observant people to hide it from. Thankfully Tywin and Tyrion weren’t due to arrive until about two hours before the formal graduation ceremony, so she didn’t have to worry about the lions being as potentially worried for her as the wolves. She didn’t think Ty would hesitate to let Jaime know that she had been sick. And then she’d have to deal with that too. She could also be thankful that the majority of them weren’t staying at the nearly empty-of-her-personal-belongings cottage, but rather at Mr. Royce’s. Except that she had been sick in the bathroom of the cafe they were having breakfast together in. She supposed that she could also be thankful that she had made it to the bathroom, rather than painting to table they were all seated at! 

Maybe it would have served them right - Rickon and Brandon - but mostly Rick - in particular! For that utterly horrifying stunt that they had pulled on Jaime at the last family meal! Maybe that’s why she was sick? Because she had been so angry at them over it! The added extreme emotional response, had shaken her already crazy, out of control body? Except that if that was the case - she would have done so when she watched that video with Arya and Marg! Or maybe when her brothers had arrived with her Dad and she was faced with the little demons! But she hadn’t, she had growled at them, given them a right serve and had them cowering, as they should have thank you very much! They knew they were in trouble for embarrassing her! But she hadn’t been sick until breakfast had been laid out in front of her the next day. And YES! Jaimes reaction had been pretty funny, as had her Dads reaction to being spat on like he had, and Tywin laughing as much as everyone else and advising him to react better when the time come for her to tell him such a thing was a reality. But still! She was so angry at them! Besides, her being sick in front of them might just encourage the idiots to continue such speculations, never minding the fact that they had only been together six weeks now, and he had been gone the last two! They had only been together a month when her idiot brother had pulled that little stunt! It wasn’t possible. Not with her being on the pill and such a small time frame.

“San? You alright?” She froze at the sound of her sisters soft, concerned voice, and grimaced as she wiped at her mouth with some more toilet roll. Thankfully she had sat up on the seat after flushing, otherwise there would have been no hiding her being sick! “Yes?” She wasn’t, now she was panicking and her stomach swirling anew! But it also sounded like she had been crying a bit too, so she could play that up! “You left pretty quick after the food arrived. And it smells like vomit in here.” She scrunched her face up and flushed in embarrassment, and annoyance. She didn’t have MUCH of an excuse for that, and Arya was like a bloodhound when it came to lies! She just had to HOPE she would take what she said, even if she didn’t believe it! “It did when I came in too. I was going to notify the staff when I came out.... I just... I got upset about Jaime and Jon and Yg not being here. I noticed with everyone at breakfast. It just hit me in that moment so I came in here to get myself together is all.”

“So it WASN’T you, who fled from the table at the sight of food, who made the toilets in a clean, nice cafe, smell like sick?” She winced again and cleared her throat, dabbing at her eyes with some toilet paper too, thankfully she had cried a bit as she was sick, so that would help sell it, just not to Arya, who had smelled the bathroom. “Nope. I was crying, not sick. And I have stopped, now I just need to pee and this is getting pretty awkward.” Her little sister snorted at her, she didn’t even need to see her to know she was rolling her eyes at her. “Right. Well? If you agree to talk to me about you being sick - more than ONCE in the last few weeks? I will let staff know about the smell in here, and tell everyone that you just got a bit emotional and needed a minute, like you just bullshitted me with. Deal?” Sansa sighed heavily and shook her head. That had been just another reason she had decided to follow through with her faux threats to go and stay with Tywin. He might notice her being off colour, but he likely wouldn’t comment unless it got out of hand. Plus the Manor was huge, and they’d each have space when they wanted it, and she wouldn’t have to deal with her loving and caring, but ultimately intrusive family discovering that she hadn’t been feeling the best. At least it was Arya, and she KNEW she would keep it quiet if she said she would, and now at least she would have a confidant she supposed. 

“Deal. But not today alright.”

“Fine. Get yourself cleaned up Sis. Big day today! No more hiding in the bathroom! And... You know? If you feel sick again? Just kick me or something and I’ll spill something on you so you have a better excuse!”

“It’s just because I am anxious Arya. There’s nothing really wrong. But thank you.”

“I thought that’s probably all it was. Don’t mention it but. I’ve got your back, always. You know that.”

“I know. Thanks.”

“Love you. Now hurry up! My food is getting cold, and so is yours and Mama WILL be in if we don’t get back out there quick smart!”

“She will... Thank you Arya, Love you.”

It wasn’t REALLY a lie necessarily. She did genuinely feel the absence, of not only her lover, but also the brother who was really her cousin, but had never really fit that slightly more distant distinction, for any of them, AND the sister he had given them all with Ygritte. It felt almost wrong to do this without them. Even if she had reminded herself on more than one occasion, that she had been looking forward to it for far longer than the month and a half that she had been with Jaime, and would not be letting her melancholy over his very necessary absence take MORE than what was appropriate from her excitement for it. Jon and Ygritte not being there was far more noticeable for her than she had expected too, with everyone else having arrived. She had berated herself for that selfish feeling of disappointment. She knew they would all be disappointed too, and likely would much prefer to be there than where they were currently. But it was still self centred of her, in her opinion. It would just make a convenient excuse to expound on that to hide how she was feeling physically, in a bid to save herself the added stress of worrying everyone, and of course, saving them from worrying needlessly.

It WOULD be a long day, and a long night too, if her stomach didn’t settle. THAT would detract from her excitement over it, and she really didn’t want that at all. She had been working towards it, looking forward to it, for far too long to mope and succumb to a nervous and upset, weak stomach, more than was necessary.

——————

Maintaining her determination to not let her stomach get the better of her, was easier said than done. But she had managed it well enough, throughout breakfast and getting ready. And thankfully with Tywin and Tyrion arriving, and everyone meeting up with Margs family too, there were enough distractions for everyone to continue on as she had hoped they would. WITHOUT noticing she was sick at all, let alone being even more sick than she had been in days and weeks leading up to Graduation. It was the worst she had felt all up, even more so than the couple of times she woke crying and panicking and ultimately, sick from nightmares about Jaime being hurt. She was really feeling unwell, so much so that she couldn’t even look at coffee, which was a bit rude in her opinion! But she had managed to ‘hide’ it, and for that, she was grateful! 

Especially as her name was called to ascend the stage and receive her certificates. It was overly warm - in her opinion, in the ghastly cap and gown combo, which part of her was seriously wondered over the continued use of. It didn’t appear to bother anyone else that the material was cloying and held heat in, or that the cap was thick enough to make ones head sweaty. She understood that they kept to tradition, with having them wear it, which was actually nice and appropriate, she supposed. She was just exceedingly uncomfortable in it, and unfortunate enough that her name was one of the last called thanks to alphabetisation, and the reality that the fashion department was traditionally the last department called of all of the different design classes. If it had just been the fashion graduates, it would have been over in about fifteen minutes tops, and that would have been agreeable to her! But that was not how it worked, and her issues were her own problem to deal with! Besides, wearing their formal dress for both the ceremony and the dinner was not exactly a feasible solution either she supposed.

And yet when she was standing there, shaking the Deans hand and taking the ribboned scroll? It stopped mattering. She stopped noticing her discomfort so very much. Yes, she felt a little ordinary and there was genuine concern that she looked washed out, at the very least. But she could feel the proud eyes of her family on her, and probably more than one camera too. Bran, she knew had brought ALL of his top of the line gear, and she couldn’t find it in her to be exasperated at him for it, even if it was excessive. Not even when she was still a bit miffed over the family lunch debacle with Jaime. It was done. She had graduated, with top marks and honours and FINALLY in recent days, numerous offers from her top choices for internships, and nearly everyone she loved there to bare witness. Now she could sit back and look forward to the graduation dinner, which was the fun part, that she had been most excited about anyway. Plus there was the added bonus of her neither tripping or vomiting on the stage, to be a little proud about! As for Jaime and Jon and Yg? She could tell them all about it when they were home safe, and even show them what was very likely an obnoxious amount of photos and maybe even videos, that her family had taken, and it would maybe even feel like they had been there the whole time anyway. Even if it wouldn’t at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graduation DINNER to come.
> 
> Sansa is not adding things up. Is Arya?
> 
> Just how sheepish do we believe Rickon is after upsetting his Sannie?
> 
> How many people is she actually fooling into believing she’s well - even with Aryas (and maybe even Ned’s) help?
> 
> Also? Assume Bran just videoed the ceremony and has plans for his video call for the dinner.


	26. JAIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Meereen stuff, some time in Jaimes head. SOME (very little) Graduation.

If there was one thing that Jaime could conclusively, irrefutably state? It was that HE, was an asshole. It was probably more accurate to say that he COULD BE an asshole. That wasn’t a self deprecating opinion to either think or voice. It was simply fact. He was rich, good looking and exceptionally brilliant in his chosen field. He knew it, he understood it and he accepted it. He was a fucking Lannister for crying out loud! He had learned from the best the world had, in the field of assholery and then he had expanded on it with his own unique twists. It was what it was. And what it was, was a well crafted persona that he had adopted to bury his emotions and hide himself from the world around him too. 

The cocky, arrogant career soldier, who commanded perfection every bit as much as he commanded respect and even a touch of fear. He knew he was the best, there was no point pretending he wasn’t. And he was comfortable there, especially when his head was a mess and there were incompetent fools under his feet. He was comfortable there, especially when his desperation to be somewhere other than where he was, was far too close to the surface, and at risk of being noted by those he didn’t want or need noting it.

It was graduation day. Not only significant because of what it meant to, and for Sansa, and ultimately their combined futures. But also because it was the date that he had secretly set for himself to be done and home by. Unrealistic as it had been to even think about setting himself that type of goal, he had done so anyway. 

In retrospect, he HAD completed the mission he assumed he had been sent for, already, in retrieving Daenerys Targaryen from the clutches of her captors, and seeing her returned to her brother. And given that they were hot on the trails being left like blinking, illuminated road signs, by the less than competent few, somewhere high up on the terrorist totem pole? The true campaign would be completed in record time, all the same. Just NOT the unreasonable, unrealistic, and utterly ridiculous time frame he had harboured secret hope for.

He didn’t delude himself into believing they were ALL that stupid. Clearly! SOME of their actual leaders had real connections and real power somewhere. They wouldn’t have managed to come as far as they had without it. He - and his men, teams, allies too, were just better at this game than them. That had become blindingly obvious. And he wasn’t one to pretend to play fair either - not against people without souls. He would get them, and he’d do it quickly.

That didn’t make it any easier for him to swallow, that he wasn’t where he wanted to be, and it didn’t put him in a better mood either. So, YES! He was an asshole. One who had the intelligence officers and the soldiers and Commanders, the plethora of stinking politicians, the household guards AND the poor maids and various staff members busting their asses and scurrying too and fro, like a swarm of worker bees, weary of catching his eye, AND earning his ire. He wanted a location, he wanted names, and he wanted strike teams close enough to kill anything that moved against either their men, their allies or innocents, in any way. And he did NOT want excuses for that exact thing NOT occurring, as he had made clear it was to.

He was angry. So much so, that not even the various texts and picture messages, or even the actual edited video Bran had sent, of Sansa walking on stage and receiving the diploma she had worked so hard for, had helped. He was grateful, so VERY grateful! To have been sent all of it. But he still wasn’t there in person. And he was going to kill a lot of shitty, evil people, in repayment for that kick in the guts.

Of course, he was going to do that anyway. But? He was in a foul mood, and he was a natural born asshole. So if he had a selfish reason that happened to coincide with the task at hand? So be it. He was not going to miss the opportunity to make himself feel justified in his anger. To feel personally vindicated, by the blood he would be responsible for. 

They had killed too many innocents, hurt too many women and children, one of whom, he may not technically KNOW, but that he felt confident enough in the connection to a connection with, to justify his outrage there too. They had terrorised too many people, they had killed HIS men, and now they were keeping him from his life, from his love and the life they had started together, too. So they could just line themselves up, draw him to them, and he would be happy to send them all back to the seventh hell where they belonged.

——————

“LC? Our presence has been requested in the library of the Family wing. Marbrand is here to take over for ya, and Brie and will be down to join him as soon as I’m back up there to relieve her from duty around Dany.” Jaime blinked in surprise and spun at the sound of Ygrittes voice behind him. He hadn’t seen much of her - besides the - ALL of her he had accidentally seen when attempting to enter his barracks of course! But besides that, he hadn’t seen much of her, except in passing, since he gave the nod to assign she and the other female members of his teams that had volunteered, into Briennes command, to form guard for Daenerys. They had their orders, and hadn’t needed him hovering over them, to do their job. 

He also couldn’t comprehend what on The Gods green Earth they were being called to The Family Wing for. He had mass executions to organise, in the form of completely legal and morally acceptable battle plans, of course. Not that Marbrand wasn’t capable of doing so for him, but he also wasn’t in the mood to play nice with anyone, let alone Rhaegar, who’s bright idea it had been to keep him there to put a definitive end to the conflicts.

But it was clear with one look, that the OTHER stubborn, slightly terrifying, redheaded Northern woman in his life, was not budging. He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose in a bid to calm his frustrations and borderline blackout rage, before he lost his cool at one of his soldiers. - Who also happened to be family. She wouldn’t object publicly of course, she was a better soldier than that. But the second she got him alone? She wouldn’t hesitate to take him to task for his arrogance, anymore than any of the other pigheaded Northern women in his life would.

“Why? I’m a little busy, as I’ve no doubt you noticed?” He rubbed at his eyes, and then at his jaw and stared at her in expectation. And had they not been in the command room, she may have let the cocky smirk he could see in her eyes, out. But she didn’t, she merely bowed a nod and stepped aside to let his second in command past, who promptly stepped up beside him and dragged the files he had been perusing to himself. “A family matter, Sir. Orders from The Ambassador too, in case you didn’t agree to come by being asked nicely.” 

Jaime snorted indignantly and let out a rather offended scoff before shaking his head. “Let’s pretend you didn’t say that hmm? Fine. Marbrand, I WAS waiting on field reports from Sellsword, Hound and Red Bear. PLUS intel from Yunkai and Astapor. Send for me if there is anything of significance that can’t wait.” He didn’t wait for confirmation, nor did he hide the fact that he was pissed off. He simply stepped out around Ygritte and through the door, intent on getting to the bottom of whatever bullshit he was being dragged away from his work for. He was angry. Very fucking angry. But he wasn’t about to take it out on Ygritte in front of anyone either. Not only because she scared him a little bit, and because he respected her as both one of his best soldiers and as his family too. But also because she was clearly just the messenger, and while he freely admitted that he was an asshole? He wasn’t THAT much of a dick.

———————

Jaime Lannister, was an asshole. And that statement had never been more true, than it was, the moment he spotted the massive projection screen set up, with webcams and microphones, in the middle of the frankly ostentatious, private library. He had snarled at the woman walking at his side, and threatened her with kitchen and mess hall duties if whatever the hells they were up to wasn’t worth his time, and she had laughed, which only served to irritate him further. 

He felt like a right fucking prick for it, for all of about ten seconds, until he was overwhelmed with a tonne of other, far more important thoughts and feelings. And her laughter had been a whole let less offensive and far more justified than he’d given credit for, after all. Because on that screen, was a grinning Bran Stark, and a smaller window in the corner, that contained his girl, dancing and laughing and looking nothing short of radiant in the spectacular silver, shimmering, gown that was very clearly of her own design and making, in her Fathers arms. He couldn’t exactly concentrate on feeling bad when he felt like he’d been punched in the gut, and smacked around the ears, with a steel pole, at the same damned time.

“Maybe I should have held off pointing the camera her way, until I explained what was going on?” His eyes flicked up to his girls, very clearly amused little brother, and then back again. He didn’t fucking care if everyone in the whole damned world knew he was dumbstruck. She was fucking beautiful. And he was struggling to breathe or think. 

“Blink if you can hear me there Lannister?” 

“Hilarious Bran. What’s going on?” He cocked a brow and smirked, ruthlessly ignoring the blush rushing all over his face and neck. Yet still refusing to look away from her. She looked so damned happy. She looked just like the girl who had knocked him on his ass the year before, glowing and lighting up the room at her brothers wedding reception. The siren of his dreams, that he watched like a creep all night. Only better, because she was his now, and he knew the girl under the surface too.

“You - and Jon Boy and Yg, are my graduation present of course! I couldn’t exactly justify monopolising ALL of your day, so I just videoed the ceremony, but I thought you could SORT OF be here for the dinner, or after dinner really? We HAVE already eaten and the food has been cleared away after all... Yg and Brie and Daenerys set everything up for me at your end. All I had to do was get around The Catwolfs objections to my bringing my gear and setting up at the dinner table. AND your Father glared at anyone who thought to judge or complain and then doubled down to help Dad, Robb and Theon, distract Sansa, so she didn’t SEE me do it. So that helped too.”

Jaime blinked rapidly as he processed everything, not really processing at all in truth. It was surreal. People didn’t do things like that for him. Sansa did. And even Arya with her sword idea too? And Catelyn, with her calling to check that he was organised before the showcase? And Ned too - with his unswerving support since discovering their relationship also, he supposed - even to the point of advising him and being his confidant with his potential unborn child suspicions. - So apparently he DID have people who did things like that for him, after all? Even his own Father and brother had been more GIVING in that of late too. He was just utterly overwhelmed and emotional and he was struggling to comprehend and contain and hide it.

“She doesn’t know we can see her? My Father went to graduation? Is EVERYONE THERE? I am very confused Bran. And very touched that you would do this too. I’ll thank you more appropriately, when I can think straight.” The boys snorted a laugh and nodded in acceptance, with a grin cocky enough to rival one of his own. “Yes, your Father is here, as is Ty, no other Lannister’s this weekend though. And Robert organised a weekend at Storms End, with Stannis and Shireen for He, Cella and Tom. So they aren’t here. Ren is here with Loras obviously, though. AND! Everyone else has already greeted Jon and Yg. But your Dad and Ty held off to keep Sans occupied. Plus Ty is being all but fed to The Roses right now - poor guy! He sleeps with Margy, and The Great Lion and Granny Olenna gang up on them to be the subjects of the next match making project! BUT! I won’t make you wait. Get your shit together and I’ll call our Lady Wolf over.” 

THAT only served to confused him further. But he didn’t have the mental capacity to process any of it - especially not the hilariously entertaining notion that his brother not only slept with Margaery Tyrell, but that their Father had set his sights on him this time too! That would have to wait! All he cared about in that moment, was the promise to bring his beautiful girl over, so she might know that he could see her. He didn’t even bother listening after hearing that. It was well established that he was an asshole, so he didn’t particularly care that he was being rude to everyone else. Sansa might? Well she WOULD, there wasn’t any MIGHT about it. But he still didn’t care.

Especially not when he saw her turn at the sound of her name, and frown in utter confusion at what he assumed was Brans mad collection of high end electronics probably engulfing the dinner table completely. Especially not when he could feel the prickle behind his eyes and the lump in his throat as her eyes widened in understanding, and excitement and in an almost nervous way too. Before she stepped forward, dragging her Father behind her, with a death grip on his fingers by the looks, and almost floating, as the soft rippling waves of her stunning gown trailed around and behind her like a glistening waterfall.

“Good Gods! She really is a beautiful young woman isn’t she? She’s really your girlfriend Lannister?” He huffed a breathy laugh and nodded, without bothering to look at his ex brother in arms, somewhere to his left, and likely beside or behind his OTHER ex brother in arms, whose opinion would absolutely not be welcome, given his personal connection to The Stark Family. He was hardly offended by the mans dry cheek. As far as he was concerned, it was reasonable to question whether he had really managed to lay claim to a woman like Sansa. And he knew Art was looking to get a rise out of him, that just was not going to beforthcoming. “You have NO idea just how beautiful she is, my friend. There aren’t words to adequately describe how incredible my girl is, in every way.”

“Words don’t really describe how much SHE loves HIM either Arthur. Watched her smack the hysterical, stupid out of Cersei when they first got together, for insulting Jaime or something too. She’s all wolf, even if she’s a pretty lady one. And she ain’t afraid to protect what’s hers.” He snorted a proud, cocky laugh at Ygrittes amused input and at the ensuing explosion of questions. She HAD smacked his sister to protect what was hers. And finally? At least some part of THAT debacle had stopped being so damned infuriating. So that was a plus, he supposed. He didn’t really care though, because she was now on the big screen, blushing and smiling and breathing deep, ragged breaths as her eyes glassed over and she put her younger brother in a stranglehold, bone crushing, breath stealing hug, without saying a word. Clearly as overcome as he was, with emotion. 

And Gods! Didn’t he love everything about her! Didn’t he wish it was his neck she was crushing the life out of in that moment! - But he wasn’t about to object to the precious gift he had been given, in simply getting to video chat, on such a huge screen, on what was her big day. He just really wished he could be there in person instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a little clunky, and a bit rushed too. I know.  
But I’m thinking there’s only really one more ‘graduation’ chapter, mapped out in my head, and then possibly a little ‘next day’ stuff (maybe) and then I’m hoping to do a little bit of time jumping, - we shall see.


	27. SANSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Graduation chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Ned bonding, brief mentions of an ACTUAL asshole, and surprise guests!

It had been a long and exhausting day, but she was finally getting the chance to truly relax, unwind and just enjoy herself. Her stomach had even settled down from its near constant swirling. Sure, she still missed the loved ones who weren’t able to be there, when she knew well that they wanted to be, as much as she wanted them to be. She still felt their lack of presence. But she was having a good time with everyone else, despite that. Which she had both needed, and desperately hoped for. Her siblings, Tyrion included, had had her laughing all afternoon getting ready, and all evening at dinner and beyond, and her Parents and Tywin had been attentive without being overbearing and over CARING in their concerns for her missing the other - Jaime in particular. 

She had eaten, she had mingled, she had danced. She hadn’t managed more than half a glass of wine again! But she didn’t really mind that either. She might have enjoyed really letting loose - except that she didn’t want to risk upsetting her finally settled stomach, any more than she wanted to risk being legless on anymore than that half a glass she had had, to toast her fellow classmates. But she was happy, and she felt more like her true self, who had been missing in recent weeks! And provided she focused herself on the good time she was having, rather than what she was potentially missing out on, with having a few missing? She was completely fine. 

She didn’t even object OVER much when Tywin ‘handed’ her his gift. Sure! It was both frustrating and exasperating to have the man buy her the car he had leased for her weeks ago! But she had expected something ridiculous from him. He didn’t do things by halves - ever. He certainly wasn’t about to start with her, especially not with Jaime away. As it was, he had up and decided he was going to be there to watch her graduate, whether Jaime could or not, because she was ‘family’ now. He had even referred to her as his daughter in law, to those who enquired about his presence, because apparently they had been living under rocks somewhere and didn’t understand his connection to her. She kind of like it. A lot. She had developed a soft spot for The Great Lion since Ruby Fort - he didn’t even scare her or intimidate her in any way, anymore. He was more than his reputation. Much like his son was.

He had even danced with her, formal dances, of course! But still. He and her Father had monopolised almost all dancing in fact. Strange as it was. It was nice too. Though she didn’t doubt that it would come to an abrupt halt the moment that the classical band was replaced with the DJ and faster paced dance music. It was sweet that they had both stepped outside of their comfort zones for her there. Tywin was far more graceful than her Dad, though they had both obviously been taught to dance properly. But she wasn’t going to object. No matter how stiff her Dad was initially, because he let her rest and lean into him without a word, and he made the effort, which just meant so much to her.

“You feeling alright Love?” She smiled happily at him and nodded. He looked so nice, his beard was trimmed and his hair pulled back neatly, his suit was perfectly fitted, and charcoal was always a splendid colour for him. “Perfect. Not much could make this a better night Dad. A few things. But nothing else.” He nodded slowly, with a soft, half smile. The kind that made his eyes crinkle just a bit at the corners, and his lips turn down rather than up - which might seem weird, but on him - and Jon too? It was a more real smile than anything else he gave. “Aye. I know that sweetheart. But? Let’s be fair? If Lannister was here? He wouldn’t be sharing you enough for me to get a dance in. So for THAT, if for nothing else? I’m happy enough with what is, anyway.” She couldn’t help the peal of laughter that slipped out of her, loudly enough to draw eyes, at that! It was true! If he was there, her Dad might have had to threaten to shoot him, to get to dance with her. “Mmm. He would have allowed ONE dance, because he doesn’t say no to me - and I would have wanted to dance with my Dad. You and Tywin and even the boys would have been fine - provided I was promptly returned to his side at the end of each dance! It’s everyone ELSE he would have scared away!” Her Dad laughed happily and nodded in agreement to her prim summation of what her love would have ‘allowed’.

They both knew he wouldn’t REALLY carry on like an overbearing asshole, that just wasn’t Jaime. But it was a bit of a fun joke for them, with his propensity to steal all of her attention for his own, without a lick of guilt over it. And they both knew, that they both would have accepted his reluctance to ‘share’, because she liked being at his side, and her Dad liked how happy he made her. “Everyone else - Like the ex hovering on the other side of the room and watching you every so often, you mean? Probably best he isn’t here. Jon too. At least if THAT ONE stays put with whoever he’s here with? I’ve a hope of containing your siblings. Lannister and Jon? I don’t think I’d bother attempting to contain.” She snorted a rueful laugh and rolled her eyes, completely uncaring of anyone seeing her doing so. She was dancing with her Dad, and she was happy - she didn’t need to maintain the perfect Lady act with him, anymore than she did the rest of her Family. And she had relaxed so much in that regard, since Jaime Lannister up and tipped her world off its axis anyway.

She looked over at the EX in question, and was not even a little bit surprised to find that she felt nothing when looking at him. Not even anger or betrayal, or the anxiety and almost fear that tended to linger just under the surface when she shared a crowded room with the man. It wasn’t her issue anymore, if Harry Hardyng was eyeing off every woman he could see, as though they were a meal - or worse, solely in existence for the viewing, touching and potential bedding pleasure, of his personal choosing. Now that she KNEW what it was to have a loving, respectful relationship? To experience the affection and love of a decent human being. All she really felt for the HANDSOME Harry Hardyng, was a whole lot of NOTHING. What she felt for the women and girls he was studying like a menu? Was far more. But the last thing she needed, was to encourage her siblings into pack mode, by warning any of the poor dears away from the man. They would just have to learn, as she had been forced to. Else Arya, in particular, would create chaos, when she was just trying to enjoy her night.

“To be fair Daddy? The only one with a hope of containing Jai, were he here, and so inclined to interact with Harry? Is me. And MAYBE Tywin, provided he wasn’t really angry. If he was? I think it might take all of you, and the boys wouldn’t bother to hold him back.” She shot him a smug little smile. She SHOULDN’T find pleasure in the idea of her love and her brothers teaching her ex a much needed lesson. It wasn’t necessary, OR appropriate. But it was fun to imagine. “Mmm. To be fair Love? If Lannister were here? Hardyng wouldn’t have the spine to approach him, anymore than he has the rest of us. - Less so. He’s an idiot - and I’m happy I can tell ya now, that I didn’t like that pretentious asshole, sweetheart. But he’s not so stupid as to risk the wrath of a Lannister, OR the Lord Commander Of Special Forces and Tactical. And Jaimes name and title are on everyone’s tongue since he was deployed. It’d do far too much damage to Hardyngs reputation, to be slaughtered in the media for pissing off the countries number one hero. It’s why he hasn’t done anything more than stare at ya, all night.”

“SANSA!” 

She didn’t get a chance to reply, or even REALLY think on what her Dad had said, busy as she was, reacting to her brother calling out to her, overtop of the music and halfway across the ballroom, from his perch at the dinner table. Harry Hardyng wasn’t worth more thought anyway. She had acknowledged his presence in her mind, and made a mental note to steer as clear as possible, noting that he obviously had had similar thoughts, because unlike her, he would have been well aware of her presence the whole time, and hadn’t acted on it. Plus she was distracted with the intent to take Bran to task for his uncouth yelling.

And then she was distracted by something else entirely, as she took in the mini surveillance station her brother had set up around himself, complete with webcams pointed at the dance floor. Which might have been creepy. But she knew her brother, and the sound of her Dads low chuckle told her exactly what the sweet, amazing little genius had done for her! 

She smiled sheepishly and dragged him behind her towards her frankly cocky looking brother, her heart pounding and her skin flushing and laughter and butterflies the size of dragons, bubbling and flapping uncontrollably in her belly. She knew she was blushing, and almost rivalling her own hair for how red she had to be! But she didn’t care. The rest of the room just seemed to drop off to nothing more significant, than a persistent and irritating buzz in her ear, in the background. 

And then she was fighting off full blown sobs of disbelief and relief and a number of other, far heavier emotions. And damned near strangling her perfect, wonderful, sweet, perfect little brother. Because they were there! On the screen of his laptop, looking for all the world like they needed about a week of sleep and a crushing hug too. She gave it to Bran for them, and for what he had done. And as a means of getting her bearings too, because the emotions crashing over her were completely overwhelming, and she was actually sobbing, and she hadn’t even managed to say anything yet! Which was rude - but she couldn’t guarantee she wouldn’t faint or maybe even vomit just yet, either. 

“Hiya Sannie. You alright?” She let out a watery, almost hysterical laugh at her big brothers amused words. The sound of his deep, husky, Northern brogue, calming her enough to pull back and release her almost gasping little brother, from her crazed clutches, to smile at him. “You’re here. Sort of. I am BETTER than alright Jonny.” She breathed deeply and pressed a hand to her belly, hard enough to force some focus on her breathing, and in a bid to settle the rioting again, whilst her other hand brushed her near tears away delicately. “Aye. I believe you’re about as alright as Lannister here. So? I’ll tell you, you look beautiful now, so when he steals all your attention, it won’t matter so much mmm?” She giggled at her loves scoffing, and at his happy grin, and she sighed because he was there, and so handsome. Even looking like he hadn’t slept in weeks.

“Thank you. Hi Yg... And everyone else - I’m sorry! I don’t actually KNOW any of you, although I can figure out who each of you are? I’m obviously, Sansa Stark.” She blushed heavily at the awkward introduction and smiled at her lover again. It was awkward, and uncomfortable, to be on display so much, and to not be able to hug him, or her brother and sister, who weren’t REALLY that. But it was perfect too. “Hello Lady Wolf! You’re a beauty, even in rags, girl - But that dress is smashing. Yours?” She hummed in affirmation and gave her friend a little twirl to show it off. Just as she had hoped to be able to do in person. She had been more excited for everyone to see her gown, than she had been for anything else really. And she was getting to - sort of, because of Bran. 

“It is! And I’m very happy to hear you like it! It took me months, and I SWEAR I sweated actual blood for this one!” She grinned playfully and winked at her fellow redhead, enjoying the sound of her loud laughter. “Aye. I know it. Anyway? I’ll introduce you to everyone so you can politely ignore us all to focus on the big guy huh? Before he shoots us all for stealing you attention, yeah?” She giggled again, both at Ygrittes words, and Jaime amused exasperation over them. It was clear that he was as overwhelmed and awkwardly trying to behave, just as much as she was! It was strange, to share a video call with him and EVERYONE else, and to do so in public. But it was worth it, to be nice for a few moments, just so she could see him. 

So she smiled and politely greeted Rhaegar and Daenerys Targaryen, as well as Arthur Dayne - as Ygritte introduced them quietly. Ruthlessly ignoring how uncomfortable meeting Jons ‘family’ was. Daenerys she had sort of met, and she was consciously aware of how heartbroken and pained she felt for the bruised, and battered woman. Pain she had SOME level of comprehension and understanding of - even if her own was very obviously, far less than what Daenerys had endured. Honestly? She kind of wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be alright. But she couldn’t and even if she could, she wouldn’t. She understood not wanting to be touched, all too well too. Not that anyone really KNEW that either. 

Rhaegar, on the other hand, she studied silently, unable to completely mask her judgements. He was handsome, he had Jons face after all. Which she had known, she had met him as a child, and she had seen photos since. But she didn’t KNOW him, all she knew was that he had basically abandoned one of her favourite people. And that was all she needed to know. 

“Sans? You’ve met Dad haven’t you?” She hummed in affirmation and bowed a nod. “I think I was maybe five or six at the time. Long time ago.”

“Mmm. Because you’re such an old thing aren’t you Baby?” She cocked an imperiously haughty brow at her lover and smirked at the idea of what she was about to do to him! He deserved it! Being that THAT was the first he’d spoken to her! The stupid, sexy, arrogant shit of a man. “Indeed I am. Tell me Jai? Do YOU remember me at six years old? You knew me then too?” His bark of startled laughter and subsequent groaning was so worth it! “Fucking hells Red! That’s not funny!” She couldn’t help it. She couldn’t stop laughing, especially with the look he gave her. Gods she loved him. And she loved the idea of his getting some pay back for that when he did get home to her. 

“I thought it was funny.” Her Fathers dry input only made her laugh harder, and her lover sigh and mutter even more obviously. It was exceptionally awkward initially, to converse like that. With everyone around. But it didn’t take long at all, for them to find a comfortable enough rhythm, to maintain an appropriate and ALMOST normal conversation for a few moments with the others too, before everyone around them afforded them a few moments of semi-privacy.

——————

“Hi Baby. You... You look incredible. Your dress is... You look like a siren or a mermaid or something, the dress looks like water rolling down off you.” She blushed - profusely. That HAD been the inspiration for her dress. A siren from the Shivering Sea, with the deep grey lining and the overlaying shimmering silver, plus the hand sewn beading, and the twisting and multidirectional ruching of softer materials. “Thank you Baby. Gods! I can’t believe Bran did this. We haven’t even video called on our own Jai.” She didn’t bother pointing out that they could have at any point. But that she had consciously avoided it, so he wouldn’t know just how tired and awful she had felt. And she wasn’t fooling him, if his knowing look was anything to go by.

She lowered herself down into the seat before her brothers laptop slowly, settling in, so she might enjoy those few moments with him, without the distraction of being consciously aware of being stared at. “Ahh well, much as I would love to SEE you everyday Red? I look a bit rough around the edges at the moment, - didn’t need you worrying over my sleeping schedule or whether I’m eating enough.” She huffed a laugh at his purposefully taking all of the blame on his own shoulders. Not that she doubted it wasn’t as much a reason as her own, but he was giving her a free pass, as evidenced by his cheeky wink. “Well it IS obvious that you aren’t sleeping enough or eating enough. Best you hop to and save the world so you can come home where I can feed you back up again Ser!” 

She loved that big, cocky smile. The one that made him look exactly like a lion. It always made her stomach flip delightfully. “Mmm. Well? I AM working on that - but how about this? YOU! Can spend however long it is until you’re next lot of plans come up for you, or your free time even, baking up a storm and loading up our pantry with copious amounts of delicious food, and I’ll get good and fat when I come home, clearing that out!” She huffed a laugh at his waggling brows and arrogant grin. He was such an idiot. But he was her idiot. 

“You do realise that baked goods don’t tend to keep Jai?” He shrugged carelessly. “So I’ll send you some contact numbers for Home Base, and you can organise to send care packages for me here instead! It’ll cost you less than last time, and you won’t have to worry over quarantine issues to send it through that way.”

“You can do that, yes, thank you! But I have to advise that I may have difficulty getting my baked goods free of my new roommates clutches! Who knew your Father enjoyed biscuits so damned much hmm?”

“What do you mean ROOMMATE? You weren’t serious about going to stay at the Manor were you?” 

Oh she was enjoying this too much! The sheer panic and disbelief on his face was simply delicious. “Of course I was serious! He’s even taking the babies back with him on the jet, so I only need to worry about Lady on my drive South, and at Ruby Fort! PLUS! How else am I supposed to attempt to repay the man? He bought my truck for me Jaime! AND he and Genna have agreed to sit down with me together once I am settled in The City, to discuss a game plan too! Besides? It seems silly for us to both stay in big old houses on our own all the time, when we can keep each other company for now!” 

That had been fun. His gaping and dumbfounded attempts to speak were just too funny. She hadn’t actually told him that she would be effectively moving in with his Dad for the time being, obviously! And it was so worth withholding it, to SEE his reaction with her own eyes. “You are going to live with my Father? He bought you a truck and you don’t want to kill him for it? He’s willing to look after our cats until you get there - willing to let them AND Lady live at Casterly Manor? - Did you break my Father, Baby? Should I be concerned that I’ll have to fight him to get you back when I come home?”

She let out a highly amused peal of laughter and shook her head, at the genuine concern in his tone, and on his handsome face. She couldn’t even really describe just how happy he could make her. Even when he was being utterly ridiculous. She just loved him. “Don’t be ridiculous, My Love. I told you already that he’s too intent on making sure YOU keep ME! And he’s not broken at all! You’re as bad as Tyrion! Despite the many reasons he has had in recent months, to find disappointment or pain, in certain aspects of life, he has chosen to focus on the positives instead! But don’t you worry that handsome big head of yours! He is still determined that he is going to drown you in the Sunset Sea if you don’t marry me one day!” He groaned dramatically and scrubbed at his face as he slumped back with an annoying amount of grace, to lean into the massive table behind him. “Well? I supposed it’s a relief that he’s still threatening to drown me. Odd thought that THAT is! Guess my life is very much in your hands beautiful. Do me a favour and keep that in mind?” 

She hummed happily and rested her chin on her hand to study his magnificent, uniform clad form on the screen. “And stop giving me that look, you are too far away woman!” His words said one thing, that arrogant look said another entirely. But they were NOT alone! And they would NOT be creating that sort of gossip! - No matter how funny it might be, or how much she might enjoy a bit of a game.Maybe a little bit wouldn’t hurt?

“I like pretty things. And my man in full uniform is VERY PRETTY. But behave yourself! Tell me you miss me?”

“ME BEHAVE? I’m not the one staring like a hungry predator Sans. I miss you enough without you trying to seduce me woman!” She sniffed primly and straightened herself in her seat fully, ignoring her blush and the desire to laugh, and affecting an air of arrogant haughtiness. “Excuse you! I’ll have you know I’m a Lady, Ser!” He grinned wickedly and stood to swagger closer to the screen, making her shudder and twitch slightly. They needed to stop, before they got too carried away in the moment. “You are, but I also know, that YOUR LADY is a wolf, My Love. And your claws are as long and sharp as mine, if I remember correctly.”

“Jaime Lannister! You STOP THAT!” He tutted at her, making her flush all over again! She was going to kill him! The arrogant ass knew exactly what he was doing! “Now the lack of manners begs to differ little wolf.”

“JAIME!” She shrieked and then laughed and darted an embarrassed look around to make sure no one had noticed! But it was enough to have him raising his hands in an offer of peace, smirking entirely too much for her liking. Thankfully their words had been subtle enough to hide the underlying, true conversation happening between them - at least she hoped they had been! “Alright. Behave. You’ve got it Red... We should probably allow everyone else to catch up too, I should speak to my brother and Father too I suppose. Much as I don’t want to part with you or share you? You should also be off dancing and enjoying your night with your friends and our families too.” 

She didn’t want to. But he did have a point. They should allow the others to speak and catch up, and she should stop sitting at the table talking to her boyfriend on a screen too. Even if she wanted nothing more than to spend her entire night doing exactly that! She would regret missing out on the fun going on around her too, and he understood that. “I know. I just... I miss you and I hate this.” He smiled sadly and nodded in understanding. “Me too Baby. But I’ll be home as soon as I can. And then we are taking a whole week to go to Ruby Fort. Just us. My Father can baby sit the girls, seeing as though he’s apparently happy to welcome them into his home! I want you all to myself.” She smiled softly, ignoring the ache in her chest and the excited leaping of her belly too. “I can’t wait. Just... Be safe.” 

“You know me Sweetheart. I’ll be fine. Go and have fun. AND! After this weekend? Please take advantage of staying at the Manor with the STAFF, who get paid to take care of everything - and RELAX!” She hummed a noncommittal sound and nodded. She would relax a bit, but not as much as he wanted her to, and it wouldn’t matter anyway. She wouldn’t settle completely until he was home, even if she wasn’t so run off her feet, and even more run down because of it. But he didn’t need to know that either. Anymore than he needed to know that just the idea of saying goodbye was making her feel awful. 

“I’d tell you to go have fun too, but...”

“But I’m working and presently there is little to find FUN in?” She shrugged sheepishly and smiled sadly at his words. “Don’t worry Sans. I’ll find enjoyment enough when things are slow, to keep me from going too mad here. Even if it’s just a decent sleep or a normal conversation with someone.” She nodded in acceptance and ignored the pricking behind her eyes again. 

“I love you.” The temptation to trace his handsome face on the screen was almost overwhelming her. But if she did, she might just lose the control she was keeping in an iron fist. “And I love you Baby girl. So much.”

“I’m at risk of making another mess of my makeup... So I should... I should go and compose myself, and let you talk to your Dad and Ty. Ty will be grateful for the break from Granny Olenna I think.”

“Mmm. I’m sure he will. And a heads up? I’ll have questions about that next time we talk.”

“I look forward to sharing a good few laughs with you over it!”

“Me too! Go on, before I have to take the blame for you ruining your makeup. I love you Sansa. And I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow. I love you Jai.”

She gave in and kissed her fingers and pressed them to the screen, and the camera too so he knew why she was actually doing. And her heart kicked into overdrive as he kissed his in return and held them up with a little wave for her. He looked as forlorn as she felt. But he was right. If they didn’t go, they would be there all night. And the ache was worth it, to have had the opportunity to see him, thanks to Brans genius planning. She already knew that his gift was the best one she would ever receive. She just needed to settle herself again, and turn her mind to the fun that was there to be had, with her family and friends. And she was looking forward to it too, even if her heart was hurting a bit now also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again? A little clunkier than I wanted, but I’m trying to get the time line moving along a bit too. So bare with me!
> 
> How cute is the idea of Ned dancing with his little lady?! 
> 
> Also? There’s a tiny bit of flirting, because I’m having withdrawals from the continued distance! (Hence my plans to put in a bit of a time jump!) - It has been WAY TOO long between smutty chapters for my comfort now lol!


	28. TYRION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Kings Landing for the little lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small leap forward, by a week.

It had been a week of sneaking around and he was fairly well over it. He wasn’t exactly one for making a spectacle of his dalliances, but he was even less of one for purposefully hiding one. BOTH of those particular behavioural traits, belonged solely to his big brother, not him. Of course, there was a reason for it, a couple actually. And he HAD happily agreed, and even encouraged it himself. But the longer it went on, the more he felt suffocated and self conscious and even a little guilty.

He had enjoyed getting to know Margy better, and figuring out where they stood, but he had shamelessly been taking advantage of his brothers, darling girlfriends, curious new living arrangements, as a means to distract his Father from what he was up to. And Margy had asked her brother and his husband to effectively lie to her family to hide that she was staying with him rather than with them in The Stormlands as she and they had told them she would be. 

And for as much fun as they had been having, fooling around like friendly roommates with a VERY healthy respect for copious amounts of very good, at times very kinky sex? It WAS getting grating, the game of hide the socialite in plain view, that they were playing. He’d much prefer to openly claim themselves as the friends with benefits, that they were. 

Yes, they were lovers, but they weren’t dating, they weren’t exclusive and they had no interest in a serious relationship with each other. And there in lay the crux of their problem. If they were open about it, as they had initially intended on being, their collective familial leaders would take it as the invitation they had expected, to push at them for a more distinct relationship status. 

Graduation had been proof of THAT! He was still shuddering over the excessive interest Olenna had paid him. - Or even worse? Mace! He liked Marg, he liked her brothers, particularly Loras and Renly, and he was quite fond of Willas. Olenna was a darling, entertaining woman, generally speaking too - just not when she had her thorns in him and a Lannister wedding in her sights! But Mace was an idiot. A sweet Father, he would grant, and a kind man for the most part, but he was an utter buffoon, and his FRIENDLINESS at Marg and Sansas Graduation had had him drinking much heavier and faster than was normal for him - which said EVERYTHING about it, in his opinion!

The thing was though, they had already made tentative plans for a bit of a ‘sexcapade’ at his place, between her finishing up with school, and settling into her next steps. And it was bad enough that the offer of an internship with his Aunt had sent the Roses into a tittering, calculating, utterly ridiculous frenzy. They didn’t need them zeroing in on their plans to spend an extended period of time together alone. Especially not when effectively, the plan was for him to work his normal days and come home to drink and fuck until they couldn’t move, whilst Margs had been to enjoy some much needed down time to relax and shop and go to the spa and whatever else she wanted, until he got home, for them to drink and fuck until they couldn’t move.

The only ones who even knew she was with him, were Loras and Renly. Not even Sansa or Myrcella or Shireen were aware of it, and they had all become even closer than they had been, in the weeks - almost months now, since Ruby Fort. Particularly Shireen, who had apparently become a bit like a fourth, or maybe even fifth or sixth ‘best friend’ there, if Arya and Ygritte were taken into account. 

That, more than anything, was where the guilt came into it. Arya and Ygritte obviously didn’t know because they weren’t close by at all. And Shireen didn’t know because she was run off her feet working full time at the office with her Father, now that classes had let up for the end of year break. Myrcella didn’t know because she was distracted with spending time with Sansa and processing her concerns for Jaime, and Cersei and even her Father, in equal measure. And Sansa didn’t know, because neither of them had wanted to ask her to keep it a secret, when she was facing his Father daily.

She was living there now too, and he had yet to see her himself. To WELCOME her as such. He only knew what she had been up to because his Fathers alien replacement seemed to enjoy telling him of her plans, and THEIR plans and such. As surreal as it was for him to CHAT with his Father about family happenings! 

And again, that was another point of guilt. His Father was SHARING, telling him little anecdotes of his brothers kittens antics, and how much he enjoyed Lady’s company, and how Sansa was meeting the trucking company who moved her belongings, or how she was unpacking and settling the house during the day, and coming HOME to terrorise the poor cook into loving her and letting her help him with dinner. Meanwhile he had things he SHOULD BE sharing himself - that he ordinarily MIGHT have shared - at the very least NOT actively hidden! And yet, he was actively hiding it.

Initially, the hiding it had been a fun game. It had added a certain level of excitement, because of the clandestine nature of it. The risk of getting caught had been HOT! But now he was over it. He wasn’t about to give up fucking Margaery Tyrell, because quite frankly? He wasn’t stupid! The girl was something else in bed - or anywhere in his penthouse, for that matter. And she was an utter delight to be around too! Smart and pretty and every bit of filthy minded and witty as he. But he was ALMOST tempted to let the cat out of the bag and let their families think and do whatever they wanted too! Despite knowing just how much they would piss him and her both off!

There in lay another problem, however! His own. His concerns that she wouldn’t want that. His concerns that fucking him privately, was completely acceptable, because she liked sleeping with him, but doing so publicly would imply that she LIKED him. She had been more than agreeable before their families carried on, but he didn’t honestly think she would want the world assuming them, in a relationship, which is exactly what would happen if they let it be known. No matter that to themselves they were just very good friends, having astonishingly wonderful sex - if his Father and Olenna Tyrell got wind of them spending time together as they were? To the world they would be DATING. And for all that she might enjoy him and the name he bore, she was a beautiful, young, vibrant thing and he was a rich, debauched, playboy DWARF.

She wasn’t shallow, he knew that, she WAS sleeping with him, and happily claiming him as her friend. But still, it was a big leap to being seen as LIKING him in such a fashion too. And the one person he would and COULD reach out to, in regards to his discomforts, was currently deployed in a war zone and if media reports and the lack of direct word, were anything to go by? He was exceptionally busy with yet another increase in strikes on enemy strongholds or territories or SOMETHING.

His problems weren’t exactly world shattering, and could either wait, or be carried on his own back, to be sorted. He couldn’t justify adding his personal issues, to his brothers already heavy load. Anymore than he had been comfortable asking Sansa to carry the secret of his and Margie’s Clandestine affair week. Both of them had enough to worry over.

——————

The heavy container being unceremoniously dumped on his desk made him jump - and grip his chest in fright. He hadn’t even realised that he was off in his own mind so much that someone could walk into his office without his noticing - let alone drop something in front of him. And then he almost jumped again, with even more fright to boot, at the look of sheer amusement on his Fathers face! The man really had to stop doing that to him! Both the friendly pop ins AND the smiling!

“What’s that?” His Father cocked an imperious brow and strolled towards his window, his hands tucked neatly together behind his back, in what he KNEW was meant to be a ‘relaxed - but not really relaxed’ gesture, that actually said - you should most definitely be sweating bullets, because it’s really a faux relaxed move that was used to intimidate people. And he was, in fact, feeling a little moist along the brow because of it! “Sansa didn’t go out to Jaimes yesterday, she decided that she was commandeering the kitchen for her own use. Silly girl didn’t stop until she had enough for the two of us at the Manor - AS WELL as the staff, a container to take to Home Base, to have sent over for Jaime, Jon and Ygritte, and one for you. She also asked that I extend an invitation to you and Margaery to join us for dinner tomorrow night.”

His brain short circuited for a moment. Surely he hadn’t heard that correctly. His Father didn’t just conversationally state that he was well aware of his actions! And then he was jumping again as the evil body snatcher turned with a frankly shit eating look, and waited for his reaction. “Oh, don’t be daft Tyrion! You can’t possibly have believed I had no idea of what you were up to? You’ve had this guilt ridden look on your face for days. If I hadn’t been aware of it, I might have questioned if you had been kicking puppies or something, with how obviously you were showing such a thing. Now! Dinner - you may rest assured I have been warned off of any heavy handed PLOTTING.” Lion Tamer Indeed! He could and would kiss that sweet new sister of his when he got his hands on her! And then he’d ask her nicely to give his real Father back! Because this was getting beyond a joke now! His heart couldn’t take much more of it!

“Well? I must say, kicking puppies is not a common past time for me, so - there’s no point attempting to redirect your attention there. We will come to dinner - BUT! I want your word that you won’t PLOT anything! AND that you won’t employ Olenna as an ally against us, anymore than you already did when we were in The Vale. We are NOT together in the way you harbour hopes and we won’t be. You need to accept that.” He straightened as best he could, and lifted his chin. Adopting an arrogance that he ordinarily wouldn’t when facing his Father. “Do I, indeed? We shall see. I will give my word that I won’t make plans or act on hopes FOR THE TIME BEING. But you can pack the self conscious hubbub away, Tyrion. Clearly - if the girl is staying with you for a solid week? She’s interested in more than - what did you call it? RATHER WONDERFUL SEX. - My relaxed stance will last only so long, son. Now! I came by for something else also.” 

He didn’t bother speaking. His Father - even the new and improved version, would not hear his exasperated thoughts on his ‘match making’ and ‘advice giving’. He merely cocked his brow in question, both grateful and curious, that he had something else that was apparently more important than his need to take control of his ‘relationship’. “Sansa. She appears to be rather run down; not enough for me to have formed thoughts as to WHY, yet enough that I have noticed. I would appreciate it, if you would help keep an eye on her, spend some time visiting with her also. I imagine it is nothing more than stress. But your brother will have our heads if it’s more than that and we did not CARE for her as HE would believe necessary. She has made the effort to keep tabs on all of us, despite her owns concerns for Jaime, her personal workload AND your sisters health. It’s the least we can do, to return the favour.” 

THAT he hadn’t expected - but then, it would have to be something important and either family related or business related to distract him from his own current circumstances, too. And he certainly didn’t mind looking out for her, or being there for her where he could, if she needed him. But his Father noticing was the truly curious point there. As was Sansa being unable to HIDE it from him. It was most assuredly stress related. The girl never stopped - not even now that she could. The container on his desk was case in point. Plus Jaime was still gone, and likely not getting a chance to contact her almost daily, as he had been up until a week ago. Things were getting rather heavy over there, according to all news sources. But he would do as he was asked - he didn’t need to BE ASKED. 

“Consider it done. Will Robert and the children be at dinner?” His Father huffed quietly and shook his head negatively. “No. Robert is going to attempt to see your sister again. And the children are going out on Stannis’ yacht with he and Shireen and that Davos fellow and his family apparently. They won’t be back until Sunday. So your.... SECRET DALLIANCE will go no further than Sansa and I for now.” He snickered a little at the barely concealed disdain on the mans face. He knew it wasn’t aimed at Stannis or his dear friend, or at their interests in being out on the water, but a combination of keeping silent over his ‘secret dalliance’ AND Roberts desperation in visiting Cersei every chance he got, despite her stall in progress. They both knew it was fruitless, and even detrimental to any potential improvements, that he continue to go to her so often. If anything? Her permanent confinementhad actually pushed her further into her ‘delusions’. Which meant it wasn’t healthy for ROBERT to expose himself to her so regularly. But he had to give the man credit for his commitment too. Much as he disliked his sister, he loved that someone was willing to show real loyalty to her. Even if he didn’t feel she deserved it. Everyone needed that, even her. Maybe even ESPECIALLY her.

“Ahhh. Very well. I won’t complain about it going no further for the time being. Maybe I’ll ask Margaery if she would mind organising a spa day with Sansa, for tomorrow or Sunday - if she knows she is here anyway. They might have to take it out of The City proper, if Marg wants her presence to stay secret? But I’ll talk to her... Of course? That would mean you would be on baby sitting duties?” His Father scoffed rudely and waved a dismissive hand at him. It was as equally amusing, as it was fascinating, and strange, that his Father had ALLOWED the animals to live under his roof for the time being, to begin with! But his actual interest in them was HILARIOUS! 

“I will not. The staff have been agreeable enough to keep eyes on them in Sansas absence, and for the most part, they entertain themselves. The Wolf keeps the cats in line well enough, she will manage, without my help. And she’s a well behaved beast, so I don’t need to concern myself that she will damage anything.”

“Ahh! But the kittens and even Lady, MAY decide they need your attention, you’ve not really been HOME for a WHOLE day since you got back, and you did say they tend to follow you about at times.”

“The kittens do. Lady only ever sits patiently and waits for her pats Tyrion. She’s a LADY.”

He couldn’t have stopped himself if he tried! He didn’t try! That was TOO FUNNY! He positively roared with laughter, doubled over, side splitting laughter! “You know you just sounded exactly like Sansa, don’t you?” The snickers just kept slipping out. He couldn’t help it. He even had to wipe at his cheeks a bit, because his eyes were watering, over his Fathers snorting and at his haughty look of disdain. Which at least told him that SOME things had remained the same. He still disliked being the butt of the joke apparently! “I challenge you to find a more fitting way to describe the beast, if you find it so amusing. Now if you are done? We have a meeting in half an hour. Get yourself together and organised, and speak to Miss Tyrell. And I expect my OTHER NEW DAUGHTER IN LAWS presence for family dinner, as requested. For the girl is and will be - THAT - no matter your ridiculous claims to the contrary. And my agreements to not interfere for the time being.”

“Is it too late to claim we have other plans, or cancel? Because she REALLY ISN’T, Father.”

“Oh yes she is. And don’t pretend you actually believe that a possibility Tyrion. See that she knows that her presence is mandatory also, hmm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do so love lion office chats! Poor Tyrion just wants to have a simple ‘fwb’ relationship without the pressure! AND he wants his Dad back to normal too - except he doesn’t REALLY, because as shocking as the NEW Great Lion continues to be for him? He secretly loves their new found bonding.


	29. JAIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rekindling old bromances (awkwardly, of course.)

“Has it ever crossed your mind, to go into politics at all, Jaime?” He almost fucking choked on the sip of wine he had only just bloody taken! Had he ever thought of going into fucking politics?! Surely Rhaegar knew him better than THAT! Yes, it had been years - decades even! But he had never hidden his disdain for that particular lifestyle! Not when he was a green boy, serving beside him, and not as a grown ass man forced to play nice with politicians, because it was in the job description. 

He coughed slightly and rubbed the overflow that spilled down his chin with a rough hand before meeting the mans eye. Bristling internally at the amusement on his face. He didn’t HATE Rhaegar, he didn’t even dislike him necessarily, though he certainly didn’t have the same fondness for him that he once did. And he was aware that Rhaegar likely held even less love for him, even if he did respect him as a soldier, and as a commander. But that was to be expected, no matter their once brotherhood - Jaime had put a bullet in the back of his fathers head, and it didn’t matter that someone had had to. He didn’t even know WHY he had been determined that they talk privately, with only Arthur there with them. He had actually assumed it was a meeting of sorts - to discuss the things he hadn’t disclosed to anyone outside of those he trusted implicitly. Now he had no fucking idea what they were about.

“Absolutely not. I interact with politicians and I play nice if and when I have to Rhaegar. THAT is my limit. If I wanted to wear a suit and act like a cunt all day? I’d have studied business, like my Father wanted, and stepped up in the Family company. I’m a soldier - even if I happen to be a benched soldier who barks the orders these days.” Both of them laughed quietly at his lack of tact, but he didn’t react beyond making another attempt at tasting, what he suspected was really crappy wine. “Ahh! You know? You’ve confused me a bit. Since you’ve been here? I’ve struggled, at times, to marry the man before me, to the cocky, arrogant, self assured, and at times reckless, little bastard who had been my brother once upon a time. The youngest of us. The WILDEST! And at the same, the most empathetic - even if you tried to hide it. AND THEN, every so often, you say something, give a certain look? And that kid is before me again. That’s why I asked. Young Jaime Lannister would have told me to fuck off. I wasn’t sure how OLD Jaime Lannister would react.” He snorted rudely and rolled his eyes, as he knocked back what absolutely was a glass of very shit wine, with a big gulp, and a complete lack of finesse or grace. His girl would have been horrified by such actions. She would be just as horrified by the quality of the drink too.

“I resent being called old, BIG BROTHER! I haven’t breached my late fourties just yet, let alone my FIFTIES!”

“Of course you resent being called old! What with a woman half your age waiting at home for you!” 

Again he snorted. The pair of them were assholes. And he was beginning to suspect that they just wanted to CATCH UP - as if they were all still the friends that they had been BEFORE. Except that they weren’t. They weren’t the same people to each other anymore. They hadn’t had that connection in years. But at the same time? He kind of WANTED it too. He missed the brotherhood. - He still had it, with a good handful of his most trusted men and women, those he had served beside personally, before his accident. But at the end of the day - he was their superior officer, and there was a marked line that needed to be upheld there, for the most part. Even between he and Addam, and they had grown up together before stepping into the Forces together. He had it to a different degree with Jon, and even Ygritte now too. But again - that was the personal connection bleeding through too. He missed just being ONE OF THE BOYS.

“Actually she’s only twenty years my junior asshole! And the only time I feel old around my girl is when someone else points it out - or when she wears me out completely, and no matter how hard she tries? It’s a rare feat.” He shouldn’t have said it! He certainly wouldn’t have said it to anyone else - not even his brother, he didn’t think. But Arthur and Rhaegar tended to be like him, in their regards for discussing intimate details that were nobody else’s business. - At least they had been. Selmy had been too. That was one ‘boys club’ situation they always tended to avoid when they served together. “Heard said that you have been known to sport bite marks too? She looks like such a sweet girl! And I’ve heard Jon and Ygritte call her their Lady - or Lady Sansa pretty often?” Jaime snorted a laugh at Arthur’s amused query, he hadn’t actually ASKED him anything, just implied that he WANTED to! And he wasn’t going to get the answer either. Not to what he truly wanted to know. 

He relaxed back into his seat with lazy leonine grace, even going so far as the rest his head onto the back of it and look up at the ceiling. Apparently he was there for gossip. Who would have fucking guessed THAT! Certainly not him, at any rate. It was probably pretty fortunate that he had had to have the intelligence crews investigate the both of them fully, and keep tabs on them, as well as all Meereenese politicians, and those further afield, in Yunkai and Astapor too, as protocol stated. Else he might have found their sudden interest in his life highly suspect. He didn’t though. He knew them - even still, they were the same, fundamentally, as they had always been. Rhaegar wasn’t like his Father, he was an asshole at times, and he was a shitty husband and Father to be sure. But he wasn’t an evil, soulless bastard. And Arthur was too morally stringent - in every aspect BUT for his blind support of Rhaegar. No, they weren’t part of this evil organisation, so he knew he wasn’t at risk of giving them any power over him, by indulging in their past friendship a little, for a small moment in time.

“That one? I am going to tell you to fuck off over. I don’t HIDE any evidence of such things, but I won’t comment on it either. And LADY Sansa is what and who she has been since she was a tiny little thing, gliding along at her Uncle Jons side. Jon Arryn dubbed her his little Lady, and so she became Lady Sansa.”

“So... You’ve known them all - for their whole lives? Your now girlfriend, included?” He groaned dramatically and lifted his head to glare at the man. If he wanted to ask about his son, he could just come out and fucking ask. Jaime was NOT going to make it easy for him. Rhaegar may have once been his friend and his brother in arms. But Jon was like an actual brother in law, now. And he had become a true friend too. And he was the one he hoped to groom to follow in his footsteps one day too. Just as Selmy had done him all those years ago. His loyalties MAY be slightly divided, but they weren’t THAT divided. 

“I’ve known them... It’d be over twenty years, I suppose? But I wouldn’t say I was particularly present in their childhoods necessarily. I saw them at least once a year, when I wasn’t deployed, and I’ve known all but Sansa rather more closely for maybe seven or eight or so years? Bit more? Sans, I’ve only known WELL for a few months. The same amount of time we’ve been together actually. - So seven weeks? Not even a few months. - Despite the fact that it was the ending of her rather disastrous relationship with my late nephew, that lead to my finding reason to get to know the rest of them better - in a roundabout, convoluted, mixed up family type of way.” 

“And that’s not weird? I saw how you looked at that girl of yours on the big screen. AND how you interacted with everyone too - Ned included! You’re a part of the family, but you watched Sansa grow up, in a way? Plus, You’ve never even been linked to anyone else?” Jaime snorted rudely at the open curiosity AND the clear discomfort in Arthur’s face, and rolled his eyes before flopping back down again. They truly had no idea just how depraved he REALLY had been at times in his life. If they were uncomfortable about the notion that he’d known his girlfriend as a child? He’d kill them if he was to disclose certain other realities to them. - They weren’t TRYING to be rude necessarily, he understood that, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t fucking rude, all the same!

“I’ve never been linked to anyone because I understand discretion Arthur. I had no interest in people knowing my business before now. And no it’s not weird, because although TECHNICALLY I have watched her grow up? I hadn’t laid eyes on her between the ages of about seventeen and twenty two - or three maybe? I didn’t see her in person at all, after Joffrey died, until Robb and Theons wedding last year. And unlike her siblings, I never developed any sort of friendship with Sansa. When I finally did get to know her better? It was something else entirely. SHE was NOT a little girl anymore. Funnily? Tom - my nephew? He dubbed us soulmates. I don’t know if he’s the one that started it, I think that might have actually been Lyanna? But most of our crazy collective family, see it as me never having settled down because I refused to waste time on those who weren’t her. Like I was waiting for her to come along or something.”

She WAS his soulmate. He knew it to be true, deep in his bones. They were made for each other, right down to the age gap - mainly for her sake there! She was an old romantic soul, looking for her knight, a man who was ready for the same life steps that she was, and he was the wounded soldier, looking for a supportive and soft landing and a loving, gentle hand to soothe him. And although such a thought was utterly ridiculous and sappy? It wasn’t inaccurate either. He wasn’t worthy, but he was all she wanted, and she was too far out of his league, but she was his whole damned world anyway. And Gods fucking dammit if he didn’t miss her like mad. She was near enough to a whole world away from him, and still he was a blithering fool for her.

“You miss her that much huh? That’s why you’ve been so determined to get this done as fast as humanly possible?” He hummed in affirmation. There was no point denying it. He wanted it done, and done well. He wanted it complete in a way that there was no chance of a reemergence too. But he was doing it so quickly, because he had finally come to appreciate that his place wasn’t ‘on the field of battle’ anymore. It was at Home Base, calling the shots, and not just because he had something - someone to go home to now, either. But because he felt more in control there, less reckless. And he had a new found trust and confidence in his soldiers. They needed him to call the shots, but it didn’t need to be in person. His best teams were either with him at The Embassy, operating at their own commands - even changing around their teams to suit the needs of the mission. Or they were in the field, again operating, for the most part, under their own command, and only checking in with and reporting to him after the fact. And they were KILLING IT. - YES. His reputation had been the most effective tool, in encouraging things to move quickly. But, The Kingslayer had been retired the moment he took on the title of Lord Commander. He hadn’t even heard that code name in years, if he was being completely honestly. Now he was just a legend, that could be present, without being physically present. They could utilise that threat any time, without him being the one to show up in person.

He was determined to get it done and get home to Sansa, but he was also determined to get it done, so he could focus himself on building his teams up to their best potential, so they didn’t need him to be deployed alongside them again. He didn’t want to be a fucking politician, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t argue with the bastards to give his teams the best possible chance at being even greater, than they currently were. 

“I could give the nod for you to return to Home Base and make the calls from there?” He sighed heavily at Rhaegar soft, curiously serious and genuine offer. Much as it had been nice to hear it, and the sentiment was touching? He really couldn’t. And Jaime didn’t want that either. This was his swan song, and he damned well knew it. He knew his men could and would see it done without him being in Meereen and breathing down their necks. He also knew that when he went home after putting a definitive end to this problem? There wouldn’t be ANY higher up than he in The Forces, or very many stinking politicians willing to speak against him, when he run at them with potential future plans and funding requests. This wasn’t JUST about ending this war, this was about building an even stronger force in preparation for future conflicts too. 

“Thank you. But no, you can’t and you won’t. I came here to do a job and I’m not leaving until it’s done.” He lifted his head enough to nod in thanks to the man, smiling almost sadly back at his own understanding look. He certainly hadn’t expected to find closure over anything, when he flew out of The Vale that day. He hadn’t expected to discover a new purpose in life, in regards to his career either. Yet he found both, in a single evening of conversation with some old friends. He hadn’t even realised that he needed that moment, to create a level of understanding with Rhaegar Targaryen. - To forgive and even MOVE ON, sort of. Yet, there that was too. He just hoped that his ‘little’ brother received the same from the man, himself. 

“Maybe one day - when this is all over and done with, you can introduce us to that girl of yours properly.” He snorted a laugh and grinned at Arthur ruefully. “Oh Art. With a good, solid effort to undo lifetimes of poor behaviour? She MIGHT be agreeable to meeting the two of you, without politely carving you both to ribbons? If anyone would have made a good politician? Diplomat maybe? It’s Sansa Stark. The girl can maintain perfect courtesy even when faced with people she has every reason and right to utterly loathe. And she’s a hell of a manipulator and negotiator! I’m glad she didn’t go into politics though. Can’t stand any of the bastards personally.” He shot a shit eating grin to an exasperated looking Rhaegar. Not even a little bit sorry for having been so insulting. He didn’t fucking care if he didn’t like hearing the truth. 

“I’ll assume she likes me about as much as the rest of her family, shall I?” He shrugged. Honestly? He had no fucking idea, all he had to go off was her cool reception during their video call. And the fact that Jon was one of her most favourite people in the entire world. It was a fairly safe bet to assume she wasn’t a fan of The Dragon - or even the man who has been in a position to guide him into being a better person, for decades, but did not. “She loves her big brother, who is really her big cousin, very much, Rhae. What do you think?”

“I think... That I like this girl of yours even more than I already did Jai. It might be too late, I realise that. But I want to try. I don’t deserve his forgiveness, or his brother and sisters, but it doesn’t mean I can’t try anyway.”

Jaime smiled softly to himself and nodded, proud to hear the genuine note in the mans voice. That was the man he had been friends with once upon a time. The man he saw in his son everyday - not that he would ever tell Jon that! But he of all people, understood wanting to be better. And it wasn’t his place to judge him anyway, even if he did so regardless of whether it was his right, for the longest time. 

“It’s never too late to be better. To try to earn forgiveness. Want to know who taught me that?” Both men laughed quietly and shook their heads at his cocky grin. 

“Sansa Stark.”

“Sansa Stark. The Queen Of forgiveness and acceptance.” He nodded slowly at them both and sat back, processing all that had happened, in the span of a single conversation.

——————

The knock on the door startled them all back out of their pensive states, and back into reality enough to note the harried looking soldier, pushing into the room with his own men, who had been on the hall around them, hot on his tale. And they were all alert within a single breath.

“Ambassador, Lord Commander, your presences are needed down in command. We’ve found something. Sellsword just radioed in a request for immediate conference with you Lord Commander. I was told to tell you, that he said he ‘bloody found it!’”

Jaime was on his feet and striding out the door before the man finished speaking. Both Arthur and Rhaegar, hot on his heels. Bronn Blackwater was one of his most reliable and capable men. And he’d been radio silent for over twenty four hours, and for a good fourty eight hours before that, he had only checked in as is protocol, every few hours. Not that Jaime had been worried, he KNEW what the man was doing. He had set him on his mission after all! But only the Field Commanders, he had on hand at The Embassy, and a single intelligence officer, whom he knew to be completely trustworthy, had been trusted privy to that information too. If Bronn was calling in and requesting an immediate conference? He had been successful in someway, despite the odds against him? And the shot in the dark, likelihood of success? The cheeky bastard had done it! Or he had done SOMETHING that Jaime would be grateful to hear about, at least. But his words? THEY were the promise he had been hoping for! They’d been at it - full throttle, for three weeks, and they were already looking like reaching culmination point! It was fucking unbelievable!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN! What did Bronn find?
> 
> AND! Jaime finds some closure! AND some direction and a new and exciting course for himself!
> 
> AND! Rhaegar is maybe not such a fucking prick? I lied! He totally is... But he WANTS TO TRY! So... That’s something right? ..... Poor Jon - something tells me he isn’t going to enjoy this! Don’t worry! There’s a whole lot of crazy, overbearing people who will coddle him good and proper! AND we haven’t even met his ACTUAL siblings yet!
> 
> Arthur is just SUPER awkward about TRYING to fix their long dead friendship!
> 
> Things to look forward to:   
-answers to the cliff hanger - sorry for that!  
-dinner time!  
-the end of the Meereenese campaign!  
-Sansa *Maybe* finally figuring out she’s pregnant! (I still haven’t made a definite decision there - but I’m leaning towards certain ideas.)  
-Others potentiality figuring it out too!  
-AND HOME TIME! REUNION!!!


	30. SANSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I give you DINNER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this one! I hope you all enjoy reading it!

“Don’t hate me!” She grunted in surprise, as her best friend all but crashed into her, for a bone crushing hug. “Am I supposed to? What did you do?” She hugged the mad woman back quickly and then pushed her off, in a bid to catch her eye. Utterly confounded and mildly suspicious over her begging exclamation. She and Ty had barely made it across the front parlours threshold before she was running at her! Well? Running as best as a woman could in extremely expensive, and simply magnificent, three inch stilettos and a bodycon dress that barely made it to mid thigh! Maybe she was apologetic over nearly having shown her what she had - or likely did NOT have, underneath! She probably SHOULD apologise for that! But she knew he wild and wonderful best friend would not.

Margy blinked at her in surprise and smiled in confusion. “I didn’t tell you I was in Kings Landing? I didn’t tell you I was going to stay with Ty for a bit? I’m pretty sure I told you, or at least assumed you were of a mind that I was at Loras’?” She snorted a laugh and rubbed her crazy friends arms lightly, leaning in close, with a cocky grin. “Well? Being that I’ve known exactly where you were and who you were with and WHY - not the WHAT! I DO NOT NEED THAT INFORMATION!” She pointed at the other woman’s nose seriously. She really did not want details! Especially not when she was... LONELY for her own man lately! “I’m not particularly upset about you not making a special announcement over your personal choices Marg. It wasn’t exactly hard to figure it out. Cella knows too, which means Shireen probably does too. If you are LUCKY? Maybe Granny Olenna hasn’t worked it out? But I doubt it.”

She grinned wickedly as her friend pulled back to stare at her suspiciously, apparently the fools thought they had successfully hidden that they were having a bit of a fling. She knew them both well enough to understand that that was all it was, and all it would be. And in truth, she didn’t BLAME them for attempting to hide it! Tywin and Olenna and ESPECIALLY Mace! - Even her own mother, had been completely ridiculous at Graduation, in their bids to push them into something MORE. Which was WHY she had told both her mother AND Tywin to leave them alone! - Nicely! Of course... Neither of them were anywhere near ready to settle down - and it was pretty obvious that the potential MORE that WAS there, was the beginnings of a very good, albeit strange, friendship. One that just happened to include meaningless sex. And no real romantic inclination. She, herself, didn’t understand such things, but then, she didn’t have to. If it made her friends happy? She was happy.

“Tyrion! I told you that they would have worked it out! GODS! I hope Granny hasn’t though! She’s just as likely to send thugs to kidnap and deliver you to her in some high end tailors in Highgarden, to get you measured up for a tuxedo! Hello Mr. Lannister! Sorry for... Being a bit crazy! And thank you for the dinner invite! Gods! This place is AHMAZING! OH! Babies!!!” 

The image of Margaery Tyrell first waggling her finger at her blushing and clearly horrified lover, and then stepping forward to kiss Tywin Lannister’s cheek, between rapid fire sentences, which startled him quite a bit! AND then stepping off again to coo over the kittens who had popped their heads up from where they had been asleep on the low sofa to investigate the ‘noisy intruder’, who had the hide to wake them? Was an image she would carry in her mind forever, and pull out at times, to give herself a good laugh! So much so, that she was giggling still, when she stepped forward and bent low to kiss her loves little brother on the cheek in greeting.

“I think she’s broken - you know how to fix her right? She’s been like that since we got in the car?” She giggled at his conspiratorial faux whispering and slapped his shoulder in reprimand. “Don’t be ridiculous! THAT! Is nervous Margy. She will come good soon enough.” Tyrion hummed quietly as understanding dawned, and then smiled at her sheepishly, as they watched the most awkward attempts at ‘small talk’ between The Great Lion and their friend. “You know we are NOT dating right?” Her eyebrow popped up in haughty arrogance, without her say so. “I do KNOW you both, rather well Ty.”

“OH THANK THE GODS! Do me a favour, my darling, favourite sister? Convince my Father to leave off his evil schemes with us hmm? And don’t do that! You are starting to pick up my brother AND my FATHERS mannerisms! It’s creepy!” She couldn’t help but laugh at the put upon look on his face, and the way he pointed and even waved at her arched brow, before stepping off towards the side table and the glass decanter placed there! Apparently, he was as nervous and out of sorts as her best friend! It was definitely a nice change from her being the one out of sorts!

“So! Sans! Have you heard from Jaime at all lately? Things seem pretty crazy over there at the moment, if the news reports are accurate?” She smiled sadly at her friend as she turned and sat beside the kittens, happily pulling the mewling pair into her lap as she smiled up at her in question. “He was going to call tonight if he gets the chance. But he has been really busy, so I’m not sure he will be able too. I’ve had a few texts, but mostly just his standard ‘I love you’ or ‘I miss you, I’ll call when I can’, check in’s. Which is enough. I just need to know he’s alright and I do. And the news sources are pretty accurate I think. Some of the statements on recent events are coming directly from Rhaegar Targaryens office, so assume he knows what’s going on.”

“You can assume, that information that comes from The Embassy itself, is reliable. Yes. From all accounts, it would appear that Jaime and his men have been successful in whipping the combined allied forces into action.” 

“Jaime is VERY good at his job, if anyone can put an end to the conflicts over there, in both a timely manner, and in a way that will cripple any potential reemergences of The Harpies or any offshoot wannabes? It is my brother.”

Sansa shared a soft and knowing smile with her friend. Lannister Family dynamics were utterly fascinating. On the surface they were proud, arrogant men, who did not speak to, or act in a manner that would display clear love for one another too obviously. For the Gods sake! Jaime was the single most affectionate - AND affectionately needy person, she had ever met! And he was the single most romantic and sweet also! UNDER that arrogant, cocky facade of his. AND ONLY FOR HER, and to an extent? For Myrcella and Tommen also. Yet, like his Father and his brother, there seemed to be an unspoken rule, about maintaining some sort of image of ‘strength’, that kept them from being obviously demonstrative with each other.

They had both spoken with pride, of his talent and capabilities, in leading men into battle. Of exceeding expectations for the tasks he had been set. They did not question whether he would find success, because to them it was a forgone conclusion. The pride was there, it was not clearly STATED, necessarily, but it was rather clear, all the same. And yet what was curious, was that the words offered, had been offered, more as a means of reassuring her, and Margy AND each other, that he and the rest of their men and women fighting abroad, would be well. Without actually saying that. Saying he was good at his job, and that he was performing it well presently, somehow morphed into meaning ‘He will be alright, he will make sure everyone else is alright, and whilst I am also worried for his safety? I am proud of him. As you should be.’

It was sweet of them, no matter how curiously she found the delivery of their underlying intentions. But she was surprisingly alright. She was proud and she was scared, and her anxiety still had her stomach rolling - even to the point of being sick at random times still too, despite her having far less on her schedule since graduating. She was still tired at times because of it too. And yes, there were moments of weakness, where she was a bit of a slave to her emotions because of the stress. 

But she was alright, because she had faith in them, and because she had found a little bit of peace, in believing that someone was watching out for him, and for her big brother and his wonderful girlfriend too, for her. Which, YES! She knew was fantastical and ridiculous and childish of her. But telling herself that her Uncle Jon wouldn’t let the Gods or The Universe or The very real, Evils Of The World, take what she had only just found, from her. - Helped to settle her mind. He was her Ogre after all, and she had found her worthy knight finally. If he was watching over her, he would do everything in his power to protect her, and that meant watching over Jaime, for her too. And she was choosing to believe he could and would. Even if it was a bit silly of her. 

———————

Dinner was announced just after that, and much to her relief, the conversation flowed to far lighter topics, with Margy leading the way with her propensity to chatter when nervous. The last thing she wanted, was to have her stomach playing up on her, at the dinner table. As it was she had asked the cook to focus his menus on slightly ‘blander’ foods, not tasteless of course, just a touch less focused on spices and more on gentle or more subtle flavours. She found that tended to help, and as she did not want to make it obvious that her stress and anxiety had such a hold over her. And thus, cause a fuss. It was the obvious solution.

Curiously, Tywin didn’t seem to care that she had made herself so at home, that she was interfering with the cooks menus. He didn’t even seem to care that her girls had gone ahead and made themselves comfortable around the massive manor. The only time he had even scowled in anyway, was when her little demon baby, Princess Asshole had attempted to attack his very expensive shoes at one point, and darted out from under the sofa only to ark up and hiss at him as though he frightened her by coming out of nowhere, at another. Lady couldn’t do anything wrong in his eyes, he even talked to her, and offered her bites of food if she happened to be at his side while he was in the kitchen for any reason! Plus, she had found him patting both kittens more than a few times. Grace had taken to perching herself on his lap fairly often too!

Though he did draw the line at them begging at his feet while he was eating, as well as admitting them to the upper floors, where the bedrooms were, and the kittens climbing on anything but the sofas, also. It was surreal. He was strangely easy to live with, and get along with too. So far, they had managed together quite well, and without any real awkwardness. Which was why she had felt confident that he wouldn’t find issue with her changing up what was served for dinner. Plus she had become quite friendly with the cook anyway, so when he didn’t mind too much either? She happily acted on her sneaky antics.

And now she was enjoying simply observing the interactions around the table, and offering her input every so often. Margy had relaxed into her usual, relaxed, charming self, and it was obvious that both Lions had relaxed right along with her when she did. It was also rather clear, that Tywin had come to the realisation that his plans for pushing for a serious relationship between his younger son and Margaery Tyrell, were not going to work out. Now that he had stepped back and did not have the scheming opinions of Granny Olenna marring his own reading of the situation? He could clearly see, that they were not another love match, as she and Jaime were. They were just too alike, and their chemistry reflected what they had together already and nothing heavier. Which she knew would relieve Tyrion’s concerns immensely. Even if it was mildly amusing to see that it disappointed Tywin enough to show in his eyes.

She didn’t doubt that the cunning man would continue to monitor the pair of them, anyway, on the off chance that something more might grow organically between them. But she could see that after being exposed more intimately with the wild and wonderful Rose of Highgarden? His only real objection to not having her as another future daughter in law, was the loss of a TYRELL girl. And being out back to square one with plans to get his younger son tied down too! It came as no surprise to her, that Marg, herself, was simply too much, for a man like Tywin Lannister. He was polite, as courtesy dictate, but he wouldn’t really be disappointed about not being exposed to her at regular intervals, because she was his son’s wife. If she was a stranger in the street, he wouldn’t tolerate her one bit. Yet he would have held his tongue, if the spark was present between her and Tyrion. It just wasn’t.

——————

“I believe, My Dear? That you will most definitely, make an exceptional Lannister one day.” She snorted a quiet laugh and shot him a haughty side eye in question. Tyrion and Marg has barely rolled down the long driveway when his highly amused voice met her ears, where they stood together on the front porch to see them off. “And what is your reasoning for such beliefs today?” His smile didn’t shock her anymore, but it was still a small wonder, that wasn’t often offered up. And she did enjoy earning one because of it. “My Dear girl, surely you realise that I am the master at manipulation? You are good, but I am still better.” She grinned wickedly and bowed a nod in acknowledgement. She liked their little mind games. It was like playing chess with Bran! She wouldn’t ever win, and she knew it. But the challenge made it so worth the effort! “Am I to assume you now see things my way though?” He sighed heavily and shot her a quelling look for her cheek. Which might intimidate most others, but she knew full well that he wasn’t actually annoyed at her for it. 

“Indeed. Their relationship will continue along the present projection, for as long as they are still enjoying each other’s company, but will not change course and become something more. Now tell me? What is your take on my son’s interest, or lack there of. In settling down into something with more potential?” She huffed a laugh and shook her head. He was seriously asking her to weigh in on the likelihood of Tyrion ever settling down, and it was both endearing and extremely funny. 

“Did you ever believe you would win that particular war with Jaime, Tywin?” He grunted softly in thought, and then nodded his acceptance of her unspoken thoughts on the matter. He had once given up hope that Jaime would eventually fall in love and start thinking about settling down too. “Tyrion isn’t ready for that. But I do believe that one day, there will be a girl who comes along and knocks his world off its axis. And that girl will be someone who compliments his witty, charming self in every way. One who truly loves him, for the wonderful man that he is. He only thinks that such a romantic notion will pass him by. Let him think it and live as he chooses for now.” She pursed her lips and cocked her head in outright challenge, at his scoffing. 

“Still harbouring hopes that life is a song are we? Come, Sansa. You’re a smart girl. You KNOW the world isn’t all sunshine and rainbows for everyone.”

“No. It isn’t. But a Lannister always gets what they want, do they not? You keep implying that I am to be a Lannister one day? And THAT is what I want. For Tyrion to know love as his brother does, and his Mother and Father did also. Now! I’m exhausted, so I’m away to settle my girls and ready for bed, and wait to see if Jaime manages to get time to call. Thank you, for a lovely evening.”

She couldn’t help the cocky smile that overtook her face once she turned away, at his exasperated and amused wave of farewell. Poor Jaime was going to give birth to even MORE kittens, when he eventually got home and discovered the wonderful friendship that was growing between her and his Father. She was looking forward to shocking him with the reality of it. Just as much as she was coming to enjoy The Great Lions company itself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sassy Sansa for the win!!!
> 
> Also! Side note! Margs nerves are purely a result of concerns that Tywin May PUSH as he and Olenna did during graduation. And she basically doesn’t want that pressure ruining the good thing she and Tyrion have going!


	31. JAIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meereen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS! 
> 
> Action/battle/some death and injuries.
> 
> Lots of anger.

The ancient ruins of Old Guis were a part of a chain of historical sites streaming from The Smoking Sea, up around The Isle Of Cedars in the mouth of Slavers Bay, and on to The Ghiscari Straight. And unlike the Ruins of Old Valyria, The exploration of Old Ghis, was not restricted to day time land access only. What that meant? Was that a small ‘town’ of sorts, had popped up not far from the ruins themselves, to accommodate travellers wanting to stay on land. 

A point, that ordinarily, would hold absolutely no fucking interest for him. He had travelled extensively, granted - he had done so as a soldier, and was rarely interested in the tourist attractions around him, thanks to his focus being almost entirely on his mission or his training sessions or on his teams. And YES, he had thought on, and even hoped that Sansa would want him to travel around with her when she decided to do so herself. But old ruins weren’t really of interest to him, he grew up in an ancient castle for crying out loud! Westeros was full of ancient buildings, he didn’t care to see ones that either no one cared enough about, to look after, or that had been left to rot because whole civilisations or families had been killed off, and piles of rocks were all that was left, thank you very much! A big part of him hoped they weren’t really of much interest to Sansa either. If they were? He’d suck it up and attempt to enjoy it too. He suspected they probably were, she was a romantic soul, who loved the fantasy of fairy tales, such places would speak to that, he would imagine. He just couldn’t see the draw from a tourism point of view himself - but then? That was just his opinion too. 

What WAS important, and noteworthy, about Old Ghis, was that Bronn Blackwater, a man he trusted with his life, had identified the small touristy town built purely for the purposes of housing crazy camera wielding, old rock and crumbling building, loving travellers; as a meeting place for those either leading the scourge that was The Harpies, or those working for those paying the scourge that was The Harpies. AND the Westerosi Armed Forces Intelligence Devision, has confirmed his brother and friends theory, when they looked into it, at his suggestion. It was important, because he had men there presently on recon. It was important, because he had spent three days watching screens in the Command room, waiting for their strike window.

He hadn’t been prepared, in truth, for just what Bronn had FOUND when he had been called into command that evening. Anymore than he suspected Bronn had been prepared for just what he would find. But this was it. His mission had been a bit of a needle in a haystack deal, one neither of them expected to necessarily be fruitful. And yet it had been, - it had been the whole fucking harvest apparently! He had only asked that Bronn and his team work their way East and then South, towards the mountains, along The Worm River. Scouting ahead and ordering teams in to take and hold more villages along the way if necessary, in a bid to find the actual stronghold that they suspected was hidden somewhere in the mountains to the South. And they had delivered, leaving enough around each small village, to protect against any possible attack, but staying away from the locals if they weren’t hostile. They had found the stronghold alright! Right in the foothills, in valley hidden almost below a dense copse of trees, that their drones hadn’t registered because of the strange terrain. And in finding it, they also found leaders of some description headed out. So Bronn had ordered half his men to hold down in position for recon, and send back to the previous villages for reinforcements, and he and the other half of his team had followed them. 

All the way to Old Ghis. Which is where he had radioed in from, and proceeded to upload what footage he had from the mountains and from slipping into the tourist spot, to the Intelligence teams. Names, faces, estimated numbers. Details that were, quite simply, UNBELIEVABLE. It was pure luck, and yet? They were running with it. No matter that it was curiously suspicious how seemingly, easily that they had stumbled upon it. 

Within twenty four hours, Intelligence had untangled the clusterfuck of possible leads enough to give answers. In those same twenty four hours, he and his fellow Westerosi Forces Commanders had set plans in motion to have a force of men ready and waiting to take ‘The Stronghold’, whilst maintaining obvious presence in all three major cities, to maintain control, when they attacked, and the Harpy cells in each struck back. And he had his own teams ready and waiting to move out, when they had names and locations for whoever was calling the shots, once Intelligence had them to pass on.

Which brought him up to where he was currently. Three days later. Waiting. Waiting, and annoying the hells out of those assholes in Meereen specifically, because he had to maintain the image that he knew nothing of what they were up to. They had the names, - not ALL yet, but some, they had the proof thanks to poorly concealed financial records, and rather telling phone records. They had estimates on the numbers hidden in the strange little secret valley, both hostile and enslaved innocents. And they had the location of an in person meet. 

AND thanks to Daenerys Targaryen having snuck into the command room to see what was going on - with his own bloody soldiers at her back to boot! - They had answers to why the fuck some fucking asshole politician from Qarth, might want to employ some ancient fanatical group FROM Qarth, to employ different kinds of fanatics all over The Slavers Bay Area to start kicking up trouble there. -Power, money, status, and very likely, complete control over the human trafficking industry in their tiny slice of the world. The very same reasons every single scumbag warmonger had, for doing as they did.

Having dealt with the man herself, she quoted him as being charming and jovial, on the surface, but almost crazed by his desire of those three things, when you looked closely enough, so much so that she hadn’t been surprised to find him connected in some way, only annoyed that she hadn’t thought to point the finger at him, herself. But then, she couldn’t have known, - how she would think to connect someone in Qarth to something that they had assumed until VERY recently, was a domestic and purely fanatical issue, he would never know. But emotions weren’t exactly logical, and she had plenty of reason to get emotional over this whole debacle. It had been personal for her even before her attack. She had been leading the charge of settling what refugees she could. Refugees who turned out to also be those who managed to get away from those trying to enslave them. It was no wonder that she had become a target, now that they knew more, and could understand it. And it was no wonder that she felt so invested in it, because of it.

What they still didn’t know yet, and likely would not, before they forced a reaction, maybe during the meet that they intended on interrupting, in Old Ghis, whilst their forces led a full strike on the Valley, and drew The cells in the cities out in droves to take them down, all simultaneously? Maybe after that, when they had others squealing like piglets to give answers at the possibility of leniency for themselves. - Was who the connections were, inside the cities and the government as a result. Because they had to be there, and yet they had found no paper trail, no digital footprints, no obvious direction there. Only the fact that there was no way for The Harpies to have known half of the things they did, without some connection there.

——————

Something was wrong. He could feel it in his bones. He just didn’t know WHERE or WHAT. He had so many teams assembled, so many areas being covered, and any number of a thousand, thousands things could go wrong. And yet if they pulled the pin on anything, or even worse - everything? All would be lost. One, Xaro Xhoan Daxos would go to ground, and they’d be chasing him for a good long time. Pyat Pree and his creepy little masked friend - Quaithe or whatever the fuck her name was, would disappear amongst their nutjob cult, or whatever the fuck they were. And they’d never know who their connections were. It was all or nothing. And yet SOMETHING was very wrong.

Answers came simultaneously, and unexpectedly. The very moment Sellsword radioed a visual confirmation and requested the same from his men and his bird in the nest? Two gunshots let out directly behind him, right there in the Gods damned command room inside of the Westerosi Embassy, and utter pandemonium reigned down as a hot muzzle was pressed to the base of his skull, on the soft flesh of his nape, just below the ponytail he’d shoved his lank, slightly greasy hair into to get it out of his way. 

The noise - the voices of his men over the radio preparing to strike, the cursing and threats being thrown about the room behind him, there was even a low growling noise. But it was all just white noise. His focus was split enough. Everything was set and ready to go, and only awaiting his word. Yet he knew it would go ahead, with or without it, if he was silent as the window began to close. Bronn would know to act, Clegane and Giantsbane and the rest. All of them would know he wasn’t answering because he couldn’t, and aborting was not what he needed them to do. His senses were reaching around the room, trying to find purchase on what was happening, who was where, how many hostiles they had in the room, who had been shot or shot at. He didn’t care to hear the chatter over all of that, not for the moment. Not when he was trying to keep his hand from cramping from the desire to reach for the gun he couldn’t even use with the useless limb! He wouldn’t hesitate with his left, when the opportunity arose, but he had to maintain his control enough to find that opportunity too.

The fucking freshly fired gun being pressed against him, only served to piss him off further though. It wasn’t hot enough to burn him, it WAS pressed hard enough that it would probably bruise, but it was the fact that that gun had been used to shoot at someone in that room, before being pressed to his skin. That he found to be truly enraging. “Call them off... KINGSLAYER.” He snorted rudely. Like fucking hell he was calling them off. They’d want to do better than threaten his life, for that to work. He didn’t want to die, not now that he truly had something that was everything he wanted and needed, to live for, someone - SomeONES maybe. He hadn’t called her in days. He had barely sent texts. And he hadn’t had a chance to write very much more in his journal for her, since she graduated either. He would regret that. Being too busy, trying to save the world. He’d regret all of that, for eternity, if he never got another chance to see her, speak to her, hold her. But his life wasn’t more important than thousands of others. And if the price was his life? He’d pay it. Not without regret, but he’d do it.

“Mero? You shot The Ambassador? That will be quite the mess to clean up.” He didn’t react. He couldn’t. If he reacted, in any way, to either the news that Rhaegar had been shot - at the very least! Or that there was a new voice, an authoritative voice, coming from the doorway? He’d give them a window, and he’d struggle to regain control of the situation. And he would regain control of it. He just did not know HOW - yet. 

“With The Ambassador out of the way? It is THIS one here, that is in charge, as the next highest ranking Westerosi official. He is the one who will give the order to pull back. Although? I hope he is not so quick to do so too? THIS is the one they all speak of as if he is a GOD. I’d like to see if he is just a man, I think.”

“He is a man, last he checked - it’s the tales that have been embellished. At least, that is his stance on it. So... No need to shoot him Mero. He bleeds the same as any man. Besides? Killing the man? That will MAKE the legend. - You DO understand how Martyrs are made, yes?”

The Tyroshi captains. MERO, and the chatty little fanboy - Naharis or some such thing? That’s who they were, not the one in command, he was someone else entirely, the Meereenese connection, if he were to guess. It was a shame they had managed to get themselves cleared of suspicion, AND get the drop on him. He was curious about THAT tidbit too. Not that it mattered. They weren’t leaving the room alive, he just had to figure out how he was killing them first. And he was killing them, there was no doubt in his mind about it.

“Yes. He is just a man, and he bleeds, just as the Ambassador, and his son, both of whom you just shot, obviously bleed, Mero. As will you, and you Daario Naharis, and you also.... Oznak Zo Pahl.” 

What happened next? Jaime would remember vividly for the rest of his days. He knew it would be carved into his memory and his heart forever more. That furious conviction in Arthur Daynes voice, the pain behind the words. The ice cold dread of hearing that his brother had been shot, that two of them had been shot - both on his watch. The agony in his chest as he tried to suppress his own rage. 

“MOVE IN. ALL UNITS MOVE NOW! END THIS! FC’s TAKE FULL COMMAND, LC OUT.”

Shots were ringing out behind him, grunts of pain, the metallic and putrid scents of gunfire and blood and piss. An almost howling, eerie battlecry. A split half second later, he was pulling his own, weapon and turning, surprised that his head was not an explosion of shattered bone and splattered brain matter, all over the desks and screens before him. His blood racing and raging inside of him like lit wildfire. It was fitting really, that he might die in battle. Fitting, that when he couldn’t go into the field himself, the field would come to him.

It was unnecessary however, what lay behind him was a nothing less than a raging, bloody display of the true strength and capability of The Westerosi Special Forces and Tactical Unit. HIS teams. HIS soldiers. And a stray Tyroshi captain, with his gun hanging at his side, clearly having been fired, at his own brothers in arms. - WHICH would require a lot of details and clarification! But was unimportant for the time being. 

To his relief and staggering disbelief and pride, in the middle of it all, stood Jon Targaryen, looking for all the worlds, like the fucking wolf he was, bleeding profusely from somewhere around his neck and right shoulder, hand gun clutched in his left, pointed directly at where the man who had had a gun to his own head, was previously standing. Now laying dead in a pool of blood and mashed brain matter. Behind him, a wild looking Ygritte, and a bleeding and shaking and clearly terrified, but very much alive, politician at her feet, and both Addam and Arthur working like madmen over a prone Rhaegar Targaryen. He swallowed hard, repeatedly, as he tried to absorb all that he was seeing.

“Well now. That was an unexpected bit of excitement. Art? How is he? Jon Boy? Seems I owe you my life Brother? You good?”

“Aye, I’m good. To angry to feel it. Someone send for medics! Art? He’s alright?”

“His Father owes him his life too Jaime. He took one to the vest, and the one that glanced off his neck and shoulder had a chance to slow some, before it hit Rhaegar. He’ll live because of it. Now that we’ve stopped - or slowed the bleeding at least. It’s a flesh wound, straight through, just dangerously close to an artery or two. You did well Jon. More than, son. He’s going to be proud, when he comes around, and just as soon as he stops berating you for stepping in front of him.”

“Shit Father or not, Art? He’s still his Father, AND he was his charge whilst here too - it was his DUTY, the Stark in him takes that pretty seriously. Glad to the Dragon is going to make it though. That’s good news... Yg? How about we secure this fucker? Then you can look after your man hmm? His old man too probably. And I think I’d like some answers.”

“Aye LC. I’d appreciate that. Think we all would. They blew the fucking gates in a bid to draw us all out in the open and away from here. Didn’t work. MAID ordered the birds in the nests to take those out side out, and left everything else to the other teams based here with us, and the rest of our lot were ordered into The Embassy proper, to secure it.”

“By the sounds of it? I’m going to be rather impressed when all the reports come in, I think. For now I’m just going to say thanks to everyone in here, and we are going to keep at it, until the dust settles.”

He stepped around the pile of bodies quickly, clapping Jon on his good shoulder quickly as he passed him, nodding in thanks and understanding. Now wasn’t the time for sentiments. Now was the time to finish what had been started. They’d talk later, once everything was dealt with, and those injured were actually out of the woods, Jon included. And the clean up was underway. 

He rounded Ygritte and offered her the same, and then kicked the bastard who had apparently commanded this shit show over onto his belly, and dropped himself down, driving his knee into his back as he held him down to pin his arms behind him. He hadn’t had the chance, himself, to kill any of them. But this one would pay the price and face justice for his role - whatever it was in truth. He would get his licks in by ruffing him up a bit first though. 

His adrenaline was in overdrive, his body thrumming with the desire to move, to act, to kill. Not a completely unexpected reaction, after what had just occurred. He couldn’t think, not really. He just had to let his instincts take over and follow along for the ride for now.

“You got a Copy LC?” He sighed heavily shook his head to clear it a bit, before hauling the bastard under him up and shoving him into the waiting arms of the men coming through the doorway. “Copy Sellsword.” He waved them off towards an empty seat against the wall in silent instruction, with a flick of his hand, the one still clutching his gun tight enough to ache, and turned back to the monitors. 

“Packages secure here, still working on securing the location fully. But we are pretty well done here, LC.”

“Copy Sellsword. Well done. Now we need to await word from the troops taking the stronghold, and the cities. Standby for word and further instructions.”

It wasn’t done. But it was a lot fucking closer to being so, with that news. He would have a lot of soldiers to nominate for different awards by the time they returned to Home Base too, by the sounds of it. And he’d be as proud as any Lord Commander could be, AS a true Lannister Lion could be, when that time came. But for now he needed to focus, and take control. And then process the fact that he still had his fucking head. It was the least he could do, to repay the fact that he still had his fucking head! - Finishing what they started. AND the fact that both brothers whom had taken those initial bullets were alive too. That still needed processing fully too. There was a LOT to process. Not least of which, was how they had missed the threats so close at hand, especially when they had been watching for them. And the fact that he didn’t have a fucking head full of lead! That had been way too close for comfort!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so! Didn’t come together quite as well as I wanted! BUT! I hope the FEELINGS come across clearly at least.
> 
> It’s not terribly detailed, because I wanted to show that Jaime isn’t THINKING so much, despite the fact that it’s written from his thoughts basically - if that makes sense? I was attempting to show his almost NUMB and autopiloted reactions. And I hope it came across.
> 
> But JON! Sorry if I scared anyone with shooting him (and Rhaegar too I guess!) but the boy is a hero! 
> 
> Also, I realise that there SHOULD be rather emotional reactions from ALL of them, but first and foremost, they are ALL soldiers, and they are obviously going to react as soldiers first, regardless of who was shot or injured. The emotions will come, once the adrenaline wears off.
> 
> Anywho! I’ll have aftermath soon - AND some Great Lion soon too!


	32. TYWIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reaction time!

_ ** BREAKING NEWS: WAR ERUPTS ON WESTEROSI SOIL, AS EMBASSY IS BOMBARDED WITH A SERIES OF ATTACKS, FROM EXPLOSIONS TO FULL SCALE SHOOTOUTS, BOTH ON THE GROUNDS AND INSIDE THE BUILDING ITSELF. DETAILS TO FOLLOW. ** _

He felt like his heart might actually give out, the logical part of brain was telling him that such sensationalised tripe wasn’t reliable as a true indication of the apparent situation. But in that moment, all he could think about was the fact that his son was inside that ‘war zone’, and soldier or not, no matter how good he was and had been, the Embassy was supposed to be a safe zone. He hadn’t been worried because of it. He would never tell his son, but though he had been proud of him, for the years of service he had put in in the field, for all of the incredible things he had accomplished in having done so? He hadn’t been upset to learn that he would never step foot into conflict again, with his field clearance having been revoked after the accident that maimed his hand. He was proud of the fact that HIS SON had been promoted to such an important role as Lord Commander, at such a comparatively young age. And he was well pleased by the fact that he could still maintain and build the career he had settled on for himself, whilst remaining safely outside of direct conflict.

And yet, with the bold type, scrolling across the bottom of the television screen and the frankly dramatic intonations of the news reporter? He was plunged right back into those first years, where he would torture himself with constantly scouring any news source he could get his hand on, for information about conflicts around where Jaime had been deployed to, in a bid to keep eyes on his boy. Without risking being seen as weak, by having his fears become public knowledge. Except this time, he had the added concern, of his sons girlfriend and her ‘stress related’ illnesses to contend with too. His sons girlfriend, who also had to be concerned for her cousin, who had been raised as closely as a brother, and his girlfriend too. 

The achingly painful and utterly terrified noise that came out of her, as she half collapsed, half twisted and contorted herself in a bid to throw up on the hardwood rather than mess the rug as she did so. Was as indescribable as it was gut wrenching. His own fears, and concerns could wait, never mind the very real ache in his breast! He welcomed the distraction gladly. Standing quickly and moving to her side so he might hold her steady as she wretched. Her doing so, confirming his private suspicions, and increasing the need to calm her, a thousand fold.

“Come Sansa. Let’s get you seated again, and I’ll call for the maid, and the housekeeper. We will get YOU and my floors cleaned up hmm?”

“I’m so sorry Tywin. Gods! I just... I can clean it up.” He scoffed rudely and simply bent to pick her up, eating the distance between where she had spit up all over his floors, and the sofa, with long strides, before depositing her upon it, and cupping her shoulders in bid to comfort her awkwardly. “I imagine you could, indeed, clean it up. But you won’t. Not only because you aren’t required to do so, when I have staff who are paid to clean the Manor, and who will willingly help me to care for you, regardless of the bonus I will gift them to do so, but also because you are clearly upset. And in your condition? I won’t allow the added concerns upon your shoulders. All I will ask of you, is to try to stay calm, until we know more. Working yourself up, won’t help, understood?”

He frowned at the shame flushing her face, as she sobbed and buried it in her hands, pulling her knees to her chest and all but doubling over on herself. He wasn’t exactly adept at comforting crying women, the last time she had broken in front of him, he had been able to help, purely because he understood that distraction was the best option, given the circumstances. He didn’t know what to do given the present circumstances though. He didn’t delude himself into thinking he would be able to distract her, and calling for advice from her mother would, without a doubt, make matters worse. Given how relieved she had seemed to be since making her break from the woman’s loving, but overwhelming care.

“My condition? My Gods! YOU are handling the stress of him being over there! Tyrion is! EVERYONE is handling it better than me! Even Aunt Lya, and she always goes a bit mad when Jon is sent into dangerous situations! I’ve let my fear manifest! And I was doing so well with controlling it! At least keeping it to myself! But now! GODS! Tywin! What if he’s hurt? What if they all are? It’s not realistic to think that NO ONE was hurt! Why hasn’t anyone called? Why are we hearing it from the news? I.... Oh?” 

He jumped up quickly to retrieve an antique pitcher from the small display table against the wall, and pressed it into her hands as she doubled over and wretched again, this time, thankfully containing it somewhat. Whilst he rested a comforting hand on her shuddering shoulder, until she stopped again, and he could offer a handkerchief so she might at least wipe SOME of her mess away. “Calm yourself, and just breathe. Getting worked up isn’t helping anything.” Tywin waved the maid forward towards the mess, and nodded to the housekeeper also. More than a little grateful for the competent staff he employed, and for the fact that they were still present in the Manor, and had yet to retire fully for the evening. He didn’t need to explain what he expected, and in all honesty? He needed his almost motherly housekeeper to take over for him for a moment. At least whilst he processed the reality of the situation; and found a way to DO SOMETHING about it.

His son was involved in something that would put his life and safety at serious risk, that wasn’t exactly something NEW. Not that THAT helped at all, it was daunting every single time. But there was nothing he could do on that front. Besides rely on his logic, and his conviction that his son was just too good at what he did, to be in any real danger. Which was arrogant of him, but it was all he had for the moment. He had known The General Of The Army devision Of The Westerosi Armed Forces, his son’s direct superior officer, since he was a child. They had grown up together in The Westerlands. They attended the same boarding school in Lannisport. If Broom knew anything, and was in a position to disclose anything, he’d have gotten word to him by now. So there was nothing he could do, beyond calling his son directly, which he knew would be fruitless for now.

Somehow, his future daughter in law had become his priority at the moment. Her being physically sick, had been confirmation, for him, that all of those curiously familiar quirks, meant that he wasn’t just suffering bouts of wishful thinking. Of course, it HAD been an age, since he was privy to such things in a woman, but he had been privy to them before. Bouts of nausea, occasionally to the point of being sick, fatigue, occasionally to the point of needing to nap, ‘cravings’ if one would call preferences of certain types of food, enough to change his menus, such a thing. Plus increased emotions? Such things weren’t necessarily conclusive of anything, but they did point to certain things, and in his mind, those things should have abated with the drop in workload and pressures, not steadily increased, if it were anything but what he suspected. 

His housekeeper, had been the one to bring a lot of it to his attention, and it was her who was calling for a pot of tea and calming the young woman with a steady and calm presence currently. Her being physically sick, at the shock of hearing of the attack at The Embassy, was why he had said what he did about her condition, he was giving her verbal permission to lean on him, and yet she had missed the cue. Which was NOT like her at all. Sansa didn’t miss hints like that. But perhaps she did miss the hints that her body was giving her. With the stress, and it being the first time her body would be experiencing such things? Perhaps she didn’t know... A theory that made the situation infinitely harder to navigate. Because if she didn’t know, now was NOT the time to learn of it, the current situation was dangerous enough, with her concerns for Jaime and Jon and the girl too. And perhaps it was him that was misinterpreting and potentially projecting his desires somewhat, by seeing what he wanted to see. But he most definitely did not give THAT theory much credit. It was far more likely that she either just did NOT know she was pregnant, or she was in denial about being pregnant. There was no way she was consciously aware, and hadn’t reacted as he had expected, to his remarks.

He would need answers, not only to settle the ache in his own chest, but to ease her too, before she was at risk of far greater pain, than she was currently experiencing. And for the first time in his life, Tywin Lannister was at a loss for solving an issue. He needed assistance, and he needed it now.

“Tyrion?”

“I’m on my way, as are Robert and the children. I already called to tell him to get them to The Manor. Do you have any more information? How is Sansa?” The phone had barely had a chance to ring against his ear before his son was picking up the line, and he had barely finished speaking his name in greeting before he was answering with his own LACK of greeting, and bombarding him with information and questions. Not that he wasn’t grateful that he was reacting as he needed him to, but it did still have him bristling quite a bit all the same. He was off kilter, and he did NOT appreciate the feeling at all. He did NOT appreciate needing to rely so heavily on his son either. But he did let his boys lack of proper manners slide, for this ONE TIME. 

“Very well. Call Kevan also, we will need him to handle the press, should there be... And I need his assistance with some mostly unrelated issues also. But call him and get him here.” He paused awkwardly. Unwilling to give voice to the possibility of his son being injured or worse. Unwilling to out his suspicions, without having verbal confirmation either. Tyrion didn’t need to know that he believed that his brother was soon to be a Father, not before his brother was home safe and could learn of it, and announce it himself. But he would see to, setting things in motion all the same, just in case. THAT would give him something to focus on. Something he could control. 

“Alright. I’ll call. I haven’t heard anything more, only that The Embassy was attacked? Do you want me to stop and grab anything? Something to comfort Sansa or anything?” He grunted to himself, frustrated beyond belief with the media announcing the attack, without more information. “Mmm. I will call Broom if we hear nothing more in the next hour. He won’t be an easy man to get hold of at the moment though. And I imagine we won’t get a response from anyone at The Embassy for the time being. - As to... Find a bakery on your way, if there’s one still open? Just buy up whatever they have in the display cabinets. And get her one of those despicable sweet tea things she’s been drinking lately too.” He sneered at himself, and scowled uncomfortably at the ill timed amusement he could hear in his sons throat clearing. He didn’t appreciate it at all. Though he did appreciate that he was not openly laughed at, he supposed. Little improvement, though it was. “Consider it done. I’ll be there shortly, and I’ll text Marg to ask WHAT despicable sweet tea thing it is, that you are speaking of. She will be hounding me as soon as she spots the news anyway. to check on us all. And yes, I will call Uncle Kevan, to ask that he join us, though I suspect he will beat me and Robert both, if he’s heard.”

Tywin let out a long, shuddering breath and almost nodded to himself in relief. There was something else he would need to see to, but that he would delegate to Robert when he arrived. For now, he would be forced to wait a little more. “Thank you, son.” 

“You know he’s fine right? It’s Jaime, Dad. Chances are he hasn’t lost a single man, and he’s managed to ass his way into having all enemies taken out, whilst single handedly commanding the destruction of The Harpies entire operation, at the same time. Don’t write him off yet, and don’t let her do so either.” He scoffed in tired, exasperated amusement and pinched the bridge of his nose to stop himself from either laughing or getting frustrated over the idiots attempts to make HIM feel better. “He’s Good Tyrion, but even he’s not THAT ASSY. I’m fine, though I DO appreciate your attempts to ‘lighten the mood’. I’ll see you shortly.”

——————

He had managed to calm himself back into some semblance of control, by the time a some what USEFUL news report was released. His Housekeeper had thankfully managed to both calm his daughter in law, and cajole her into showering and settling into comfortable clothing, to retake her place of vigil on the sofa, with all three of her ‘fur children’ close at hand for comfort. She had pulled herself together enough to have parked herself there before even Kevan had arrived. And his son had been rather prophetic in that too. His brother arrived, with his wife and youngest child in tow, before Tyrion and Robert both. Which he was grateful for, because Dorna had teamed up with his staff, to see to refreshments and comforts for everyone as they unceremoniously shoved their way into his home, like panicked rabbits.

Tommen and Tyrion had set themselves the task of entertaining and attempting to distract and even comfort both girls, whilst Jenai played with the kittens, blissfully unaware of the tension around her. Which allowed him a moment to advise Robert to remind the staff at his daughters hospital, that she was not to be exposed to any news sources, lest she suffer some sort of breakdown, should she see anything about Jaime. And it allowed him a moment to lean on the solid, yet silent support of his little brother. A much needed moment, though he certainly would not be voicing THAT. Not even to Kevan himself.

But the ache in his chest, that might have crippled him, had he not been the man he was,settled, and abated completely, with the clear image of his son giving orders in the background of the ‘live on site’ report from the restricted, taped off area before what was left of the gates, of The Embassy in Meereen. He didn’t hear too much of what was said, not with his focus so entirely settled on his sons tall, strong frame, and very obviously FURIOUS demeanour, in the background. Not with the sighs and almost cries of relief from those in his home too. They weren’t necessarily out of the woods, when it came to concern - young Jon Targaryen had not been visible, nor had his loud and proud girlfriend, or anyone else they could identify easily, and may show concern for. But Jaime was alive and well and VERY ANGRY. And that was SOMETHING. To him it was EVERYTHING. For the moment? At least he knew his son was alive, and that he would live to know he was a going to be a father - to a child he could claim. 

Now that he could focus on something other than the crippling fear that held him hostage inside of his own body? He would turn his attention to ensuring his sons future wife’s health, and that of his future grandchild also. All whilst protecting the as yet, secret nature of his little red lion cubs existence! Sansa SHOULD know, but she should also know in her own time, and her privacy and that of his sons, should be guarded at all costs, until he was home and able to support her himself. AND he would find a scapegoat that he could destroy for all of the unnecessary fear that was dumped on his family, and all of every other soldier currently stationed at The Embassy’s families, by hearing of such things WITHOUT any useful information that might alleviate some of the concerns dumped on them for the sake of sensationalism. Once done? He MIGHT feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise that this isn’t my USUAL Tywin - but extenuating circumstances and all!
> 
> And YAY! He knows about his red lion cub! BUT SANSA DOES NOT!


	33. FAIRY GOD FAMILY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All text chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick check in with our favourites!

_ Group Chat: Fairy God Family  _

ROBB: Hey guys, just a heads up - we’ve a bit of a ‘phone tree’ situation happening here in Winterfell. Ygritte called, once she was given the nod, after Home Base was notified of all details from yesterday and last night. Dads talking to Elia and Mama has called Sansa to pass details on to her and The Lannister’s also. And I offered to give everyone else the heads up. If you haven’t already heard (not sure how you wouldn’t have?) The Embassy was attacked, at the same time as our Forces were acting on a series of calculated attacks on enemy territories, across SB yesterday. Jon was injured in the attack on the main command room they had set up inside The Embassy. He’s alright. Angry as a bear with a sore head apparently. But alive and well. The Ambassador was shot, but will live, he hasn’t regained consciousness, and had surgery late last night, but he is stable. There were a few more injured, unfortunately - three were fatally wounded and died before they could be seen to - we don’t have names or details on them yet, but Yg said that none of those who died were Westerosi. There were also losses amongst those who participated in their own attacks, again, we don’t have details, not that we should really expect to there of course, we don’t have clearance for that information, anymore than we have it to know details of their attacks. BUT Yg and Jaime were both unharmed, and Jon, though injured and angry, is fine. She advised us to await the press conference that Jaime and Arthur would be giving with Daenerys Targaryen later today, it will be the most reliable source of factual details that we will be privy to.

RENLY: Gods! How terrifying! Do we know HOW Jon was injured? Thanks for the details, I was really expecting to know more than a bit of a ‘they are alive and well’, so thanks for just posting here Robb. Give mine and Loras’ love to everyone. How is Lya?

ROBB: Apparently he stepped between the shooter and his Father. He has a few broken ribs from one bullet hitting his vest, and another glanced off his shoulder, in the muscle just above his right collarbone, and hit his old boy just below his own collarbone. He’s still out from the blood loss and surgery. Lya is a raging mess, Uncle Ben has been tasked with babysitting, so she doesn’t pack up and attempt to jump a flight to Meereen.

MARGAERY: Gods! He’s a hero! That’s crazy! People really do that? Jon? When you read this - I’m so proud to know you! And Yg? Give him some extra sugar from ALL of us when you read this too! WOW! Give everyone a hug for me please Robb. Especially Lya, seems like she might need it. Ty? How is Sans today?

TOMMEN: Shit! JONNY! I vote we throw a massive welcome home and Jon’s a fucking hero weekend bash at RF? When they all get home! Back me up Robb! Theon! Glad to hear everyone is alright - although I did know already - I do appreciate the heads up anyway. I think Uncle Jaime might have squeezed a call in to Aunty Sans at some ungodly hour this morning, I could hear her crying and talking from the room next to hers at The Manor - we all stayed at Grandpas place together. She was how I already knew this. So she got a text from him at the very least.

MYRCELLA: She did get a quick call, Uncle Jaime could only swing five minutes, with everything he had going on, and even that was cut short apparently. But she hasn’t thrown up since last night. So that’s good. 

RENLY: She’s throwing up because she’s so distraught? Oh my heart! The poor darling. You look after her Celly, and Tommo you look after them both! Real quick? Did someone let the hospital know to keep eyes on Cers?

TYRION: Yes, Sansa was ill last night, she assures us that it was simply a reaction to the shock, but you can bet that close eyes will be kept on her from now on. My Father says shehas been run down somewhat, likely from the stress of worrying. But we have her well in hand. And yes, Robert saw to reminding the staff at the hospital to keep Cersei from hearing or seeing anything about it. They already had been doing so, with Jaime in the headlines so much lately, but he did remind them. Tommen? I am quite amendable to helping in organising this BASH if everyone is on board? Also - love to you all, especially Jon and Ygritte, when they have the chance to read back. 

TYRION: Robb? Would Lya be more agreeable to coming South and staying with us here? Obviously she CAN NOT go to Meereen, that is madness. BUT! When they come home - and I’ve a feeling it will be soon - NO I don’t know anything the rest of you don’t! Just speculating based on the speed with which attacks and such are increasing and moving! - She would be within a stones throw of Home Base so she can be there without much notice, for when they land? Plus it might distract her and Sansa both?

ROBB: Shes sick? Are you sure she’s alright? I wouldn’t advise letting Mama Wolf find out about that! AT ALL. She will be moving in, and not just to Mr Lannister’s place, but into Sannies bedroom too! I love her, she an incredible woman, my mother, but Good Gods she’s a scary woman when her babies are sick or sad. Right now she’s focused on Jonny and Lya, best it stays that way. For Sansa - AND Tywin Lannister’s sanity! I’ll let Lya know that you suggested it Ty. She can read this anytime anyway - obviously! But I’ll let her know. Maybe it’ll help if she can at least look after Sans when the rest of you are at work or whatever? 

THEON: Welcome home HEROES bash at Ruby Fort? We could theme that puppy and get Lannister an ACTUAL SUIT OF ARMOUR AND HE CAN PROPOSE WITH HIS SWORD AT HER FEET! And WE can all get good and sloshed, because I think we ALL fucking need it after that shit last night. I’ve been sending Jon and Yg BOTH hilarious Memes for HOURS, mostly cats - because they are hilarious little demon spawned critters. But I’m all over this ‘feel good shit’! TOMMO! TY! Step into my office lads! Let’s talk.

MARGAERY: YES! Can I help? Who do we talk to about permission to host such things at Ruby Fort? Who actually OWNS the place? Also? Suit of armour? That’s adorable Theon! Is it doable Ty?

ROBB: Technically Dad owns Ruby Fort outright Marg. But Robert has as much access to it as he does, but we all have keys and open invites - except for Sansas wing. She’s the only one besides Dad with the keys to that. You guys - and Theon can take point on getting basics settled depending on a date. - It goes without saying that someone CONTAINS my husbands enthusiasm! 

LORAS: DID YOU JUST SAY SANSAS WING? What is THAT about? Does she really have a TOWER? 

BRAN: Yes, Sansas wing. Uncle Jon left his private rooms to her and her alone. The TOWER is a family joke, let that go, nothing to see here. YES to the party! I’ll even volunteer to be on Gayjoy containment. AND YES to the armour! That’s a fabulous idea! (YES! I’m choosing to ignore the logistical issues!) Hug my sister please one of you Lannister’s! And I reiterate Robbs warnings - don’t let Catwolf get wind of her being physically sick!

TOMMEN: AWESOME! I’ll get to work on it, and send you what I’m thinking guys! Seriously, don’t worry too much about Aunty Sansiepants! She’s in good hands! My Grandfather is HOVERING! HOVERING People!! If she doesn’t throttle him - WHICH WOULD BE HILARIOUS TO SEE! She’ll be well, I’m not so sure he couldn’t guide someone back to strength with his stubborn WILL, alone.

MARGAERY: Ty, My Love? I’m booking a flight back as we speak, can I stay at your place again? Tom, Celly? We are distracting ourselves with party planning - and obviously conferencing with Theon and Bran on the other side. Arya Stark! Where are you? Shireen? I believe it is entirely appropriate that we smother both Lady S and Celly with some much needed girl time too. Let me know if you are down for it! We could even maybe steal  Ty’s place for a slumber party! (If Sansa didn’t want to open up hers and Jaimes place for it that is - I figure she isn’t staying there because she wants him to be home when she first calls it HOME?) LET ME KNOW DARLINGS!

THEON: EXCUSE ME MARGAERY! WHERE IS MY SLUMBER PARTY INVITE? RUDE! Also! I resent having my very own ‘containment officer’ - ALSO RUDE! - Tommychops! My good man? Video evidence of said hovering would be an appropriate comic relief!

LORAS: THEON! You beat me to it! RUDE! Slumber parties are ALWAYS BETTER with a few gay men to bring some flair! And YES! I can say that because I’m talking about myself and it’s not demeaning in any way!

ARYA: I AM NOT DESIGNING AND ORGANISING AND SUPERVISING THE MAKING OF A SUIT OF ARMOUR YOU IDIOTS! HOPEFULLY I WONT HAVE THE TIME BECAUSE THEY WILL BE BACK SOON AND SOMETHING THAT INTRICATE WOULD TAKE MONTHS! Also? I could maybe fly down on the weekend Marg? I WAS holding off coming down until they get back though? Ty, Cell, Tom? Smother my sis in some love for me. Don’t make it weird. Actually I’ll just call her myself later. But YES to the heroes bash! Great idea! - except we WAIT until Lannister has a chance for some one on one time with Sannie there. I am putting my foot down there - a proposal should be for JUST THEM! And he will want to see to it pretty soon after he gets home I imagine.

ROBB: But it’s such a little foot! Lol! I am with you though little sister. Let them have some time together and their PROPOSAL alone guys. We are intrusive enough. Speaking of? Marg? Ty? Getting married yet?

TYRION: I can organise actual armour rather easily without it needing to be MADE Arya. I realise that’s a strange thing to be able to access - but I can. We can talk about having a set ready and waiting if you think he’d let that happen. And I also concur with your thoughts. Jai and Sannie should have that for themselves. MARGY: you know where I live, doors always open darling. And ROBB: Don’t start.

MARGAERY: ALRIGHTY! I’ll be there this afternoon, I’ll send details later! And that’s no problem Arya, we will need to wait for news from abroad anyway I think - but we will aim for a girls weekend this weekend anyway Alright? If we are all agreeable! And I’m sorry my loves, but being gay doesn’t give you special invite to a girls night. - And Robb? HUSH! Gods! I’ve actually had to navigate a conversation about flower arrangements as centrepieces this week! It is RIDICULOUS! Apparently being friends with a man who just so happens to be rather fabulous in the sack, AND from a rich, prominent family, is just not enough! We are good with what we’ve got and everyone can suck it! RIGHT TY?

TYRION: Hey? You said I’m fabulous in the sack? At this point I’m agreeable to just about anything darling. Oh also? You may use my place for your girly shindig - I won’t even request an invite. I’ll figure something out for myself.

ARYA: Marg, we will talk. But I’m not playing if you feel inclined to get fresh with me! No pillow fights in underwear and no experimenting! GOT IT? TY! We need to discuss the armour potential in more detail.

MARGAERY: *gasp* WELL I NEVER! Just kidding - I solemnly vow to not get fresh with you darling! But I am going to say this: YOU STARK GIRLS! Gods! You are like unicorns! Beautiful and awe inspiring and too good to be true and ultimately un-freaking-attainable!  Maybe I need to try my luck with Lya - when she’s feeling better of course? She seems agreeable to a bit of fun?

ROBB: NO! NOOOOO!

THEON: YES! YEEEEEES!

GENDRY: UM? I don’t mean to nit pick? But not UNATTAINABLE to some of us! And also? Unicorns have horns - so I have to object! ALSO? Eyes off my wolf Tyrell!

JON: FUCK THE HORN BEING AN ISSUE HERE GEN! Either my painkillers are better than I thought OR i just read of my sisters best friends intention to MAYBE SEDUCE MY MOTHER! 

MYRCELLA: JON! I’m going to hug you when you get back and please know that I am so happy to hear from you and know that you are alright! And can you please share a virtual hug around to Uncle Jaime and Yg and Addam and whoever else too - AND I hope your Dad is alright too! BUT! JUMP ON MY CREEPED OUT TRAIN AND ENJOY THE RIDE MY FRIEND! TWO out of FOUR of my uncles decided it was entirely acceptable to sleep with my best friends! And MARG SHARES DETAILS SHAMELESSLY!

ARYA: FUCKING TIMING JONNY! That was smashing! High five Cell! Also? Kinda like being a unicorn - I’m good with it! How’s the shoulder and ribs brother? And the old boy? Is he awake yet?

JON: Hang on, I’m just reading back and catching up. Just called Mum too so, you know? She’s stopped trying to kill Uncle Ben for getting in her way. I’m a bit sore, but I’ll be fine. Dad is still being a lazy shit. The doc says he will be alright, just have to let him wake up when he’s ready. Apparently he hit his head on the floor when he went down too, so it’s not surprising that he is still out, with that and the blood loss. And apparently the longer he sleeps the better for now. Thanks for all the love - I’ll pass it on when I can. And just a heads up - I can’t say anything about what happened during the attack - beyond what you already know, OR what is currently happening or anything like that. We aren’t under any sort of communication restriction, which is why I can text now. But communication will still be limited thanks to the amount of work that needs to be seen to - which I will hopefully be cleared enough to help with by tomorrow. And obviously the details are classified. What I can probably get away with saying is: you WILL NOT have months to organise the making of armour Underfoot. - Vague? I know. But I am confident in giving a rough ETA of a few weeks at most. But SSHHH! I didn’t say that.

ROBB: BROTHER! So glad to hear from you directly! You scared me - you fucker! But... I’m proud of you too. A fucking real life, jump in front of a bullet type hero! Insane. The drugs are good though aren’t they? You’re chatty.

JON: Apparently so Brother. But that IS my job, and what I’m trained for. And it WAS MY DAD - much as he’s been a pretty shitty one, he’s the one I’ve got. - the drugs are good, taking advantage while I can. Bastards won’t let me have whiskey - and I figure I’ve earned a good drop or too - so painkillers will do in a pinch! Hey! Someone tell Sans that the big guy is fine. ON A WAR PATH - and no I’m not sorry for that shit pun! I’ll make sure he doesn’t find out she’s being sick with worry - but you lot make sure she cuts that out. Anyway! I gotta go. Told Mum I’d call Aunt El, and speak directly to Aegon and Rhaenys too. Let them know I’m all good and give a run down on Dad too. Yg and Dany will be back soon too. Big love guys! Thanks for the love and hugs and all that. MARG! LEAVE MY MUM ALONE! And THEON! Quit it with the fucking cats man! Laughing with broken ribs is fucking awful! But thanks.

MARGAERY: SEE! UNICORNS! Unattainable creatures of fantasy! You got it Jonny! Just get better and finish up so you can come home and we can have as much Whiskey as you want! HELLS! I’ll fill the pool at RF with it if you want?

TYRION: Jon! Happy to hear from you brother! Heads up? I have it on good authority that a care package was sent via Home Base towards you lot on Friday last week I think? Fortuitously timed perhaps! 

JON: ITS SANSA BAKING ISNT IT? FUCKING YES! LANNISTER BETTER BE SHARING THAT! alright! I’m out guys! Better go call the other mother. Big love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there is only ONE more chapter - at most in Meereen! And then it’ll be reunion time!! I know! I’ve dragged it out on you all! But it is coming!


	34. SANSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GIRLS WEEKEND (sort of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Meereen next and then reunion? But Meereen NEXT and then reunion. I am SOO EXCITED ABOUT THIS ONE!

“Good morning darling! WE are here to kidnap you for the day! NIGHT TOO - if you are agreeable?” Sansa blinked rapidly in a bid to process, as her friends waltzed into her bedroom without preamble. She didn’t even know they were there! And it was barely morning! - Well? It WAS morning, and what would ordinarily be a reasonable time too - except that she had been sleeping later, between finishing up school, and her strange sleep patterns, and now because Jaime was calling whenever he had the time, which usually resulted in her being awoken by her phone at ungodly hours each night. NOT that she was complaining about hearing his exhausted, yet amazing voice every day. Not even a little bit! Not after that fear that had gripped her so completely when news broke about the attack on The Embassy.

There were no more days of wondering if he’d get a chance to call, or if she’d wake to a lonely old text, usually apologising - as though she held a grudge because he was busy trying to fight and end a WAR! And usually extolling his love. She liked that. BUT she didn’t miss it being their only contact for days on end either. And she was immensely grateful that he had heard her when she asked him to call every day - no matter the time, no matter if it was only a few seconds to say it with words, into her ears and into her heart. Because she needed that. And thankfully, she could afford to sleep a little later presently, because the wonderful staff at The Manor were quite happy to deal with her girls if they were about and she wasn’t, and because she could work at her future plans as slowly as she liked. Plus Tywin didn’t seem to mind - if anything? The man encouraged her to rest up, and enjoy the downtime. 

Ever since the Embassy was attacked, he had... She didn’t really know how to describe it? He didn’t necessarily HOVER like her Mother would have - he wasn’t overbearing in anyway? A TOUCH - High handed perhaps? He had determined that the staff were to be at her beck and call, and that if she refused to see someone about her anxiety, which she did - he had asked that she allow The Housekeeper to see to supplying her with vitamin enriched teas and juices and such, and to allow the cook to get creative with healthy foods, to at least help settle her stomach and ensure she was getting everything she needed, in a bid to help ease her system. And it HAD worked for the most part - but she wasn’t about to tell him her stomach still rolled most days. Because otherwise, he left her alone over it. But he did watch her, and he had started to encourage an increase in ‘bonding time’ - which she was absolutely agreeable too, because she really had come to enjoy his company! 

But he was so relaxed and unbothered by her - for lack of a better way to describe it? Sheer lazy tendencies of late! He brushed them off as though it was completely normal and acceptable for her to live with him - and effectively behave like a sulky teenager who only wanted to sleep and lay about! And not necessarily contribute to the household or the real life adult world out there, beyond the gates. Which told her that he was worrying too much, and yet, she was kind of enjoying it too, because it was as sweet as it was awkward. And she wasn’t exactly doing NOTHING anyway, she just wasn’t doing AS MUCH as she normally would.

Which brought her back around to the fact that there was currently two Baratheons and a Tyrell in her extravagant bedroom suite, at nine thirty seven in the morning, and she was blinking sleep out of her eyes, and twisting to pull the sheets over her naked form. Which was embarrassing to say the least, and utterly confusing otherwise! But she had gotten into the habit with Jaime, and she LIKED sleeping naked. She could just be glad that her sister wasn’t there also - as she had almost been, though she would hardly be naked if Arya had come to stay either, she supposed! 

“Do you always sleep naked? And so late! How did I not know these things about you?” She sighed tiredly and pulled a pillow over her head at Myrcellas giggling query. She didn’t want to talk, especially not whilst naked, ABOUT her being naked! “A recent development - to BOTH! As is your witnessing me sleeping VERY NAKED and rather later than usual! In my defence! This is my current bedroom. I am awake in the middle of the night to talk to Jaime every night. And this is my current bedroom - that deserves a second exclamation. Also! Kidnappers don’t usually announce their intentions to kidnap people, and they don’t tend to ask permission either - and no Marg! That isn’t an invitation to be handsy!” It was muffled, and mumbled, but she didn’t care. The tinkling laughter of all three of them was not.

She let out a tired groan and pulled the pillow away again, and shuffled to sit up, brushing her rioting mass of sleep tangled curls off her face and over her shoulder, and holding the sheet to herself for modesty. “Shireen? I know I can trust you to be kind! Would you mind passing me that shirt on the dresser chair there please? And can some one explain why I am being KIDNAPPED?” She smiled kindly to The younger girl as she held what was very obviously a button down shirt of Jaimes, out to her, and took it to pull over her head with a small blush. Whilst the other two flopped onto her bed without invite. 

“For a girls weekend of course! We had it all planned out! Arya was going to come down too, but then some training thing came up and she couldn’t. Shopping and lunch and maybe a trip to the quay to check out some of the LOCAL TALENT! Slumber party with pizza and cocktails and movies and a spa day tomorrow! And we WERE NOT going to actually ask! We were just going to whisk you away and return you tomorrow. BUT-“

“BUT when we mentioned the slumber party to Grandfather, he pointed out that you had been up each night with Uncle Jaime calling, and you may not be appreciative of not having an opinion on it - AND he reminded me of how you’re anxiety had been making you physically ill too. So we changed course! - IF you want to still have a slumber party? We can - but you can dictate the what and how, so you can still talk to Uncle Jaime or whatever - and so we don’t risk making you sick!”

Sansa sighed heavily in exasperation and a little bit of amusement too. It was sweet - adorable really, that they wanted to ‘whisk her away’ and get her out of her own head a bit too. Except that she didn’t really think that she necessarily NEEDED any sort of INTERVENTION, and this did feel a little like that. It wasn’t like she had become some hermit, shut in! She had had more contact with all of them, except for Marg, in the now two months since Ruby Fort, than she would normally, to start with! And YES, she was a bit down with Jaime being away, but not so much that she was losing herself to depression over it! He was AT WAR for the Old Gods sake! AND! She had just graduated, and was in the process of settling the next steps for herself, and taking some time off as well! Her SLOWING down? Wasn’t indicative of her not handling things herself! Her feeling SICK was all related to her ANXIETY - and was now - thanks to Tywins concern, being managed at least somewhat! 

Her friends wanting to TREAT her to a girls weekend - after the copious amounts of ‘fun time’ they had been having of late, already? Going out of their way to make a big deal about it? Was sweet, but it was also a little insulting. As was Tywin interrupting their plans to point out that maybe she shouldn’t enjoy such a thing, with the poor excuse of her health, AND his using Jaime as a scapegoat. Not that she WANTED to have a cocktail party, because she didn’t think she could actually stomach it, and because she didn’t really want to get drunk and pass out at all, let alone risking missing her chance to talk to Jaime either! BUT! That wasn’t the point! Though she could be grateful that he simply pointed out that they should ASK her and not simply ASSUME she wouldn’t object! But it did feel - ALL OF IT felt a little controlling. Like she was struggling far more than she actually was, and needed them to look after her, because she couldn’t do so herself. Which only served to have her anxiety skyrocketing and thus - her stomach rolling harshly.

She shuffled to the edge of the bed quickly, swallowing the wet in her mouth down again and again, desperately trying to stop what she knew was coming. “Sans?” She held her hand up to silence her sweet friend, her loves NON daughter. And then she run, because she had no other option, skidding and sliding over the tiles of the massive ensuite before collapsing in front of the toilet and positively exploding sick all over the inside of the bowl. And crying at the harshness of it. The vile taste, the way it came out her nose, the inability to control her breathing, or the heaving of her body, and the awful side effects of ALMOST peeing herself because of the violence of her muscles spasming. It was horrible! As horrible as it had been every other time she had done so in recent weeks.

“Right. No drinking. Probably no pizza - that’s not terribly pleasant coming back up. Sans? Honey? Just out of curiosity? Are you SURE that it’s only anxiety making you sick? Because I’ve got to-“

“It is! Please don’t finish that thought! I know where you are going with it.”

She groaned pathetically and took the cool washer that Shireen held towards her with a gentle smile - that seemed entirely too HAPPY for the current situation. OF COURSE SHE KNEW what they were implying! She had stopped ruling it out around a week ago when she realised firstly, that even an adjustment to her diet wasn’t helping, and when it clicked that she hadn’t had a single period since Ruby Fort, despite her being on the pill, and thus - having medication that was supposed to BRING IT - or LET IT HAPPEN, at certain points in time. She even realised that her boyfriends Father, and his staff likely knew too, with the change in her diet - and the vitamins and the encouragement to rest, and the lack of wine being offered of an evening, or with meals. But she was getting rather adept at finding any and every other possible excuse for it, because she didn’t WANT TO KNOW. She didn’t WANT TO FIGURE IT OUT. Not until Jaime was home and could learn of it with her. Partly because she wanted to share it with him and him alone. And partly because she was terrified and needed to know that he really meant it, when he said he was ready whenever she was. And partly because she just wanted Jaime.

“Alright. It’s just anxiety. Consider us all sold on that My Love. Now! Celly? Run your AUNTY a shower, Darling! And Shireen? Go and find her some underwear that will make her feel beautiful and sexy - but also comfortable! And we need a cute sun dress too! And our little Mam.... Our LADY SANSA! Is going to get cleaned up with our help and we are shopping! WHO SAID NEW LINGERIE? That’s right bitches! I DID! This darling is welcoming home her very own war hero - hopefully in coming weeks - Don’t pull that face Myrcella Baratheon! For the purposes of today? You can just pretend it is not your uncle - rather UNCLES who will be privy to what we buy! And then? I’m voting for SEX SHOP SHOPPING! I need new handcuffs - a certain SOMEONE broke my good fluffy ones last night! Nooooo! You two don’t have to stay with us and witness what we buy there! But you DO HAVE TO COME! And we can go get stuff for hot chocolate and s’mores and stuff for baking maybe? And we’ll have an OLD SCHOOL slumber party instead, completely innocent and very preteen! It’ll be so much fun! And that way, Sannie is alert enough to wake to her man calling in the middle of the night! Deal?”

Sansa blinked through her tears enough to smile at her crazy best friend taking charge, and she hugged her quickly in thanks as she stood slowly, laughing when the other woman pulled away awkwardly and wrinkled her nose with a small huff of laughter. “I love you darling. I do. But please shower - and brush your teeth! I’m going to help Shireen. Because YOU are going to look and feel INCREDIBLE today! And I’ll pack a bag while I’m at it! Celly can help you in here - I think that maybe? She’s the FRIEND you need in this moment? Hmm? That? And she’s more likely to fit into your clothes if you get sick on her and she needs to change!” She laughed quite loudly over the fact that she had managed to make the seemingly unshakable Margaery Tyrell all but run from the room! All because of a little vomit! As touched as she was, what embarrassment and upset she had been suffering over what was effectively SAID with her uncontrollable actions? Had quickly been replaced by amusement.

“Does he know?” She swallowed hard and met her sort of step daughter - niece - life long friends, confused eyes nervously. She didn’t WANT to talk or acknowledge the LION CUB in the room. But she would have no choice now. She just hoped she could pack it away again afterwards, so she could wait for him to be home and with her. “I don’t KNOW yet, Cell. I don’t... He hasn’t said anything if he does. And I don’t... When he comes home? I will DISCOVER it, and share with him - and then everyone else.” Her sweet friend smiled sheepishly and blinked at her with glassy eyes. - HIS EYES. Beautiful emerald pools. And then she hugged her tight, utterly uncaring about the potential for sick being rubbed onto her, and about the shower running and steaming up the bathroom around them. “I’ll make sure no one says anything or asks about anything until then. But? I am fairly sure my Grandfather would have worked it out - it explains his ATTENTIVENESS.... He’s going to be so happy... Uncle Jaime that is. - Grandfather too!” She swallowed hard and pulled back to look at her friend directly again. “And you?”

A soft hand shot to her belly gently, almost nervously, and she had to admit it wasn’t the most comfortable of touches. It reminded her of Jaime far too much, and yet not enough either. She even flashed back to his doing the same thing the last time she saw him - and what he had said... And a niggle of awareness flashed in her mind. But now wasn’t the time to process and work through THAT niggle either. “If this is more than my new Aunt and OLD, LIFE LONG, FRIEND and SISTER, being unwell with concern for someone we are both desperately missing? I will be happy and excited and maybe just a tiny bit jealous. - But happy. And in my heart? This won’t JUST be my little cousin. I hope you can be okay with that.” She huffed a laugh and cupped the younger girls face gently in her hands. “That’s because IF there is something more? It’ll be your baby sister or brother too. And I’m alright with you feeling that way. I WANT you to. Now! Can we pack this away again until he gets home? I NEED him to be the one to share it with me.”

“YES! We can and will and most definitely SHOULD! AND! I’m just going to pretend your MAN isn’t my... UNCLE for a moment and say that I think you should send pictures of what you buy today too. - Marg is embarrassing and seriously disturbing at times! BUT! She is also just trying to help you relax and have a bit of fun. Maybe you should listen.... JUST PLEASE DO NOT let me KNOW details about it?”

“Deal. That’s actually a pretty fun sounding idea. I’ll be in so much trouble!”

“NO! That’s enough of that! Get in that shower! You smell and I’m disturbed!”

She chuckled darkly to herself and turned to pull the shirt off over her head quickly, before stepping into the blissfully soothing water with a sigh of relief. “Mmm. You know? MY MAN LOOOOOVES A GOOD SHOWER. Might even be his favourite thing - especially if I’m in there with him!” 

“EWW! NO! BAD SANSA! Who are you and what did you do to my Lady like best friend! GODS! Yuck!” She couldn’t help it but to laugh uncontrollably. Two months ago, she’d have been horrified over making such a joke to anyone but Marg! Two months ago, she would have been utterly mortified and contrite over Myrcella even knowing she was having it off with Jaime - she HAD BEEN! But now? Now it just - was what it was. And her friends uncontrollable giggling told her that whilst she was disturbed? She could also see the funny side of it. “Not even a little bit yuck Celly. Very, very delicious actually!”

“Stop it! You heathen! I am having stern words with my Uncle when he comes home because he broke you!” She giggled again and stuck her face under the spray quickly to wash away any left over mess from around her mouth. “I probably will be having stern words with him too. But I’ll enjoy it!”

“SANSA!” 

——————

TEXT TO J:

PICTURES ATTACHED

I know you are busy Baby? But I need you to weigh in on a few things I bought today - today was the shopping portion of my surprise girls weekend apparently? Anyway - My boobs have grown a bit, so it seemed like a good excuse! Also? The last picture? I couldn’t decide which I liked more... The one that vibrates, or the one that is designed to stretch certain areas and also TIGHTEN others if used during... Anyway? I bought both! Let me know what you think! I love you. 

She didn’t get a reply until she was ensconced on Tyrions ridiculously cushy love seat, wrapped in her blanket, and decked out in her snowflake sleep pants and one of Jaimes well worn training tees. Hot chocolate in hand, mud mask on her face and Patrick Swayze wriggling his sexy bum on the television in front of her. And all she could do was laugh and maybe squirm just a little bit.

TEXT FROM J:

Fuck me woman! I nearly knocked myself out walking into a pole in the mess tent! Which - also means that a good portion of my soldiers are now laughing their asses of at me! YES to FUCKING ALL OF IT! You really bought those plugs? I can’t fucking wait to come home! And just so you are well aware? Teasing me so has resulted in a full TEN strikes being added to your tally! I’m going to shower - because now I have no choice! But I LOVE YOU! I love you so damned much! And I MISS YOU! - I miss your tits too. And they look... I’ve gotta go! Love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAA DAA! 
> 
> Denial it IS! - WAS? 
> 
> So she knows and has known consciously for a week - likely longer unconsciously... BUT she doesn’t want to know YET!
> 
> And YES! This was a bit of a throw back to Myrcella and Tommen walking in on a naked, sleeping Sansa at Jaimes! Because that chapter was FUN!
> 
> Thoughts?


	35. JON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s say BUBYE TO MEEREEN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one before reunion - and a pretty important one for Jonny!

Saying goodbye was going to be a lot harder than he had expected it to be. But then, he had been exposed to his Father, and even his Aunt too, for far longer, in a far closer capacity, in the six or so weeks that he had been stationed at The Embassy - which also just happened to be his FAMILY’s home, - than he had been in his entire twenty six - nearly twenty seven years previously. Even more so, since he and his Father had been injured nearly three weeks prior. He had even been reintroduced to the Uncle he barely remembered from his childhood. And THAT had been and enlightening moment that he’d have nightmares about for some time to come! Not that he should judge of course! But it was a frightening reminder of the increased chances of severe health issues - including and almost even ESPECIALLY hereditary mental health issues. Thanks to the centuries - possibly even longer, of extremely close inbreeding in their ancestry. It wasn’t the only thing that would leave him with nightmares. A lot of it would. In fact the only reason he’d even been able to meet with Viserys, was because the very real threats that had caused said nightmares, had been subdued and dealt with. But there would still be nightmares from these nightmares. 

Not least of which was seeing a fucking gun being pointed at his Father, that same gun firing, the muzzle flash and the almost slow motion reaction, the searing pains of being shot... And watching his Father fall... All he could think in that moment, was that he finally fucking found him - found SOMETHING with the man whom he had spent a good portion of his life, resenting. - ALL of it actually! And in that moment, he was going to die before his eyes?! But then time had sped up again and that same fucking gun was pressing hard to his brothers head. And that was almost as terrifying - more so, in so many ways. Unlike with his Father, he hadn’t been close enough to get between that fucking gun, and his mentor, friend and brothers, head. His sweet sisters loving and supportive one day husband. Unlike with his Father? His life WOULD be irrevocably changed if that trigger was pulled. Which had been a shitty thought to have - but he had had it anyway. Jaime had had his back, for so long that he didn’t really remember him NOT having it. He was an integral part of the family who had loved him his whole life. And the fear and pain and rage he felt had been more than overwhelming. He didn’t even remember lifting his weapon or firing it. But that would haunt him too! THE BLOOD, the smell! The fear and pride that gripped his heart, the moment he realised his actions had left Jaime with his head, the fear and pride he had felt when he spotted his girl flying into the room like a vicious little wildling, snarling and snapping just like the she wolf he determined in that moment, he’d make her one day - if she allowed it!

And the things they saw, the things they learned? The details that Daenerys had shared with he and his Father both, in the darkest hours of the night, when his Father had been released into the care of the physician he had hired to look after Dany. She had been haunted, devastated, distrustful and full of rage after learning that it was people she had welcomed into their home, under the guise of them being genuine refugees. One of whom she had stabbed in the neck herself, in a bid to protect Brienne Tarth from her, during the attack on The Embassy. Girls that had sold them out alongside The Tyroshi captains. Girls that she had befriended and tried to help, had been the reason she had been kidnapped and hurt. They had been the ones to pass information on to The Harpies, and subsequently their financiers. And if it hadn’t been for Daario Naharis? And his knowledge of it all, running interference to protect his split loyalties? They’d have been in even more hot water.

But Dany had needed to unload all of it, and they - though pained by it, needed to hear it - know it. At least his Father had. He was not really much more than a stranger, but she had asked it of him, and he had given, just as he would have Rhaenys, or Sansa, or Arya. And the truth of it all, would haunt him forever more. But he would carry that for her, because the distance between them and he and his siblings, wasn’t anymore her fault than it was his. She was younger than all of them, and even they hadn’t tried overly hard since becoming adults themselves, so expecting her to do so, was hypocritical at the very least. Even his Father - he had been a shit Father, there wasn’t any question in that. But he had been a grown man, for some time now, and he never bothered to try to fix things either. It was something that had altered - however slightly, in his time there. He’d try - for Dany, even if not for himself.

He’d try for himself too. Thanks to Lannister’s refusal to let him help settle things, he had had a lot of time to take notice. To see that his old man wasn’t uninterested anymore. If anything? He seemed pretty guilt ridden and melancholy every time he looked at him - watched him, STUDIED him. Which he fucking should be! But after everything? Almost watching him die? After the way the man woke in the hospital calling his name? Calling for his son? Terrified by the idea that he was dead? He just couldn’t HATE him like he really deserved. Like he thought always had. He didn’t really have the energy to hate him.

Especially when he was expelling so much of it, being pissed at Jaime for not letting him help! Which he kind of understood, he couldn’t really be impartial, keep his head, enough to sort through those who would be processed and held until they could be handed over to face the International War Tribunal that was coming for them. He couldn’t physically help any cleanup around The Embassy, or care for any of their injured, or WORK as guard, as he had been doing - not with broken ribs. And he wasn’t in the right frame of mind to be facing the reality of the men and women they had to send home in boxes either. The one and only thing that he had been permitted to deal with, was his report. Which had not been an easy thing to work through. So he did understand. He just hated feeling useless. And even more so, feeling like a burden.

Truthfully? He had just been going a bit stir crazy. It had taken almost as long to settled everything, organise who was staying on to maintain presence and act as peacekeepers, who would be remaining to hunt out any lingering Harpy cells in the area, who would be sent to Qarth the deal with The members of The House Of The Undying and processing them under suspicion of involvement of a terrorist plot and actions too. Who would be returning home for a final time, and who would be returning injured too. As well as staggering the departures of everyone who was leaving, so as not to ABANDON the situation, and overwhelm both those remaining for an extended period, and Home Base, as they tried to process everyone as they returned too.

Not that he should - or would complain, outside of his head, at any rate! Because six weeks was a frankly unheard of time frame, to not only see an end to the mission, but also close it out and head home! It was quite simply? MIRACULOUS that they had pulled off such a feat, culminating a final multifaceted strike that ended things almost entirely, in ONE DAY! Only Lord Commander Jaime Lannister could command such a thing, and expect it to work! Which is why it did - they all knew it! It had worked, because it was sheer madness and not even those who had been effectively spying on them, had believed that he would try something like it. Not a single Commander or soldier had questioned it either. Yet with the likes of Bronn Blackwater and Sandor Clegane and Addam Marbrand, himself - Tormund Giantsbane and Brienne Tarth too? At his back? AND with his reputation? It wasn’t a surprise that no one questioned him. Anymore than it was a surprise that he’d followed through AND succeeded!

They weren’t going home without loses, no one was coming out unscathed or unchanged. But they were going home, even those who didn’t make it. Because they had had The Kingslayer right there beside them. And not that Jon would ever tell the cocky bastard! But he was his hero - even if he was the one who saved the mans life, personally. Because Jaime had saved them all, he had ended it. He had made it possible for his Aunt to come home again. And he had stopped a dangerous reemergence of slavery. Not without help, he knew that! But he had. And he was his hero. Had been since he was an angry young man who needed an outlet for his rage. And now he was taking him home again.

—————

“You ready Jon Boy?” He huffed a quiet laugh and met the older mans wicked grin with one of his own. “Aye! More than! I won’t bother asking if you are - I’m not an idiot.” Jaime laughed heartily and clapped a hand to his good shoulder in a show of manly affection and groaned dramatically! “Brother? I have been ready to be back in your sisters arms since the moment I got the call! And six weeks is a long fucking time without even the gentlest of touches from my girl. Considering we’ve been together for only TEN WEEKS today? That’s really saying something! I’m a month late on proposing for fucks sake! Time to go home!” He grimaced slightly and shoved the idiot playfully off of himself. “You’re hedging mighty close to overshare territory there Lannister! Keep it clean! She’s still my sister!” If his shoulder and ribs weren’t so sore, and they were in public where they could be seen? He might have been tempted to slap him around the ears for the shit eating grin and the way he waggled his eyebrows, at that. The fucker!

“Oh Jonny! There’ll be nothing clean about it when I’m done making up for lost time! Fuck! I can’t wait!” He growled slightly and half gagged and he definitely scowled, and it only served to make the man laugh harder. “Sucks that you CAN’T hit me right now doesn’t it? But you can calm down! You know I love that girl more than the air in my own lungs - and I’ll be marrying her just as soon as she will let me! NOW! How are you with? Need me to ‘look the other way’ so you can get that punch in finally?” He snorted a laugh and shook his head, turning slightly to look at his Father. The man was ‘overseeing’ their departure, but it was pretty obvious to everyone, himself included - that he didn’t WANT to see certain departures. Even if his stiff, detached demeanour showed otherwise. “Nah. The urge to do that disappeared a few weeks back brother.” 

He swallowed hard and looked back at his mentor silently, twitching his lips slightly at the sad smile the man wore, as he pensively studied the men that were once his brothers in arms too. “I get that. And I’m glad you do too. I’ll be about if you need to talk about it. You know that.” Jon sighed heavily and clapped his shoulder gently. 

“Aye. I do. Always have old man. But? It’s time, - if we don’t go say our goodbyes? It’ll be taking time out of getting home. And I know better than to risk Lady Sansas wrath! She might be a Lady? But she’s a scary one with the teeth and claws of a she wolf.”

“Yes. She. Is.”

“Seriously? That’s fucked up! Go extoll on your excitement over seeing your girlfriend to someone who doesn’t take issue with thinking on my sisters sex life!”

“Just trying to lighten the mood Jonny! It’s a beautiful day! And there’s a beautiful little woman waiting for me at the end of it!”

“Keep it up? And I’ll be leading a mutiny on the plane Brother! I’ll have ya hogtied and gagged and shoved in with the cargo, so I don’t have to listen to ya!”

“That’s alright! I’ll nap - might need it - I can be preemptive there!”

“Seven fucking hells! I shoulda let that bastard shoot ya!”

——————

Saying goodbye to his Father was hard. Harder than he expected and harder than it ever had been before. Considering there had been a time or two where he had been devastated as a little kid, watching the man walk out of his life again? That was saying something. He COULD claim that it was because this time it was him walking away? A bit over a month ago, he’d have found that to be a rather hilarious little slip of karma. Yet there he was, holding the mans tall, lithe and shuddering form as tightly as his aching ribs and both of the bung shoulders would allow. For the first time in a long time - he didn’t hate him. - He didn’t necessarily like or even LOVE him - even if he did and just didn’t want to admit it. But he had hope, the kind that he had taught himself to let go of so many times already. And he loved it, and hated it with equal measure. “I shouldn’t ask-“

“Aye. You shouldn’t. But I’ll call, all the same.” 

He pulled back enough to meet the mans eye, showing him without words, that he did mean it. Before stepping back and holding his uninjured arm out to his sobbing Aunt, and tucking her in as close as he could without wincing, and dropping a kiss to the top of her head. “I’ll call. Best I can do for now. But I expect the same in return though. And I’ll... I’ll talk to Aegon and Rhaenys - I make no promises. But they... They were worried... Not just about me... And not just about Dany either.” His Father cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable, possibly even a bit hurt - rather more likely, feeling the guilt he had earned all on his own. “Thank you. I’ve Ahh... I’ve already made sure the numbers I have for all of you are correct - I checked them against what Dany had. It probably doesn’t mean much - but I’ve always checked that I had them right. I just... Never bothered to use them.”

Jon sighed wearily, wincing slightly at the anger and resentment that those words caused to rise up in his chest. “Funny. I know you’ve never used them. But then I’ve not bothered to use the one I’ve got, since I was quite a bit younger, than the grown man I am now, either.”

“Well! You BOTH suck! I’ve used them!” He snickered at the small woman still tucked under his arm and shook his head at the impish grin on her blotchy, tear soaked face. “Aye. You have.” She blushed lightly and sighed as she shoved him away gently and stepped away to hug his girl tight as she stepped up beside him. “I am NOT ready for the two of you to leave me! But I get it! Time to go home! Just!” She pulled back and took his hand in the one that she wasn’t clinging to Ygrittes with. “We ARE coming home - to visit at least - as soon as things settle down here. Home to Dragonstone. And.... I’d really like it if you guys would think about coming for a little bit too? And... If Rhaenys and Aegon would be alright with it? I want them to come too?”

He chuckled darkly at how much she was reminded of his sweet lady sister - and his actual sister too, with the pleading light behind her big eyes. She looked NOTHING like any of them - except Aegon, who was his brother to start with, and only similar in colouring! The only thing she had in common physically with any of his SISTERS was her short stature - which made her a bit like Arya - except that they didn’t share any blood! And yet, he was as much a sucker for that look on her, as he was very well known for it, with Sansa and Rhaenys, who could both wield such a look, like a bloody weapon! “Aye. I’ll be there. WE will be there. You just let me know when. You will have to meet my boy. Actually? Remind me Yg - when we get in the trucks? I want to check and make sure he’s home or coming home, for when we get there.” 

His girl snorted a laugh and shook her head at him, giving him that ‘you know nothing Jon’ look, that drove him mad. “Aye! Finally thought of my boy did ya? He’s fine. Lya ended up taking him home to Winterfell when Sans decided to go stay with Lannister’s old boy instead of going home to their place. And AYE! She’s bringing him home with her - he’s probably beat us there, if I know my Mother in law at all! Her and Cat would be there, stocking our house with food and cleaning it - probably Sans and Jais place too. Never mind that Sannies been in Kings Landing for weeks now and probably already saw to doing exactly that for BOTH our houses!” He grinned sheepishly and nodded in thanks. Truthfully? He wouldn’t be able to do much more than dress himself in the mornings if it wasn’t for his wild woman! He knew it - and so did she!

“Ghost - right? Your dog?”

“Aye Ghost. But he’s a wolf, little dragon. A pure bred Northern Westerosi Direwolf - all the Starks have them. Jon boys generation anyway. Ghost looks scary - and he is when he needs to be, but mostly he’s a lamb of a boy and you can meet him, - and his litter mates, anytime. Lady even lives in Kings Landing too, these days. Fancies herself a lapdog for Lannister there, and a Mama wolf to his demon twins! She thinks his cats are her pups - it’s hilarious! But the others will welcome ya, and introduce their wolves, whenever ya ready. And you? Old man?” His girl stepped around his Aunt and actually hugged his Father too. Odd as it was to see! “If you want a second - maybe hundredth chance? You want to maybe get to know the other side? The Starks at least - actually fucking try this time yeh? And work on winning Sansa first. She’ll be a hard one to crack for you? But you prove yourself to her? She will pull the rest into line. Just not the older generation. - Maybe SOME of em too actually... Not many people will stand against Lady Sansas rule. I got no advice for The Martells - except this: stay away from Obey! The mans nuts.” He chuckled darkly at his Fathers almost rueful smile. 

“Mmm. I think I know well enough where to cut my losses Ygritte. Maybe one day, when I’ve proven... Maybe I’ll get to meet this enigma who turned Jaime Lannister into a real boy. For now I’ll just focus on trying with my children hmm?”

“It’s good ta have goals right? I’m out! I’ll see ya all when I’m looking at yas next! Don’t keep us waitin too long, Jonny. Else one of us might gag the Lord Commander - and that will have us filling out reports and paperwork for a month - trying to explain it!”

He huffed a laugh to himself and scrubbed the back of his neck as his girlfriend and the love of his life sauntered away, hollering at the man she claimed as her uncle, and fellow redheaded Northman, as she did. “She’s a colourful girl.” He smirked in amusement at the sight of his Father blinking rapidly at her retreating back, and his Aunts wide smile as she watched her go too. Colourful alright! As subtle a sledgehammer - and he LOVED her for it! “Aye. That’s one way to put it. She doesn’t mince her words. Typical Northern girl.” He smirked in amusement at the way the man squirmed JUST A LITTLE BIT, at his talking about NORTHERN GIRLS! 

Then he sighed, and leaned in to kiss his Aunts head again, and hold his hand out to his Father. “I should go. She wasn’t actually wrong about Lannister. It’ll be a long flight if we have to listen to his carrying on! Can’t wait to give him back to Sansa! Might get some peace for a bit when we do!” His Father took his hand and held tight, for far longer than was normal for a handshake. It was nice, that for a change, it was him clinging - not the other way around. “I’ll wish you luck for the flight, if that’s the case. And... I’ll talk to you soon?” He sighed softly and nodded as he pulled his hand back. “I’ll let you know when we land... And we’ll see how we go after that.” He swallowed hard and nodded at the small smile that earned him. It was uncomfortable, and yet it wasn’t at all. “Look after yourself - and each other... And I’ll... Talk to ya.. I guess?”

“I’d like that. Thank you... For everything - coming in the first place... And-“

“Ya don’t need to thank me. We’re family right?” He smirked at that, and nodded as he walked away. Back towards the family he chose, to fly home to the families he had always known. He looked back too, only for a moment - but it was something he never thought he’d do, all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! Don’t lynch me for it! Rhaegar is still a dick - who deserves to have a whole colony of fire ants dropped in his bed! BUT! I felt like this was an important thing for Jon - to at least WANT to want a relationship, and it was important for him to have his shit dad want it too!
> 
> Plus - you know? Actually ‘speaking to’ the close out of the campaign was a necessary step too!
> 
> Ygritte was vicious and straightforward and I LOVED IT!
> 
> And Jaimes excitement is fairly well a reflection of my own BECAUSE REUNION IS COMING UP NEXT!!


	36. JAIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REUNION!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all fluff and sap and over the top! BUT I LOVE IT! So I hope you do too!

He could breathe again. Feel again. It had been a long flight, and the longest of weeks all up, but it was done finally and he was home. And she was right there, wrapping her arms around his neck like a clinging vine. Looking and smelling sweeter than any flower could ever have a hope to. He had her and he was not letting go ever again. Never in his life had he been so excited for anything, the way he had been for that exact moment. He had even driven his men to madness over it. Though he did focus himself on work once they were in the air, but even that was partially for her. Because if he knocked at least some of it over, reports and the like? He’d not have to worry over it later and potentially cut into time he could be spending with her. But none of it mattered at all in that moment - because it was THAT moment that he had been so desperate for.

So much so that he couldn’t help but laugh happily and then groan as he hauled her up against his chest, making those magnificent long legs dangle, feet off the ground, so he could spin her around in his excitement. He nudged his way past her hair, pointedly telling her to get her pretty little head out of his neck and then he grinned wickedly, his heart so swollen up it almost blocked his damned throat as she let out an adorable shriek of laughter and rested her face against his in needy cat like affection. 

“Jaime.” 

He hummed happily at the way she breathed his name and pressed forward to drink from those perfect pink lips that he knew were as soft as the softest of pillows and tasted like home. And then he spun her again, because honestly? He was just so fucking happy, and it was either crazy excitement, or tears, or he was hauling her into his arms and rudely dismissing everyone, to stomp off so they could be alone. Much as he like the last idea best? He knew he couldn’t - he would get in shit for it and not just from her, but from his boss too, because he had yet to be processed and help process the others returning. And the second was hard enough to stop from doing without relying on his excitement to draw attention away from the prickling sensation behind his eyes.

“I’m never putting you down. Never letting go again. You’re good with that right Baby?” He grinned against her lips as she giggled and nipped at him playfully. “Alright - I’m making it clear now though, that I make no excuses about being heavy! But Jai? Please stop spinning me... I REALLY don’t want to ruin this by ALMOST vomiting on you AGAIN!” He scoffed at the idea that she could be heavy! He worked out enough for that to not really be an issue - plus she helped by hanging on so damned tight anyway! And then his heart was in his throat. And he was studied those glorious and watery blue orbs that he had so missed staring into. She was still getting sick. “Something you might want to tell me Red?” He barely breathed the words across her lips before she was blushing softly and gnawing at her lip as she was want to do when she was nervous and overthinking things. And he couldn’t help the smile that stretched over his face - the way his heart thumped and his whole body shook. She didn’t need to say it. She hadn’t needed to - he had known for six weeks now. 

But she wasn’t going to answer him either apparently, she had completely clammed up on him, which was a little bit endearing. He lowered her down until her feet were on the tarmac again, and dragged his hands gently up her body and around to cup her stunning face gently - savouring every soft inch of her under his hands as he did. Completely uncaring of if it was maybe a little bit too x-rated of a gesture for the very public surrounds. He tipped her face and kissed her again softly, saving the poor battered beauty that was her sweet lip, from the wolf’s fangs. “I’ll assume you have figured it out too, if you’re really refusing to answer hmm?” He grinned at the way her eyes widened in shock and then narrowed dangerously. “You KNEW! I KNEW IT! HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN? Since the showcase? Right? Why didn’t you TELL ME!” He winced and laughed obnoxiously loudly, as she slapped at his shoulder and flushed heavily, until he pinned her in his arms completely to save himself from her vicious attack. “You haven’t TOLD ME yet either Red! We MIGHT be talking about entirely different things right now!”

“That’s because I DO NOT KNOW! I haven’t... TESTED anything.” He blinked at her in astonishment and then pulled back slightly, noting the way she was almost curling in on herself. She hadn’t known how he’d react, and she was almost scared. Which was probably pretty reasonable - now that he thought on it. This was the first time she was experiencing such a thing, and he had been gone, not there to support her and help her deal with the reality of what they both KNEW was happening without any fucking tests to tell them. Even he had clocked the increase in her tits visually, before she was even within a hundred feet of him. He cocked his head and smiled gently at her, waiting for her to see that he was more than alright. “I don’t need to test... But I didn’t want to... Until you were home with me - to share it.” He hummed in understanding and nudged her nose with his own affectionately, before kissing the very tip for a few beats. “Tell me Baby girl.”

He was so in love with her that it was frankly ridiculous! And in that moment, as she swallowed hard and straightened herself before him, holding one of his wrists with her soft hand, and cupping his jaw with the other, not allowing for any distance to make way between their bodies? He had never loved her more. She was perfect and beautiful and sweet and all his. “Jai?” She let out a slow fortifying breath and smiled just a little bit. “I think that I might be pregnant.” And she was the mother of his baby too! He didn’t wait for more words, he leaned in and kissed her hard. Letting all of his feelings and thoughts rush out of him and into her as he licked into her perfect mouth and savoured her.

“My Baby girl? My Red? My Lady Wolf? I think you might be pregnant too. And yes, I’ve been thinking it since the weekend I left. You nearly vomited on me remember? And I think that maybe you’ve been carrying around that little piece of US since our very first night - our first weekend together at least. So I think... That you are two and a half months in. Ten weeks. A quarter of the way there, My Love. AND I think that I am going to ask forgiveness right now - so you don’t yell at me later - although I’d be alright with that too hmm?” It all came out on an almost embarrassingly rushed ramble! But he needed it all said! He needed her to know everything in his head. She blinked at him in confusion for a minute and then stared wide eyed at him as he dropped to his knees before her. - He shouldn’t do it. He shouldn’t make it so fucking obviously! If the silly girl hadn’t even tested herself yet? He shouldn’t be effectively telling the world! But fucked if he cared a wit about that! Fucked if he wasn’t excited. Fucked if the test was necessary anyway, when he traced her belly with a firm hand, there was a rather distinct firmness that he knew well, was not normally present - just above her pubic bone. He knew her body so intimately that he’d notice even small changes! This was not a small change - it was a very telling one, in his mind. His baby was in there. And that thought made him so very happy.

“Jaime?” He grinned up at her tear stained, puffy and very red face, as she stared at him with a clearly confused mix of shock, irritation, embarrassment and a rather healthy dosing of bashful love and affection too. Which was felt even more so as her fingers found their way into his hair to gently comb it away so she could study him and process what he had just done. He pressed his lips to her belly - completely uncaring that everyone - media rats included could see him. 

“Hello in there, My little love. I don’t know if you can feel it? But Daddy is APPARENTLY being horribly inappropriate and I’m embarrassing your beautiful Mama. Also? I think I’m in trouble for not having told her that I thought you were there before she did - but in my defence? I wanted her to have that excitement of finding out for herself - and I didn’t WANT to be away when she did. I’m sorry about that too - if she shook you up too much with her worrying! AND I wanted to give you the heads up? Because that is very much our dynamic and it’s best you get used to us now alright? I drive her crazy - and she loves me anyway! Because Mama is quite simply? The most incredible person in the world my little love. ALSO? I’m telling you RIGHT NOW! I am and will ALWAYS BE your favourite person in the whole world. - NOT EITHER OF YOUR GRANDFATHERS! Just so we are clear. And I love you and your Mama more than anything else in this whole world.”

He was fit to burst, as his girl burst into tears and bent low to pepper his face in needy kisses. He was kind of expecting to be in serious trouble for that! So he’d take it happily. And he’d do his best to not draw attention to the whooping and hollering around them. She didn’t need to be embarrassed by the show they were putting on. “I can’t believe you did that! I haven’t even admitted it until now Jaime! And I haven’t tested it and no one KNOWS! - well some do - Your Dad and the staff and Cell, Marg and Shireen all guessed it too? And maybe Arya has worked it out? - BUT no one has been TOLD and no one has said anything because... Because I just wanted - needed you... And they got that!” He tipped his head back and laughed happily, pushing her back just enough so he could jump up and haul her into his arms again, tangling her up good and tight, so she couldn’t ever get away. “Well? Now they know. And if you are so concerned with CONFIRMING it with a test? We will stop and get one somewhere on our way home - AND THEN you can tell everyone else if you want - however you want. But you should know that YOUR Dad has known almost as long as I have - only a day less - not even actually? Hours after I first suspected it, I think? - AND he believed it real before me. I was sure I was being paranoid for quite a good while. He figured it out from my reaction to Rickons HILARIOUS joke.”

He nuzzled his face into her neck, and laid heavy, needy kisses and nips to the soft, sensitive skin there, more than a little pleased with his circumstances. More than a little bit happy and content and in love with the turns his life had taken. “So everyone knew but me? Gods! That’s embarrassing! And I’m sorry about Rickon! Gods! His pulling that THE DAY you figured it out - or the next day? Or whatever? How didn’t you kill him!” He chuckled darkly and shook his head, peering over at their waiting family members quickly from around her soft hair. “Oh your Father and I have magnificent plans to repay that little shit Storm, Red. Don’t you worry! But... I think that maybe - it’s time I share you a bit, and probably greet everyone else too. - Your mother clearly didn’t know and she is sobbing over there, probably itching to steal you away from me.” He smiled gently and loosened his hold, just enough so she could pull back and look over for herself quickly, blushing profusely and smiling so sheepishly that he couldn’t help but laugh at her. “Come on my little Mama. I’ll take you to her - it looks like Lady is trying to break my Fathers hand to get to us too. I should probably save her before she burns her bridges with her Grandfather.

He cocked a questioning brow at her snort of amusement. “Oh please! Lady is smitten with her Gramps and he’s just as bad! But right now the only one she wants is her Daddy! I didn’t bring the twins though! They are at home and they are not happy about the staff not being there to see to their every whim either! So be prepared for them to follow you around too.” He snorted a laugh and shook his head. Not actually all that surprised that she had somehow managed to win his Fathers staff over so well that they spoiled his cats. And more than a little curious over his Fathers supposed love for his big girl too. And also HIGHLY amused by her calling him the wolf’s GRAMPS! “That requires some elaboration, I think! BUT! Not now. Let’s greet this lot, so I can go and sort what I need to inside, and then have my stuff packed into my truck. AND THEN WE ARE GOING HOME! WAIT! How many people are staying in our house presently?” He groaned petulantly at her wincing and sheepish smile and half flopped so she had to drag him forward. Just his fucking luck! Crazy, over indulgent sex, on every single surface in their home was just not happening apparently! Which was a bit fucking rude really! He had six weeks to make up for and new lingerie and toys to investigate! Damned family being all loving and caring!

“Oh stop! They will hear you! You’ll be fine with being restricted to our bedroom!” He burst out laughing at the realisation that he had been muttering that loudly enough for her to hear! And he wasn’t a bit sorry for it either! It was too funny!

——————

“Welcome home. I’ll assume congratulations are also in order? Did you tell her yourself, or did she figure it out, at last?” He chuckled darkly at his Fathers low, dry words brushing over his shoulder almost silently, as he hugged the man in greeting. It felt nice - to hug his old man. Strange - it seemed MORE than their usual, perfunctory AFFECTIONS. But then? He had been in a rather more dangerous situation than he had been meant to be too, and the man hid it well, but he knew he worried when he was deployed - even if he refused to acknowledge it. He pulled back with a cocky smirk, more than proud to finally give his Father this moment. “Thank you. And indeed they are! I had to weasel it out of her, but she did figure it out too. So for the sake of actually saying it? Dad? I’m going to be a Father! GODS! That’s sounds... WOW!” He stepped back and processed that for a moment... 

Saying it out loud like that? Hit him hard. And it earned him a rather terrifyingly smug and utterly arrogant smile too! “You are. And I am very happy to hear it. More so, being that you have the chance to know it. I feared that you may not, with the attack on The Embassy. Now I think someone has her nose out of joint over being restrained AND over being forgotten by her FATHER? Brace yourself, as it is, I’ll need to see someone about putting my shoulder back in place.” 

It was all the warning he got, before his Father let go and he was on his back with a whining, excited, whimpering overgrown pup the size of one of those little horses, on top of him. He groaned loudly at the impact and the way the air left his body completely as she wiggled her way to laying fully on top of him to show him just how happy she was to see him. “Ugh! Seven Hells Dad! If you wanted a break from the emotional speak you could have just said so! Alright My girl! I can’t fucking breathe here Lady! I’m happy to see you too, but I can pat you, without you crushing me! RED! Baby? A little help!”

“But she missed you so much! Look how happy she is!” 

He groaned pathetically at his girlfriends clear amusement at the situation, and hugged the big beast to himself defeat. Grimacing as she licked his ear and let out a little yip that just did not suit a beast her size at all. “Alright. Yes - you are cute and I missed you too, but you are really heavy and now I have drool in my ear, so would you mind terribly, getting up and behaving like a Lady? I’ll give you as many cuddles and pats as you like when we get home? Hmm? But right now? I have people I have to greet too girl.” She yipped again as everyone around him laughed over his negotiating with a wolf, but he didn’t care because she did actually get off him with a final lick to his face, and sat almost prancing on the spot, beside him. “Thank you.”

“Ahh? As a representative of the people you have to greet Brother? I for one? Am all for leaving the hugs until we get back to your place and you’ve washed Lady’s exuberant greeting off.”

“Me too Uncle Jaime! I REALLY want to hug you? But... You’re all slobbery!” He sat up slowly, tugging at the training shirt he had on under his uniform enough to wipe some of Lady’s excitement off of his face and ear quickly, and shooting his brother a rather amused and exasperated look, and then his beautiful giggling, niece too. The daughter who couldn’t ever really be, but who was all the same. She had clearly been crying, but Lady had put a stop to that. “Too bad!” He jumped up and bent to hug his protesting brother, rubbing his face and hair all over him, and laughing heartily at the loud protests. And then he chased a shrieking Myrcella to do the same, making her squeal and laugh. He left Tommen be though, and settled for a one armed hug when he finally let Myrcella go, because he didn’t object to his unexpected slobber issue! And he was forgiving of his finding it utterly hilarious.

It felt good. He was home. These people - no matter their issues, or their differences or the miscommunications? They were his people. Since the introduction of his girl, and the dramatic exit of his sister from their lives? They had grown so much beyond what they had been. And he loved it. Coming home to this? Was just... DIFFERENT. Better. And soon he’d be bringing his for real, out in the open, Tell the whole damned world, child, into this family? And he was actually pretty happy to expose them to it. He couldn’t wait. He had never been so fucking happy, in his whole life, as he was in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! He’s HOME! And he knows and she knows they made a little itty bitty, genetically blessed baby lion cub! 
> 
> I KNOW! It’s utterly ridiculous how fluffy I made it! But? REASONS! 
> 
> Also? LADY!!!! She’s so happy!


	37. SANSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REUNION PART TWO!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not even remotely sorry!

“Jaime Lannister! STOP! My Gods! We have guests downstairs!” She attempted to squirm away from his needy fingers and hungry mouth again. Not that she really WANTED to get away. And that was made rather obvious to him too, with her shrieks of laughter. - Gods! How she had missed him! AND his needy antics! But she hadn’t lied! They had a house and rear yard full of people, ready and waiting to welcome he and Jon and Ygritte and their brothers in arms, home! There was a full blown party going on and he had absolutely no interest in them, beyond making his point known, when he scooped her up into his arms, and gave a frankly lecherous wink to those around them, before stalking up the stairs and into their bedroom with her, amidst embarrassing whoops and wolf whistles.

“Mmm. No. I didn’t invite those people! Besides! It’s completely reasonable that a soldier AND a man, might want ONLY his PREGNANT girlfriend after having just returned from war to be TOLD he’s going to be a Daddy.... In a NEW and terribly exciting way! He MIGHT even want to be called DADDY for a bit, because of it!” She burst out laughing at the way he waggled his eyebrows and dropped down to shove her shirt up and out of his way to lay smacking kisses to her belly. She pushed her fingers into his hair, dislodging the cute little ponytail that he had pulled it back into after Lady’s loving greeting, to hold him still, cuddle him to her. Utterly embarrassed. - So completely in love with her ridiculous, wonderful man.

“You do realise that I STILL haven’t done a TEST to PROVE THAT! You actually STOPPED and BOUGHT one on our way home - just like you threatened you would! BUT? It’s in that bag on the floor! You know? I’m NOT sure it’ll be conclusive if I pee on it after UNPROTECTED SEX Jaime.” His groan was so hilariously dramatic and petulant and it only made her laugh harder. “I don’t need a test Red! I know every INCH of this incredible body! I KNOW my baby is carrying my baby because this belly is just too firm.... Right here!” He tugged her hand out of his hair and pulled it around to press firmly over the ‘bump’. Not that it was a BUMP yet, but there was a very distinctive firmness and a tiny little curve, if you knew what to look for. Even more so when she was laid flat in her back, as she was presently. “And your breasts? Seven hells? Those? I’m going to need to wait to investigate those, because Baby? I’m losing WHOLE DAYS to worshipping those beauties when I turn my attention to them!” She blushed profusely, and darted an almost self conscious hand over the slightly swollen mounds. Making him chuckle darkly, and wink at her! 

OF COURSE he would notice the changes to her body! That didn’t mean that she didn’t want to TEST it, all the same! Especially now that he was home, and so, so excited. She hadn’t known what to expect. It had dawned on her a good few weeks ago, and she had refused to acknowledge it until it twigged as a possibility, to her friends. Since then, she had been unable to ‘pack it away’ back into the recesses of her subconscious. She had been hyper aware of every little change and nuance of her body. She had been analysing and overanalysing every word ever spoken on such a future prospect, between she and her man. She had even dissected their last interaction and his every word, said and unsaid, and his every action and non action, every twitch of his perfect lips, and the shine of his eyes too! 

All in a bid to convince her terrified heart, that he really did want her and this. In a bid to calm her fears that it was just happening too fast. And that he might not be comfortable with it doing so. There wasn’t anything they could or WOULD be doing about it anyway! But she didn’t want to force his hand before he was ready either. But his reaction had been everything and more! So much more. And she was so very overwhelmed with just how much she could love him in that moment! After weeks of worrying every moment and missing him every moment. Being in his arms again had been like coming home! But then when he kissed her, and dropped down to his knees in his excitement, and talked to their baby with so much love! Something had just melted inside of her. And now she just needed that test, for irrefutable proof that their baby was really there, and she wasn’t dreaming.

“How about? You let me eat you out REAL QUICK! And then you can go pee on your stick, and we can make out like teenagers while we wait for the result. AND THEN we can celebrate by making love? Don’t worry! It’ll be quick, it HAS BEEN TOO LONG MY LOVE! I might just burst from tasting you yet! And then I’ll shower BOTH my Lady’s MESSES off of me - and we can go entertain the freeloaders in our home?” She burst out laughing again, half sobbing because she was just so overcome with the fact that he was actually home, and she had been lost to her thoughts for a moment, whilst he was still very much a slave to his excited neediness! She was so relieved that he was so happy and in love, and yet amused by the idea that he wanted to go down on her so desperately in that moment. 

“Okay! I realise how wrong that sounded! But I promise - I’ve already washed Lady’s kisses off my face - so you know? No sharing fluids or anything of the sort, when I kiss YOUR LADY BITS! You know? I just realised that I have to SHARE! My baby is inside of you right now and I’m NOT! Rude!”

“JAIME! My GODS! Get out of that, and come up here!”

He didn’t hesitate at all, no matter that she swatted his questing fingers away from her very ready LADY BITS, poorly hidden behind utterly drenched and ruined lace panties. If anything, he seemed to almost bounce up over her to cage her under him, with his elbows beside her head, and his knees in line with her hips. “I LOVE YOU. So much. And I missed you. You being gone? In danger? I KNOW it’s your job and I’m so proud of you for WHO YOU ARE! But Baby? I felt like I was breathing with only one lung, on my good days, and trying to do so underwater, on the bad. And I.” She let out a huge, shuddering breath, studying his handsome face and blushing softly at the intensity she found in his gorgeous eyes. “When I... When I worked it out? All I wanted was you. And I wanted to be able to take a test, and have you hold me until it was time to check. And now I can. I know it’s stupid Jai-“ He pushed his lips against hers gently, stopping her words with such infinitely sweet kisses. “Nothing about what you said, what you wanted, or needed, or felt, is stupid Sansa. Nothing at all. Come on? Let’s get you peeing on a stick.” She sobbed against his lips and nodded. “I love you, my beautiful girl. You are incredible. You are more than I have ever deserved AND the best thing in this world to ever happen to me. But... I JUST WANT YOU Sweetheart. You and the little piece of me, that’s inside you too.”

——————

“Well? I’m NOT normally one for such arrogant displays? BUT I TOLD YOU SO!” She barked a startled laugh and then shrieked at him again as he picked her up and swung her around again, even going so far as to punch the air like a complete idiot when he put her down,and laid loud, smacking kiss all over her face. It wasn’t ANYWHERE REMOTELY NEAR the reaction scenarios, she had played out in her mind either! In fact? His words were actually quite funny! And it suited too... All the big moments they had shared, did have a certain VIBE after all. 

“NOT NORMALLY ONE FOR ARROGANT DISPLAYS? Really?”

“Oh hush woman! Come here!” 

She laughed rather uncontrollably against his hungry mouth as his hands turned their attention back to tugging at her clothes and exploring her anew. He just couldn’t help himself. And she was COMPLETELY fine with it now that she had her answer. He was definitely right. Everyone downstairs would understand - especially when she allowed him to announce his baby’s existence - PROPERLY! Even if it was slightly mortifying that they would all know that they had been having sex upstairs, whilst they all enjoyed each other’s company down stairs. She didn’t really care though, especially not when he turned and pushed her into the door, and while his finger pushed into her panties and inside of her without preamble.

“Mmm. Fuck. I missed this heat. I need you Mama.” She whined at the feel of his searching, perfect fingers and opened her legs a touch wider to accommodate him. “I’m right here Daddy. And I need you too.” She crashed her mouth into his harshly and nipped at him as her hands made short work of his belt and trousers. Shoving and pulling until his magnificent length was hot and hard and weeping, in pumping her hands. “Lift up Red. This won’t take long if you keep that up. Fuck your hands are soft and warm and so fucking perfect!” She didn’t hesitate. She lift her leg and wrapped it around his hips at the tap on her thigh and balancing herself with her other foot and leaning into the door for purchase. And then she almost howled at the feel of his cock replacing his fingers and filling her swiftly. “Fuck. Oh My Baby girl! I wish I had it in me to be a bit more romantic about this... But I just can’t right now.” She whined and tilted her hips, clawing desperately into the flesh of his perfect ass. She didn’t need or want romance right now. “I need my Daddy to FUCK ME. I need my LION. That’s what I want right now.” She slapped his ass hard, ignoring the stinging pain in her hand completely, in light of his feral snarl and rough thrusting. He was so deep inside of her, she was so full and every single harsh rut of his hips, hit exactly what she needed it to. “As you wish, My Lady.” 

She bit down on his neck and cried out with every single thrust, her whole body singing with the overwhelming pleasure of having him inside of her again. With every harsh breath he let out, and soft curse. Every kiss or nip pressed to her neck and jaw. The biting grip of his good hand on her ass cheek, and the knocking shudders of the en-suite door. It was bliss. Pure unadulterated pleasure and she had missed it.

“Come on My Baby, come for me, little wolf! I want you to come on my cock. Please Sweetheart! I’m so close.” She gasped and let out a throaty whine as he lost control and came deep inside of her with a shuddering, breathless groan. The pulsing of his cock inside of her soft walls, the feel of his warmth flooding into her, enough to tip her over with a scream, and an almost painful, vice like, grasping spasm around him.

“Seven Hells! I can’t feel my legs.” 

She giggled at his panted astonishment, and snuggled herself into his neck happily. She had missed this part the most. Soaking up the feeling of him all around her, holding her together, with so very much love. AFTER he gave her everything inside of him to give. The warmth of his skin and the firmness of his body, and the smell of him, mixing with their sweat and their arousal. It was wonderful. And she had missed sharing those moments with him. So much.

“I love you Jai.” She smiled at the feel of his mouth pressing softly to her temple, and his hands sliding around her, to hold her tight. “And I love you Sansa. More than I have ever and could ever love anyone or anything in this world. You are MY world Baby.” She smiled widely and pressed a hard kiss to his neck. Utterly spent. “I think I might be carrying your world, because you are going to be a Daddy for real Jaime. For the WHOLE WORLD to see. And our baby? They are so lucky to have you. Both of us are so lucky to have you.” He pulled her face out of his neck with gentle, cupping hands on her jaw, and pressed his forehead to hers. She had never seen actual tears in his eyes before.She had seen the glassy sheen of them, and heard the presence of them in his breathing, the day and night that she learned of everything involving Cersei. But even then they hadn’t formed into little pools ready to overflow with the next blink, as they were now. And she couldn’t help her own in the face of them. “YOU! I am the lucky one. The unworthy one. You have given me EVERYTHING. And...” He swallowed hard and pressed forward to kiss her. Licking into her mouth slowly, deeply. Like he wanted to show her what he could say with words. And she understood. It made perfect sense to her. “I love you. Only you - and my Baby too. Always Sansa. Always. And I’m not letting you go. Either of you. You are mine forever. No more goodbyes! I can’t do it again. Only ‘see you tonight’s’ from now on.” She smiled widely and nodded. That sounded perfect to her. “No more goodbyes. Because I’m not leaving you ever, and I’m not letting you go ever again either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my heart! I’m not crying! You guys are crying!
> 
> They are so sweet and excited and adorable! AND I MEAN! Jaime: ‘How about? You let me eat you out? REAL QUICK?’ 🤣🤣🤣 
> 
> ANYWHO!
> 
> ALRIGHT! Now! Don’t swear at me for marking this COMPLETE! I WILL pick back up in part 4 - and likely really quickly too! We all know I’m not making you guys wait TOO long! Because I can’t wait too long! And we have SO MUCH LEFT TO EXPERIENCE! Engagements and babies and weddings and a hero party at Ruby Fort too! EVERYONE NEEDS TO KNOW JON SAVED JAIMES LIFE! This was just a natural feeling ‘break’ point. That cliched, fluff, happy ending and ALL THAT!
> 
> As always? You guys are THE BEST! Seriously! I recently read through some REALLY SHITTY and MEAN comments on a work (that I really enjoyed reading too - the work!! Not the assholery in the comments!) - in a different ships archive? WOWZA! Some people are positively HORRID! So! I am grateful to all of you magnificent people - because even when I do run off on a crazy tangent - I haven’t had to deal with any meanness at all! Even with mistakes being made, I feel confident about it - even if a bit silly! Because the criticism is constructive and in no way rude or belittling. So you guys rock! Thank you all for the amazing support and The continued interest in my works! ❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
